Ventos uivantes e veneno
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: Vários pontos de vista sobre Jake e Nessie após Breaking Down .Renesmee retorna a Forks e reencontra Jacob. Como ela reagiria ao saber sobre a forte ligação entre ele e Leah e, pior, entre ele e sua mãe?Como ele reagiria ao namoro dela com outro?
1. Chapter 1

**ATENÇÃO: SPOILER!!!!!! NÃO LEIA SE NÃO QUISER SABER SOBRE O QUARTO LIVRO.**

**Bom, a fic é como uma continuação da série Crepúsculo, mas, obviamente, algumas coisas foram um pouco mudadas para que eu pudesse adaptar melhor os fatos. A historia é sobre o triângulo amoroso envolvendo Renesmee após sua volta para Forks. Assim como os livros de Stephanie Meyer, a fic será narrada em primeira pessoa, mas contada por diferentes pontos de vista. Em especial, veremos os fatos pela ótica de Renesmee e Jacob.**

**Boa leitura!**

**PARTE 1 - RENESMEE**

Eu tinha, pelo menos aparentemente, dez anos quando minha família decidiu que íamos sair de Forks. Ninguém podia desconfiar sobre nossa identidade com risco dos Volturi voltarem a nos perseguir, por isso, parecia completamente normal e lógico que fossemos embora. Estranhamente, ninguém estava feliz com isso. Forks havia se tornado um lar e a impressão era que faríamos uma longa viagem e não uma mudança. A verdade era que nós só nos sentiríamos em casa quando estivéssemos novamente entre o cheiro da mata e a vida alienada daquela pequena cidade.

Enquanto eu fazia as malas, ouvi uma voz conhecida vindo do andar de baixo. Desci os dois primeiros degraus feliz, mas parei ao ver o clima sério que se instalara na sala. Mesmo sabendo que eu estava ali, nenhum dos dois virou para me encarar. Bella segurava a imensa mão de Jake entre as dela. O silêncio agora só era quebrado por algum barulho de móvel sendo arrastado.

- Ei! A gente vai voltar, você sabe, não sabe? – disse ela repentinamente

Jake olhou tristemente para o chão e depois de volta para minha mãe.

- Bella, será que eu terei que viver a eternidade esperando por vocês?

Ela riu, embora não houvesse um evidente sorriso ali.

- Só o tempo que você quiser, Jake.

Eles então pareceram respirar profundamente antes de dar um abraço forte. Eu tinha certeza que os dois tinham prendido a respiração. Logo depois, Alice entrou flutuando pela sala e estendeu a mão para Jake:

- Tchau Jacob Black. Eu até vou sentir saudade de você.

Ele apertou a mão dela cauteloso. Talvez ainda tivesse a impressão que podia esmagá-la a qualquer momento.

- De mim ou do fato de eu ser seu comprimido preferido para dor de cabeça?

Ela sorriu.

- Dos dois, mas ok ok a segunda opção é mais forte.

- Tudo bem, não estou chateado não. Tchau fadinha. Eu até vou sentir saudade de você me perseguindo quando está sentindo dor.

Ela riu e virando nos calcanhares sumiu atrás de uma porta.

Depois dela, todos apareceram um a um para dar adeus. Minhas pernas tremiam de aflição. Por que ele não podia ir com a gente?Por que eu já estava sofrendo tanto? Enquanto eu mordia os lábios de nervoso, Carlisle agradecia a Jake por tudo (pela milésima vez). Porém, o "obrigado mais uma vez" foi acompanhado logo depois por um "adeus", o que só me deixou mais nervosa. De repente só Edward e Bella ainda estavam lá e quando meu pai balançou a cabeça eu soube que ele estivera lendo os pensamentos de Jake. Bella me pegou de surpresa quando me chamou acenando levemente a mão:

- Dê tchau ao Jake, Renesme...

Eu desci as escadas e ela me deu um leve empurrãozinho desaparecendo logo depois. Edward olhou mais uma vez para trás. Eu podia ter certeza que havia pena nos seus olhos. Fitei a bainha do meu vestido desanimada, enquanto sentia um imenso vazio no peito. Não queria dizer adeus porque só a idéia tornava tudo aquilo muito real.

- Hey Nessie....Você vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

Eu fechei a cara no mesmo instante.

- E você, vai?

- Não.

A resposta foi rápida demais pra mim. Meus olhos encheram-se de água salgada.

- Ah, desculpa, acho que eu sempre acabo falando ou fazendo coisas que não devo. Eu vou ficar bem, mas eu vou sentir muita muita saudade das trancinhas que você faz no meu cabelo.

Eu ri enquanto enxugava algumas lágrimas. Eu sabia que não havia nada que ele odiasse mais do que as trancinhas que eu fazia nele, mesmo assim, ele nunca cortava o cabelo. Na época eu não tinha muita noção do quanto ele se esforçava para me agradar.

- Comporte-se, viu? E fique longe de perigo.

- Pode deixar.

Ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos arqueando a coluna e seus olhos ficaram quase na altura dos meus.

- Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Sempre que precisar.

- Não vai me esquecer?

-Claro que não.

-Promessa de melhor amigo?

- Promessa de melhor amigo.

Ele levantou o dedo mindinho e eu juntei o meu ao dele em um acordo que deveria ser mantido. Depois eu dei um beijo rápido em seu rosto e corri até a escada. Logo depois eu me virei para encará-lo querendo guardar na memória cada detalhe dele. Suas mãos estavam fechadas e eu o conhecia suficientemente para saber que seu punho estava fechado não por raiva, mas porque sua mão tremia de leve e ele não queria que eu reparasse. Depois ele acenou para mim e virou para ir embora.

- Jake... – eu chamei e ele se virou para me encarar

Meus olhos encheram-se novamente de lágrimas e ele apenas sorriu sabendo que aquilo era nosso adeus. Quando ele foi embora eu terminei de arrumar minhas coisas mais triste do que podia esperar. Era a primeira vez que eu me sentia assim. Era como se de repente toda a luz e claridade tivesse ido embora com ele. Meu coração estava sob a sombra de um lobo castanho-avermelhado.

Naquela noite enquanto íamos embora, os lobos uivavam ao longe enquanto um grande vulto nos acompanhava até o fim da floresta.

O tempo foi passando e eu me acostumei com a vida de ciganos. Sempre indo para lugares diferentes e conhecendo outras pessoas. Para mim era mais difícil sair de onde estávamos porque eu sempre fazia muitos amigos. Minha mãe sempre falava que eu era muito diferente dos outros também porque eu sempre levava amigos lá pra casa. A família Cullen passou a ser uma família mais normal depois da minha chegada. Pelo menos era isso que Alice dizia. Ela adorava fazer lanchinhos pros meus amigos e ficar até tarde vendo filmes alugados. Eu não conseguia entender como algum dia fora possível que alguém em Forks pudesse achá-los misteriosos, eles sabiam representar tão bem! Agora eles se misturavam na realidade dos humanos, com o tempo foi mais fácil que começássemos a nos integrar a rotina das cidades. Tanto que a maioria das pessoas gostava de ficar perto de nós. Jasper sofria no início com isso, mamãe às vezes também, mas eles nunca se descontrolaram, talvez porque gostassem de parecerem normais. Uma vez um homem deu em cima de Rosalie e Emmet quase começou uma briga com ele. Obviamente todos o acalmaram. Imagina um soco de um urso na cara de um reles mortal? Não seria muito legal pra ninguém, muito menos para o nosso disfarce. Eu também nunca tive problemas porque ao ser um pouco humana também era mais fácil pra eu resistir. A única vez que meu vegetarianismo correu risco foi quando eu tinha (pensando na aparente idade humana) treze anos. Um menino da minha sala vivia me mandando recadinhos e eu achava legal, mas não tinha interesse nele. Um dia, durante uma festinha organizada por Alice para comemorar o fim de nosso ano letivo, ele abraçou minha cintura e me deu um beijo. Meu corpo tremeu e os calafrios percorreram minha espinha. Minha garganta secou e seu cheiro inundou minhas narinas. Enquanto ele tinha pensamentos amorosos, meu estômago roncava. Se não fosse por Edward eu poderia ter estragado tudo. Edward era sempre um grande protetor e amigo também. Mesmo não querendo partilhar tudo com ele, ficava difícil já que ele sabia tudo o que eu pensava. Com o tempo, mesmo amando-o muito, isso passou a me irritar. Não é muito legal saber que seu pai, além de todo o tempo que passa com você, pode ler seus pensamentos também. Alou! Cadê a privacidade?

Eu cresci tendo que me acostumar com tudo isso, mas o que mais me incomodava era ter que saber que eu não era nem uma pessoa normal, nem uma vampira. Não ter uma identidade real às vezes me incomodava, mas eu não pensava muito nisso e quando pensava, Edward sempre aparecia com um papo de pai dizendo que temos que aceitar o que somos etc. Eu cresci tendo uma família maravilhosa e uma vida meio nômade e em pouco tempo já tinha a aparência de vinte anos. Depois disso, não mudei mais e Carlisle disse que era normal eu tentar iguala a idade dos vampiros que estavam a minha volta. O engraçado é que eu parecia um pouco mais velha do que meus pais. Por causa disso, ao longo dos anos me acostumei a chamar todos pelo nome. Não podia ficar falando por aí que Bella era minha mãe. Olhando para nós e imaginando nossa idade, seria mesmo meio estranho. Por isso, passei a chamá-los sem dar nenhum título específico. Durante um tempo eu dizia que Rosalie era minha mãe (o que de fato parecia pela forma como ela era super protetora), mas depois eu cresci mais. Para meu alívio, ao chegar aos vinte anos não envelheci mais e passei, então, a ser perante os outros, mais um dos filhos de Esme e Carlisle.

Charlie nos visitava onde estivéssemos. Dinheiro não era problema para nossa família. Eu gostava principalmente de saber notícias de Forks, na verdade, mais de La Push. Pelo que parecia a cada ano surgiam mais vampiros por lá, o que acabava dando muito trabalho a Jake. Charlie, apesar de ter plena consciência de tudo, não gostava muito de pensar no que éramos, mas às vezes é meio difícil quando só você entre tantos numa mesa come comida. Às vezes eu comia algo com ele para fazê-lo sentir-se menos mal, mas não era a mesma coisa que sangue fresquinho. René eu vi menos vezes, mas ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ela nunca soube a verdade sobre nós. Depois de um tempo ela e o marido adotaram uma menina e Bella passou a se sentir menos culpada em ficar sempre tão distante.

Tanto Charlie quanto René morreram bem velhinhos. Bella sofreu muito nessa época, mas sabia que fora de nossa realidade paralela tudo era um ciclo que deveria ter um começo e também um fim. Quando decidimos voltar a Forks todos os amigos de Bella já haviam morrido. Já fazia oitenta anos desde que havíamos saído de lá. O fato de não conhecer mais ninguém desanimava um pouco a minha mãe, mas ela sabia que não poderia voltar se alguém pudesse reconhecer que a Bella Swam não envelhecera. Eu, ao contrário dela, estava animada. Não tinha notícias de Seth e Jake há muito tempo e, pelo menos eles, eu tinha esperança de ver. Pelo que eu sabia eles podiam se manter vivos e jovens enquanto não abdicassem da forma de lobo e eu tinha muitas esperanças de que eles continuassem os mesmos da minha memória.

Quando chegamos tudo estava mais moderno. Nas minhas lembranças a cidade era mais pacata do que aquela. Uma parte dela, pelo menos, havia permanecido do mesmo jeito. A nossa casa ainda estava lá. Muito suja e cheia de plantas, mas nada que não pudéssemos dar um jeito. Enquanto a minha família checava as condições da casa eu resolvi passear. Meus pés, mesmo inconscientemente, seguiram para La Push. Um minuto depois eu estava correndo.

De repente eu parei sentindo um cheiro diferente. Dentre as árvores um lobo preto parou na minha frente. Os dentes estavam para fora em uma expressão hostil, mas eu podia ver a dúvida passar por sua face.

- Amiga.... – falei sussurando, mas a palavra soou muito mal aos meus ouvidos, afinal, não queria que parecesse que estava chamando-o de cachorro.

O lobo rosnou dando um passo para frente e eu resolvi mostrar que eu não faria mal algum.

- Olha, desculpe a invasão. Eu estava apenas procurando meus amigos. Um tempo atrás eu morava aqui e eu conhecia o lobo Alpha. Se você puder me levar até ele...

O lobo abaixou a cabeça e depois deu um rosnado breve e desapareceu entre as árvores. Fiquei parada sem saber o que fazer e, então, virei para ir embora. Eu teria que pensar melhor no que fazer para poder saber notícias. De repente uma voz feminina soou através das árvores. Ela andou até mim enquanto ajeitava a manga do vestido branco:

- Ele morreu.

Seus cabelos eram pretos e lisos e seus olhos eram profundos e tristes. Sua pele avermelhada me lembrava o Jake.

- Morreu? – eu gaguejei – mas...como assim? Eles não podem ser imortais enquanto estiverem como lobos?

- Sim, mas não quando eles abdicam da forma animal deles.

- Meu Deus....- minha voz saiu rouca

- Olha, não sei como você sabe sobre nós. Meu pai devia estar louco quando contou para alguém de fora da reserva o que somos, mas eu acho....

- Pai??? - interrompi

Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente.

-É, meu pai...o lobo Alpha, lembra?

Eu engoli a seco sentindo as pernas tremerem.

- Agora, saia daqui porque você tem um cheiro que quase me fez pensar que...bom, deixa pra lá, apenas, volte pra sua casa e não pense mais sobre essa historia de lobos, lobo alpha, eu....

Ela olhou mais uma vez pra mim com um rosto em uma expressão investigativa e foi embora enquanto eu caia de joelhos na terra. O meu rosto já estava vermelho e mais quente pela quantidade de lágrimas que eu despejava e meu coração acelerava progressivamente. Nunca havia ouvido meu coração bater antes daquele dia e ele batia violentamente. Parecia que ele ia sair pela minha boca.

-Filha?Morreu? – gaguejei enquanto na minha cabeça eu podia ver Jake se casando com uma das meninas da tribo, tendo uma filha e depois envelhecendo e morrendo.

Eu acreditava naquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo lutava contra isso. Meus olhos não paravam de liberar lágrimas e eu já estava soluçando quando ouvi meu apelido ser chamado por uma voz familiar.

- Nessie...

Eu levantei o rosto, mas as lágrimas embaçavam completamente minha visão. Tudo que eu podia ver da onde eu estava no chão era um vulto enorme bloqueando a luminosidade que escapava dos galhos das árvores. Eu esfreguei violentamente o rosto e quando pude ver alguma coisa, ele já estava ajoelhado na minha frente segurando meu rosto entre as mãos quentes. Minha boca abriu, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Ele apenas sorria enquanto me puxava para um abraço apertado que prendia completamente meus movimentos. Eu solucei:

- Jake....

Quando voltamos a nos fitar eu já estava sorrindo. Sua presença conseguia me trazer tanta paz e felicidade que no segundo em que eu vi seus olhos, esqueci momentaneamente porque eu estava chorando. Eu nem me importava que eu estivesse no chão úmido e coberta de folhas, ele ali compensava qualquer coisa.

- Minha menina...você voltou – seu sorriso era o mais bonito de toda a face da terra. Seu cabelo estava mais curto do que eu me lembrava, mas fora isso ele era o mesmo lobo adorável.

Eu corei por algum motivo, talvez porque não fosse menina há muito tempo.

- Meu lobo...você não morreu. – ri bobamente (agora sim eu podia rir)

Ele me olhou curioso e eu expliquei tudo para ele. Ele não me interrompeu em nenhum momento, apenas balançava a cabeça afirmativamente ou negando em forma de crítica. Até que em determinado momento ele resolveu esclarecer as coisas:

- Quando eu ouvi os pensamentos de Alana eu tive certeza que era você. Um cheiro adocicado que lembra o de vampiros sem ser o mesmo só podia ser o seu. Corri muito, tive medo de vocês se machucarem. Bom, como eu falei, aquela é a Alana...é neta do Sam. Ela ainda não se conforma com a morte dele e com o fato de existir um Alpha que não seja da linhagem do Sam, no caso, eu. Acho que enquanto você pensava em mim, ela pensava nele quando falou. A Emily morreu no parto da mãe dela e ele quase morreu junto, mas, então, La Push estava sendo freqüentemente invadida por vampiros e ele se manteve como lobo. Depois que as coisas se acalmaram um pouco ele abdicou da forma de lobo e envelheceu. O Sam morreu no mês passado. O coração parou de bater enquanto ele dormia.

- Nossa, Jake. Coitado. Ele devia amar muito a Emily. E como você ta com tudo isso?

- Tô bem. Eu sabia que ao me manter assim eu veria meus amigos morrerem. É claro que é doloroso, mas eu consigo suportar isso.

- E...você se manteve assim porque....

Ele passou a mão na cabeça espetada. Parecia um pouco hesitante. Apesar de ele permanecer ajoelhado, ele estava consideravelmente mais alto do que eu e para tentar ver seus olhos eu estiquei o corpo sem levantar do chão.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou feliz em te ver – seus olhos voltaram a me encarar e eles brilhavam. Seu sorriso me deixava levemente atordoada e eu nem percebi que ele estava me enrolando para não falar nada.

- Eu também estou muito muito feliz.

Ele sorriu novamente e eu segurei na mão dele.

- Só estou estranhando você não dizer o quanto eu estou grande ou bonita ou diferente e essas besteiras que se fala quando você não vê uma pessoa há muito tempo.

- Eu não preciso falar nada porque eu acompanhei você crescer.

Meus olhos se arregalavam enquanto ele me ajudava a levantar do chão e tirava as folhas que estavam presas no meu vestido.

- Nessie, eu nunca deixei de ir te ver. Acho que no máximo a cada seis meses eu procurava vocês tentando encontrar a cidade onde vocês estavam. Treinei muito meu faro, mas em geral, era fácil conseguir saber onde vocês estavam.

-Por que nunca falou comigo?

- Acho que eu sofreria mais assim – ele desviou os olhos dos meus enquanto apertava de leve a minha mão e continuava andando pela floresta.

- Sabe...- ele continuou enquanto andava olhando fixamente para frente– eu tinha que me manter aqui, La Push parecia mais uma epidemia de vampiros, não podia deixar isso aqui muito tempo, mas eu precisava te ver. Eu levava semanas para encontrar a nova cidade onde vocês estavam e não podia ficar muito tempo, por isso, era melhor que você não tivesse esperanças, principalmente, porque eu não sabia se sobreviveria aos ataques cada vez mais freqüentes de vampiros. Eu queria te poupar. Na verdade, me poupar também de ter que sempre dizer adeus.

Agora eram meus dedos que apertavam de leve os dele. Aquilo me comovia, mas eu não entendia como ele podia gostar tanto de uma piralha como eu. Eu havia crescido, claro, mas ainda sim eu deveria parecer infantil pra ele.

- E...como vai seu...namorado? – ele perguntou enquanto eu estava distraída com meus pensamentos.

- Como? – eu balancei a cabeça meio confusa

-Seu namorado... Aquele garoto com quem você sempre ia para as montanhas Chugach daquela cidade grande, Anchorage. Vocês dois namoravam, não?

Minha cabeça deu um giro e então eu me lembrei, claro, meu namorado. Nahuel era mesmo meu namorado e eu o amava, como podia ter esquecido completamente sobre ele simplesmente por olhar para Jake?

Eu sorri.

- Ele vai bem...eu acho...ele viajou para Las Vegas antes de eu sair de Anchorage e aí eu vim pra cá. Falei com ele faz uma semana mais ou menos, nem sei direito como estamos. Talvez ele não seja mais meu namorado....não conversamos sobre isso. Esse negócio de namoro a distância parece complicado.

- É...deve ser sim. Bom, eu só acho ele muito irresponsável. Aquelas montanhas Chugach são lindas, mas são muito perigosas. Imagina se um monte de gelo cai em você enquanto vocês escalavam? Você é um pouco humana, não faz bem você ficar debaixo de toneladas de neve.

- Nossa Jake, você me espionou! Ficou vendo a gente escalar, é?

-Não!Claro que não.... – as palavras tropeçavam da boca dele – acho que só queria te ver, mas acabei encontrando você e o Nahuel uma vez e aí fiquei preocupado. Fiquei um tempo por perto para garantir que você estava bem.

- Como você sabe o nome dele?

- Eu o conheci. Você lembra ou alguém te falou de quando quase mataram você? Ele foi a solução porque era igual a você, meio vampiro e meio humano.

- É, eu sei disso. Eu sou a única igual a ele fora as irmãs.

- é... – ele rosnou baxinho

- Mas você me espionou...

- Não chamaria de espionagem.

- Sei... – meus olhos estavam estreitos e desconfiados.

- Não quero estragar as coisas. Vamos mudar de assunto. – seus olhos eram suplicantes

Eu apertei as bochechas dele.

- Você não estragaria nada, você só torna a minha vida muito melhor, Jake. Eu senti sua falta.

Ele me abraçou forte e eu percebi o quanto as coisas estavam mudadas. Seu cheiro me envolveu. Um cheiro familiar que lembrava a minha infância, mas ao invés de me sentir protegida como era de costume, senti algo estranho que fez minha nuca ficar arrepiada. Eu afundei o nariz no peito dele sentindo o cheiro que eu conhecia tão bem se tornar muito mais selvagem e masculino. De um jeito que eu nunca havia percebido antes, Jake era um homem atraente e tudo nele era quente e excitante. Eu me desvencilhei dos braços dele confusa, sem saber como lidar com a nova sensação que eu tinha em relação a ele.

- Jake...acho que todos querem te ver. Vá comigo até a minha casa.

- Claro. Tudo bem.

**PARTE 2 - EDWARD**

Quando Renesmee entrou pela porta puxando Jacob pela mão, meu coração, mesmo frio e parado, deu um pulo no meu peito. Jacob Black era o tipo de criatura que eu evitaria sem dúvida alguma, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, ele sempre voltava para a minha vida. O vício de Bella por ele quando era humana me deixava louco de ciúmes e por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, eu sabia que ele teria sido a melhor opção para ela. Depois que ela se tornou vampira, as coisas se acalmaram. O vício tornou-se um carinho aceitável para mim e eu achei que ele não ficaria tão intensamente inserido na minha vida. A impressão que ele tivera com Renesmee me abalou muito, mas eu ainda tinha esperança de que ela não correspondesse da mesma forma. Para minha decepção, já nos primeiros dias de vida ela mostrou-se muito feliz junto a ele. Ela cresceu passeando nas costas de lobo dele, brincando dia e noite com um amiguinho que era muito mais velho do que ela. Apesar de relutar, eu passei a compreendê-lo e aceitar sua presença junto a minha pequena princesa. A devoção de Jacob me deixava comovido. Ele era tudo o que ela precisava a cada momento do dia e seus pensamentos eram puros e às vezes tão infantis quanto os dela. A cada dia, passei a aceitá-lo por poder ver o quanto ambos se faziam bem. No dia que partimos senti uma profunda tristeza por ser eu, mais uma vez, que o fazia sofrer. Primeiro Bella e agora eu levava minha filha para longe sabendo que ele não poderia sair de La Push. Minha intenção não era afastá-los, eu sabia que ela também estava sofrendo, só que não tanto quanto ele. Apesar de tudo, nós precisávamos partir. Sofri ao ver Bella e Renesmee sofrendo ao deixar Forks. Jacob nos seguiu por dentro da floresta até virarmos entrando em outra cidade. Eu olhei pelo retrovisor enquanto dirigia e pude ver atrás do carro de Rosalie sua forma grotesca e abalada observar nossa partida. Depois daquele dia eu senti seu cheiro muitas vezes perto de nossas diferentes casas. Ele não se aproximou de Renesmee e eu respeitei sua decisão não contando nada sobre isso para ela. Ninguém nunca falou para ela sobre a impressão de Jacob. Provavelmente, com exceção de quando ela era muito pequena, nunca ouvira essa expressão. Evitávamos falar sobre ele, mas nos primeiros sessenta anos ela sofreu muito por não ter ele por perto. Depois disso, ela não o esqueceu, mas se acostumou com a ausência. Às vezes, enquanto ela dormia (ela sempre dormia umas cinco horas por dia) eu o via em seus sonhos e quando ela tinha pesadelos era ele que sempre a salvava. Ele era sempre o seu herói, mas ao invés de armaduras e cavalos brancos, só havia Jacob Black sem blusa e se transformando em lobo.

Quando eu percebia que ele estava por perto, eu ficava atento, mas Renesmee não tinha um faro tão bom e treinado quanto o meu e acho que nunca percebeu sua presença. Algumas vezes ouvi seus pensamentos de lobo, eles eram sempre melancólicos e zelosos em relação a ela. No dia em que Renesmee reencontrou Nahuel, eu soube que ela sentiria uma ligação forte com ele e, mais uma vez, tive pena de Jacob. Ao longo de dois anos Nahuel e ela acamparam e viajaram juntos sempre muito apaixonados e felizes. Por muito tempo não pensei em Jacob Black e minha vida se resumia a Bella e a felicidade de Renesmee. Porém, uma noite, Jacob se aproximou mais da nossa casa e do meu quarto eu olhei pela janela e vi seu vulto entre as árvores observando Renesmee e Nahuel rindo na varanda. Quando ele uivou o rosto abatido de Bella destroçou meu coração e eu percebi que mesmo sem o vício, o amor que ela sentia por ele nunca a deixaria feliz plenamente enquanto ele estivesse triste. Naquela noite, pela primeira vez, pelo menos de forma plena e sincera, eu desejei que Renesmee se lembrasse do quanto o amava.

Agora ele estava novamente na minha casa. A mansão ainda estava bagunçada e sem móveis e ele parecia um gigante lá dentro. Naquele instante não pude conter minha aflição ao ver minha pequena junto a ele novamente e lutei para pensar que aquilo talvez fosse o melhor para todos. Os olhos e o sorriso de Renesmee ao lado dele eram parecidos com o de Bella quando era humana e o via. Meu ciúmes borbulhou, mas os pensamentos alegres dos dois me deixou mais calmo. Bella o abraçou com vontade sem reclamar do cheiro de cachorro do mato. Eu apertei a mão dele sem deixar de vasculhar sua cabeça.

- Hey, Edward. Frente a frente novamente hein? – ele pensou dando um sorriso retardado.

- É... – respondi em voz alta e Bella me deu um cutucão irritada.

- Nós odiamos quando vocês fazem isso – reclamou Renesmee

- Então peça para ele parar de ouvir minha cabeça – retrucou Jacob

- Você estava falando em pensamentos comigo Jacob Black.

- Porque eu sabia que você não ia se conter e ia acabar os lendo – continuou ele.

- Ei, vocês não tem jeito não? – disse Bella botando as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé no chão. Ela estava linda em um vestido vinho que realçava seus olhos. Quando ela ficava irritada eu me sentia ainda mais apaixonado por ela, se é que isso era possível. Eu olhei para Jacob e entrei mais uma vez em seus pensamentos, mas tudo que eu podia ver dentro da cabeça dele ela Renesmee. O sorriso, os olhos, as mãos delicadas. Era incrível como Bella também se tornara apenas uma amiga querida aos seus olhos.

Durante uma semana, enquanto arrumávamos tudo, Renesmee não saiu de La Push. Seth era o único que ainda permanecia o mesmo depois de tanto tempo, todos os outros já haviam morrido. Com exceção de Leah, mas ela nunca fora de ficar muito por perto. Enquanto Jacob corria pra cima e pra baixo com Renesmee, Seth nos ajudava com a mudança. Ele estava um pouco mais velho, mas ainda jovem. Eu realmente gostava dele e me sentia feliz ao ver o quanto ele gostava da nossa família. Até mesmo Rosalie não reclamava do seu cheiro infestando a sala. Ela só reclamava de Jacob, mas acho que era porque ele gostava de implicar com ela e porque ela sabia, bem lá no fundo, que não podia competir a atenção de Renesmee com ele. Assim como Bella fora certa vez, Renesmee, cada dia mais, tornava-se viciada em Jacob. E mais uma vez, essa droga química de lobo voltava para nossas vidas. Eu já tinha certeza que em breve teria que aceitar um namoro quando atendi ao telefone e ouvi a voz animada de Nahuel. A mesma coisa que me passara pela cabeça anos atrás, voltara agora a preencher meus pensamentos em relação a minha filha: Jacob teria concorrência.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mtoooo obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Luh, Mia e Dalila - vocês estão contribuindo para eu continuar a querer escrever...**

**Garanto que este capítulo é mtoooo melhor e é grandinho também, mas acho que vale a pena...**

**Boa leitura!**

**PARTE 3 – RENESMEE**

A semana havia sido perfeita. Jake me levara para conhecer lugares fantásticos que ele nunca se permitira ir comigo quando eu era menor. Nós fomos até a clareira onde meus pais sempre iam e que depois ele encontrou e também fomos para vários pontos bonitos da floresta que ele achou enquanto estava transformado. De todos os lugares, porém, o meu preferido foi o penhasco. Jacob estava nervoso quando fomos lá. Eu o fiz me levar porque, sem querer, ele falou que gostava de saltar na água do penhasco e eu o obriguei a me levar até o local. Muito a contra gosto ele me levou em sua garupa. Quando chegamos eu fiquei impressionada com a neblina que vinha lá de baixo, com o ar de mistério e a beleza da vegetação e das rochas. Eu já tinha visto muitas coisas bonitas, mas aquilo era fantástico! Inspirei sentindo o cheiro de terra molhada e de pinheiros. Eu queria ver mais de perto a água, mas ele não me deixava chegar muito até a beira. Até que, irritada, briguei com ele falando para não ser tão protetor porque eu não era mais uma criança e muito menos uma mortal. Ele abaixou a cabeça, melancólico, e segurou no meu braço. Eu pisquei os olhos freneticamente e balancei a cabeça para ver se tinha algo errado comigo. O penhasco e jake não estavam mais na minha frente. De repente tudo que eu via era a mim mesma com mais ou menos dois anos chorando. Meus joelhos pequenos e gorduchos sangravam.

-Tá tudo bem? – Jake perguntou

Eu olhei para ele. Estava novamente no penhasco.

-Sim, acho que sim. Acho que tive uma ilusão, sei lá.

- Vem cá. Venha ter ilusões longe do penhasco.

Ele me puxou pelo braço e me faz sentar em uma pedra.

- Sua mãe quase morreu porque pulou daqui. – ele disse antes que eu estivesse completamente sentada.

Eu me assustei, mas não o interrompi.

- Quando seu pai foi embora, ela ficou muito triste. Não sei se ela pulou por tristeza ou porque queria adrenalina, só sei que seu eu não a tivesse tirado rápido da água, ela teria morrido.

Eu o fitei em silêncio. Eu lembro que quando era menor eu sempre descobria um detalhe da historia da minha família através dele. Eles nunca comentavam muito sobre quando Bella era humana e eu sempre tinha tido curiosidade. Saber que Jake e ela eram amigos e que ele sabia coisas que eu não podia nem imaginar me deixava curiosa. Saber que minha mãe pulara de tão alto sendo humana me deixou ao mesmo tempo intrigada e preocupada. Será que a sanidade mental da minha mãe era meio deficiente quando ela era humana?Ou será que ela tinha algum instinto suicida?

- Olha, Nessie...Não quero que você faça nada disso. Eu era muito louco em deixar sua mãe andar de moto e mostrar este lugar pra ela. Não quero que você se arrisque.

Moto?Penhascos? Nossa...minha mãe era humana e fazia essas coisas? E depois ela vinha me falar que eu é que gostava de aventura....

Ele segurou a minha mão. Seus olhos profundos eram como dois lagos negros e misteriosos para mim. Talvez por isso eu gostei tanto do penhasco, a neblina me lembrava o mistério de seus olhos. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia entender o que nos ligava e eu sabia muito pouco sobre ele. Tudo bem, eu sabia que ele se transformava em lobo e tudo, mas saber que ele havia se arriscado tanto por uma amiga (minha mãe) e que era tão devotado a mim, parecia estranho e louco. Ele era meu melhor amigo, ele era perfeito e maravilhoso e, mesmo assim, distante e cheio de segredos.

- Às vezes eu sinto que não te conheço – eu disse repentinamente fazendo-o me olhar confuso.

- Conhece...eu sou o mesmo de sempre.

- Você é e não é. Só sei que você é meu Jacob, só isso que eu tenho certeza. – eu parei por um instante analisando o que eu dissera - Lembra quando eu o chamava assim? Eu o tornei uma espécie de bem e adorava chamá-lo possessivamente. Eu era tão mimada!

- Lembro disso. Você pode me chamar assim se você quiser, eu não ligo.

Eu sorri um pouco encabulada.

- Jake, porque você sempre foi tão presente na minha vida?Digo, antes de eu sair de Forks e depois indo sempre me ver e tal.

- Porque....eu quero proteger você, quero garantir sua felicidade.

- Por que?

- Olha Nessie, você acabou de chegar, então, vamos com calma...

- Calma com o quê? Não entendo!

- Pense que eu vou ser o que você precisar e, como eu te prometi, sempre vou estar aqui para te proteger. É só isso que você precisa saber e ter certeza.

Eu olhei novamente para os seus olhos, confusa, mas confortada. Ter certeza que ele estaria por perto me deixava tranqüila e feliz.

- Você vai ser o que eu quiser? Você sempre foi o que eu quis!

Ele riu.

- Você já foi meu protetor quando tentaram me matar, foi meu meio de locomoção, bichinho de estimação, você foi meu brinquedo, meu experimento quase científico, meu irmão mais velho, meu amigo...

Nós dois estávamos rindo.

- Você é tudo o que eu preciso – eu sussurrei ainda rindo e ele me fitou mais sério do que eu esperava. Seus olhos pareciam completamente fixados em mim.

Eu olhei para ele, mas era como se fosse a primeira vez que eu o via. Seu cabelo espetado, os braços musculosos, os ombros largos, o rosto quadrado, a covinha ao lado da boca, a boca...tudo era tão convidativo que eu não consegui conter o impulso de beijá-lo. Foi tudo muito rápido, em um segundo eu estava rindo, no outro enlaçando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo me esquentando da boca até os pés quando encostei minha boca na dele. Seus lábios eram quentes e macios e eu abri os olhos para aproveitar o máximo o momento. Eu precisava ver seu rosto junto do meu. Ele, porém, já estava de olhos abertos quando eu abri os meus. O mais delicadamente possível, ele me afastou, mas aquilo foi como se ele me empurrasse. Eu não queria deixar de beijá-lo e, no entanto, ele estava hesitante.

- Nessie...- seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que o habitual

- O que foi? Qual o problema?

- Estamos indo rápido demais. –ele não olhava para mim.

- Rápido? – Bufei – lá vem você de novo com essa historia.

- É melhor eu te levar para casa.

- Não precisa me levar pra casa. Eu vou sozinha. Eu sei o caminho muito bem!

- Deixa de ser teimosa Renesmee...

- Agora ta me chamando assim, é? Daqui a pouco vai apertar a minha mão ao invés de me abraçar?

- Não seja boba.

- Então não seja você tão cheio de segredos!

- Você não compreende...

- É claro que eu não compreendo!Você não fala!

Ele desviou os olhos e eu me virei para ir embora. Ele segurou o meu braço, mas eu me desvencilhei dele. Ele não voltou a me segurar e eu andei rumo a minha casa sem olhar para trás. Mesmo assim, durante todo o percurso eu tinha certeza que ele estava por perto me olhando e aquilo quase me deixava com raiva. Ele às vezes conseguia ser maravilhosamente irritante. Tudo nele era irritante de tão perfeito. Eu sorri escondendo o sorriso entre os cabelos para que ele não visse, afinal, eu estava irritada de verdade!Mas eu sempre fazia o estilo "tô rindo, mas to falando sério".

Quando cheguei em casa todos me olharam curiosos, mas eu não falei nada, também tranquei qualquer memória daquele momento para mim para que ninguém viesse encostar na minha pele para saber qualquer coisa que fosse. Com o tempo eu aprendera a controlar meus poderes, na verdade, eu não gostava nem um pouco de ficar dividindo minhas memórias com as pessoas. Eu subi as escadas correndo para ir para o quarto e terminar de desencaixotar minhas coisas quando meu pai me chamou:

- Renesmee...

Eu parei e bufei. Tudo que eu não queria agora era algum tipo de sermão por ficar fora muito tempo.

- Nessie... – ele chamou mais alto

Virei sem vontade nenhuma:

- O que foi pai...

- Nahuel ligou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Definitivamente eu não esperava por isso.

- O número está ao lado do seu computador.

-Brigada, pai.

Eu corri até o quarto e peguei o número. Eu estava nervosa e animada ao mesmo tempo. Disquei o número rápido e ele só tocou três vezes.

- Alô?

- Nahuel?

- Nessie!!!

-Oi...

- Caramba, que bom ouvir sua voz. Eu tava querendo falar com você há tanto tempo! Só que eu tive uns problemas aqui em Vegas para me adaptar e tal. Agora ta um pouco mais tranqüilo. Bom, é o seguinte, vou direto ao ponto, resolvi ir para Forks ficar com você por uns tempos!

A voz dele era animada e eu fiquei calada por alguns segundos digerindo a informação.

-Nessie?Alô?

- Nossa Nay.... eu tô muito feliz! –gritei sinceramente

Ele riu do outro lado com a minha animação descontrolada.

- Olha, não posso falar muito porque tenho que resolver muitas coisas até depois de amanhã. Te ligo depois para dizer qual vai ser meu vôo. Fiquei sabendo que há lugares ótimos para caminhadas por aí. A gente se fala Ness...beijo

Ele desligou e eu fiquei um tempo com o telefone na mão. Eu realmente estava feliz que o veria, mas parecia meio estranho imaginá-lo em Forks. Ele e Jake por perto parecia, no mínimo, bizarro. E essa historia de a gente caminhar junto era estranho também. Em qualquer outro lugar seria ótimo, mas em Forks isso era o que eu fazia com o meu lobo, não com meu namorado meio vampiro. Um pensamento ruim passou por minha cabeça e eu corri até Carlisle. Eu tinha medo que com a vinda dele, houvesse conflito com o bando de Jake. Afinal, o acordo não incluía outros vampiros.

- Nessie, você vai ter que avisar o Jacob. Só você e ele podem pensar e resolver sobre o assunto. A questão é que Nahuel é venenoso e isso não deixa de ser um problema, não é? E além do mais, eu sei que a alimentação dele é animais, mas não acho que Jacob ou qualquer lobo vá confiar tanto assim nele. – disse Carlisle

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Ok – murmurei depois de uns vinte minutos de conversa com meu avô. Ele sempre tinha os melhores conselhos e como até meus pais achavam isso, ele era sempre o primeiro com quem eu dividia minhas decisões.

Corri para o computador e digitei o email do Nay. Eu respirei fundo e depois digitei.

"_Oi Nay, acabamos de nos falar por telefone. Estou feliz com a notícia, mas quero que você lembre que por aqui há um bando de lobos, por isso, você vai ter que se comportar. Você me entende. Te amo... Beijo, Ness."_

Reli o email para ter certeza que se um humano lesse, não entenderia o real sentido. Depois cliquei no botão enviar e peguei meu casaco.

- Tchau família. Vou a La Push enfrentar a raiva de um lobo.

Todos se entreolharam e eu pensei o quanto aquilo seria difícil.

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim, você vai ver – disse Alice.

Por mais que eu soubesse que em suas visões ela não podia ver os lobos, eu me senti um pouco mais confiante. Depois, pensei que mesmo que tudo terminasse bem eu mesma não me perdoaria por pedir que Jake aceitasse Nahuel tão perto de La Push. Olhei para o meu pai antes de sair de casa e ele olhou com carinho para mim. Eu pensei "Sai da minha cabeça papai querido" e ele riu e acenou para mim. Logo depois eu estava correndo entre as árvores. Obviamente não era tão rápido quanto meus pais fariam, mas era bem mais do que um humano campeão olímpico poderia fazer. Quando avistei a casa de Jake desacelerei o passo. Ele agora morava sozinho e tudo na casa dele era um pouco mais bagunçado. A garagem também era maior e havia mais peças de automóveis, alem de duas motos e dois carros. O céu já estava negro e cheio de estrelas. A casa dele estava toda iluminada.

Quando eu bati na porta a menina que eu vira na floresta, Alana, a abriu para mim. Ela fez um movimento com a cabeça e me convidou para entrar. Entrei cautelosa, mas eu estava tão nervosa que tropecei. Ela me segurou para que eu não caísse e no momento seguinte tudo sumia e eu estava em um quarto vendo um homem velho e moreno morrendo. Pisquei os olhos e olhei confusa para Alana. Ela devia estar me achando uma louca. Até eu estava achando isso. Que merda de outra ilusão, visão, sei lá era aquilo? Eu costumava ter essas coisas, mas eram raras e já havia acontecido duas vezes no mesmo dia! Depois de estalar todos os dedos da mão para me acalmar, entrei na sala. Aquela era a mesma sala que eu já estivera anos atrás, mas o local parecia ainda menor por causa dos jovens de La Push. Lá estavam cinco deles sentados em uma mesa minúscula me encarando. Quando Alana também se sentou, Seth levantou e puxou uma cadeira para mim.

- Senta Nessie – disse ele alegremente.

Então agora o bando era de sete. Alana era a mais nova. Jake era o líder e Seth era o segundo maior seguido logo depois por um homem que parecia ter o dobro de largura de Seth. Além desses ainda tinha um rapaz de cabelo mais comprido e outro de pele mais clara. Por último, ao fundo, estava Leah. Eu achava que ela estava morta, mas não, lá estava ela do mesmo jeito de sempre e com a expressão fechada como eu me lembrava.

- Estava falando sobre você para eles, Nessie. Não se preocupe, todos irão respeitar você por aqui. Sabe, faz tempo que não falo sobre os Cullen e com os novos agora, é melhor atualizar as informações. – disse Jake

Eu sorri.

- Esse é Gavin. Ele é filho de Quil e Claire – disse apontando para o jovem de pele mais clara.

- Aquele é o Blade, filho de Paul e Rachel (o de cabelo mais comprido) e ou outro é o Royce, neto do Sam. (o de ombros largos e forte).

- Muito Prazer.

- Bom, os outros você já conhece, né?

- Claro. Seth e Leah já ha bastante tempo, ne? E bom, a Alana eu conheci por esses dias. Royce e ela são irmãos?

- Somos – ela respondeu enquanto "brincava" de se cortar com uma faca e observar a cicatrização.

Jake tirou a faca da mão dela e eu ri do quanto ele era paternal. Enquanto isso Leah me olhava de rabo de rabo de olho, mas ela me pareceu ainda mais antipática do que o habitual. Depois eu reparei que todos estavam me encarando em silêncio e eu senti que eles estavam me avaliando.

- Bom, err....posso falar um instante com você. –falei baixo tentando fugir dali

- Lógico – Jake respondeu, mas como ele não se mexeu eu continuei.

- A sós.

-Ah, sim...Vamos lá fora que eles vão continuar a reunião sem mim.

Nós saímos pela porta. Do lado de fora duas garotinhas brincavam de ciranda animadamente. Andamos para longe para que ninguém pudesse nos ouvir. Passamos por uma fogueira que ardia subindo muito tentando alcançar o céu. Era lua nova e só de olhar rapidamente para as estrelas, vi minha constelação preferida: o cão maior. Sempre que eu sentia saudade de Jake era para aquela constelação que eu olhava. É nela que está a estrela mais brilhante e mais próxima da terra. Era engraçado olhar para ela agora que eu estava tão próxima de Jake. Talvez eu buscasse ali as palavras certas para convencer e não magoar meu Jacob.

-Bom, Jake...

Ele me olhava curioso. Como eu demorei para voltar a falar, foi ele quem falou:

- Quê que aconteceu pra você vir aqui agora? Achei que você ficaria dias sem querer me ver.

Eu estremeci ao lembrar o que acontecera naquela tarde e fitei meus próprios pés tentando juntar coragem. Ele levantou meu rosto com dois dedos abaixando a cabeça de leve para me encarar.

- Que foi Nessie, pode falar....

Eu respirei fundo.

- O Nahuel vai vir pra cá. Depois de amanhã.

No mesmo instante que eu terminei de falar suas mãos começaram a tremer.

- Não acredito Nessie, não acredito que você vai trazer aquele....aquele cara pra cá.

- O que você ia falar? Aberração?

-Não! Não ia!

- Eu sou igual a ele!

- Eu sei! Não é isso! Mas você sabe que a presença dele aqui deixa todos muito tensos! Como você quer que eu encare meu bando e diga que está tudo bem tendo mais um desse tipo entre nós?

- Você nos trata como se você também não fosse uma aberração...

Ele me olhou num misto de reprovação e tristeza.

- Nessie....

-Jake, por favor...não posso negar a vinda dele e também não quero confusão. Ele vai se comportar, eu tenho certeza disso. Se ele vier, ele vai fazer tudo certinho. Ele consegue se controlar mais por ser meio humano.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas fitou o céu com as mãos ainda tremendo.

- Por favor, Jake...olha pra mim...

Ele me olhou e eu sabia que era só porque eu estava suplicando.

- Por favor, vai me fazer feliz...

Ele olhou para baixo tristemente, mas suas mãos não tremiam mais.

- Você sabe que o que você está me pedindo é muito sério, não sabe?

- Sim.

-Nessie, eu não faria isso por mais ninguém....

-Isso é um sim?

- Isso é um "ele vai ter que se comportar".

-Isso já serve.

Eu tive vontade de abraçá-lo, mas ainda estava constrangida com o que acontecera.

- Pode avisar o seu namoradinho das condições. Nada de La Push.

- Obrigada.

- De nada, Nessie. Eu preciso entrar agora, ta? Preciso terminar a reunião e ainda falar sobre isso com eles.

- Tudo bem. Te vejo amanhã, então.

- Aham.

-Mesmo? – disse inclinando a cabeça numa suplica com os olhos

- Pode deixar. A gente ainda vai precisar ver essa historia direitinho.

-Tá. Então...tchau, Jake.

- Boa noite, Nessie.

Eu fui embora sabendo que eu estava exigindo demais dele e eu estava com raiva de mim por convencê-lo a aceitar. No fundo eu sentia que ele não me negaria nada, mas eu não compreendia.

Fui para casa abatida. Sabia o quanto tudo aquilo seria difícil para Jake.

**PARTE 4 – JACOB**

Fui para casa abatido. Sabia o quanto encarar o bando e falar sobre Nahuel seria complicado.

Leah estava na porta. Lá ia eu novamente ter que encará-la. Ela era a mais complicada. Sempre. Os braços estavam cruzados e ela tinha aquele mesmo olhar que às vezes me fazia a odiar tanto. Por mais que eu lutasse contra isso, eu sabia que a opinião dela sempre contava muito. E o pior era que ela também sabia disso.

- Que foi Leah?

- Que foi pergunto eu....

Eu suspirei.

- Entra.

Ela fechou a cara mais uma vez, mas não discutiu. Lá dentro eu expliquei tudo para todos. Eles já sabiam sobre a impressão que eu tivera com Nessie e o quanto eu já abdicara e fizera por ela. Eles sabiam que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, que eu daria minha vida por ela e que enfrentaria qualquer um que pudesse por a felicidade dela em jogo.

- Você ta agindo como um cachorrinho – disse Leah repentinamente

Os outros se encolheram nas cadeiras esperando que eu fosse explodir. Minha cara estava tão inchada e minhas mãos tremiam tanto que provavelmente até eu pensaria isso.

- Leah, não se mete. – eu disse entre dentes

- Me meto porque você sabe muito bem que isso é um perigo e tudo isso porque você não sabe dizer não a ela.

- Você não pode julgá-lo, você não sabe como é. – defendeu-me Gavin, o único ali além de mim que já tinha tido a impressão. Com a neta de Embry, por sinal. O nome dela era Kathelyn e ela era uma menina de nove anos linda.

- Olha, é o seguinte: se ele sair da linha, eu mesmo acabo com ele. Satisfeitos? –eu disse tentando acalmar todos, inclusive, a mim.

Ninguém discutiu e nem falou mais nada. Com exceção de Seth, ninguém estava contente com aquilo, mas eles pareceram satisfeitos com a minha resposta. Pelo menos havia um acordo e não brigaríamos mais. Sai de lá com raiva de Leah e não voltei mais para casa. Naquela noite eu fiquei perto da casa dos Cullen zelando pelo sono de Nessie na forma de lobo. Ela era o meu mundo, a minha vida, ela era a única razão por eu ainda viver. Eu morreria e mataria por ela e ela nem ao menos compreendia tudo isso.

Depois de umas duas horas parado lá, Bella deixou uma tigela de água pra mim. Eu a olhei com carinho e ela percebeu que eu sempre seria seu melhor amigo e que sempre protegeria sua filha. Sua mão acariciou meu focinho e por um momento eu lembrei de todos os bons momentos que havíamos vivido. Ela sorria. Apesar de vampira, ela era a mesma Bells de sempre.

Nessie acordou antes de o sol nascer e eu parti para que ela não me visse por perto. Talvez ela desconfiasse sobre meus sentimentos, mas eu não queria ter que explicar nada a ela. Na verdade, eu nem saberia como explicar alguma coisa porque meus sentimentos eram conflitantes. No dia em que a vi beijando Nahuel eu fiquei com raiva e eu tenho certeza que se ela não tivesse correspondido por livre e espontânea vontade eu teria o matado. Naquele dia percebi que, pela primeira vez, meus sentimentos estavam mudando e foi, então, que comecei a me imaginar beijando sua pele e sua boca. Seu corpo já havia atingido a maturidade há muito tempo e ela estava linda. Seus cabelos tinham um tom loiro escuro, ela tinha ondas no cabelo que emolduravam seu queixo. Seus olhos eram iguais aos de Bella e seu sorriso também me lembrava a mãe, mas era ainda mais bonito. Ela não poderia ser mais perfeita. Naquele dia eu a vi, pela primeira vez, como mulher e não como a garotinha que brincava comigo. Depois desse dia eu tive muitos sonhos nada inocentes com ela, mas no dia em que ela voltou para Forks quando eu a vi chorando e sabendo que era por mim que ela chorava, eu a olhei como no dia em que ela nasceu. Como o centro do meu universo, como a pequena loirinha que deveria ser protegida e acolhida. Eu não queria que ela derramasse nem mais uma lágrima e meu coração acelerou quando ela sorriu. Ela me olhava como se eu fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa que ela já vira. Não era difícil que eu me sentisse especial estando ao lado dela. Quando ela me abraçou e seu cheiro doce inundou o meu corpo, voltei a senti-la como mulher e me segurei para não beijá-la. Ela tinha o cheiro mais maravilhoso do mundo, um cheiro que lembrava o cheiro adocicado dos vampiros, mas que não fazia minhas narinas arderem, muito pelo contrário, inebriava minha mente e meu corpo. Ela era a única coisa que importava e eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, até mesmo suportar um namorado-que-não-a-merecia ou enfrentar a alcatéia. Eu queria tocá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo protegê-la de mim mesmo. Minha fixação por ela podia me deixar eufórico demais, eu não queria estragar tudo. No outro dia, quando ela me beijou, senti que ia começar a tremer, mas não porque eu me transformaria em lobo, mas porque era difícil resistir ao efeito que ela tinha sobre mim. Cerrei os olhos e o punho, respirei fundo e abri os olhos. Ela logo voltou a me encarar e dizer não a ela foi o mesmo que dizer não a tudo que importava para mim. Ela não compreendia, mas eu não podia exigir nada dela e tinha medo de contar a verdade e acabar afastando-a ainda mais. Ela , porém, voltou naquele mesmo dia para perto de mim, linda como sempre. Ter que aceitar seu pedido foi tão difícil quanto não beijá-la, mas como eu podia negar? Agora eu sabia que a minha sina era sofrer. Eu sofreria ao ver o namorado dela por lá e sofreria ainda mais se ela resolvesse ficar com ele pra sempre. Pela segunda vez, eu não seria o escolhido e dessa vez seria ainda pior porque eu estava fadado a nunca esquecê-la.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte o sol brilhava intensamente. Já estava na hora do almoço e eu comi todo o pão, o bacon e os ovos da geladeira. Depois andei pela tribo vendo se estava tudo bem, se não havia nenhum perigo ou alguém precisando de ajuda. Gavin e Blade saíram para ensinar alguns meninos da tribo a pescar e eu fui com eles para passar um tempo. O suficiente para pensar sobre tudo e dar tempo para que Nessie também pensasse.

Gavin era filho de Quil. Ele já tinha quase sessenta anos, mas se mantinha jovem. A pele dele era mais clara que a dos outros e ele era uma pessoa que só perdia para Seth quando o assunto era animação. Quando ele olhava para a neta de Embry, Kathelyn, eu me via olhando para nessie quando ela era menor. Blade era filho de Paul e de minha irmã Rachel e era um pouco mais velho que Gavin, mas também permanecia o mesmo. O cabelo dele era o mais comprido de todos e os olhos dele eram iguais aos de Rachel. Gavin e Blade eram amigos inseparáveis e eu agradecia todos os dias por Seth ainda estar vivo para me dar esse tipo de amizade. Royce era parecido com Sam, mas, apenas, fisicamente. Alana é que me lembrava muito o jeito dele e, na verdade, apesar da força do irmão, Alana era muito mais talentosa. Infelizmente, Royce ficava descontrolado às vezes e eu tinha medo que ele acabasse causando problemas. Apesar de odiar o fato de eu ser o alpha, Alana nunca me desobedeceria, Royce eu já não tinha tanta certeza. Os pais de Royce e Alana nunca se transformaram em lobos. A mãe deles era filha de Sam e odiava toda essa historia. Talvez isso tenha causado um bloqueio nela, talvez não fosse para ser. Ela ainda ficava desesperada ao ver os dois filhos vivendo tudo o que o pai vivera. Se arriscando, quase morrendo, toda hora cicatrizando... Royce e Alana eram os mais novos da Alcatéia e eu tinha dado minha palavra à mãe deles que faria de tudo para protegê-los e treiná-los bem.

Gavin, Blade e eu pescamos e tomamos banho no rio brincando de jogar as crianças para o alto. Felizmente o tempo andava tão bom que a água só estava um pouco congelante, mas não tanto. Mesmo assim, não deixamos os meninos ficarem muito tempo na água. Muitos dentre eles queriam ser como nós, mas eu não desejaria isso para ninguém. Era muita responsabilidade ter que cuidar da segurança de todos por lá. Enquanto eu saía da água com um peixe que eu acabara de pescar com a mão, Seth apareceu transformado entre as árvores e eu soube que algo não estava bem. Pedi para Gavin levar as crianças de volta para a tribo e amarrei minha calça no tornozelo. Logo depois eu estava transformado ouvindo os pensamentos de Alana, Leah, Seth, Royce e Blade invadirem minha cabeça.

_Jacob, um vampiro está mais ao sul._ - gritou Seth em minha cabeça

_E não é um meio sanguessuga não, esse é um inteirinho_ – completou Alana e eu pensei que ela estava aprendendo tudo muito rápido, o que obviamente a deixou eufórica e sedenta por luta.

_Se contenham, não corram. Tomem seu tempo. – orientei_

Logo estávamos correndo todos juntos. O cheiro agora se tornava mais forte. Quando o encontramos ele estava espreitando um casal que estava acampando. Minha pulsação acelerou quando vi que havia uma pessoa conversando com eles e que ela era Nessie. Gritei mentalmente para que Alana, Leah e Blade fossem para o outro lado. Nós nos dividimos para fazer com que ele corresse para o sentido contrário dos três. Ele fez o que esperávamos, mas ele era rápido demais. Gavin apareceu logo depois o surpreendendo. Agora estávamos completos e eu tinha certeza que não seria tão difícil pegá-lo. Ele conseguiu pular e escapar de Gavin . Alana o atacou logo depois. Ele, porém, era rápido, quase tanto quanto Edward e, por isso, teve tempo de perceber o ataque e a empurrar fortemente. Ela rolou no chão, mas eu não parei. Ela gritou que estava bem em nossas mentes logo depois e eu me senti confiante para cercar o sanguessuga e deixá-lo desorientado. Ele ficou atordoado, mas ainda assim conseguiu fugir de uma dentada de Royce. Depois disso eu o obriguei a ir para onde Leah estava e ele chegou a quebrar o braço dela enquanto ela o segurava entre os dentes. Fiquei com raiva ao ver ela se machucando, ela poderia ter evitado isso facilmente se estivesse mais concentrada. O vampiro não conseguiu fugir de Leah rápido o suficiente para evitar que Seth o destroçasse. Minutos depois estávamos espalhando seus pedaços por entre a terra de vários locais. O casal agora estava mais perto de nós e decidimos ir para mais longe deles para voltarmos ao normal. Leah foi a primeira a voltar a forma humana, ela tinha medo que o braço cicatrizasse errado se ela permanecesse como lobo. Eu e ela estávamos um pouco mais afastados dos outros e ela não ligou em ficar nua na minha frente. De qualquer forma, ela nem se sentia motivada a se esconder de mim, não depois de tantas vezes, em especial, não depois de duas noites específicas. Eu me transformei logo depois e botei a calça. Estava distraído quando Nessie apareceu. O vento jogava seu cheiro para o outro lado e eu nem havia percebido sua aproximação.

- Jake?

Eu a encarei enquanto abotoava a calça. Eu estava com mais vergonha dela do que de Leah. Engraçado, nunca sentira vergonha da Bella, mas Nessie me deixava constrangido. Talvez eu ainda a julgasse meio criança, talvez eu achasse que eu era muito pouco pra ela.

- Hey, Nessie...o que faz por aqui?

Ela fitou algo atrás de mim e eu tive certeza que ela estava encarando Leah, por isso, tentei fazer com que ela voltasse a olhar pra mim esperando que Leah já estivesse plenamente vestida. Eu não olhei para trás para saber.

- Tinha um vampiro por aqui. Você chegou a vê-lo?

- Não – ela agora me olhava – mas senti o cheiro dele e fiquei por um tempo perto da Liv e do Marc parta me certificar de que tudo ficaria bem.

- Você os conhece? – perguntei.

- Liv é neta de Angela e Ben. Marc é neto do Mike com uma outra mulher e da Jéssica com o Tyler. Todos eram amigos da Bella.

Eu estranhei ao ouvi-la chamando a mãe pelo nome, mas imaginei que fosse o costume já que elas não pareciam mesmo mãe e filha devido à idade.

- Eu os conheci – respondi.

- Imaginei – ela continuou ainda distraída.

- Eu vou estar na tribo se você precisar de mim – disse Leah enquanto eu ouvia a vegetação se mexendo. Mesmo que eu tivesse virado eu sabia que ela já havia sumido entre as árvores.

Nessie ficou brincando com a ponta do cabelo sem muita vontade de me encarar.

- Eu falei com eles. Se Nathuel não sair da linha não haverá problema. - falei

- Obrigada. Isso significa muito pra mim.

- Eu sei. É só por isso que estou fazendo isso.

- Eu sei. Desculpa.

- Não se desculpe. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Por que?

Mais uma vez ela me botava na parede e mais uma vez eu me esquivei.

- Porque eu prometi pros seus pais quando você era pequena e várias vezes prometi pra você também que não deixaria nenhum mal te acontecer.

- Não quero que você se obrigue a fazer as coisas por mim porque prometeu.

- Não importa. Eu sempre vou fazer porque eu quero.

Ela me olhou irritada.

- Quando ele chega? –perguntei para, mais uma vez, mudar de assunto.

- Amanhã.

-Hum....

- Você vai conhecê-lo, ou melhor, revê-lo. Depois a gente sai, sei lá.

Eu quase ri. Sair?Nós três...ah, se ela não podia me poupar disso eu tinha que fazer isso.

- Hum, talvez.

Me bati mentalmente por não gritar um "óbvio que não", mas desde quando eu recusaria estar com ela? Quando eu poderia dizer não a ela?

- Tchau, Nessie.... – eu disse antes de olhar mais uma vez para seus belos olhos e virar.

- Tchau, Jake.

Vaguei para a tribo como se tivesse no piloto automático, sem prestar atenção no caminho. Minhas pernas sabiam para onde ir. O vampiro não havia sido difícil. Fiquei um pouco irritado por ter sido Seth que matara o vampiro porque eu queria treinar mais Alana e Royce. Alana era a mais fraca, mas muito mais rápida e com uma estratégia melhor do Royce no primeiro ano dele. Quando Royce se transformava, apesar do pelo negro, em nada lembrava Sam. Royce parecia um cão raivoso, era Alana que mostrava em sua forma toda a magnitude de Sam. Ela seria muito boa naquilo, só precisava de treino e de menos mal humor. Eu ri ao pensar isso. Talvez fosse lei que as mulheres da tribo capazes de se transformar fossem tão carrancudas. Naquela noite Alana estava um pouco menos emburrada, era a primeira vez que eu a deixava atacar um vampiro, normalmente eu a orientava apenas a olhar e nos seguir. Mesmo sem ter tido muito sucesso em sua primeira tentativa, havia sido uma evolução e tanto e ela tinha vontade de melhorar e, por mais que houvesse rancor em relação a mim, ela, mesmo inconscientemente, queria provar que era capaz. Leah, ao contrário, estava ainda pior do que o normal. Seus movimentos estavam cada vez mais lentos desde que Sam morrera e naquela noite ela ficou transformada por muito tempo. Ela ainda sentia falta dele. Ela o amara até o último segundo da vida dele. E sofrera. Sofrera quando ele a renegou mesmo depois da morte de Emily e sofreu quando ele morreu. Sofria agora, eu sabia. Ela não era capaz de esconder isso de mim, assim como eu não podia esconder dela que Renesmee era a mesma coisa que um pulmão meu, ou melhor, ela era meu coração.

**PARTE 5 – RENESMEE**

Bella tinha voltado das compras e eu tinha acabado de terminar o primeiro capítulo de um de seus livros favorito "O morro dos ventos uivantes". Eu fui até a cozinha ajudá-la e mesmo estando acostumada com as compras que ela fazia eu sempre ria por saber que só eu comeria aquilo.

- Mãe, não precisa comprar tanta coisa. Você sabe que eu não como tanto.

- Mas você adora chocolate!

- Não tanto quanto sangue, ne? Você não devia se preocupar tanto. Eu vou caçar hoje.

- Então coma um chocolatinho na volta.

- Nunca vi uma mãe empanturrar tanto um filho com chocolate.

- Eu me lembro que era muito bom, eu quero que você saboreie como eu gostaria de saborear.

Eu ri.

-Está certo.

Ela tirou algumas coisas do pacote e enquanto eu guardava alguns pedaços de carne crua na geladeira ela ajeitava alguns biscoitos no armário.

- Encontrei um casalzinho hoje no mercado. Eles estavam indo acampar. A moça que trabalha lá falou que eles são netos de uns amigos meus. Na verdade, eu perguntei quem era a família deles e acabei descobrindo. Nossa, engraçado ver o tempo passando assim, às vezes ainda é difícil pra mim.

-Mãe...

Eu sentei na mesa da cozinha encarando-a.

- Você se arrepende? Tipo...de virar vampira, de ter me tido?

Ela largou um pacote ao meu lado e pousou as duas mãos nos meus ombros.

- Nem por um momento, Renesmee. Você, seu pai, essa família são tudo pra mim. Não trocaria isso por nada.

- Não foi estranho com Jake...ele...aceitar tudo isso.

- Foi. Foi muito difícil, mas tudo ficou bem, não é? Lobisomens e vampiros podem ser amigos. Nós somos a prova disso.

- É...acho que sim – falei sentindo que ela estava terminando uma conversa que eu não queria que acabasse.

No final da tarde eu resolvi que era hora de caçar. Tive sorte. Logo nos primeiros minutos consegui duas lebres. Assim como meu pai, eu preferia leões da montanha, mas enquanto não íamos caçar novamente, eu me contentava com aquilo.

Eu estava me limpando no rio quando ouvi vozes por perto. Um casal estava montando acampamento por ali e eu resolvi falar com eles. Quando eu me aproximei, por algum motivo, eu tinha certeza que aquele era o casal que minha mãe vira pela manhã. Eu disse um "oi" meio sem graça e eles se assustaram, mas logo me identifiquei e abri um sorriso simpático.

- Renesmee Cullen? Você por acaso é parente de Bella Cullen? – perguntou o garoto

- Ah, sim....ela era minha avó.

- Nossa! Minha avó falava muito dela – disse a menina

- A minha também já mencionou sobre a Isabella Swam que fisgou um partidão e virou Cullen. – disse o rapaz.

Eu ri. Imaginar meu pai como partidão era engraçado, mesmo sabendo que ele era mesmo muito bonito.

- Meu nome é Liv. Eu sou neta de Angela e Ben. Dois amigos da sua avó. E ele é o Marc, ele é neto do Mike Newton e também da Jéssica e do Tyler. Todos estudaram com a sua avó. Quando eu era pequena eu sempre tentava ver uma foto dela, mas misteriosamente ninguém mais viu fotos deles. Elas sumiram.

- Nossa.....- eu disse fingindo que estava impressionada. Era claro que a minha família não deixaria vestígio. Não em Forks, já que desejava voltar lá.

Eu ia embora quando senti um cheiro doce e cítrico. Fiquei com medo. Eu estava sozinha ali com os dois e havia um vampiro desconhecido por perto. Muito provavelmente eu não era tão forte quanto ele e não poderia evitar que ele matasse os dois. Liv e Marc falavam animadamente sem perceber o perigo que os cercava. Eu mal fizera amizade e já ia ter que lidar com enterros. Não era justo. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Fiquei alerta, mas logo um alívio relaxou meus músculos quando senti o cheiro de lobos. Eu estava segura. O cheiro de Jake, especialmente o dele, me acalmava plenamente. Logo todo o mix de cheiro de lobos e de vampiro desapareceu e meus novos amigos nem haviam percebido todo o conflito e o perigo ao redor deles.

- Nossa, foi ótimo conhecer vocês. A gente se fala. Em uma semana as aulas começam e eu serei colega de vocês.

- Nossa, que ótimo! – exclamou Liv

- A gente se vê então, Renesmee. – disse Marc

- Pode me chamar de Nessie.

- Nessie? Nessie tipo o monstro do lago Ness?

- É...- eu disse rindo – um dia eu explico.

Eu me despedi e corri para encontrar Jake. Eu queria ter certeza que estava tudo bem.

Quando o encontrei minha garganta deu um nó. Ele estava sem blusa e ainda mais irresistível do que de costume. Seu cabelo estava molhado e eu tive que prender a respiração por um momento para não deixar transparecer que ele me deixava atordoada. Eu ficava sem graça com a reação que ele estava causando em mim. Por que eu não conseguia mais vê-lo como um amiguinho como antigamente?

- Hey, Nessie...o que faz por aqui? – ele disse enquanto eu via algo se mexer atrás dele.

Leah estava de costas com o cabelo solto. Mesmo assim, eu sabia que ela estava sem blusa. Eu fechei tanto as mãos que minhas unhas cravaram na minha pele. Sim, eu estava com raiva. Como não ficaria? Eles estavam nus pouco antes de eu aparecer e nenhum dos dois parecia preocupado com isso.

- Tinha um vampiro por aqui. Você chegou a vê-lo?

Ela abraçava o braço que provavelmente estava machucado. Tudo bem que ela quisesse que ele cicatrizasse, mas ela não poderia se vestir antes disso?Logo depois desse pensamento virei para responder olhando para Jake. Talvez ele já tivesse percebido que eu tinha visto Leah atrás dele.

- Não – respondi – mas senti o cheiro dele e fiquei por um tempo perto da Liv e do Marc parta me certificar de que tudo ficaria bem.

Enquanto nós conversávamos eu a vi colocar a blusa calmamente como se ficar nua ali e estar ali fosse algo completamente banal. Quando a voz dela soou dizendo que estaria na tribo se ele precisasse de algo eu esfreguei meu pé com raiva no chão, como se algo muito nojento estivesse preso no meu sapato. Além de tudo ficava jogando charminho? Me poupe.....essa historia de que ela amava Sam era furada. Ela gostava mesmo era de um lobo alpha.

Quando eu fui embora tudo aquilo ficou na minha cabeça. Eu estava com ciúmes. E o pior era que eu tinha plena consciência disso. Como eu podia estar sentindo isso se em poucas horas meu namorado, o cara que eu achei que seria um parceiro para vida toda, estaria chegando? Eu estava confusa, mas sabia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo. Naquela noite um lobo uivava. Eu não poderia dizer quem era, mas ficava feliz em ter certeza de que não era Jake. O som da voz dele, até mesmo transformado, era único pra mim. Eu rolei na cama com muita raiva. Pensando no quanto eu queria ser como parecia tão forte e confiante o tempo todo que eu chegava a sentir inveja de sua certeza sobre si. A pele dela era linda como a do Jake e eu era branquela como minha mãe quando humana, talvez até mais. Suspirei desanimada sentindo a inveja mais uma vez tomar conta de mim quando pensei que, para ela, era rotina vê-lo nu. E, céus, eu realmente queria vê-lo nu naquele momento.

- Boa noite Renesmee! – gritou meu pai do quarto dele e eu pensei "me esquece e sai da minha cabeça, pai".

Acho que ele realmente parou de vasculhar meus pensamentos, talvez pelo próprio bem mental dele. Eu dormi imaginando como Jake seria sem roupa. Um sorriso malicioso ainda estampava meu rosto quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte.

**PARTE 6 - JACOB**

Quando acordei eu estava animado. Era o dia em que eu ia a Forks pegar meu querido. Um Buick, modelo roadmaster conversível, 1951, vinho. Ele era perfeito e só precisava de cuidados especiais para voltar a ser o que era. Eu ganhava a vida restaurando carros antigos. Pessoas de vários lugares vinham até Forks me entregar carros que tinham historias pra contar e que precisavam, apenas, de alguém que desse, digamos, uma recauchutada neles. Desta vez era diferente, aquele era pra mim. Quando cheguei em Forks andei rápido, principalmente, depois de ver a dona do mercado. Ela era bem novinha quando eu a conheci. Devia ter uns dez anos, então, eu agora falava para ela que era filho de mim mesmo, mas não gostava que ela me olhasse para que não tivesse certeza que eu ainda era eu e que apesar de mais velho, eu era mais novo do que ela. Enfim, acho que ficar novo, afinal, dá trabalho. Peguei o carro rapidinho e naquela tarde me dediquei com carinho a ele. Às vezes eu me perguntava se Nahuel já tinha chegado, mas logo eu tratava de me concentrar em uma peça do carro para não me torturar ainda mais. Eu estava de baixo do carro quando vi um par de pernas morenas perto do pneu mais próximo de mim. Eu não precisava sair de lá para saber que era Leah.

- Jacob...

Eu revirei os olhos e sai de baixo do carro. Odiava ter que parar o que estava fazendo.

- Oi Leah....

- Eu estava pensando...

- Que foi? – perguntei impaciente

- Estava me perguntando, ou melhor, estive me perguntando...se seria muito ruim que a alcatéia tivesse um a menos agora.

- Quê?

Ela andou para longe de mim escondendo o rosto e eu tive certeza que se eu olhasse mais atentamente para seus olhos veria que ela não tinha dormido e que andara chorando.

- O que você quer dizer?

Ela se virou e eu vi que eu estava certo sobre seu rosto abatido.

- Eu quero dizer que eu estou pensando em largar tudo, envelhecer, quero dizer que eu não sou a mesma, que vou acabar atrapalhando a alcatéia e que eu não tenho mais motivação para continuar vivendo.

- Você quer, ahm...o quê? Como assim?Você não pode!

- Você toma a decisão por mim. – ela estava séria

- Não estou falando isso porque eu sou o alpha, estou falando porque eu sou seu amigo porque ham...porque você é importante pra mim.

Ela me fitou desconfiada.

- Olha Jacob, sobre aquela vez, eu....

Eu tampei sua boca instintivamente como se de repente todos pudessem ouvir, ou pior, Renesmee. Até então, só nós dois e Seth sabíamos sobre isso e eu não queria que essa historia voltasse.

- Não fala nada não.

Uma lágrima quente escorreu pelo rosto dela e molhou minha mão. Eu tirei a mão de sua boca e a abracei.

- Me desculpa- ela soluçou

- Para com isso, Leah.

- Sim. – ela enxugou as lágrimas.

- E para de fazer o que eu falo por obediência.

Ela me fitou melancólica.

- Olha.... – eu abaixei o tom de voz – o que aconteceu, sabe, o que aconteceu entre a gente foi uma fraqueza, foi porque estávamos triste, entende? Eu me sinto culpado por isso, mas eu não quero que você fique preocupada também. A gente não precisa levar isso tão a sério porque senão a gente vai acabar criando um desconforto desnecessário entre nós.

- Você se arrependeu, Jake.

- Sim, mas não tem nada haver com você.

- Me desculpa, em primeiro lugar, eu não deveria ter beijado você.

- Para com isso. Aquele dia nós estávamos descontrolados e não estávamos muito racionais.

- E a outra vez....

Eu bati na minha própria testa, irritado.

- Da outra vez, também. Agora, será que a gente pode não falar disso?

Ela ia chorar de novo. Eu sabia.

- Eu sei que você se sente culpado – ela soluçou – eu posso ouvir seus pensamentos, os outros não entendem a culpa que ronda a sua cabeça, mas eu sei. Você sente que a traiu, não é?

Eu não respondi e nem precisava, ela sabia muito bem.

- Você não a traiu porque vocês não tinham nada, Jacob! Eu amo o Sam, acho que nunca vou deixar de amá-lo e eu sei que eu carregarei essa dor comigo, mas você não precisa disso! Não entende? Você pode lutar por ela e ser feliz!Ser feliz como você nunca foi com ninguém!

Eu pensei que ia chorar também, mas engoli a pouca saliva que eu tinha na boca e fitei meu carro querendo pensar em coisas boas.

- Você sente que não a merece, mas talvez ela é que não mereça você. Ela tem uma puta sorte de existir toda essa historia de impressão. Você é o cara, Jacob!

Eu sorri ao mesmo tempo que continuava me controlando para não chorar. Ela nunca havia falado essas coisas pra mim. Ela sempre reclamava e brigava comigo. Era a primeira vez que ela demonstrava plena admiração.

- Você tem a chance que eu não tive. Ela até o beijou, Jacob! Poxa, até eu sonhei que estava beijando ela e olha que foi ainda pior do que beijar a Bella Swam em sonhos!

Eu queria rir, mas ainda estava abalado com aquela conversa.

- Diga que você vai tentar, Jake.

Eu fiquei em silêncio querendo falar alguma coisa que não chegou a ir para meus lábios.

- Diga!Vamos!Diga que mesmo ela não merecendo, você vai lutar por ela.

- Eu.... ta, eu prometo que eu vou tentar, ta bom assim? Prometo que se eu sentir que ela corresponde, eu vou tentar.

Um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Eu quero que você seja feliz – ela disse andando para fora da garagem – eu quero que você seja por você e por mim e eu vou sair da alcatéia, mas só quando você estiver pronto para abdicar de um lobo.

- Quando alguém mais entrar você estará livre para sair Leah, mas eu não vou abdicar de você na minha vida, você sabe....

- Eu sei, mas também sei que eu não o suficiente pra você e nem você pra mim. Tchau, Jacob...te vejo mais tarde

Eu fiquei um tempo parado pensando no quanto teria sido bom se ela tivesse tido uma impressão com alguém, era triste demais vê-la falar de felicidade como algo impossível. Em relação a mim, ela estava certa em parte. Estava errada em dizer que Renesmee não me merecia e estava certa em relação à felicidade. Nessie era minha vida e abdicar dela, era abdicar de minha chance de ser feliz. Eu ia lutar por ela.

**Se vocês gostaram e querem que eu continue a escrever, por favor....reviews! Os comentários sempre são um incentivo para a historia ser cada vez melhor!**

**Um beijo, Misure**


	3. Chapter 3 Memórias

**Bom, mais um capítulo...o próximo eu já comecei. Eu ia postar este e o próximo como um só, mas aí ia demorar para vocês lerem, então...está aqui.**

**Dalila**** – Pois é, por incrível que pareça eu também nunca gostei muito da Leah, mas aos poucos eu fui entendendo um pouco ela. Como qualquer pessoa muito sofrida, ela arranjou um jeito de se defender do mundo. Por trás da casaca grossa, das palavras duras, ela é uma mulher que sofreu muito ao ser trocada pela prima.**

**Lú ****– Você é muito fofa cara, brigada mesmo pelos comentários! Sem dúvida você ta colaborando muito! Adorei as coisas que você escreveu! E bom, se depender de mim, você vai amar o Jake. Ele é só um garoto que teve medo que o seu inimigo mortal acabasse por machucar a garota que ele gostava e, convenhamos, a Bella sem querer, acabou fazendo-o achar que ele tinha chance. O Edward tinha um século de experiência para saber lidar com tudo e o Jacob menos de duas décadas! Vamos lá, eu sei que você pode entender ele...ele tem humor, é intenso em tudo que faz e se sacrifica o tempo todo pela Bella (e depois por Renesmee). Dê uma chance ao solzinho lindo de pele avermelhada, please? E quanto a Leah...bom, muita água ainda vai rolar, mas quero sua opinião, ok? **

**Luna**** – Olá!!! Que bom ter mais uma leitora! Bem vinda a maravilhosa e louca historia que estou escrevendo! Espero que você continue comentando. Agora respondendo ao seu comentário: Não, ngm fez nenhuma lavagem cerebral na Leah. Mas...pense comigo, ela não tem mais ninguém que ela goste por perto ( quase todos já morreram). Só Seth e Jacob, então, não é difícil entender que ela queira proteger os dois de qualquer sofrimento. Acho que até mesmo ela sabe que dor por dor, já basta a dela. Mas aguarde que muita coisa está por vir....**

**Boa leitura! **

**PARTE 7 – RENESMEE**

Eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar parada. Eu estalava os dedos freneticamente, balançava as pernas, mexia no cabelo...

E se Nahuel e Jake não se entendessem? E se eles acabassem brigando? E se a vinda do Nay fosse complicar tudo por Forks e La Push? Céus!Eu estava ficando louca!Porque a porra do avião não chegava logo? Minha mãe sorriu para mim mesmo não podendo ler meus pensamentos. Tá, eu sei, meu nervosismo era visível.

- Ele está chegando – anunciou Alice e eu virei para a porta respirando fundo. Eu tinha que me controlar!

Olhei para as portas do desembarque abrindo. Nahuel estava vindo na minha direção empurrando um carrinho com uma mala e uma sacola. Eu sorri. Era muito bom vê-lo. Corri antes que ele viesse até nós. Pulei em seu pescoço apertando seus cabelos negros. Eu adorava a sensação de seus cachos miúdos passando por entre meus dedos.

- Ei, que recepção calorosa!Se continuar assim eu não vou mais querer ir embora.

Nahuel era um dos homens mais lindos que eu já vira e o melhor de tudo era que sua pele não era pálida como a da maioria dos vampiros. Além disso, ele era mais velho que meu pai, o que o tornava um homem cheio de histórias e informações interessantes. Ele entendia sobre música, sobre filmes antigos e sobre acontecimentos históricos, mesmo porque ele estivera em alguns como a segunda guerra mundial. Ele tinha um ar de jovem que contrastava com seus papos cabeça. Ele era fascinante.

Foi Nahuel que me ensinou sobre as constelações. Nós dois ficávamos horas olhando para o céu quando acampávamos nas montanhas. Os ventos uivavam ao nosso redor e eu dormia como uma criança. Mesmo estando em um saco de dormir ao invés de uma cama confortável, as montanhas eram o melhor sonífero para mim. Por isso eu gostava tanto delas, elas me traziam segurança e um clima de "lar" que só em Forks eu sentira. Os ventos embalavam meu sono e as estrelas zelavam por mim. Era também apenas lá que Nahuel e eu podíamos dormir juntos. Era bom ter seu cheiro por perto, seu cheiro era diferente do meu, mais...cítrico. Talvez fosse imaginação minha, mas tudo nele me lembrava que ele era venenoso e eu não. Havia um certo ar de perigo nele que eu adorava, mas que de modo algum me assustava, principalmente, porque ele era muito delicado e gentil o tempo todo. Até seu beijo era acolhedor e tranqüilo. De qualquer forma, ele parecia um predador. Uma cobra que hipnotiza ou algo assim. Tranqüila, acolhedora, mas mortal.

Tudo nele me lembrava um predador porque Nahuel, apesar de ser igual a mim, podia transformar outra pessoa em algo que nem ele mesmo era. Ele tinha uma força e um poder que não deixava a desejar para nenhum vampiro completo, mas fora essa pequena diferença, nós éramos iguais. Eu podia me sentir deslocada em qualquer lugar, mas com ele eu não sentia isso. Eu me sentia normal. Eu não precisava ser humana nem vampira como minha família, eu era eu e isso bastava para aquietar minha fixação por ter uma identidade definida. Estar com ele, era estar de bem com o que eu era.

Ele cumprimentou quem estava ali: meu pai, minha mãe, Alice e Jasper. Depois, andamos de braços dados pelo aeroporto. Quando chegamos ao carro, ele pegou a sacola que trazia e a entregou para mim.

- O que é? – perguntei curiosa

- Abre...

Eu abri e dei uma gargalhada.

- Um morcego de pelúcia?

- Engraçadinho, né?

- É...você tem cada idéia!

A propósito, já ia me esquecendo de falar isso....ele sabia ter senso de humor e ser fofo também.

Deixamos ele no melhor hotel de Forks, não que houvesse mais do que três, mas de qualquer forma, eu queria que ele estivesse bem acomodado. Eu entendia que Carlisle achasse melhor ele não ficar em nossa casa e não contestei, mas eu queria muito aproveitar o tempo dele lá.

- Esperamos que você vá hoje a noite para nossa casa, Nahuel – disse meu pai enquanto tirava a mala do carro e entregava a ele.

- Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas, tomar um banho e depois encontro vocês.

- Faça isso – disse Edward antes de voltar a entrar no carro.

Eu esperei que todos estivesse dentro do carro para dar um beijo nele. Já bastava ter meu pai na minha cabeça, eles não precisavam ficar olhando.

- Nay, eu já disse que eu to feliz que você veio?

- Hum...não hoje.

- Eu to feliz que você veio.

Ele sorriu e botou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Eu também. A gente se vê mais tarde pra matar a saudade....

- Tá bom, vou contar os segundos, não demora.

Dei outro beijo rápido nele e entrei no carro. Ele me fazia sentir tão bem que eu tendia a não pensar em nada quando estava com ele, era como se ele espantasse minhas dúvidas, meus receios e medos. Fui para casa olhando a estrada e ausente da conversa ao meu redor.

Quando cheguei, tomei um banho quente para espantar o frio que chegava junto com a noite. Depois, me arrumei. Queria ficar bonita, era uma noite especial, afinal, Nahuel tinha largado a rotina e a família para me visitar. Eu queria que ele se sentisse acolhido em Forks e que visse que eu me importava que ele estivesse me visitando.

Quando a campainha tocou, eu corri para atender.

- Renesmee! – chamou meu pai, mas antes que ele pudesse avisar qualquer coisa, eu já estava abrindo a porta.

Eu tinha tanta certeza que era Nahuel que quando vi Jacob, dei um pulo para trás. De novo um sentimento estranho me invadiu. Eu havia esquecido de Jacob enquanto estava com Nahuel, assim como tinha esquecido de Nahuel quando estava com ele. Isso era confuso e meio preocupante.

- Oi menina assustada, você ta bem?

Eu sorri.

- Jake, o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Se não me quiser aqui eu posso ir embora.

- Não!

Ele riu.

- Eu vim ver você, não posso?

- Claro que pode, mas... vamos dar uma volta. A Rosalie não está no melhor humor hoje, sabe...

Rosalie bufou. Ela nunca estava de bom humor quando o assunto era Jacob, mas ela não gostava muito que eu a usasse como desculpa. De qualquer forma, ela sabia que eu precisava tirá-lo dali antes que Nahuel chegasse e não falou nada, nem mesmo o provocou, ela também preferia que ele não ficasse por perto. Eu tinha que tirá-lo de lá, pelo menos, para preparar melhor ele e Nahuel para o encontro que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam e me preparar também. Acho que, principalmente, me preparar.

Peguei meu casaco, dei um beijo na minha mãe, que já olhava preocupada, e saí. A noite estava realmente fria. Andamos em silêncio pela floresta e sem pressa alguma, devagar como duas pessoas normais com o número certo de cromossomos.

- Você ta muito bonita – ele disse de repente.

Eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Obrigada.

- Então...- ele começou hesitante – o seu, ham....o seu namorado já chegou?

- Já...ele vai ficar num hotel, Carlisle achou melhor. Ele vai lá pra casa depois.

-Hum...entendo...é por isso que você saiu correndo comigo, né? Porque ele está para chegar...

- Não! Hum...foi....

Eu odiava quando ele me entendia melhor do que deveria.

- Jake, me leva pro penhasco? – disse mudando logo de assunto

- Pro penhasco?

- É....eu gostei muito de lá.

Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem, mas você não vai se atrasar?Ele deve chegar logo, não?

- Não, não...a gente vai rapidinho...

- Mas você ta toda arrumada...

- Me leva na sua garupa.

- Tudo bem. Espera aí.

- Por que?

- Pra eu tirar a roupa antes de me transformar, né? Não quero ficar rasgando roupa a toa...

- Ah, sim..sim..claro.

Eu senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas novamente.

Quando ele apareceu em forma de lobo não pude conter o riso. Na sua cabeça havia tantas folhas e neve que chegavam a formar um chapéu maluco. Ele se balançou todo jogando uma parte em mim.

- Ei, minha roupa!

Ele deu uma pequena lambida no meu rosto para se desculpar e abaixou para eu subir nele. Corremos pela floresta muito rápido, mais do que eu correria pelo menos. Eu me segurava em seu pêlo e fechando os olhos, me lembrei de todos os momentos iguais a esse que eu tivera na infância. O pêlo dele estava mais baixo, assim como seu cabelo, mas ainda assim eu conseguia segurá-lo firmemente. Só a lua nos iluminava quando chegamos lá. Tudo era lindo, mais lindo do que da última vez. Sentei na pedra em que estivera dias atrás e esperei Jacob se vestir. Ele ainda estava sem camisa quando voltou.

- Que houve? – perguntei fitando seu peito nu.

- Tá quente aqui.

Eu ri. Estava menos frio realmente, mas quente?De modo algum. Ele era a única coisa quente por ali.

Ele sentou ao meu lado logo depois e me olhou com cara de quem ia perguntar alguma coisa.

- Por que você quis vir aqui? - perguntou

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. Queria dizer que era porque aquele local já era meu refúgio e já estava associado a ele. Queria dizer que ali me lembrava seu beijo e que era longe o suficiente de tudo e de todos. De Leah, de minha família e, principalmente, longe dos meus sentimentos por Nahuel.

- Eu gosto daqui, não sei...me traz paz.

Ele olhou para frente pensativo.

Ficamos olhando a paisagem por muitos minutos, vendo a neblina se movimentar entre as árvores, vendo as ondas sumirem de vista sob a borda do penhasco e depois ouvindo elas quebrarem nas pedras e na areia.

- Nessie...

Eu olhei para ele prendendo a respiração para não ofegar. Depois soltei o ar aos poucos. Ele era lindo e eu tinha uma puta atração por ele.

- Que foi? - perguntei

Ele olhou para baixo e depois para mim.

- Você sempre pergunta porque eu me preocupo com você e porque eu tenho certas atitudes com você, então, bom, acho que você tem direito de saber...

Eu olhava ansiosa pra ele, esperando pelo que diria, desejando o que ele diria.

Ele segurou minha mão e eu senti ela ficar quente no mesmo instante.

- Desculpa, eu te amo.

Olhei incrédula para ele. Desculpa? Ele só podia estar brincando.

Eu não falei nada, apenas segurei seu rosto e o beijei. Novamente a mesma sensação de calor me invadiu. Meu corpo começou a esquentar e eu já não sabia se era porque o corpo de Jacob era quente ou se era porque meu próprio corpo estava reagindo ao beijo. Ele não me evitou desta vez, seu beijo foi forte e intenso. Ele tinha sede de mim, eu também estava sentindo a mesma ânsia por ele. Seus braços apertaram minha cintura e eu me senti completamente envolvida e dominada. Eu podia me sentir quase delicada junto a ele e a sensação era boa, não era comum eu me sentir assim. A paixão dele fazia minha atração por ele aquietar. Ficamos muito tempo nos beijando, mas eu não poderia dizer exatamente quanto tempo, minha mente assim como meu corpo estavam ausentes de qualquer noção de tempo ou espaço. Eu não pensava, apenas respondia aos toques e carícias dele. Jacob era de tirar o fôlego, literalmente.

- Que foi? - Ele perguntou quando botei as duas mãos em seu peito e o afastei.

- Precisava respirar um pouco.

- Ai, desculpa...

Eu ri.

- Por que você fala tanto essa palavrinha chata? Desculpa eu te amo foi a coisa mais bizarra que eu já ouvi.

- Eu não consigo evitar, desculpa. Ops...nada de desculpa.

- Isso mesmo, assim é melhor.

Ele deu um beijo perto da minha orelha.

- Não vou mais pedir desculpa, só seus beijos e seus sorrisos. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

O hálito quente dele fez cócegas e eu apertei meu pescoço junto ao meu ombro fugindo dele.

- Para! Assim você vai me deixar arrepiada!

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso lindo que ele mesmo logo reprimiu.

- Jake... – eu encostei a cabeça em seu ombro – como você pode me amar em tão poucos dias?

- Como assim?

- Bom, quando eu voltei ha poucos dias você se apaixonou por mim ou você começou a sentir alguma coisa quando estava me visitando as escondidas?

Ele ajeitou a postura dele me obrigando a levantar de seu ombro. Eu o fitei, esperando a resposta.

- Bom, eu, realmente, passei a querer você quando vi que mulher linda você havia se tornado, mas te amar...eu sempre te amei.

- Você sempre me amou?

-Desde a primeira vez que te vi.

- Desde o dia que sua melhor amiga quase morreu por minha causa?

- Sim...

- Não entendo...

- Desde que você nasceu, você se tornou o centro da minha atenção e das minhas preocupações...

Jake estava um pouco nervoso quando começou a me explicar sobre a impressão. Ele falou sobre como aquilo funcionava para os lobos e me contou sobre Sam, Emily e Leah. Também não me poupou ao contar que ele quase havia me matado por raiva. Nesse momento minha cabeça fez um giro e voltou aquele dia. Apesar de ser ainda um bebê, as lembranças daquelas primeiras visões do mundo estavam vivas em mim. A primeira vez que eu o vi, ele me olhava com carinho e eu me afeiçoei a ele imediatamente. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele tivesse tido raiva de mim. Eu nunca vira essa tal raiva em seus olhos.

Tudo o que ele falou soou estranho e doido pra mim, mas, eu não podia me surpreender, afinal, para quem sabe que vampiros e lobisomens existem, aquilo não era nada.

- Então... você sempre soube que um dia nós...nós nos beijaríamos? – perguntei ainda tentando entender tudo o que ele havia explicado.

- Não, claro que não. Primeiro porque até você completar a maturidade eu nunca havia pensado nisso e segundo porque eu não sabia e, na verdade, não sei sobre os seus sentimentos....

- Tá...acho que entendi – talvez ele quisesse saber se eu o amava como ele dizia me amar, mas eu não tinha essa resposta pra ele. Eu só sabia que eu precisava dele. Que ele causava reações loucas no meu corpo e que era como se fosse inevitável que nos quiséssemos.

Ele olhou para frente me dando tempo para pensar sobre tudo. Por alguns minutos, fiquei em silêncio pensando, mas, depois, algo me ocorreu.

- Então, se você diz que tendo essa impressão eu acabei sendo o centro de tudo...você, então, não se interessou por ninguém?

Ele voltou a olhar para mim.

- Não, não me interessei por ninguém.

- Então, nesses oitenta anos que estivemos longe você nunca..esteve com outra pessoa?

Ele estava sério, eu não poderia decifrá-lo.

- Você quer saber se eu tive algum relacionamento? Não, não tive nada, eu não poderia. Eu, simplesmente, passei a ver você e não me interessei por mais ninguém. Eu não sentia vontade de beijar ninguém, eu só queria estar com você.

- Mas por muitas vezes você não pôde estar...

- É verdade.

- Jake, você ficou alguém durante esse tempo?

Ele não olhava mais para mim e eu sabia que havia algo ali dentro dele e que ele não queria falar. Eu queria descobrir. Eu precisava entender o que tinha acontecido caso houvesse realmente algo. No fundo, eu sabia que tinha e eu não poderia culpá-lo caso ele tivesse tido alguém porque, afinal, eu tinha alguém naquele exato momento, talvez já na sala da minha casa. Ele estava um pouco apreensivo, eu não entendia porque ele ficava mal com aquilo, essa tal de impressão devia ser mais complicada do que eu imaginava. Eu resolvi acalmar o coração dele. Eu sorria quando voltei a falar.

- Está tudo bem, não fique preocupado, eu não...- eu encostei no rosto dele enquanto falava e de repente eu não estava mais no penhasco.

Eu botei a mão no meu próprio rosto irritada com aquela merda de ilusão que de novo me rondava. De repente eu só olhei para frente e vi como aquilo era extremamente real. Era um final de dia e eu estava na floresta, a mesma de quando eu era pequena, a mesma em que eu me encontrava segundos antes. Na minha frente, porém, não estava o penhasco. Eu estava perto de uma árvore tombada no meio da floresta e podia ver duas pessoas de joelhos na terra úmida. Elas estavam de frente uma pra outra falando alto e...nuas.

Esfreguei meus olhos. Meu Deus, era Jacob e Leah. O resto do sorriso que estivera ali desapareceu por completo. Meu coração deu pulos frenéticos e eu botei as duas mãos no peito como se pudesse contê-lo.

- Leah, fica calma, ta? Vai ficar tudo bem, dê tempo a ele...

- Não, Jacob! Não! Você não entende? Ele nunca vai me querer... eu nunca o terei de volta!

Leah soluçava alto. Jacob parecia desesperado para acalmá-la.

- Me deixa aqui... – ela falou tão baixo que eu não teria ouvido se fosse completamente humana.

- Não. Eu não vou deixar você aqui.

Ela levantou a cabeça o encarando. Seu cabelo tampava parcialmente seus seios. Ele a abraçou e ela segurou com força em suas costas.

- Jacob...você é o único que não me condena, o único que entende...

Ela voltou a fitá-lo e antes que eu pudesse evitar ver aquilo, ela o beijou.

- Nessie, nessie você ta bem? – disse Jake olhando para mim. O penhasco estava logo atrás dele.

Eu me afastei levando a mão à boca.

- Meu Deus....a Leah...você....

Ele me olhou assustado.

- Do que você ta falando?

- Vocês se beijaram.... – eu disse levantando da pedra

Ele logo levantou também.

- Escuta...

- Não, não...

Eu podia esperar qualquer coisa, qualquer pessoa, mas ela? Justo ela?

- Me escuta Renesmee, não foi algo amoroso ou algo assim, nós estávamos muito mal...

- E se consolaram...tudo bem, tudo bem...eu posso lidar com isso, mas me deixa pensar...

Eu andei rápido, ele veio atrás de mim.

- Como você sabe? O que aconteceu?

- Nada...

- Nessie, olha pra mim. Se você sabe, então, vamos logo conversar sobre isso...

Ele me virou, mas assim que eu olhei para ele, sua imagem se desfocou e eu me vi em uma casa parecida com a dele, mas muito mais arrumada. Leah estava sentada no canto de uma parede perto de uma mesa de jantar. A luz de um dia frio entrava pela janela aberta e um passarinho beliscava restos de pão caídos no chão da sala. Leah estava com os braços envolta das pernas e seu cabelo e sua roupa estavam encharcados. Seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto à frente, mas ela não olhava para nada específico. Novamente ela estava chorando, mas ela não soluçava, parecia atônita e triste demais para isso. Jacob passou por mim e eu percebi que ele tinha passado por dentro de meu corpo. Eu é que era uma ilusão ali e aquilo era real, aquilo era uma lembrança de Jacob e eu estava dentro dela! Eu o observei ir na direção de Leah e a pegar no colo. Ele entrou em um corredor e eu os acompanhei até o último quarto da casa. O cômodo não tinha muitas coisas, mas a colcha da cama era feita a mão de uma renda muito bonita e havia um quadro metálico de fotos quase vazio. Só três fotos estavam ali. Uma bem antiga de um homem e uma mulher que pareciam os pais de Leah mais novos. Uma de Seth e Jacob fazendo careta e uma de Leah e Sam abraçados. Definitivamente aquele quarto era dela.

Ele a colocou na cama e tirou suas sandálias. Depois sentou ao lado dela.

- Você pulou do penhasco, não é? Com a água agitada...mesmo com esse tempo horrível, não é? Não sabe que eu tenho trauma disso?

Ela não olhou para ele.

- Leah, hoje é um dos dias mais frios do ano e todo mundo tava preocupado...

Ela nem olhou para ele.

- Você precisa ficar bem. Eu e o Seth queremos que você fique bem...

Ela não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam vidrados. Ela mal se mexia. Jacob andou de um lado para o outro do quarto. Ela continuava do mesmo jeito. Depois ele a pegou novamente no colo e a levou para o banheiro. Ele ligou a água quente e entrou com ela debaixo do chuveiro. Ela se segurou um pouco mais forte nele. A água escorria pelo vestido dela e ensopava a calça jeans dele. Ele não parecia se preocupar muito com isso.

- Consegue ficar em pé?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e ele a colocou no chão. Ela encostou a testa na parede e eu percebi que seu nariz estava vermelho e sua boca tremia. Ele segurou sua cintura e puxou o vestido dela pela cabeça. Ela levantou os braços sem resistência alguma. Eu bati o pé algumas vezes de forma impaciente. Como eu fazia para sair dali? Lá estavam os dois. Jacob só de calça e Leah só de calcinha. Eu queria bater com a minha cabeça na parede.

- Que houve agora ?– Jake me perguntou e eu vi que eu estava de volta.

Eu andei para trás olhando para ele.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei parada?

- Acho que uns cinco segundos...quê que você tem?

- Eu não sei direito...Jake, me deixa, deixa eu ir.

- Eu deixo o que você quiser, mas me explica o quê que ta acontecendo...

Ele tocou no meu braço antes que eu pudesse evitar e eu novamente me transportei para o quarto de Leah.

Já estava escuro. Leah usava um pijama azul e eu me perguntei se ela havia vestido aquilo sozinha. Jacob usava uma calça marrom surrada que parecia menor do que suas pernas.

Ela estava tomando um copo de leite quente e ele ajeitava o travesseiro atrás dela.

- Tá melhor? – ele perguntou olhando para ela.

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

- O que você acha?

- Tá, desculpa. Vamos recomeçar... Você não vai se matar, né?

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

- Não...

- Tá, estamos indo bem....

Ela botou o copo na mesa de cabeceira e virou de costas para ele deitando completamente.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Jacob. Não precisa ter pena de mim, não precisa me tratar feito criança. Já basta os outros sempre me tratando como um fardo, como se eu pudesse evitar a dor.

Ele deitou ao lado dela olhando para o teto.

- Eu não tenho pena de você, eu tenho raiva. Eu sempre tenho raiva de você. Raiva por você ser tão exigente e sabichona comigo, raiva por você sempre agir como se eu fosse seu chefe, raiva por você ter um amor tão grande dentro de você que te consome. Raiva, principalmente, por eu ver eu mesmo em você. Raiva por um dia, talvez, estar nessa mesma situação.

Ela virou pra ele.

- Não vai ser assim com você.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu não sei....mas eu não quero que seja.

Ele esticou o braço e ela botou a cabeça no ombro dele. Eu fechei a cara. Eu até já podia ver os lindos filhinhos morenos deles correndo pela casa.

- Você não está com pena de mim?

- Não, não pena. Preocupado.

- Jacob, eu queria amar você.

- Eu também queria amar você.

Ele a beijou e ela o puxou pelo cabelo. Eu desviei os olhos. Me sentia uma voyeur parada ali. Quando eu vi a calça que ele usava no chão, eu definitivamente imaginei as crianças moreninhas. Cerrei os olhos com força e logo senti que seguravam meus pulsos.

- Nessie, que merda!O que houve?

Eu encarei Jacob e o empurrei.

- Não encosta em mim!!

- Eu não to entendendo você!

- Eu também não to entendendo você! Eu sou o centro da sua vida e você e a Leah...

- O quê que tem a gente?

- Vocês andaram se...pegando, comendo, sei lá o quê.

Ele botou as mãos no rosto confuso.

- Você ta me deixando maluco...

- Você já é maluco! Você transou com a mulher mais ranzinza e chata da face da terra!

- Mais que droga Nessie, eu te falei que eu te amo, o que você quer que eu faça? Eu não posso consertar o passado, ta?

- Olha, por favor, me dê espaço, me dê um tempo...

Eu corri o mais rápido que pude. Ele correu atrás de mim durante um tempo sem me impedir ou falar comigo, apenas, para me deixar mais nervosa ou sei lá por qual motivo. Quando entrei na sala todos me olharam assustados, eu devia estar horrível, não tinha adiantado d enada me arrumar. Nahuel levantou do sofá e andou até mim.

- Nossa Nessie, já to aqui há umas duas horas. Onde você esteve?

- Me abraça – eu disse simplesmente e ele não discutiu. Ele sabia se conter, não perguntar, nem ficar atrás de mim me sufocando. Ao contrário de Jacob que sempre parecia nervoso demais quando eu estava nervosa. Ele não conseguia não me bombardear com sua preocupação e perguntas.

Que droga, eu estava mal com aquilo tudo mesmo sabendo que eu não tinha o direito disso. Minha mente não conseguia abstrair o que eu tinha visto. Eu deveria conversar com Carlisle sobre o que tinha acontecido, o certo seria eu me preocupar em ter entrado dentro das memórias de Jacob, mas, ao invés de querer entender tudo aquilo, eu simplesmente estava triste e com raiva demais. Eu só queria poder esquecer. Aquela foi a primeira vez que meu lobo me deixou arrasada.

**E aí gente? Gostaram? Acharam interessante? Estão irritadas com o Jacob por causa da Leah? Estão irritadas com a Renesmee por não decidir o que ela quer?**

**Cara, eu não sei se vocês acharam legal, mas eu me envolvi tanto com o que aconteceu entre a Leah e o Jacob que eu vou escrever uma fic só sobre as duas noites em que eles ficaram juntos. Quando eu postar eu aviso vocês, vai ser, na íntegra, o que aconteceu nos dois dias. Os motivos que levaram Leah a ficar tão mal e o porquê de Jacob ter se tornado tão afeiçoado a ela. Obviamente, eles vão ser como nessa fic: duas pessoas que se gostam, mas que não estão apaixonadas.**

**Obrigada mais um vez por tudo e até a próxima!**

**Misure**


	4. Chapter 4 Pulseira

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mia**** – Que bom que você voltou!E quem me dera que a Stephanie Meyer continuasse crepúsculo falando da relação de Jake e Nessie....**

**Bella Giacon**** – Eu tbm gosto da Leah, pelo menos nos últimos tempos eu tenho entendido melhor o lado dela. Pode deixar que eu não vou parar de publicar, muito menos com leitoras como você =) Agora, recomendar e talz sempre é bom, né? Tô muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Muuuuuito obrigada pela review. OBS: Vi no seu profile que vc tem 13. Não sei se ta desatualizado, mas enfim...eu comecei a escrever com treze, mas acho que soh com uns quinze passei a postar fics. Achei isso interessante isso, sei lá, bom, seja mto bem vinda e avise qnd vc resolver escrever tbm.**

**Marynna**** – Me diz uma coisa...você é agitada? Vc escreve de um jeito que parece q vc eh uma pessoa super animada. Bizarro, mas eu li o q vc escreveu imaginando você mexendo as mãos e tal. Hhuahuahua acho q eu sou meio maluca. Bom, em primeiro lugar: vc bem q podia gostar do Jacob, neh? Eu sou defensora número um dele! Aposto que vc gosta de cachorros, um lobinho encrenqueiro não faz mal a ninguém, neh? Em Breaking Dawn dá pra entender o lado dele tbm. Segunda coisa: vc não gosta msm da Leah hein? Quer matar ela, eh? Olha, não sei ainda o que vai acontecer, acho q essa historia eh uma surpresa até mesmo pra mim. Os personagens vão indo e eu to começando a achar que eles tem vida própria, então, não descarto nenhuma possibilidade.**

**Luna Simon**** – Vc tem razão, a Nessie ta parecendo a mãe, mas acho que ela está ainda mais dividida. Convenhamos que a Bella sempre quis o Edward, Jacob foi apenas um sol que afastou as nuvens, mas...do que adianta o sol se não houver água? Edward era tipo isso, tipo uma água, uma necessidade extrema, sem ele ela nunca estaria completa, satisfeita...já para Nessie, bom, acho que ela quer as duas coisas, ainda não há uma preferência, só que eles despertam sentimentos diferentes nela, ela ainda precisa descobrir o que é amor e o que não é.**

**Lú ****– Minha primeira leitora!!!! Mais uma resposta pra vc!! Uhuuuu – Bom, acho que vc já entendeu o espírito da coisa (em relação às memórias que ela anda vendo) e quanto a Nessie e o Jacob...é, realmente, tadinho dos dois, ambos estão confusos e com raiva, mas...vamos ver neh ainda deve ter mais uns quatro capítulos pela frente. E quanto a este aqui... leia até o final e depois me diga o que achou. Pode criticar tbm! Mas, sinceramente, acho que vocês vão gostar...**

**OBS: Esta primeira parte é o que já aconteceu na última parte do outro cap., mas na visão do Jacob. Quem quiser pode pular para a parte 9 logo.**

**Boa leitura!**

**PARTE 8 – JACOB**

Nessie estava linda, ou melhor, ela era linda, mas ela estava ainda mais naquela noite. Fiquei com raiva ao perceber que ela tinha se arrumado para outro, mas senti um grande alívio quando ela disse que ele não ficaria em sua casa. Bendito e sábio Carlisle!

Nós dois fomos ao penhasco. Nessie disse que aquele local lhe transmitia paz e eu achei aquilo interessante. Aquele sempre fora meu refúgio. Lembrei-me do dia em que Bella fora me visitar quando eu ainda me recuperava dos ferimentos causados na luta contra os vampiros que a perseguiam. Logo depois eu havia ido para aquele mesmo local para pensar. Eu estava arrasado com a possibilidade de ela virar vampira. Eu poderia conviver com a agonia de vê-la com Edward, mas não aquilo. Eu não podia aceitar o fato de que ela queria aquilo. Pensar nela com o mesmo frio, o mesmo cheiro deles me causava ânsias e eu tinha medo do que aconteceria conosco. Será que eu teria vontade de matá-la ou o contrário? Eu não queria que nada mudasse entre a gente! Ela era a minha melhor amiga e eu tinha medo que ela acabasse morrendo ou se tornando uma estranha de olhos vermelhos e raivosos. Eu só queria o bem dela, mas eu não conseguia enxergar Edward como algo bom na vida nela, não quando todos os meus instintos diziam que ele era um perigo, não quando minhas mãos tremiam e o lobo em mim queria atacá-lo.

Renesmee olhava para as ondas e eu percebi o quanto tudo estava diferente. Eu podia agora lidar com o fato de Bella ser vampira. Seu rosto estava mais bonito, sua pele mais branca e fria, seu cheiro ardia nas minhas narinas, mas, ainda assim, ela era a Bells que eu amava tanto. Eu podia lidar agora com o fato de que Edward havia mudado aos meus olhos, eu o via diferente desde que ele havia se mostrado disposto a morrer através de mim caso acontecesse algo com a Bella. Naquele dia, eu pensei que talvez ele a amasse de verdade.

Eu podia lidar com tudo isso agora, principalmente, por causa da garota loira ao meu lado. Eu podia lidar com tudo, com qualquer coisa desde que eu pudesse ter esses momentos ao lado dela. No final das contas, eu estava feliz com tudo o que acontecera. Se existe mesmo o tal destino, estava escrito que as coisas seriam assim, que Edward e Bella deveriam ficar juntos e que eu amaria a filha deles com toda a minha alma.

O vento balançava o cabelo de Nessie. Suas mechas ondulavam no ar e eu achei que havia chegado a hora de contar para ela tudo aquilo que eu sentira desde aquele primeiro dia em que a vi.

- Nessie....

Ela me olhou intrigada e eu deixei as palavras saírem, uma a uma. Eu falei, finalmente, que a amava e ela me beijou. Seus lábios eram mais frios que os meus, mas sua pele era macia e seu coração batia forte. Na maior parte do tempo eu até esquecia que ela era meio vampira. Eu estava tão feliz em finalmente poder mostrar meu desejo por ela que me empolguei demais. Quando ela disse que mal conseguia respirar eu me senti muito culpado. Nossa, quanto tempo havíamos ficado lá?Tipo uns dez minutos? Não, acho que foram uns quinze, sei lá...eu precisava me conter.

Eu contei a ela tudo sobre a impressão porque eu queria que ela entendesse e porque eu não queria deixar nenhuma dúvida do quanto eu a amava e do quanto ela representava pra mim. Depois ela perguntou se eu havia me interessado por alguém naquele tempo todo e eu disse que não porque era verdade. Será que ela ainda não tinha entendido sobre a intensidade dos meus sentimentos? Ela voltou a perguntar, de outra maneira agora e eu, novamente, falei que não calmamente. Ela com certeza não havia entendido que eu só via seu rosto e o de mais ninguém.

- Jake, você ficou alguém durante esse tempo?

Era a terceira pergunta do tipo e só então eu percebi que até aquele momento eu estava falando de sentimentos, de amor, de um relacionamento sério. Eu não tinha percebido que uma coisa poderia não ter haver com outra. A terceira pergunta me fez repentinamente pensar em Leah. Eu nunca havia amado ela, mas, de fato, nós estivemos juntos por duas vezes. Nada sentimental demais, nada por amor romântico, tudo por causa da maldita dor, por uma questão física. O que acontecera entre nós era talvez porque nos entendíamos e porque éramos confidentes de nossa dor, éramos ligados como dois membros de uma matilha seriam. Compartilhávamos nossos pensamentos, nossos sentimentos, nosso instinto e tínhamos uma amizade cúmplice. Conhecíamos nossos defeitos, conhecíamos nossos corpos, nossos erros e também nossa raiva e nossa preocupação mútua e exagerada.

Eu me arrependia de ter tido algo com ela, eu, realmente, me arrependia, mas não por ela ou por mim, mas por Renesmee. Eu não conseguia evitar me sentir culpado, eu sentia que havia traído ela e mesmo racionalmente sabendo que era besteira, eu não conseguia evitar de me sentir mal com tudo aquilo.

Renesmee agora sorria para mim e quando ela começou a falar achei que ela entenderia se eu contasse tudo. Pensei na primeira vez em que eu e Leah nos beijamos e achei que eu precisava contar isso a Renesmee. Quando ela me tocou, no entanto, seus olhos ficaram parados e duros. Ela não piscava e olhando para ela, me lembrei de Alice, a fisionomia me lembrava Alice quando estava tendo uma visão. Quando ela voltou a falar eu não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Meu Deus....a Leah...você....

Eu a olhei chocado.

- Do que você ta falando? – perguntei com medo da resposta

- Vocês se beijaram.... – ela disse levantando da pedra e se afastando com raiva

- Escuta...

- Não, não...

- Me escuta Renesmee, não foi algo amoroso ou algo assim, nós estávamos muito mal...

- E se consolaram...tudo bem, tudo bem...eu posso lidar com isso, mas me deixa pensar...

Ela virou de costas e andou com pressa. Como ela podia saber disso? E pior, como ela podia parecer não saber disso há um minuto atrás e agora falar sobre Leah e eu?

- Como você sabe? O que aconteceu? – perguntei desnorteado com a situação

- Nada...

- Nessie, olha pra mim. Se você sabe, então, vamos logo conversar sobre isso...

Eu a virei, mas seus olhos logo ficaram do mesmo jeito. Eu estava preocupado e confuso, ela estava tendo visões? Visões como Alice, mas que mostravam o passado ao invés do futuro?

Segundos depois ela balançou a cabeça muito rápido e bateu com o pé no chão. Quando ela me encarou, eu estava impaciente.

- Que houve agora ?

Ela novamente andou para longe de mim, havia um vulto de indignação em seus olhos.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei parada? – ela perguntou olhando ao redor

- Acho que uns cinco segundos...quê que você tem?

- Jake, me deixa...deixa eu ir.

- Eu deixo o que você quiser, mas me explica o quê que ta acontecendo...

Minha cabeça girava. Eu lembrava de Leah, do que acontecera, pensava em minha culpa, em meu arrependimento, pensava em como aquilo tudo podia ter haver com a reação desesperada de Renesmee, mas tudo ainda estava muito nebuloso. Eu não pude conter o impulso de tocar em Nessie. Segurei seu braço para tentar puxá-la para um abraço, para aquietar o que a deixava nervosa, mas logo seus olhos estavam longe do mesmo jeito, como se ela não estivesse mais ali.

Eu continuei segurando seu braço, mas o corpo dela estava rígido e tenso. Só podia ser isso, meu devaneio estava certo. Ela estava tendo visões do passado e naquele exato momento talvez estivesse vendo algo que não deveria ver. Que ótimo, já seria difícil contar para ela e agora...ela podia ver! Eu a segurei com as duas mãos e a balancei tentando tirá-la do transe. Ela fechou os olhos com força e quando abriu ela estava com nojo de mim, eu tinha certeza disso. Ela estava com nojo e tudo o que eu queria era poder consertar isso, mas era impossível.

Eu a segui pela floresta com medo de que ela voltasse a ter alguma visão sobre o que acontecera entre eu e Leah. Por que afinal ela tava vendo aquilo? Talvez fosse melhor eu não ficar muito perto dela, será que se ela olhasse para mim ela teria isso novamente? Esperei ela entrar em casa, para voltar a La Push. Acho que o ideal teria sido dar espaço a ela, mas eu não conseguia, eu ficava nervoso, eu não podia virar as costas para ela! Não com ela com tanta repulsa por mim, não com ela tão mal por minha causa! Ela estava com raiva de mim e eu também estava me odiando naquele momento. Eu não era um lobo alpha, eu parecia mais um cão burro que só sabia fazer merda. Talvez Rosalie estivesse certa, eu era apenas um cachorro fedido e retardado.

**PARTE 9 – RENESMEE**

Nahuel ficou até muito tarde em nossa casa. Em nenhum momento ele perguntou sobre o que acontecera. Ele era experiente e maduro o suficiente para saber que eu precisava ficar quieta com meus pensamentos e que eu o procuraria se precisasse desabafar. Ele e Jacob eram tão diferentes que me dava aflição. Por que eu não podia ficar com metade de cada um? Que vida injusta...

Vimos dois filmes de comédia que me fizeram rir. Nahuel também ajudou a me fazer esquecer as cenas que eu tinha visto. Como eu provavelmente já falei, ele me trazia uma calma e uma paz de espírito que funcionava como um calmante ou algo assim. Quando ele foi embora, eu fui até o escritório de Carlisle.

- Entra... – ele falou antes que eu batesse em sua porta.

Entrei e me sentei na frente dele observando os quadros antigos que cercavam a sala. Carlisle era muito mais que meu avô, ele era a pessoa para qual eu podia contar qualquer coisa sem me sentir envergonhada ou culpada. Ele era uma espécie de psicólogo ou algo assim.

- Oi vô, podemos conversar?

Ele sorriu.

- Adoro quando você me chama assim

Eu sorri também.

- Acho que minha mania de chamar vocês pelo que são pra mim está voltando, eu tenho que tomar cuidado com isso.

- É, mas não se preocupe com isso agora. O quê que ta incomodando você?

- Eu...eu to vendo algumas coisas estranhas.

- Algumas coisas estranhas?

- É...

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Eu sempre tive umas visões estranhas, mas elas aconteciam com intervalos de vários anos. Há poucos dias eu tive duas visões no mesmo dia e hoje, hoje eu voltei a ter, mas tive três.

- Que tipo de visões?

- Eu receio que sejam memórias.

Ele me olhou como um médico olha para uma paciente.

- Me parece que você esta descobrindo um novo poder seu, Renesmee...

- Aconteceu, acho que em todas às vezes, quando encostei na pessoa.

- Isso faz sentido.

- Eu posso controlar isso?

- Provavelmente, mas não agora, só com o tempo você vai poder escolher que tipo de memória você vai ver. Não saber lidar com o próprio poder é muito comum, não fique nervosa. Não se preocupe, eu vou tentar ajudar você. Vou pesquisar, ver se algum vampiro já teve isso – ele parou por um instante - na verdade, um dos Volturi parece ter um poder semelhante ao seu, vou entrar em contato com ele...

- Que legal, meu quase assassino me ajudando...

- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. Vá descansar agora, você está com um rosto cansado.

- É, acho que sim... – disse bocejando – eu tenho dormido bem menos do que cinco horas nos últimos dias... Boa noite

- Boa noite querida...

Deitei na cama, mas não consegui dormir de imediato. Lembrei da visão em que eu era pequena e estava com os joelhos sangrando. Aquela era uma memória de Jacob, talvez ele a tivesse tido porque eu fiquei perto demais do penhasco. Eu podia entender, ele não queria que eu me machucasse. Depois me lembrei de Alana, o velho que eu vira poderia ser Sam morrendo? Pensei bem. Provavelmente era. Ela sentia falta do avô, era compreensível. Depois lembrei das memórias que ainda me deixavam com raiva. Mas, afinal, por que ele estava comigo e pensava nela? Fiquei com raiva de novo. Podia ter sido minhas perguntas, mas podia ser porque no fundo ele sentia algo mais por ela. Depois de pensar nisso briguei comigo mesma e me forcei a dormir. Eu precisava descansar e não seria uma loba mal humorada que ia tirar meu sono.

No dia seguinte eu estava mais calma. Fui até o quarto da minha mãe e deitei na cama dela. Ela nem precisava daquilo, mas ela gostava de deitar ali para pensar, para preservar uma parte humana dela ou sei lá porquê. Bella apareceu e sorriu. Ela sentou ao meu lado e ficou mexendo no meu cabelo. Lembrei de quando eu ainda era bem pequena, eu adorava quando ela mexia no meu cabelo. Ficamos em silêncio durante muito tempo, mas depois conversamos sobre Forks e ela me contou sobre os amigos que tivera ali e sobre como ela descobriu que meu pai era vampiro. Contou também do quanto era apaixonada por ele. Seus olhos eram tão doces quando ela falava dele... Era lindo, uma historia de romance proibida, perigosa e com um "happy end".

Olhei ao redor vendo tudo o que havia ali dentro que mostrava a historia deles dois. Olhei para o closet dela e de Edward e fiquei espantada com a quantidade de coisas que estavam no chão. Lá dentro estava tudo uma bagunça, ela ainda não havia arrumado aquilo. Meu pai já tinha ajeitado todos os vinis, cd´s, músicas do ipod e equipamentos mais modernos e ela ainda nem tinha ajeitado a parte dela.

- Nossa, mãe! – disse rindo - Ás vezes parece até que você não usa a noite e a madrugada para fazer algo produtivo.

Ela riu.

- Eu sou uma péssima vampira e, na verdade, só de pensar em organizar as coisas, mais uma vez....já fico desanimada.

Eu resolvi ajudá-la com aquilo, fazia tempo que não fazíamos algo juntas além de caçar. Ela adorou minha disposição. Mesmo tendo mania de organização, ela tinha mais tralha do que qualquer um naquela casa e olha que ela era a mais nova depois de mim!

Abrimos várias caixas e ela achou as fotos que havia tirado no colégio. Vi Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela, Tyler e várias outras pessoas. Depois vi uma foto de Charlie e outra dela e de Edward. Nossa...e pensar que ela era humana e confiava plenamente em meu pai, um vampiro que podia matá-la num estalar de dedos!

Ela estava montando um álbum com as fotos que havíamos acabado de achar quando eu vi um saquinho de pano no fundo de uma das caixas. Peguei e abri curiosa. Para minha surpresa, era uma pulseira que tinha um pequeno lobo de madeira de um lado e um coração de brilhante do outro.

- Nossa! Que lindo!

Ela virou para mim.

- Onde achou isso, Renesmee?

- Dentro desta caixa, nesse saquinho.

Ela sentou ao meu lado e pegou a pulseira.

- Eu estava procurando isso há algum tempo, não sabia onde tinha botado.

- É lindo.

Ela rolou o coração entre os dedos depois olhou o lobo de madeira mais de perto.

- É mesmo, não é? Que bom que não perdi.

Ela pegou a pulseira e botou no meu braço.

- Use. Vai ficar lindo em você.

- Sério? Está me dando?

- Claro, filha...

Ela botou a pulseira em mim e sorriu.

- Foi Jacob que me deu. Ele mesmo fez o lobo. Depois seu pai me deu o coração. Engraçado como os dois pingentes contrastam, são de materiais e origens diferentes, mas ficam bonitos na mesma pulseira, não?

- É – eu disse rodando o pulso e observando os pingentes balançarem.

Duas coisas que contrastam, mas são bonitas e maravilhosas...hum...minha cabeça já fazia metáforas com um certo meio vampiro e um lobo...

Continuamos desempacotando as caixas e arrumando a bagunça. Faltavam apenas umas quatro quando a campainha tocou.

Alice gritou avisando que era Nahuel e eu olhei para Bella com um pedido nos olhos.

- Pode ir, Renesmee. Depois eu termino isso sozinha...

- Com certeza depois.... – disse meu pai aparecendo de repente atrás dela e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

Ela riu e acariciou a lateral do rosto dele. Os dois olharam sorrindo para mim. Eu devia tirar uma foto daquilo, eles eram tão lindos juntos!

- A senhora vai dar atenção neste exato momento para o seu marido, não é mesmo senhora Cullen? –Edward falou enquanto abraçava a cintura dela.

- Claro que sim – ela disse beijando-o com carinho.

- Bom, hum...tô indo, tchau pra vocês... – eu disse

Saí de fininho do quarto, eu nem queria saber o que aqueles dois iam fazer.

- Se comporta! – gritou Edward enquanto eu já descia as escadas.

- Pode deixar! – gritei de volta.

Eu e Bella não conseguimos terminar de arrumar as coisas, mas já estava bem melhor. Havia sido legal organizar toda a tralha, havíamos ficado juntas conversando e eu ainda tinha ganhado um presente!

Nahuel estava na sala segurando flores para mim e eu corri para pegá-las. Eu adorava as gentilezas dele! Botei as flores em um vaso enquanto Rosalie dava um cutucão em Emmet. Talvez ela estivesse insinuando que ele devia ser mais romântico, mas, sei lá, Emmet era tão engraçado e fantástico em seu jeito fortinho e meio troglodita de ser, que, sinceramente, ele não precisava daquilo. Nem combinava muito com ele.

Eu e Nahuel saímos para almoçar. Fazia muito tempo que eu não comia fora como uma pessoa normal. Eu gostava de sangue, mas uma carne mal passada também ia muitoooo bem.

Passamos o dia passeando por Forks e conversando sobre a vida dele em Las Vegas. Ele adorava os cassinos e a vida noturna da cidade, mas não sabia ao certo se queria ficar lá. Ele dizia que aquele lugar era bom para passear, não para morar. Eu falei que ele deveria ficar em Forks, mas ele disse que ainda precisava pensar no assunto. Era compreensível, ele teria que vir sozinho porque todos os outros amavam Vegas. Depois de tantos anos, deve ser mesmo complicado ficar longe da família. Eu acho que eu não conseguiria.

Depois de vários assuntos, pedi para que ele me contasse ( e já não era a primeira vez) sobre o dia em que a simples presença dele em Forks salvara minha vida. Era engraçado pensar que eu estivera prestes a morrer, parecia tão surreal agora que minha vida andava estabilizada e quase normal... Ouvir o que acontecera me deixava feliz. Por mais que tenha sido um tempo difícil e perigoso, era muito bom saber que a minha família me amava tanto. Aquela ocasião foi a maior prova disso. Também era bom ter consciência de que eu amava muito uma pessoa que tinha ido até Forks só para salvar uma menina que ele mal conhecia.

Eu sorri para Nahuel. O coração dele era bondoso e gentil. Eu tinha sorte em tê-lo por perto. Ele era o cavalheiro de contos de fadas que toda garota gostaria de conhecer. Cheio de aventuras, de histórias fantásticas, cheio de carinho para oferecer e tão misterioso...

Entramos em uma galeria cheia de lojas de todo o tipo, um mercadão. Enfim...não sei descrever, era um lugar onde você entrava em uma loja de sapatos que fica entre uma loja de peças de banheiro e uma padaria e acaba saindo em outra loja de brinquedos, uma confusão. Pelo menos lá, tudo era mais barato.

Passeamos por ali observando as pessoas. Nós gostávamos de ver a maneira como elas agiam, era muito interessante poder ver o quanto eram compenetrada em suas tarefas, em sua vida mortal e desprovida de qualquer noção sobre a existência de vampiros.

Compramos pirulitos que tinham hélices e passeamos brincando de assoprar o brinquedinho. Eu desmontei o meu logo na terceira vez que assoprei, ele conseguia fazer o ar sair mais leve. Rimos de mim, era provável que ele fosse mais delicado do que eu.

Eu olhava para frente observando a pequena multidão se locomover quando vi dois garotos enormes e morenos andando na minha direção. A cabeça deles ficava acima das outras, era quase hilário. Desviei os olhos para continuar observando Nahuel assoprando a hélice. Eu sabia bem quem eram aqueles dois: Seth e Jacob.

- Nessie! – chamou Seth com sua habitual animação.

Eu fingi surpresa, não queria que parecesse que eu o estava evitando porque não era ele que eu evitava.

- Oi, Seth! Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – ele disse enquanto limpava a camisa. Havia farelos de biscoito até em seu cabelo. Ele sorriu e desviou o olhar para Nahuel.

- Oi, cara...e aí?

- Oi, tudo bem – Nahuel disse estendendo a mão – Bastante tempo desde a última vez, huh?

- É mesmo, bom, seja bem vindo. De novo...

Nahuel encarou Jacob e esticou a mão. Ele era gentil e educado, mas fiquei pensando se ele faria esse gesto se soubesse que eu tinha beijado Jacob duas vezes.

- Você continua o mesmo, talvez um pouco mais forte... – disse Nahuel enquanto Jacob apertava sua mão.

- Você também, mas obviamente não estou surpreso. Você está com, sei lá, dois séculos de idade?

Nahuel riu. Eu, nem um pouco.

- Mais ou menos isso...- ele respondeu.

Eu enlacei meu braço no de Nahuel segurando-o com força. Jacob lançou um olhar rápido para meu movimento, depois olhou para a pulseira em meu pulso e só então novamente para Nahuel.

- Eu os chamaria para nos acompanhar e assim desfrutar da presença de vocês, mas estamos indo comprar umas peças de carro, nada muito divertido...

- Não se preocupe, fica pra próxima – disse Nahuel enquanto eu já o puxava dizendo que precisávamos ir.

Idiota. Jacob idiota. - Pensei no mesmo instante que saíamos dali.

"Desfrutar da presença de vocês"? Que porra era aquela? Não tinha NADA haver com ele aquela frasezinha ridícula e nada sincera.

Nahuel pareceu perceber que eu estava irritada. Provavelmente porque eu estava animada antes dos dois lobos aparecerem. Andamos em silêncio e depois sentamos em um banco. Nay me abraçou com carinho e depois me olhou nos olhos:

- Você está com algum problema, Nessie?

- Não, Nay...tá tudo bem...

- Mesmo?

Eu suspirei

- Jacob...não sei, acho que eu to meio irritada porque muita coisa aconteceu, acho que a gente se perdeu um do outro durante esses anos. Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo e agora...

Ele me olhou pensativo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vocês só precisam de tempo.

- É...- eu disse abraçando-o novamente –talvez...

Ele passou o dedo pela pele do meu braço fazendo movimentos circulares. Fazia cócegas e eu o abracei ainda mais, rindo como uma criança sapeca. Ele riu também.

- Ei, acho que está na hora de levar você pra casa. – ele disse no meu ouvido

Larguei o pescoço dele e fingi uma cara emburrada cruzando os braços.

- Por que?

- Bom...seus pais....

Eu botei o dedo indicador na boca dele e ele deu um beijo carinhoso na ponta do meu dedo.

- Por que a gente não vai pro seu quarto? - propus

Ele sorriu um pouco surpreso.

- Quem é esta nova você? Fazendo propostas indecentes agora, é?

- Indecente...palavra que significa imoral, pode representar algo ridículo ou vulgar...hum, acho que minha proposta não é indecente não...

- Ah não, então o que é? – os lábios dele se abriram em um sorriso fino e irresistível.

- Provocação...

- Seu pai vai querer me matar...

- Ah, como se ele não fosse querer fazer isso com qualquer um que eu namorasse.

- Não é certo, né? Ele tão gentil e eu raptando a filha dele...

- Mas a filha quer ser raptada! – exclamei – e só por algumas horinhas....

- Ai ai...minha reputação de bom moço....

- Vamos Nay.....por favor....

Ele coçou o queixo, desviou os olhos e voltou a me encarar.

- "A reputação é um apêndice ocioso e enganador, obtido muitas vezes sem merecimento e perdido sem nenhuma culpa."

- Shakespeare... – suspirei

Ele me beijou e eu o arrastei rua acima para um certo quarto de hotel.

**PARTE 10 - JACOB**

Naquela madrugada em que Renesmee havia ficado puta comigo um vampiro apareceu perto de Forks e deu muito trabalho para a alcatéia. Royce o matou, mas foi Alana quem conseguiu criar a emboscada para ele. Eu estava triste, na verdade, arrasado, eu só pensava nas poucas horas atrás em que Renesmee havia ficado muito mal por minha causa. Mal participei da perseguição ao vampiro, mal prestei atenção no que estava acontecendo. Alana trouxe a cabeça do sanguessuga e a jogou na minha frente. Seu corpo de lobo estava eufórico, seu rabo balançava como um cachorrinho que está gostando da brincadeira. Eu lhe dei os parabéns pela evolução, mas eu não estava com muita cabeça para pensar muita coisa. Ela virou-se indignada com a minha falta de apoio e, novamente, tive raiva de mim. As coisas não podiam ser mais fáceis, não? Tipo...só de vez em quando alguém poderia me entender? Só pra variar? Alana estava puta, Leah achava que Renesmee não me merecia, Renesmee devia achar que eu é que não a merecia e eu queria dar uma dentada em mim mesmo. Virei tentando alcançar meu próprio rabo, mas desisti de me machucar, não ia adiantar muita coisa.

No dia seguinte acordei com Seth pulando em cima de mim. Abri os olhos assustado e quase dei um soco na cara dele.

- Que merda, Seth! Quê que foi agora?

- Você não vai acreditar!

- Não vou acreditar no quê? – eu disse puxando o travesseiro e enfiando minha cara nele.

- Eu tive a impressão, finalmente Jacob, eu tive!

Eu sentei na mesma hora.

- Nossa Seth...uau, isso é...incrível! Como foi que aconteceu?

- Eu estou trabalhando em uma ONG, você sabe né? Pra preservar as florestas daqui e salvar as árvores mais antigas que estão...

- E essa papagaiada toda....quê que tem?

Ele me criticou com os olhos.

- Eu sei que isso é importante pra todos os seres do planeta e tudo, mas não dá pra você falar logo, Seth?Quer me matar de curiosidade?

- Então...eu estava numa das reuniões, foi numa cidade próxima, enfim, e aí uma bióloga que vai trabalhar com a gente apareceu e taran! Tive a impressão!

- Nossa...

Os olhos de Seth brilhavam.

- Ela é tão inteligente Jacob, você não pode nem imaginar nas coisas maravilhosas que ela fala e faz. Ela tem um cabelo loiro comprido e uma ruguinha linda na testa que aparece sempre que ela fica nervosa ou quando ela está muito séria e ....

- Peraí, ruguinha?

Ele passou a mão no cabelo.

- É, bem...ela tem...hum...trinta e sete anos.

- Trinta e sete?

- É...qual o problema? Eu tenho quase cem!

- Sim, mas você tem cara de...sei lá, vinte?

- Ah, Jacob, ta de preconceito agora? A Renesmee tinha acabado de sair da barriga quando você teve a sua com ela.

- Seth, não é preconceito, é só que....bom, ela vai continuar envelhecendo, então, acho que você vai ter que pensar em fazer o mesmo, não?

Ele ficou sério.

- Não tinha pensado nisso.

- Pois é...

Seth levantou.

- Acho que é melhor eu pensar um pouco nisso...e, bom, também não sei se ela vai me querer, né? Depois a gente conversa sobre isso...levanta e toma um banho porque você ta com uma cara horrível.

- Valeu....

Deitei de novo. Eu tinha que trabalhar num carro de um cara naquele dia, mas eu não tinha vontade de levantar da cama. Além de tudo, mais essa. Eu estava feliz por Seth, mas eu sabia que aquilo significava que ele ia sair da alcatéia para envelhecer com a tal da bióloga. Rolei na cama chutando o lençol para longe. Será que se eu ficasse ali esparramado no colchão as coisas poderiam simplesmente melhorar e ficarem perfeitas quando eu saísse de casa? Não...óbvio que não, por isso, levantei e fui tomar banho.

Quando saí do banheiro Seth ainda estava na minha casa.

- Ei, quê que você ta fazendo? – perguntei enquanto ainda me secava.

- Pow, a Leah acabou com os biscoitos lá de casa e esses aqui tão como uma cara tão boa... – ele disse pegando alguns e enfiando na boca

Tirei o pote de biscoito da mão dele e dei um soco em seu ombro.

- Meus biscoitos!

Ele riu.

- Só mais um....

- Se você for me ajudar a comprar umas parada pro carro que eu tenho que fazer hoje eu te dou todos eles.

- Tranquilo... – ele disse pegando o pote de volta.

Saímos pra comprar todas as paradas, mas entes de chegar na loja, olha que legal...só para animar mais ainda meu dia, encontrei Renesmee e o namoradinho engomadinho dela. Grrr....raiva! O pior de tudo era que ela usava a pulseira que eu dera para Bella. Usava a pulseira e ainda ficava agarradinha com outro? Só podia ser sina, meu Deus! Será que seria eu e mais um, sempre?

Ela estava emburrada comigo, claro, como não estaria? Eu era a pessoa com mais azar de La Push, ou melhor, do país! Eu tinha certeza que acontecesse o que acontecesse eu ia continuar deixando as pessoas putas comigo sem querer...eu era mestre nisso. Tudo bem, eu exagerava às vezes, eu não podia conter minhas emoções e mal meus pensamentos, mas será que eu merecia tudo isso? Senti saudade do meu pai, ele seria um grande apoio naquele momento, ele diria a coisa certa na hora certa.

Seth brigou comigo quando nos afastamos do casal-de-bracinhos-dados.

Aeeee!Eu tava conseguindo, isso aí...tava me superando em criar falta de compreensão nos outros.

- Você podia manerar né, Jacob... – o cara não fez nada.

- Me deixa Seth, eu nem tentei matar ele ok? Falar não arranca pedaço...

- Você ta distorcendo o ditado.

- Ah, vai se fuder Seth....

Ele pulou no meu pescoço tentando me enforcar.

- Vai você primeiro seu viadinho... – ele rebateu enquanto as pessoas olhavam assustadas

- Olha que eu vou quebrar você, hein...

- Briga! – gritou uma mulher apavorada.

Seth me deu um soco forte e eu revidei. Brincamos de nos quebrar até juntar várias pessoas ao nosso redor. Eu dei uma rasteira nele e ele caiu fingindo que estava todo quebrado, não que não estivesse um pouco.

- E nunca mais se meta com a mulher dos outros- gritei.

Eu sai por um lado. Ele levantou dizendo que estava bem e saiu pelo outro. Nos encontramos no final do quarteirão, devidamente cicatrizados.

Ele abraçou meus ombros e andamos nos apoiando um no outro.

- Eu adoro fazer isso.

- Eu também...- respondi rindo também.

- Viu a cara da velhinha? Até fiquei com pena!

- Você adora fazer showzinho...a propósito, muito bom seu soco, hein! Quase que acaba com meu maxilar.

Seth sorriu e eu fingi que botava minha boca no lugar.

- Seu retardado...adoro você, parceiro. – ele disse me dando um soquinho

- Eu também, mas desde que você não roube meus biscoitos...

Fizemos as compras que devíamos fazer e voltamos para casa. Ele estava louco para pegar o carro e ir ver a bióloga dele e eu para ir logo trabalhar e espairecer.

Trabalhei a tarde toda no carro que deveria ser entregue em dois dias, era um Galaxie 83 preto. De noite, fui até a casa de Renesmee. Eu tava mal, precisava tentar conversar com ela. Bella me disse que a filha tinha ido caçar com Emmet, Rosalie e Nahuel. Que família feliz! Nossa, os dois casaizinhos deviam estar se divertindo muito destroçando animais. Romântico. Voltei para casa puto da vida. Durante, pelo menos um ou dois dias eles não voltariam, eu sabia que eles iam longe para caçar.

Decidi me concentrar no trabalho e nada mais e consegui entregar o Galaxie no prazo certo, impecável. Levei ele até a casa do dono, numa cidade vizinha e quando voltei para La Push, um homem, velho conhecido, tinha levado um Porshe 911 turbo branco para eu dar uma olhada. O cara era um colecionador, tinha vários carros antigos, fazia exposições com eles e tudo mais, sempre levava para eu dar uma olhada neles. O Porshe tava fazendo um barulhinho estranho, então eu precisava dar uma olhada nele, conversar, perguntar o que ele tinha, porque tava daquele jeito, enfim... bater um papo com algo que me entendesse. Pelo menos com os carros eu me entendia.

No mesmo dia eu comecei a trabalhar nele, aquilo era como uma terapia para mim. Já havia passado de duas horas da tarde e eu nem tinha almoçado ainda, mesmo assim eu continuei examinando o carro até descobrir o problema e comecei a consertá-lo. Eu estava debaixo dele quando ouvi um barulho na porta da garagem. Eu tinha certeza que era barulho de sandália arrastando no chão. Eu devia ter farejado melhor, mas eu não esperava quem era.

- Ainda bem que você ta aqui, Leah, porque vou pedir pra você não roubar mais os biscoitos do Seth. Hoje foi a segunda vez que cheguei em casa e os biscoitos tinham desaparecido e você sabe que...

- Não é a Leah – a voz soou quase rude

- Ai! – exclamei – eu tinha acabado de bater com a cabeça na lataria do carro.

Olhei para o lado e vi uma calça jeans com pés branquinhos em uma sandália rasteira. Não era a Leah... legal, era a pessoa que odiava ela e eu tinha acabado de chamá-la pelo nome da outra. Nossa, meu azar só tinha me dado alguns dias de descanso. Maravilha...

Saí da onde estava e peguei um pano em cima de uma pia onde eu normalmente lavava a mão.

- Oi, Nessie....

- Oi – ela respondeu sem descruzar os braços.

Eu apertei o pano contra o machucado na cabeça meio envergonhado e irritado. Eu estava só de calça, sujo de graxa e, ainda por cima, sangrando. Que ótima maneira de encontrar a garota que você gosta e que, além disso, tem um namorado limpinho e cheirando a loção cara. Placar final do embate lobo versus meio vampiro: Nahuel 1000 pontos, Jacob zero.

- Tá tudo bem? – ela perguntou segurando minha mão e olhando meu ferimento.

- Claro, já deve estar cicatrizando.

- É, ta sim...

Eu me afastei dela porque não queria que ela se sujasse, também não queria que ela percebesse que eu tinha vontade de beijá-la. Ela estava com os cabelos molhados e o cheiro dela se misturava com o de roupa limpa e shampoo. Eu estava feliz dela estar ali, mas surpreso e sem jeito. Era a segunda vez que ela aparecia em La Push sem que eu esperasse que ela fosse fazer isso tão cedo.

- E aí...o que trouxe você pra cá? – perguntei ainda de costas.

Ela suspirou.

- Não sei, acho que não queria, digo, não quero que as coisas fiquem ruins entre a gente.

- Hum...sei...

- Você ta bravo comigo? Por que não me olha?

Eu desvirei meio impaciente, odiava situações como aquela. Odiava situações em que eu não sabia ao certo o que falar.

- Não. Tô mal com a vida, é só isso. Tô me lamuriando como a Leah, só isso.

Abaixei o rosto e esfreguei as mãos sujas no pano. Merda, já tava eu falando da outra de novo, eu tinha que aprender a calar a boca.

- Ah... – ela disse, também não tava olhando pra mim

Eu joguei o pano na pia.

- Que bom que você veio, não quero que a gente fique de mal um com o outro. – voltei a falar

Ela enrolou o cabelo com o dedo olhando pensativa para mim.

- Eu também não – ela respondeu.

- Ótimo. Estamos bem, então...

- Claro, não temos motivo pra ficar mal né...eu tenho namorado, você tem um caso com a Leah...tamos quites.

- Eu não tenho um caso com a Leah – rebati.

- Bom, acho que isso não me importa muito, não tenho nada haver com a sua vida.

Eu sorri e olhei para o carro. Minha vontade, sinceramente, era de chorar. Não tinha haver???? Ela só era o motivo por eu não querer envelhecer, por eu ainda viver, só isso...simples, não? É...não tinha naaaaada haver, valeu.

- Eu quero que você tenha haver com a minha vida – respondi.

Ela ficou me olhando, abriu a boca, mas logo fechou.

- Fala...

- Não.

- Fala Nessie...

- Não tenho nada pra falar.

- Fala, poxa...

- Você é muito curioso!

- E você é muito chata.

- Não sou não, você que é... – ela disse já ficando irritada

- Não mesmo. - rebati

- Você é chato e ciumento e infantil. Ficou de cara feia pro Nahuel e agora ta estúpido comigo.

- Eu não to estúpido com você...

- Ah não, desculpa pelo erro, você É estúpido.

- Não fala besteira.

- Ciumento!

- Maluca!

Ela andou até mim e me empurrou. Eu mal me mexi.

- Você ta com ciúmes dele!

- E você tem ciúmes da Leah!

-Não tenho não!

- Tem sim!

- Não tenho ciúmes dela.

- Não? Então porque ficou tão afetada ao saber sobre eu e ela? Hein?

- Eu não fiquei afetada.

- Claro que não, foi ilusão de ótica minha...

- Você é que tem do Nahuel!

- Tenho! Mas pelo menos eu admito, não é?

Ela me encarou com raiva.

- Eu não devia ter vindo aqui.

- Pra falar besteira, realmente, não devia ter vindo.

Eu pensei que ela ia embora naquele momento, mas ela foi até perto da porta para pegar um banquinho que tinha ali. Ela voltou, subiu nele e botou o dedo na minha cara. Eu tive vontade de rir, mas evitei para ela não se sentir mal.

- Você é o homem mais irritante de toda a face da terra. – ela disse balançando o dedo de forma "muito ameaçadora".

- E você ama esse cara irritante – falei mesmo não tendo certeza disso.

Ela abaixou o dedo.

- Você, humpf....você não tem o direito de achar nada sobre mim ou sobre meus sentimentos!

- Desculpe senhorita, não queria irritá-la com meus devaneios.

- Não fala que nem uma mocinha!

- Você não gosta? Mas o seu querido Nay fala assim, não? O mocinho fino e meio vampiro, certinho e engomadinho...

- Para de falar dele!

- Então para de me repreender.

- Para de ser tão irritante!

- Para você de ser tão linda quando fica brava!

Ela ia rebater, mas só então percebeu o que tinha ouvido. Ela jogou os ombros para trás meio assustada, meio confusa e eu a beijei. Ela correspondeu imediatamente, para minha total surpresa. Sua boca beijou a minha com tanta vontade que eu abri os olhos por alguns segundos, impressionado com a força e a intensidade daquilo.

Eu sorri, pelo menos, mentalmente, era muito bom senti-la tão perto. Fechei os olhos novamente e aprofundei o beijo sem pensar em mais nada. Ela me agarrou com força e pulou do banquinho enquanto eu afundava as mãos em seus cabelos molhados e a sustentava entre meus braços. Ela deslizou os lábios pelo meu rosto e depois mordeu minha orelha e eu senti meus pêlos se eriçarem instantaneamente. Apertei seu corpo contra meu peito e segurei sua coxa e ela logo envolveu as pernas na minha cintura. Meu corpo ardia, eu já estaria morto se fosse uma pessoa normal. Ela escorregou um pouco, mas voltou a se segurar escalando o meu tórax. Eu tentava controlar a respiração, mas não conseguia. Meu coração parecia que ia sair quicando pelo chão. Ela mordeu meu lábio fazendo-o sangrar e eu a encostei no Porshe fazendo-a bater com força contra o vidro. Eu abri os olhos preocupado com ela.

- Nessie, ta tudo b...

- Cala a boca! – ela ordenou e eu, como um bom menino, obedeci.

Nessie só podia estar drogada ou algo assim, da onde vinha aquele fogo todo? Ela arranhou minhas costas enquanto eu andava com ela para a frente do carro. Eu a Fiz sentar no capô e quando ela deitou completamente, ele fez um barulho estranho. Mas....que se foda que pudesse amassar ou arranhar, eu dava um jeito nisso depois.

Ela me beijou loucamente e abriu o zíper da minha calça ainda deitada. Meu coração e outras coisas palpitavam fortemente, mas aquilo era loucura. Céus...era loucura de verdade. A segurei pelos ombros tentando respirar.

- Pelo visto, você que perdeu o fôlego agora... – ela disse maliciosamente

A blusa dela estava fora do lugar e dava para ver uma parte do sutiã. Que merda, ele era preto e rendado...

- Nessie, me escuta, não ta certo ok? Acho que não é uma boa idéia...

Ela sentou. O cabelo estava uma bagunça e muito sexy, assim como tudo nela, o cheiro, as bochechas rosadas, o sutiã...

- Por que? – ela botou o dedo na boca e fez beicinho.

- Não ta certo e para de fazer isso comigo – eu estava suplicante

Ela aproximou o rosto de mim e eu senti seu hálito quente fazer cócegas em meu rosto.

- Pensei que o certinho e engomadinho fosse outra pessoa.... – ela disse me olhando de um jeito injusto para alguém na minha condição.

Eu a puxei pela blusa e ela riu antes de me beijar. Ok...ela tinha vencido. Por que eu ainda tentava falar? Pra quê tentar argumentar? Bella nunca tinha escutado as coisas que eu falava, não ia ser a filha que ia me obedecer agora.

**Gostaram? Safadinha essa menina....**

**Gente, preciso admitir pra vcs que meu namorado ta ficando com ciúmes. Nos últimos dias eu passei mais tempo com o computador do que com ele. Então, vou tentar escrever antes do carnaval terminar, mas não garanto. **

**Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo,**

**Misure**


	5. Chapter 5 Culpa

**Oi gente!**

**Antes de mais nada queria dizer que postei há uns dois dias uma fic chamada "Duas noites, eu e você" que é sobre as duas noites que o Jacob e a Leah passam juntos. Serão só 3 capítulos e, na verdade, é uma fic que faz parte desta já que tem haver com as memórias de Jacob que a Nessie viu. Sei que muitos de vcs não gostam da Leah, mas...eu gosto e quem tiver afim dá uma olhada lá. O que eu acho legal é que o que eu escrevi é uma versão da Leah, o que é raro já que nunca conseguimos entender o lado dela. Stephanie Mayer não deu chance pra Leah se explicar e crescer na historia, então...fiz uma fic em homenagem a ela e ao Jacob, mas...obviamente (já que uma fic ta dentro de outra, eles dois não ficam juntos no final). De qualquer forma, acho que vale a pena. Se vcs derem uma olhada, me avisem.**

**Agora, sim...respostas:**

**Dalila**** – mais uma vez você ta comentando! Eeeee! Vlw mesmo!**

**Bilu**** – Você e a Dalila botaram "uau"! Então, uau! Fiquei super feliz com seu comentário! E sim...ela é bem safadinha msm, mas...vamos ver neste cap. o que vai acontecer...**

**Marynna**** – Tá vendo? Posso virar psicóloga! Uuahuahuahua! Adivinhei que você era agitada....bom, acho que você demonstra muita empolgação, então, foi por isso que eu achei que você era mesmo animada. (obs: eu tbm faço sonoplastia quando to contando alguma coisa). Outra coisa, ****Rennesafadaesmee foi ótimo! Ri muito! E quanto ao seu namorado, o meu é assim também! Só que o Jacob é meu personagem preferido, então, é dele que ele tem um pouco de ciúmes. Ele tem ciúmes até do Taylor Lautner! Só rindo msm....ele fala que se um dia eu encontrar o Taylor eu vou trair ele (detalhe: chance de 0,000000001% de eu algum dia sequer ver o garoto pessoalmente), mas convenhamos...o sorriso do Taylor é igual ao descrito no livro, simplesmente radiante.**

**Kind Cullen**** – Olá! Que bom que você comentou fico mto mto mto feliz! Sério msm, vlw pelo apoio!**

**Bella Giacon**** – Bom, mais um comentário seu, então merece mais uma resposta à altura. Sim, ela está traindo o namorado, ou melhor, ela traiu e ela fez coisas indevidas com os dois, mas...pelo menos não foi no mesmo dia, né? (foi depois que ela voltou de viagem) Este mundo de hoje é muito moderno sabe...hahaha, brincadeira, na verdade, Jacob é algo meio incontrolável pra ela. Algum dia você já olhou pra um garoto e sentiu uma sensação estranha, tipo "quero agarra ele agora mesmo"? Então...multiplica isso por cem que você terá o que chamamos de "efeito jacobiano em Renesmee". Ah, e você falou que o Nahuel é um boboca....bom, em que sentido? O Nahuel é legal, mas ele é muito sereno...ele tem quase duzentos anos na historia né, então isso o torna mais maduro e menos impulsivo como seria normal em um adolescente. Eu também acho que a Leah tem um pouco de razão em dizer que a Renesmee não merece o jake, mas...vamos pensar que ser apaixonada por duas pessoas não é nada fácil e a Nessie, bem...ela foi bem mimada né! Imagina ter uma tia que nem a Rosalie e que nem a Alice paparicando? Fora todo o resto, né? Enfim, ela é criança ainda. Apesar da idade, ela não aprendeu a lidar com o amor, com o que é permitido e o que não é, mas ela sabe plenamente que ela não está agindo de forma muito bonita. E ela também está se achando putinha depois do que aconteceu, mas quem pode resisitir a um homem atencioso, quente e ainda sem camisa? Aiaiaia...bom, voltando ao meu estado normal, soh mais uma coisa: o Edward vai descobrir tudo, mas não agora. Shhh....não posso falar mais.**

**Taty Black**** – Em primeiro lugar; obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu comentário e com certeza conto sempre com a sua opinião. Em segundo; dou a maior força pra você escrever uma fic com um triangulo amoroso envolvendo o Nahuel e espero q vc me avise se vc escrever. Vi que você escreveu "Full Moon" e dps vou dar uma lida e ai também comento. Sabe, eu também tenho uns bloqueios, mas isso é comum, acho que até grandes escritores sofrem com isso. No caso desta fic eu tow jogando tudo pra fora, mas às vezes fico com medo de me enrolar demais com a historia, é muita informação!De qualquer forma, acho que, ainda mais na nossa idade (eu tenho 20), é comum você ter o gás pra escrever, mas acabar se travando um pouco ou se enrolando na historia. Não desista! Daqui há uns anos a gente se encontra em algum evento literário, você com seu livro e eu com o meu. Super bem vendidos e famosos internacionalmente, claro.**

**Titia-Ro**** – Todos merecem ser felizes, né? Nossa, amo tanto todos eles, mas...do que seria a felicidade se a infelicidade não fosse conhecida? É bom eles sofrerem para poderem dar mais valor também...muitooooo obrigada mais uma vez pelo comentário!**

**Lú**** – eeeeee! Que bom que você gostou! Todo mundo ta curioso pra saber qual vai ser a reação do Edward, mas...aguardem e vocês vão ver! Uahaaaaaaaa (riso maligno). E quanto à críttica: aqui está outro capítulo e antes deste aqui postei outra historia que descrevi lá em cima: "duas noites, eu e você". Depois talvez eu escreva mais coisas, mas por enquanto é isso. E você?Quando vou poder ler alguma fic sua? Dou mto apoio e garanto que você já tem uma leitora!**

**Sra Cullen**** – É....a Nessie deu uma de safada, mas quem pode culpá-la? O Jacob é mesmo lindo e irresistível (e quente). Não se preocupe com o Nahuel, ele não será esquecido e, com certeza, sabe se cuidar. Obrigada pela review e espero que vc goste deste capitulo. =)**

***Esta fic não seria nada sem vocês, obrigada e boa leitura!***

**PARTE 11 - RENESMEE**

Acordei com o corpo gelado, fazia muito frio. Um vento quase ártico batia em mim e eu estava nua em cima de um carro que parecia um cubo de gelo. A garagem estava escura e os poucos pontos de luz vinham da porta grande da entrada. Jake estava esparramado perto de mim. Céus! O quê que eu tinha feito? Levantei e botei minha roupa. Minhas costas doíam e meu  
corpo tremia de frio. Jacob dormia um sono tranqüilo e pesado. Eu podia sentir  
seu coração batendo e sua expiração forte e pausada. Passei a mão no rosto dele.  
Ele estava quente como sempre e eu tive vontade de deitar junto dele e me aquecer. Eu não podia, sabia disso, aquilo já havia ido longe demais. Saí dali feito um raio, minha cabeça parecia anestesiada. Talvez fosse o frio – pensei antes de entrar no carro e ligar o ar  
quente. Dirigi sem pressa. Ao contrário de meu pai, eu não costumava correr, eu  
não via necessidade. Pra quê pressa quando se é imortal?

A estrada estava escura e eu olhei preocupada para o relógio do carro. Eram quase nove da  
noite e eu precisava ir logo pra casa. Acelerei e dobrei em uma curva tentando me  
lembrar do que havia acontecido.

Lembrei de eu ter caçado um alce, de ter voltado para casa, ter tomado um banho, ter ouvido minha mãe falar que Jacob havia me procurado. Lembrei da vontade que eu sentira de vê-lo,  
de fazer tudo ficar um pouco melhor entre nós. Lembrei de eu ter pegado o carro  
e ter parado na entrada da tribo. Lembrei de mim mesma andando e olhando as  
crianças quileutes brincando. Lembrei de Jake me chamando de Leah, de eu ter  
ficado estressada com aquilo. Lembrei do peito desnudo dele, da graxa em suas  
mãos e em seu ombro, dos olhos, do traço entre suas sobrancelhas, da boca levemente aberta. Lembrei de nossa briga e de meu desejo incontrolável por ele.

Suspirei.

Aquilo parecia um sonho, algo longínquo...Se eu tivesse acordado em minha cama e  
não na garagem, eu acharia que havia sido apenas um sonho erótico. Não era. Eu  
tinha mesmo feito aquilo.

Vergonha. Vergonha. Vergonha.

Vergonha. Vergonha. Vergonha. Vergonha

Vergonha

Que merda. Eu não devia ter feito isso. O rosto de Nay veio em minha cabeça. Ele, que sempre fora gentil, dedicado, que me ensinara tudo o que eu poderia saber sobre uma relação amorosa, meu amigo, meu namorado. Uma lágrima escorreu pelos meus olhos. Eu não devia ter feito isso com ele, ele não merecia. Eu era uma ingrata, eu me sentia uma pessoa horrível, eu não estava dando valor a ele.

Culpa. Culpa. Culpa.

Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa.

Culpa.

Lembrei de tudo que eu já havia passado com Nay; nossos acampamentos, nossas conversas quase sem fim, os olhos carinhosos dele, a maneira como ele era delicado quando me tocava. Pensei na paciência que ele tinha com minhas manias, a calma quando ele me beijava e tudo o que me fazia sentir confortável e parte de algo especial, algo só nosso.

As lágrimas agora embaçavam minha visão. Eu acelerei mantendo os olhos na estrada, mas um pouco ausente dela. Tudo o que eu queria era ir para casa. As lágrimas molhavam minha blusa e minhas mãos tremiam levemente no volante. O cheiro de Jacob estava em mim e aquilo me trazia sentimentos paradoxos, eu queria tirá-lo para me sentir menos culpada, para parar de sentir o pecado sujo que estava em mim, mas também queria mantê-lo porque era ele que me lembrava que Jacob me desejava e que eu, mesmo sem querer, o desejava também. Eu o queria, eu não tinha dúvidas disso, eu o queria como um vampiro pode desejar sangue, um drogado, heroína; uma mulher, o homem que desperta nela os instintos mais animais possíveis. Eu o queria, mas eu não podia terminar um relacionamento como o meu por um desejo, não era certo, nem justo. Minha cabeça estava a mil e eu acelerei. O motor fez um barulho alto, mas eu deixei a máquina chegar quase ao seu limite, corri com o carro como meu pai fazia, para tentar fugir do que eu tinha feito, talvez, correr fosse a solução, talvez não, mas eu precisava estar no meu refúgio, minha casa, meu quarto.

Antes de chegar perto demais de casa, respirei fundo. Tentei lembrar como fazer para manter minha cabeça limpa para que meu pai não pudesse ver nada. Era difícil e poucas vezes eu consegui despistar, mas eu precisava tentar. Entrei em casa falando com todo mundo e falei que estava cansada e precisava dormir um pouco. Agi tão normalmente que acho que meu pai nem tentou entrar me minha cabeça, ele parecia entretido demais tentando ler os pensamentos de minha mãe.

Tomei um banho longo e sentei no ladrilho deixando a fumaça ao meu redor embaçar todo o banheiro e a água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Chorei quando não pude mais sentir o cheiro de Jacob. Ele agora parecia tão distante...Nahuel também. Os dois eram as pessoas certas para mim, mas eu não poderia tê-los ao mesmo tempo. Encostei na parede pensando numa teoria que vira num filme certa vez, que somos fragmentos de alma e que quando encontramos alguém com o mesmo fragmento de alma que nós, nos por que raios a teoria não explica o que se deve fazer quando você encontra dois fragmentos iguais a você, mas diferentes entre si? Eu precisava de um livro de auto-ajuda! Engraçado, logo eu que sempre odiara essas babaquices literárias...

Deitei na cama e chorei novamente. Dormi acompanhada apenas de minhas lágrimas, eu me sentia um lixo, uma menininha fácil e mimada e, principalmente, mais sozinha do que nunca.

**PARTE 12 – JACOB**

- Aloooo!Acorda!

Eu abri os olhos incomodado com a luz que ofuscava minha visão.

- Vamos peladão eu não tenho a noite toda, sabia? – disse Leah rindo enquanto eu acordava por completo – A noite está linda, mas estamos sem luz...

Sentei assustado, eu mal sabia onde EStava. Tinha dormido profundamente.

- Quê? Que houve?

Leah me encarou impaciente. A lanterna estava virada de malvadeza para o meu rosto, mas ela parecia mais brincalhona que o normal.

- Tava te procurando há horas, te chamai várias vezes...

Eu olhei para meus pés e vi que minha calça estava no chão. Opa...!

- Olha, acho que você devia ver o quê que ta acontecendo com a luz pra tentar resolver porque você manja mais de elétrica que qualquer um. Eu te chamei várias vezes e....

Eu botei a calça enquanto minha cabeça rebobinava o que tinha acontecido. Leah falava, mas eu não conseguia entender todas as palavras que saíam de sua boca, só pouca coisa.

- ...Aí te encontro aqui como veio ao mundo, afinal, que houve?

Eu sorri abertamente enquanto botava a blusa que estava pendurada num varal improvisado. Me sentia leve e contente. Eu lembrava o que tinha acontecido. Perfeitamente.

- Eu vou agora mesmo resolver tudo, vai ficar tudo bem, todo mundo vai ficar feliz! – eu disse quase cantarolando enquanto botava os sapatos.

- Você ta bem? Tá empolgado por que motivo?

- Eu to ótimo!Ela vai ficar comigo, Leah!

- Ah, não me fale que a meio sanguessuga...que você ta pelado porque....

Ela hesitou e eu soube que ela sabia o que passava pela minha cabeça.

- Ai que nojo, Jacob.....que mulherzinha mais ordinária, hein?

- Não fala assim , Leah.

- Falo sim, ela com outro e vem até aqui usar você? Me poupe....

- Não quero brigar com você, ta? Eu to feliz, você não pode ficar feliz também por mim?

- Não se for desse jeito, não se você for o amantezinho dela e pronto. Você não pode se contentar com isso, né?

- Tchau Leah, to indo resolver o problema da luz e pode deixar que a sua casa vai ser a única que vai continuar no escuro.

- Rá...rá...engraçadinho.

Leah foi atrás de mim iluminando o caminho, não que fosse tão difícil enxergar no escuro, mas facilitava ter mais luz. Não falamos mais nada e eu não consegui entender o que ela tinha, ela parecia estranha, talvez fosse minha impressão, mas ela estava feliz. Feliz? Ela tinha acabado de falar mal de Renesmee e criticar o que tinha acontecido...eu só podia estar meio atordoado mesmo...atordoado, mas me sentindo a pessoa mais sortuda e completa do mundo.

Seth também estava contente. A bióloga dele, ela chamava-se Mary, estava gostando muito do trabalho dele e eles agiam como bons amigos. Ela ainda o via como um garoto, uma criança ou algo assim, mas ele não se importava, ele sabia que tudo teria que acontecer com calma. Naquela noite eu e ele conversamos muito sobre tudo e eu fiquei ainda mais feliz ao ver a felicidade dele.

No dia seguinte Alana conseguiu pegar um vampiro praticamente sozinha. Ele não era tão forte, mas eu estava orgulhoso dela. Royce quase estragara tudo, mas no final as coisas tinham dado certo. Ele ainda me preocupava, mas não tanto a ponto de me deixar menos eufórico. Finalmente, parecia que eu ficaria bem, que Renesmee ia ficar de vez comigo. Ela não havia se despedido, é verdade, mas isso não mudava a paixão que eu vira em seus olhos. Paixão por mim, não por outro. Eu sorri bobamente durante todo o dia.

**PARTE 13 – RENSEMEE**

No dia seguinte mantive a porta trancada durante toda a manhã. Eu chorava enquanto mexia nos pingentes da minha pulseira e pensava em tudo. Eu estava me sentindo péssima. Eu não somente tinha traído meu namorado como também havia agido como uma puta, algo assim, uma oferecida!Nunca pensei que faria algo do gênero...

Não conversei com ninguém durante um tempo e reprimi cada pensamento que me lembrasse os toques de um ou de outro depois que saí do quarto.

Meu pai não estava, o que facilitava as coisas, mas Jasper... Jasper me olhava me passando bons sentimentos e eu sabia que ele sabia da confusão que estava rondando minha cabeça e meu coração.

Tentei parecer o mais normal possível, mas era difícil. Pequenos pedaços de memória saltavam em minha mente antes que eu pudesse reprimir; eu e Nahuel em um quarto de hotel, eu e Jacob em cima de um Porshe...

Fechei os olhos e botei as mãos na cabeça várias vezes tentando fugir de mim mesma, mas eu não estava tendo muito sucesso.

Quando Carlisle me chamou para conversarmos sobre meus novos poderes eu, finalmente, pude desviar minha atenção para outra coisa.

Ele entrou no escritório e se sentou na sua cadeira. Quando eu entrei no escritório atrás dele fiquei muito assustada primeiramente. Um homem muito alto, forte e de pele azeitonada estava em pé na frente da mesa de Carlisle. A capa preta e comprida dele e um broche enfeitado me fizeram crer que não se tratava de qualquer pessoa.

- Entre, Renesmee. – disse Carlisle enquanto o homem me olhava de cima a baixo.

Eu entrei e encostei a porta. Eu achava aquilo estranho, mas não cheguei a ter medo novamente, eu sempre confiei plenamente em Carlisle.

- Este é Felix, membro da guarda dos Volturi, ele traz uma resposta de Aro para uma carta que enviei.

- Muito prazer, senhorita. – disse o homem beijando meus dedos da mão. – seu cheiro é indescritivelmente maravilhoso, se não fosse meio vampira eu teria a mordido aqui mesmo.

Eu ri sem graça tentando entender aquilo como um elogio.

- Que bom que não precisamos sacrificar sua vida, seria um desperdício. – disse ele antes de dar adeus a Carlisle e desaparecer logo depois.

- Senta, Renesmee.

Eu sentei, cruzando as mãos e me matando de curiosidade até Carlisle voltar a falar.

- Felix veio pessoalmente trazer as informações que Aro enviou. Aro é muito cauteloso, preferiu que a carta fosse entregue em mãos a mim. Eu mandei uma carta descrevendo seus poderes e pedindo auxílio e ele respondeu dizendo que o ideal será que você tenha aulas comigo. Ele descreveu como devo instruí-la, não é tão difícil, mas é um trabalho mental pesado que irá consumir muito suas energias. Você precisa apenas de concentração e de calma porque pode ou não ser um processo demorado. Aro, caso não se lembre, pode ler os pensamentos das pessoas ao tocá-las, na verdade, todos os pensamentos que a pessoa já teve. Você pode ver algumas memórias das pessoas ao tocá-las, não todas, mas, pelo que parece, o que você pode ver vai depender de seu treino, então isso ainda não é cem por cento certo. Por enquanto, você só pode ver memórias fortes, com o tempo poderá ter acesso a memórias que nem a pessoa lembra. O tempo em que verá essas memórias também dependerá de você, mas, obviamente, tudo isso são suposições, só aos poucos poderemos ver se estão realmente corretas. Não se preocupe com nada, quero apenas que você se dedique as nossas sessões. Espero que também tenha paciência comigo, pois meus dotes de pscicólogo e terapeuta não são tão bons. Começaremos amanhã.

Eu sorri.

- Tenho certeza que o senhor será um ótimo terapeuta. Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora, obrigada Carlisle.

- De nada, querida.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, como de costume, ele me olhou de uma forma um tanto clínica.

- Está tudo bem?

Meu sorriso desapareceu.

- Não, mas não quero conversar sobre isso agora.

- Quando quiser.

- Obrigada vô, obrigada pelo apoio.

- Estou à disposição, você sabe.

- Vou tentar- eu respondi ao sair do escritório.

Depois de nossa conversa eu me senti um pouco melhor, mas não tanto assim. Eu precisaria de muita distração para ficar bem. Passei grande parte do tempo escutando música, cantando-as e pensando na letra e nos clipes que eu já vira dos artistas. Aquilo ajudava um pouco, mas, obviamente, músicas românticas e tristes estavam fora do repertório. Nahuel ligou e eu fingi que estava tendo que arrumar algumas coisas e que não poderia encontrá-lo. Ele foi compreensível, como sempre. Me senti ainda mais péssima e passei a ouvir metal pesado para espantar a culpa.

Já estava quase de noite quando Jacob apareceu na minha casa de surpresa. Eu tentei fingir que não estava em casa, mas não deu muito certo. Ele não interpretou mal aquilo, achou que era brincadeira, não era. Eu não queria vê-lo. Ele disse "olá" como se não nos víssemos há muito tempo. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso era radiante. Eu mal conseguia encará-lo.

- Por que você ta tão triste, Nessie? Vamos dar uma volta, vamos pro penhasco, pra onde você quiser. - aquele sorriso iluminava tudo ao redor e eu não conseguia expressar o que eu sentia diante dele.

- Jake, acho melhor não...acho que... – eu gaguejava, meus lábios tremiam

Ele sorriu novamente e eu derreti. Seus lábios preencheram os meus com tanta rapidez que fiquei sem reação. Senti minhas pernas tremerem e meu coração acelerar e o abracei, mas logo depois abaixei o rosto e o afastei.

- Jake...eu, não sei. Eu...Nahuel....não....nós....

Ele ficou sério.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Nessie...ele vai entender.

Eu o olhei sem entender o que ele estava falando.

- A gente vai dar um jeito e...

- Agente vai dar um jeito? Do que você ta falando?

- De nós dois...

Eu me virei, não podia mais olhar para o rosto dele. Eu sabia que eu o feriria e sabia que ao fazê-lo sofrer, eu sentiria pontadas dolorosas em meu peito. O rosto abatido dele era a coisa mais triste que existia, assim como seu sorriso, a coisa mais feliz. Ele era assim, alegre, feliz, radiante e tirar isso dele era imperdoável. Eu não me sentia horrível com aquilo, mas não havia outro jeito.

- Nós dois não somos um casal. Eu não posso fazer isso, me desculpa. – eu disse secamente

- Nessie....- a voz dele falhou e ele tocou meu braço

Eu não virei, não deixei que ele visse a lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Eu não podia ver o sorriso dele desaparecendo, seria muito doloroso para suportar.

- Vá embora, Jake... – eu disse tentando não tremer a voz

Ele ficou parado atrás de mim por alguns segundos e eu senti as lágrimas rolarem mais uma vez. Depois enxuguei meu rosto e me virei fingindo uma expressão brava para persuadi-lo a ir embora, mas ele não estava mais lá. Ele havia partido silenciosamente, como um lobo solitário. Eu apertei minhas mãos contra meu peito tentando não sentir dor, eu tinha acabado de fazer ele sofrer. Eu não poderia evitar, eu já sofria também.

**PARTE 14 – JACOB**

Cheguei em casa arrasado. Minhas esperanças de ficar com Renesmee tinham ido ás alturas depois do que aconteceu, mas elas agora estavam furadas e no chão. Eu não conseguia entender, achei que ela queria ficar comigo, achei que tudo ficaria bem, que ela havia percebido que me amava tanto quanto eu a amava e que ela mandaria o meio sanguessuga passear. Achei que eu não ia mais sofrer por causa dela. Nossa, eu devia mesmo ser um menino muito ingênuo.

Tirei a camisa e a joguei no chão da sala. Fui para o quarto arrancando os sapatos. Tudo o que eu queria era cair na cama e acordar trinta anos depois.

- Nossa, que cara é essa?

- Ah! – gritei assutado

Leah riu um riso debochado.

- Que merda Leah, não sabe bater na porta não?

- Eu já estava aqui dentro bobinho, você que tava distraído demais e não me viu na sala.

Botei a mão no peito tentando controlar meus batimentos cardíacos. Eu odiava levar susto, eu odiava que Leah sempre entrasse em minha casa sem permissão, eu odiava que ela fosse, como todo lobo, tão silenciosa ao caminhar.

- Vou botar tranca na porta... –murmurei irritado

- Nossa, que honra! Tudo por minha causa?

- É Lógico! Você parece uma assombração!

- Querido, eu não posso ser duas criaturas míticas de uma vez só. Decide...ou loba ou assombração.

Eu deitei desabotoando a calça e tentando relaxar.

- Leah, me deixa quieto, ok? Só vai pra sua casa.

- Você não quer nem saber o que eu vim fazer aqui?

- Não.

- Nem se eu disser que eu trouxe algo.

Eu agarrei o travesseiro e encostei a lateral do rosto nele.

- Hum...- murmurei

Ela sorriu. Seu sorriso era sincero e bonito. Esperei enquanto ela corria até a sala e voltava escondendo algo atrás dela.

- Mostra logo...- resmunguei

- Taran! – ela cantarolou enquanto tirava das costas um pote enorme enfeitado e cheio de biscoitos dentro.

Eu sentei.

- Tudo isso pra mim?

Ela sorriu mais ainda.

- Claro.

Eu peguei o pote e abri. O cheiro de biscoito amanteigado me deu água na boca.

- Eu fiz tudo hoje, inclusive o pote. – ela disse em um tom orgulhoso

Olhei para o pote cheio de detalhes em marrom, verde e azul. Um lobo corria entre a vegetação e o céu.

- Por acaso isso sou eu? – perguntei apontando para o lobo

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Nossa...desde quando você faz esse tipo de coisa?

Ela encarou as mãos meio sem graça.

- Eu costumava fazer...hum...antes do Sam me deixar...

Eu encarei seu rosto, havia algo novo nele.

- Nossa, que bom. Você está bem, então...

- Estou, acho que sim, é...tô....

Eu sorri e ela me deu um tapinha no ombro

- Mas você não.

- É, não...

- Quê que aconteceu?

- Nessie... – respondi e ela deixou de sorrir. Havia uma certa piedade em seus olhos.

- Ela te dispensou foi?

-É, mais ou menos isso.

- Depois de ter te dado esperanças?Depois de ter dormido com você?

- É..- confirmei de novo.

Ela levantou irritada.

- Ela é uma escrota, ela não podia ter feito isso!

- Leah, deixa isso pra lá, ta? Eu te falei porque ...sei lá...porque você ia acabar sabendo de qualquer forma...por favor, se acalma.

Ela voltou a sentar na cama e segurou meu rosto.

- O pior Jake, é que você está nas mãos dela e eu não duvido nada que ela acabe usando isso pra se aproveitar de você, do seu amor, ela é mesquinha...nunca devíamos ter nos aproximado deles!

- Você ta querendo me deixar pior é?

Ela segurou meu rosto com mais força.

- Não.

Ficamos em silêncio nos encarando.

- Durma, Jacob, durma porque amanhã vai ser outro dia. No final tudo dá certo.

- Tá sendo otimista, que milagre!

- As vezes é bom né? Pra variar...

Ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, mas eu sabia que por trás daquelas palavras ela estava puta da vida com aquilo. Antes de sair da minha casa ela gritou falando para eu comer os biscoitos. Dormi logo depois.

**PARTE 15 - JASPER**

O dia nasceu como outro qualquer. Era sábado e enquanto a maioria das pessoas acordavam, nós estávamos na trigésima quinta rodada de jogos de baralho. Todos estavam bem, exceto, Renesmee. Ela continuava em uma grande confusão de sentimentos. Ora raiva, ora decepção, ora amor, ora nojo...ela não conseguia decidir o que deveria sentir e aquilo parecia completamente louco pra mim. Eu estava com pena dela e passei o tempo todo, desde que ela acordara, me empenhando para que ela ficasse mais serena. Eu me esforçava para que os outros não percebessem, afinal, quando qualquer coisa acontecia com Renesmee, a casa caia, quase que literalmente de tanto que as pessoas se preocupavam e corriam aflitas pela casa. Além disso, Renesmee estava se esforçando muito, se concentrando muito em algo que eu não sabia ao certo o que era, mas que provavelmente tinha haver com a habilidade do pai de ouvir pensamentos. Ela só melhorou quando foi para o escritório com Carlisle. Nós estávamos animados com o novo poder que ela descobrira e queríamos que as aulas funcionassem logo para que ela pudesse usá-lo plenamente. Ela ficou quase duas horas com ele e quando saiu sentia-se quase feliz, mesmo assim, como no dia anterior, botou fones de ouvido e ficou ouvindo música completamente alheia ao nosso jogo. Fora Renesmee, a tranqüilidade estava presente entre os Cullen. Edward ganhava mais uma vez e tudo parecia normal. Foi de repente que comecei a me sentir estranho. Eu podia sentir um clima tenso perto de nossa casa, mas eu não entendia bem o porquê. Algo estava me incomodando profundamente e eu sabia que algo estava prestes a acontecer.

Quando a campainha tocou, eu tive certeza que o problema tinha chegado. Alice levantou da mesa segurando sua mão de cartas e deslizou até a porta. Quando abriu, Leah estava parada em sua frente com uma cara séria. Ela sempre estava com o rosto em uma expressão fechada, mas daquela vez era diferente. Normalmente o seu rosto sério vinha acompanhado de um sentimento de melancolia e tristeza, mas, desta vez, Leah tinha uma aura de raiva e indignação que demonstrava que ela não estava em nossa casa para bater papo.

- Onde é que ela ta, Alice? Onde é que ta Renesmee?– Leah perguntou, mas sem entrar em nossa casa.

- Se acalma Leah. O que houve? – disse Alice já nervosa por não ter idéia do motivo da reação da loba. Ela detestava não saber o que estava acontecendo.

Renesmee apareceu, inocentemente com um suco na mão e a música grudada na orelha. Ela cantava distraída. Leah passou por Alice sem encostar em seu corpo. Era incrível como Leah, Jake e os outros do bando podiam ser tão delicados, discretos e quase não fazer barulho ao andar quando eram máquinas tão devastadoras quando se transformavam.

Renesmee arregalou os olhos quando viu Leah chegando perto. Leah deu um tapa na mão dela fazendo voar suco para todos os lados.

- Você enlouqueceu, Leah?!! – gritou Renesmee arrancando os fones de ouvido.

- Não, mas pelo visto você sim.

- Do que você ta falando?

-Eu to falando desse seu joguinho com o Jacob.

- Ah, tinha que ter haver com ele né?

- Claro que tinha, ele é a única coisa que liga nós duas! Eu não vou enrolar, também não quero causar problemas aqui. Eu só vim dar um recado: se você não vai ficar com ele, não ouse procurá-lo. Você já errou uma vez ao dar esperanças, não faça isso de novo!

Renesmee encarou o chão desviando dos olhos de loba que a fuzilavam. A tristeza e a culpa voltavam a assombrá-la.

-É só isso. – declarou Leah enquanto ia para a porta.

Carlisle estava perto da entrada quando ela passou, mas não disse nada. Ela sussurrou um "desculpa pelo incômodo" quando passou por ele. Eu tinha certeza que ela não gostava de ficar em nossa casa, mas que ainda tinha princípios e, apesar do gênio forte, educação. Ela não gostava de nós, mas eu sabia que era apenas Renesmee que a incomodava de fato. Renesmee não ficou muito tempo parada. Logo ela saiu atrás de Leah muito nervosa. Já estava há quase 10 metros de nossa casa quando as duas voltaram a se encarar.

-Você pensa o quê, Leah? Que pode vir aqui na minha casa e agir como se fosse dona da verdade, uma justiceira ou sei lá o que?

- Eu penso que eu só estou tentando poupar um amigo de se desiludir com você.

- Qual o seu problema, hein? O Sam não quis você e aí você resolveu papar o outro alpha, é?

- Você não tem idéia do que você ta falando!

- Eu só sei que você se divertiu muito com o Jacob né? Pelo visto você não quer perder o único cara que olhou pra você depois que você foi abandonada!

Nessa hora eu me concentrei tentando acalmar as coisas. As mãos de Leah tremiam. As duas estavam com raiva. Renesmee com uma raiva ciumenta e Leah com uma raiva amargurada. Eu tinha medo que elas fossem fazer alguma besteira.

- Você me quer longe dele, Leah? É isso? –continuou Renesmee.

-Com certeza... porque você só faz mal a ele. Só o faz sofrer, se arriscar, passar por cima dos próprios conceitos dele. Você é a pior coisa que já aconteceu pra ele.

- Desculpe, mas com certeza eu sou, no mínimo, a segunda coisa pior porque a primeira é você.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira pra saber quem é melhor do que a outra! Isso diz respeito aos sentimentos de uma pessoa. Uma segunda dor, ver você com outro e ter esperanças, isso só irá acabar de vez com ele. E ele só sofreu até hoje.

- E quem é você pra julgar alguma coisa?

Leah respirou fundo e lançou um olhar para mim. As mãos dela não tremiam mais e ela sabia que eu tinha algo haver com isso. Quando ela voltou a falar seu tom de voz não estava tão carregado.

- Eu sou a pessoa que convive com ele todos os dias, eu sou a pessoa que passou as últimas décadas ao lado dele enquanto você se divertia com seu namoradinho. Eu sou a pessoa que houve os ecos da mente torturada dele toda vez que a gente se transforma...

Renesmee ficou calada respirando com força. Os olhos estavam espremidos em uma fisionomia de puro ódio, mas também de dor. Eu me esforçava para manter as coisas sob controle, mas era difícil porque o que elas estavam desabafando estava entalado dentro delas e urgia para sair.

- Você não o merece – Leah disse quase sussurrando, ela também estava um pouco ofegante. Eu me esforçava para que a loba não viesse à tona. Ela também. Uma gota de suor escorria pela lateral de seu rosto.

- E quem o merece, você? – disse Renesmee apontando o dedo na cara de Leah.

- Com certeza muito mais do que você. Qualquer pessoa deve merecê-lo mais do que uma pessoa que tem Swam no sangue. – ela retrucou enquanto tirava a mão de Renesmee de perto de seu rosto.

- Você está maluca. Você quer ele pra você e está delirando, só pode ser isso... – disse Renesmee dando as costas para Leah e estalando os dedos como ela fazia quando estava nervosa ou apreensiva.

- Eu não estou delirando merda nenhuma, o que eu estou falando é que você não tem o direito de dar esperanças pra depois arrancar isso dele. – ela parou para respirar profundamente - Se eu o amasse e ele correspondesse, ele seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Eu nunca faria isso que você está fazendo com ele...

Renesmee voltou a encarar Leah. Agora ela andava em direção a ela com um rosto quase maligno.

- Aposto que ele não retribuiria. Você parece ter um defeito de fabricação, não é? Porque, afinal, não tem ninguém, ninguém gosta de você e, ainda por cima, conseguiu perder o namorado até pra prima!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Nem Edward pareceu perceber o pensamento de Leah em atacar Renesmee. Ela talvez nem pensasse isso um segundo antes de fazer isso. As duas rolaram pelo chão. Bella deu um grito e correu para fora de casa, mas Carlisle a segurou.

-Carlisle!O que está fazendo? – ela gritou desesperada

-Nós não podemos defendê-la sempre, Bella. Você sabe que ela precisa se virar sozinha..

Eu olhei para Alice. Ela estava confusa. Queria ir, mas concordava com Carlisle. Eu segurei em sua mão enlaçando meus dedos nos dela. Eu acalmei o ambiente. Carlisle tinha razão. Renesmee estava grandinha demais para ser protegida, não podíamos também subestimá-la e aquela briga não tinha nada haver conosco.

- Deixa elas se estapearem. Vai fazer bem pra elas e vai ser uma diversão. – disse Emmet cruzando os braços.

Rosalie olhou com raiva para ele.

-Eu vou acabar com aquela cachorra fedida – disse Rosalie indo até a porta.

Emmet a segurou.

- Não mesmo...agora que Renesmee está em vantagem, você vai deixar isso assim.

Edward também parecia em conflito, sem saber ao certo se a filha ficaria irritada se alguém se intrometesse. Ele a conhecia bem o suficientemente para saber que ela detestava ser defendida ou mimada. Ela sentia necessidade de se virar sozinha para se auto afirmar e provar para si mesma que ela era capaz das coisas mesmo não sendo completamente uma vampira.

Renesmee estava por cima, mas Leah era rápida também. Com as pernas ela derrubou Renesmee no chão fazendo com que ela batesse com força na terra. No momento seguinte Renesmee dava um soco em Leah. Elas rolaram no chão novamente, mas era perceptível que sem a transformação de Leah, Renesmee era muito mais forte. O estranho, até cômico, era que se não fosse pela agilidade e os golpes bem feitos, eu diria que era uma briga de duas humanas normais. Elas puxavam cabelo, arranhavam, davam tapas. Eu estava tão impressionado com a cena que parei de me preocupar em acalmar as coisas.

- Jasper! – chamou Alice – Faz alguma coisa....

Leah tinha voltado a tremer. Sua raiva estava maior e agora era ela quem batia em Renesmee que, ao contrário, não estava com raiva. Eu não consegui entender aquilo, Renesmee de repente não queria mais arrancar a cabeça de Leah, ela estava se sentindo extremamente culpada e isso a fazia ficar em desvantagem. Eu me concentrei novamente, mas antes de eu conseguir acalmar tudo, Jacob apareceu em forma de lobo. Ele pulou na direção das duas e segurou Leah com os dentes arrastando-a para longe de Renesmee. O corpo dela tremia todo, parecia que ela estava tendo uma convulsão e ela ainda se debatia para fugir dos dentes do lobo que a segurava. Era visível que o corpo e a mente lutavam para saber se ela se transformaria ou não. A adrenalina chamava pela forma canina, a mente tentava conter a raiva que pulsava em suas veias e artérias. Os ossos da perna dela mexiam-se por dentro da pele num vai e vem de formas. Renesmee permanecia sentada no chão com o cabelo loucamente despenteado e um pouco de sangue ao lado da boca observando, atônita, uma cena que seria digna de "O Exorcista".

Carlisle olhava aquilo como algo fascinante, um experimento cientifico ou algo assim enquanto todos os outros já estavam há minutos sem respirar. Edward e Bella, porém, estavam aliviados em saber que Jacob estava lá, ele não deixaria que nada acontecesse a Renesmee.

Leah tremeu mais uma vez, mas a mente parecia ter sido a vencedora da batalha. Jacob a soltou e ela levantou a cabeça ainda com as duas palmas das mãos na terra. Seu corpo tremia muito pouco agora, apenas como espasmos. Ela encarou Renesmee.

- Você não sabe como é. Você não ama o Jacob como ele ama você.

O lobo atrás dela rosnou e arrastou a pata no chão em reprovação.

- E você....- ela agora o encarava – você deveria se envergonhar em ter tido essa maldita impressão justo com a filha da Swam.

Leah levantou. Seu queixo tinha um hematoma recente que logo ficaria roxo. Ela olhou para a nossa casa e encarou Bella.

-Tal mãe, tal filha.

Senti Bella entristecer instantaneamente. Bella sabia que fora ela a primeira a partir o coração de Jacob. Ela abraçou Edward e ele acariciou seus cabelos.

Jacob rosnou novamente para Leah quando ela passou. Ela não ligou, não olhou para ele nem para mais ninguém. Ela desapareceu entre as árvores no mesmo instante em que Jacob encostava o focinho no topo da cabeça de Renesmee.

-Eu to bem – ela falou – só acho que você deveria escolher melhor quem você leva pra cama...

Ele uivou baixinho. Ela levantou e deu as costas pra ele.

-Vai Jake, vai atrás dela. Ela precisa mais de você do que eu.

Renesmee estava triste e eu senti que algo havia acontecido durante a luta que ninguém havia percebido, só ela. Quando todos entraram, Jake ainda estava parado na frente da casa, mas, logo depois que a porta bateu, seu cheiro diminuiu. Em poucos minutos Rosalie já estava respirando novamente sem reclamar do fedor.

**PARTE 16 – JACOB**

- Você não tinha nada que ter ido lá- exclamei para Leah quando a encontrei na tribo.

- Alguém precisava dizer umas verdades pra sanguessuguinha do papai!

- Mas que droga, Leah! Para de se meter na minha vida! Primeiro você fez isso com a Bella quando ela tava grávida, agora com a Nessie! Será que não dá pra você parar de achar que está me fazendo bem me defendendo?

- Você vai me agradecer depois, ela não faz bem pra você.

- E Sam também não fazia pra você, mas você nunca desistiu dele!

- É diferente!

- Não é!

Ficamos em silêncio. Fitei o ombro dela que estava cicatrizando, eu sabia que tinha arranhado ela com meus dentes, mas ela também não parava quieta, ela mesma tinha se machucado. Ela suspirou.

- Mais uma vez....primeiro a Bella te despedaçou, agora a filha.

- Elas também me deram muita alegria, ta? – eu sentia a raiva correndo por mim

- Aposto que muito mais sofrimento.

Não respondi. Eu não sabia ao certo medir as duas coisas, mas eu tinha mesmo sofrido como um cão.

- Jake...escuta, eu não vou fazer mais nada. Este foi meu último ato, minha última tentativa de abrir os olhos dela e os seus também. Não precisa se preocupar mais, por mim já chega. Eu não vou mais defender você. Acabou, só acho que você deveria ser homem suficiente pra acabar com essa palhaçada.

Senti minhas mãos tremerem e as fechei com força.

- Você não tem idéia da raiva que eu estou sentindo de você.

- Pois você devia canalizar toda essa raiva pra sua queridinha, não pra mim. Não fui eu que acabei com a sua alegria...

Ela foi embora e eu desmoronei. Fiquei em casa o resto do dia sem conseguir fazer nada e acabei comendo todo o pote de biscoito que Leah me dera. Pensei muito. Pensei em tudo e decidi que eu precisava tentar, pelo menos mais um pouco, eu não podia desistir. Leah mesmo havia dito isso, mas agora, pelo que parecia, ela estava com raiva demais pra achar que seria legal que eu ficasse mesmo com Nessie. No dia seguinte eu procuraria Nessie. Era isso que eu precisava fazer, eu precisava conversar com ela, eu precisava entender ela.

**PARTE 17 – BELLA**

Finalmente a casa estava menos cheia e eu poderia dar um jeito no que ainda me incomodava na arrumação e na limpeza. Me manter longe de Edward era difícil, eu nunca cansava dele, mas, ás vezes, uma mulher, até mesmo uma vampira, precisa de um tempinho pra botar as coisas em ordem – o que é bem mais fácil se não há um marido lindo e atencioso por perto.

Eu estava limpando o vidro da sala quando vi Jacob do lado de fora. Ele acenou e foi em direção à porta. Fui até ele parecendo uma maluca de pano na cabeça. Eu às vezes ficava irritada do quanto eu ainda parecia extremamente humana. Eu devia ser a vampira menos sexy da face da terra.

- Hey, Bells! Lançando moda?

Eu bufei.

- Eu tô brincando. – disse ele rapidamente - Você ta linda.

Eu revirei os olhos. Sempre odiei exageros. Só Edward conseguia me irritar mais dizendo que eu era perfeita, que estava maravilhosa e um monte de outras coisas que eu sabia que eram inverdades assim que eu via Rosalie linda sem esforços.

- O que você tava fazendo pendurada lá?

- Limpando as janelas. – respondi.

- Vampiros fazem faxina?Que engraçado...

- Você acha o que? Só porque tecnicamente estamos mortos não significa que não somos limpinhos!

- Ok, senhora sangue frio...não precisa se irritar.

- Não estou irritada, aliás, eu nunca consigo ficar irritada muito tempo com você, não é?

- É, eu sei disso. É por isso que eu aproveito. – ele riu infantilmente e eu joguei o pano na cara dele.

- Ei...a Renesmee ta aí?Precisava ver como ela ta, conversar...

- Espera um tempinho, ela deve voltar daqui há pouco.

- Você ta sozinha em casa?

-Não, Esme ta lá em cima, Carlisle no escritório..

- Ahm...

- Os outros foram caçar por aqui por perto, acho que eles queriam distrair um pouco a Renesmee depois do que aconteceu. Nem é para matar a sede não, só por diversão. Aí eu aproveitei pra dar um jeito nas minhas coisas e limpar os vidros.

- Entendi.

- Enquanto eles não chegam, quer dar uma volta? – perguntei. Seria bom mesmo passear um pouco antes de retomar os afazeres.

-Claro. Qual o destino?

- Hum...uma certa praia de La Push. Que tal? - sugeri

- Você que manda, mas não se acostuma porque eu odeio receber ordens de vampiros.

- Bobo.

Nós corremos pela floresta. Ele transformado e eu ao seu lado fazendo o meu melhor para chegar antes dele. Apostamos uma corrida e chegamos praticamente juntos na praia. Correr sentindo o vento e as árvores passando velozmente por mim era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer desde que virara vampira.

Eu esperei na praia enquanto ele se vestia e logo depois estávamos na árvore que se tornara o símbolo do início de nossa amizade. Conversamos sobre o carro que ele tinha comprado e sobre a minha vida de vampira. Ele sempre tinha muitas perguntas sobre como era não ter um coração batendo. Rimos muito, ficamos nos sacaneando e nos batemos de brincadeira. Agora ele não precisava se preocupar em me machucar, eu não era mais tão delicada. Foi tudo como nos velhos tempos, senti que tinha novamente meus 17, 18 anos. Ele me fazia rir, fazia com que eu me sentisse novamente uma adolescente e eu era extremamente grata a ele, ao sol que iluminara meus dias sombrios e que era sempre tão presente na minha vida e na vida de Renesmee.

-Jake...

- Fala Bells, o que você ta querendo me dizer?

Eu me surpreendi. Tinha esquecido o quanto ele conseguia me decifrar. Eu o fitei observando que apesar do tamanho dele e do cabelo cortado, ele estava ali, o mesmo menino inocente de cabelos compridos e sorriso largo. Quando eu falei minha voz saiu mais alterada do que eu esperava.

- Você realmente me perdoou? Digo...por tudo, por ter feito tão mal a você?

- Ei, para com isso – ele sorria - Será que é tão difícil você entender que apesar de tudo você foi e é importante pra mim?

- Mas você se arriscou tanto e...

- Ah, Bella....você virou uma vampira, mas continua a mesma. Sempre se preocupando com os outros e esquecendo que os outros também se preocupam com você.

- É que...o que a Leah falou, eu...

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso e ...bem, eu é que devo pedir desculpas pra você. Afinal, eu beijei você duas vezes e acabei causando um desconforto que eu não pretendia...

- Na verdade eu pedi na segunda vez...

- Mas eu joguei baixo, eu sei disso... na época você estava sempre tão feliz comigo e seu sorriso era tão sincero quando você me via que eu pensei que se eu te beijasse, você ia perceber que me amava. Coisa de garoto apaixonado, sei lá...acho que eu sempre fui meio teimoso.

- Ah! Jacob, eu confundi você, me desculpa, eu não devia ter sido tão egoísta, devia ter sofrido, mas ter te poupado...

- E eu devia ter percebido antes que você realmente o amava e que ele te amava muito também.

- Eu também amava você...

- Mas não tanto quanto o Edward, nós sabemos disso e eu me sinto culpado por ter atrapalhado as coisas. Entenda, eu era só um menino apaixonado pela primeira vez que mal sabia lidar com a adolescência, quanto mais com transformações em lobo e concorrentes vampiros. Eu achava que ele ia acabar te matando e eu também não queria que você se tornasse algo que ,pela aminha natureza, eu sou obrigado a caçar, mas...não importa, eu errei, errei com você...

- Eu nunca te culpei por nada.

- Eu sei, mas eu olho pra trás e vejo que as coisas podiam ter sido mais fáceis pra você se eu tivesse me mantido afastado.

- Jake, você foi essencial na minha vida, ter você por perto foi muito importante. Nunca mais fale isso, tá? Se não fosse por você meu sangue teria sido sugado pelo Laurrent e eu teria me afogado, então....cala a boca.

Ele sorriu.

- Bella, você é e sempre vai ser minha amiga, você sabe, né?

- Você também. E quanto a Renesmee....me desculpa pela reação quando eu soube da impressão e tudo...

- Não tem problema, eu desculpo por você ter me atacado e machucado o Seth.

- Ei, isso é sacanagem!

- Eu to brincando! – ele ria sem parar agora.

- Sabe, Jake...Eu entendo melhor agora a sua relação com ela e agradeço por ter sido sempre um amigo e protetor pra ela...

- Nessie é minha vida. – os olhos dele eram sinceros e profundos

- Apesar de você ter botado um apelido horrível nela, ela tem muita sorte em ter você.

- E eu tenho muita sorte em ter vocês.

Eu sorri, mas eu sabia que o que eu ia falar depois seria complicado.

- Jake, eu não quero que ela sofra, mas também não quero que isso aconteça com você. Eu não quero que ela faça você passar pelo que eu fiz você passar.

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus e fitou o mar. Depois ele olhou novamente pra mim. Eu tinha certeza que ele não queria que eu visse ele triste.

- Eu também não quero, Bella, mas não sou eu que decido e eu quero o melhor pra Renesmee sendo ao meu lado ou não.

Eu botei a mão em seu ombro.

- Você ainda vai ser muito feliz, você merece, Jake.

Ele botou a mão em cima da minha.

- Obrigado, mas eu não vou desejar o mesmo pra você.

Eu olhei para ele intrigada. Seu sorriso estava lá novamente piscando para mim.

- Você já é muito feliz, Bella. O "felizes para sempre" foi escrito pra você...pra vocês dois...

- Ohh, Jake....– eu o abracei. Eu não podia me conter depois disso.

Ele riu.

Eu me sentia uma criança abraçando um adulto, como sempre, aliás. O corpo dele parecia estar em chamas em contraste com a minha pele fria.

- Agora vamos porque senão meu nariz vai inchar tanto que eu vou parecer um palhaço de circo.

- Ah, desculpa! – eu disse me afastando. Eu estava sem respirar, mas eu me esquecia que ele não podia fazer o mesmo para evitar meu cheiro.

Nós dois rimos e corremos de volta.

**PARTE 18 - RENESMEE**

Quando chegamos em casa eu estava me sentindo bem, mas isso durou só até eu ver Jacob. Ele e minha mãe chegaram quase juntos com a gente. Primeiro vi Bella, mas depois Jacob apareceu sem camisa e sem sapatos, o que mostrava que ele estivera transformado até pouco tempo atrás.

Bati o pé no chão irritada e estalei os dedos. Eu odiava o efeito devastador que ele tinha sobre meu corpo, eu já estava arrepiada! Mas que droga!

Bella sorriu para mim e depois correu até Edward dando-lhe um beijo constrangedor.

Jacob sorriu para eles, depois seus olhos pousaram em mim. Desviei do olhar dele e fitei a pulseira que estava em meu pulso.

- Bom, vamos entrar, né gente? – disse Alice sendo seguida por todos logo depois.

Rosalie lançou um olhar fraterno para mim e depois um raivoso para Jacob.

- Vê se não demora por aqui cachorro...

- Só porque você pediu eu vou ficar mais tempo do que pretendia.

Ela bufou. Ele riu debochadamente.

Bella sorriu para Jacob antes de entrar em casa e ele olhou com carinho para ela. Eles eram estranhos, pareciam ter um mundo aparte, um mundo que eu não conhecia, que eu mal compreendia.

- Então....- falei apreensiva- que houve?

- Nada...vim ver você

- Tava boa a conversa com aminha mãe? - perguntei

Ele sorriu.

- Sempre é.

- Hum...

Ficamos em silêncio desviando nossos olhares.

- Bom, acho que você já me viu né...preciso ir.

- Precisa ir? – ele parecia indignado – Pra onde? Fazer o quê? Você nem ta em aula ainda!

- Eu sei, mas...é que eu não quero ficar sozinha com você

Ele pareceu surpreso com minha sinceridade.

- Por que?

- Porque você me deixa desnorteada, eu tenho medo do que eu sou capaz.

Ele se aproximou de mim e eu dei um passo para trás.

- Não vê? Isso é um sinal! Você me ama! – ele disse, os olhos brilhando de empolgação

- Jacob, eu amo meu namorado...está sendo doloroso evitá-lo, eu não quero encontrá-lo ainda, não to preparada pra contar que fui uma babaca com ele, eu não quero ter mais pecados pra contar então...volta pra La Push, ok?

- Não.

- Jacob...

- Você me ama, Nessie!

- É, talvez sim, mas eu também amo o Nahuel e eu não vou deixá-lo.

- Por que você acha que ama mais ele?

Eu encarei minhas unhas.

- Não sei, mas eu...eu entendo ele, eu me sinto normal e bem com ele. Eu sei exatamente o que ele sente por mim, eu não entendo o que você sente por mim, parece mais uma maldição esse troço de impressão...

Ele suspirou irritado.

- Eu posso fazer você entender...

- Jacob...

- Ele me abraçou e eu senti seu coração batendo, senti seu calor me envolvendo. Fiquei com calor também.

- Você, sei lá...podia partilhar mais as coisas comigo, parar de querer me poupar, de querer me proteger e simplesmente ser sincero. Poxa, não quero que você me trate da maneira que todo mundo faz, me cercando de cuidados!

Os olhos dele estavam longe, ele parecia refletir sobre o que eu estava falando e eu continuei:

- Eu também quero saber mais sobre você. Você nunca nem me falou direito sobre você quando eu ainda não tinha nascido. Você me contou mais coisas sobre minha mãe do que qualquer um, mas nunca falou de você. Você nem mesmo me contou como vocês se conheceram, como ficaram amigos, como foi quando você descobriu que era um lobisomem...e quando você descobriu que sua amiga era apaixonada por um vampiro? Você nunca comentou sobre o que achava dos meus pais juntos!

Ele me largou, mas logo depois olhou nos meus olhos me segurando pelos ombros.

- É complicado...

- Você é complicado!

- Olha, a gente pode conversar sobre o passado, só acho que não envolve só eu, então, não sei se é justo eu contar...

Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio. Agora sim eu estava confusa.

- Como assim? Por que não é simples falar sobre o passado?

Ele me largou e andou como se fosse voltar para a floresta, depois parou. Bati o pé impacientemente e cruzei os braços. Ele virou e me encarou.

- Tá, você quer saber, então....

Eu olhei irritada e curiosa e ele coçou a nuca um pouco nervoso.

- Eu fui apaixonado pela Bella.

Continua...

**Mais um capítulo uhuuuuuuuuu**

**E agora? Meu Deus!**

**Reviews, né?**

**OBS: Não sei ainda quando vou postar a próxima parte porque segunda começam minhas aulas e meu estágio. Então...soh vou poder escrever dps das 10h da noite e não vou poder demorar muito porque no outro dia já acordo cedo de novo. Prometo que não vou abandonar a fic, mas talvez demore um pouco mais agora.**

**Beijo pra todos e até mais.**

**Misure**


	6. Chapter 6 O certo a se fazer

**Olaaaaa novamente!**

**Sei que estou em falta, que estou demorando mto mais para postar, mas não tem dado mesmo. Meu irmão nasceu ( e chora de noite, imagina só!), minha prima brigou com os pais e agora vem todo dia almoçar na minha casa, eu estou estudando e estagiando e, ainda por cima, uma garota quase agarrou meu namorado num bar sábado. Tá, ela tava bêbada, mas...seu eu fosse como a Leah, ela teria ficado em pedacinhos. **

**Bom galera, não vou transformar isso aqui em diário porque não é o que interessa, então, vamos ao que importa:**

**Respostas**

**L. Evans P. ****– Obrigada pelo comentário! Bom, eu tenho que parar na parte interessante pra deixar vocês curiosas, óbvio!Hahahahaa, eu sei...eu sou má, mas me perdoa, faz parte deixar o leitor com um gostinho de quero mais, não acha? Pode deixar que eu vou ler a sua fic, só não garanto quando porque só postar aqui já tem sido difícil. Beijos**

**Marynna – ****você é mto engraçada! Acho q a sua mente eh levemente louca como a minha!Próximo conto da Disney???Huauahuahua....aja imaginação fértil! E as suas teorias sobre a história são maneras, fico feliz que eu esteja despertando idéias diferentes em você! Muito obrigada pelo comentário divertido e incentivador *batendo palmas de felicidade e sorrindo***

**Titia-Ro – ****Pois é...acho que ele ta começando a cansar de ficar se esplicando pra Renesmee quando ela própria deveria dar explicações. Hum...acho que esta historia ainda não vai acabar. Tô tentando bolar um final, mas ta difícil!Eu soh consigo saber o q vai acontecer qnd to escrevendo! É por isso q eu digo: os personagens tem vida própria!**

**Sra Cullen ****– Hum...como que ela vai reagir...? Bom, a resposta ta aqui, mas acho q não de uma forma tão brutal como a maior parte das pessoas pensou....E bom, realmente, ela ta pirando, mas, talvez, no caso dela, seja o "click" necessário para ela fazer as coisas certas e não só por instinto.**

**Lú – ****Pois eh, eu adorei escrever a cena da Leah e da Nessie! Foi divertido. Escrevi ouvindo Guns! Outra coisa: sério q vc não escreve? Achei q você gostava de escrever, sei lá..... Q q vc gosta de fazer? Pintar?Dançar? Ah...não importa! Eu dou apoio da mesma forma! Sabe pq? Pq vc tbm tem me dado mtooo apoio! Huhauhauahua declaraçãozinha básica. Bom, eu sinto msm q vcs com quem eu "converso" já fazem parte da minha rotina. É engraçado ter esse lado quase secreto. Poucas pessoas sabem q eu tenho "uma segunda identidade" hahahaha. Enfim, vlw por td!**

**Raquel Rocha ****– Pow, vlw msm! Eu tenho constantes felicidades com isso aqui. A primeira é quando eu escrevo a fic e todas as outras qnd vcs postam a opinião de vcs! Mtooo obrigada! Pode deixar q eu vou tentar equilibrar minha vida! Bju!**

**Luna Simon ****– uahuahuahuahuauahua! Vc tbm é do tipo q sai falando um monte de coisa qnd ta com sono e dps nem lembra direito? Eu sou assim! Já passei por cada coisa, o pior é q eu sou exageradamente sincera nestas situações, ou seja, confusão! Q bom q vc gostou de ler pelo ponto de vista do Jasper. Eu queria botar um outro ponto de vista e achei q ficaria legal num caso de sentimentos tão fortes vindo a tona. OBS: Tbm tow amando seus comentários!!!!**

**Boa leitura p/ todos!**

**PARTE 19 – RENESMEE**

Fiquei alguns segundos parada sem reação e, até mesmo, sem respirar. Eu não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como reagir, como lidar com aquilo.

- Apaixonado? – perguntei incrédula

- É...apaixonado...

- Pela Bella? Pela minha mãe?

- É.... – ele murmurou nervoso

Eu esfreguei o rosto e voltei a olhar pra ele.

- Como, ahm....como assim?

- Apaixonado, Nessie! Quando uma pessoa gosta de outra pessoa, tem sentimentos e...

- Eu sei o que é estar apaixonado! Eu quero saber como assim você se apaixonou por ela....você ta gozando da minha cara!

- Não tô, não.

- Impossível....

Ele passou as mãos no cabelo e suspirou alto.

- Eu não devia ter te contado assim, você não ta muito bem...

- Impossível – repeti ignorando o que ele tinha falado e ele suspirou novamente.

- Por que impossível? Nessie, a gente tinha praticamente a mesma idade...

- Meu Deus...- eu disse balançando de leve a cabeça em sinal de negação, eu estava chocada e atordoada com aquilo.

- Jacob, por que você nunca...nunca me contou? Por que nunca ninguém me contou isso?

- Não sei, pra quê desenterrar o que já foi resolvido? Seus pais, eu... nós não queríamos pensar no passado.

- Desenterrar? Então, essa questão ta bem resolvida?

- Como assim, Nessie? É óbvio que ta! Você ta sugerindo o que? Que ainda exista um triangulo amoroso ou algo assim?

- Você saiu com ela hoje, não saiu?

- Ah...não acredito, você ta com ciúmes! Você ta com ciúmes da sua própria mãe!

- Não, to! Mas você não parece muito disposto a falar sobre a sua saidinha com ela...Quê que vocês têm tanto pra conversar?

- Nessie, eu to começando a duvidar da sua sanidade mental, é sério....

Ele fez uma cara preocupada, preocupada de verdade e eu desisti de brigar com ele por praticamente me chamar de retardada.

- Olha, eu não to com ciúmes, eu só quero entender, isso tudo é muito estranho pra mim. Minha cabeça já ta até doendo!

- É muito simples... – ele disse caminhando até mim - Eu fui apaixonado por ela e não sou mais, ponto final, the end, entendeu?

Ele passou a mão no meu cabelo, mas eu me afastei dele.

- Não é tão simples assim...

- Você já sabe, agora esquece tudo o que eu falei.

Eu cruzei os braços um pouco nervosa e muito confusa.

- E ela?

- Quê que tem ela?

- Ela te amava? – eu perguntei

- Ela sempre foi doida pelo seu pai...

Na minha cabeça várias imagens passaram velozmente. Memórias de quando eu era pequena, de minha mãe e meu pai juntos e também de minha mãe e Jacob. Lembrei do quanto minha mãe se preocupava com Jacob e a maneira carinhosa que ele olhava para ela. Eu sempre vira como amizade, mas agora minhas memórias se retorciam. Agora sim eu entendia o mundo particular deles, aquilo que eu sentia quando estava com eles e nunca havia compreendido.

- Eu...eu vou entrar, Jake, me deixa quieta, ta? Por favor...eu preciso pensar.

- Tá, tudo bem.

Ele se aproximou de mim novamente, mas eu me virei e voltei para casa.

Posso voltar amanhã? – ele gritou enquanto eu abria a porta

- Faça como você quiser...- eu disse antes de entrar. Eu ainda estava desnorteada demais pra pensar qualquer coisa

Entrei em casa mal sentindo meus pés tocando no chão, era como se Jacob tivesse injetado um anestésico em mim. Minha mente trabalhava devagar e meus músculos pareciam mais pesados e com uma incômoda câimbra que se estendia até meu coração.

- Tá tudo bem, Renesmee? – perguntou Rosalie

- Tô, eu só preciso conversar com a minha mãe. Ela ta lá em cima?

- Tá, mas você pode conversar comigo também...

- Não, Rosalie....precisa ser com ela.

Rosalie ficou um pouco chateada, mas se ela soubesse o assunto, ela entenderia. Subi as escadas. A porta do quarto dos meus pais estava aberta e eu entrei. Meu pai lia um livro e minha mãe penteava o cabelo.

- Preciso conversar com você, Bella...

Meu pai olhou para mim e depois para ela. Seus olhos ficaram apreensivos e Bella percebeu que o que eu ia falar era sério, a expressão de meu pai já dizia tudo.

- Deixa a gente sozinha Edward, por favor... – eu disse séria

- Eu posso conversar com você também... – ele respondeu

- Não quero pai, é só com ela.

Ele saiu do quarto e Bella guardou a escova em uma gaveta.

- Senta, Renesmee...

- Não quero mãe, eu prefiro ficar em pé.

- Que houve?

Eu olhei para meu pulso e tirei a pulseira. Ela me olhou intrigada quando eu a joguei para ela quase com desdém.

- Eu não quero isso.

- Mas eu te dei, filha...

- Eu não quero o presente que Jacob TE deu quando tava apaixonado por você...

Ela suspirou.

- Então ele te contou...

- Contou. Alguém tinha que me contar algum dia, né? Ou você achou que podia esconder a vida inteira?

- Não é isso, Renesmee, não se tratava de esconder.

- Então o que é?

- Foi uma época conturbada, uma época cheia de problemas, de pessoas querendo me matar. Jacob sofreu muito por eu não corresponder ao amor dele da mesma forma, eu sofri também porque eu o amava, mas não o suficiente pra deixar seu pai e Edward sofreu com a necessidade que eu tinha de ter Jacob por perto. No final das contas só nos machucamos e não falar sobre isso é quase como se não tivesse acontecido. Não fizemos por mal, desculpa, filha.

- Necessidade de ter ele por perto? Você...sentia atração por ele?

Ela fitou a pulseira enquanto a rodava entre os dedos.

- Não sei...ele iluminava meu dia, óbvio que criamos um laço forte. Foi ele que me manteve de pé quando seu pai foi embora achando que era o melhor pra mim.

Abaixei a cabeça pensativa. Ela parecia ter sentido por Jacob a mesma coisa que eu sentia agora.

- E ...como você parou de sentir isso?

- Quando você nasceu.

Revirei os olhos não acreditando na minha própria "sorte".

- Ah...que ótimo! Jacob está amaldiçoado a me amar por causa daquele negocio de impressão e eu também a amar ele! Você passou isso pra mim! Será que eu vou ter que ter uma filha pra não ter mais esse sentimento?

- Renesmee, não sei...não sei como isso aconteceu, mas acho que você precisa definir o que você sente por ele.

- Eu to triste mãe, eu não queria que fosse assim, eu não queria amar ele...

Eu saí do quarto dela e ela gritou meu nome, mas eu não olhei para trás. Desci as escadas me sentindo a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo. Eu amava Jacob, eu precisava dele como minha mãe havia precisado. Que tipo de pessoa era ele que fazia os outros terem tanta necessidade em tê-lo por perto? Por que meu corpo pedia tanto pelos toques dele, pelos lábios, pelo carinho, pela atenção? Por que eu tinha raiva dele em saber que ele já havia sido apaixonado pela Bella e dormido com a Leah? Ele me feria cada vez que olhava pra mim porque seus olhos eram brilhantes e ofuscavam qualquer razão que eu poderia guardar. Eles evitavam que eu quisesse recusar seus beijos. Ele me olhava de uma maneira que ninguém nunca me olhou, ele me olhava como se eu fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo e o pior era que eu acreditava naqueles olhos. Eu acreditava no sorriso radiante dele, na maneira como as covinhas brincavam em seu rosto e me diziam que ele queria estar comigo. Aquilo me feria porque eu sabia que não era certo, eu sabia que desde que eu beijara Nahuel eu deveria ter tido um destino certo, mas, agora, eu não sabia o que eu queria, eu não sabia o que sentir.

Me segurei no corrimão respirando fortemente e sem conseguir conter as lembranças que passavam pela minha cabeça. A imagem de Jacob na garagem, o abraço forte dele, as mãos deslizando por mim, o beijo, a agressividade misturada com um carinho puro e acolhedor. Minha cabeça ainda vagava quando meu pai gritou:

- _**Renesmee**_Carlie_**Cullen!**_

_**Eu me encolhi ainda sem olhar para trás. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo aconteceria. As mãos de Edward me viraram com tanta rapidez que eu achei que não conseguiria ficar em pé.**_

_**- Você sonhou isso, não é? – ele perguntou enquanto seus olhos quase cor de vinho faiscavam**_

_**Eu podia sentir as mãos frias dele tremendo de leve. Eu poderia mentir, poderia poupá-lo, mas eu nunca gostei de ser poupada, não era certo fazer o mesmo agora.**_

_**- Não. -respondi**_

_**Ele me fuzilou com os olhos, mas eu mantive minha expressão o mais calma possível. A essa altura todo mundo já tinha percebido que ele tinha visto alguma coisa muito grave na minha cabeça.**_

_**- Quê que aconteceu? – perguntou minha mãe do alto da escada.**_

_**- Fala pra ela, Renesmee – incentivou meu pai indignado**_

_**Eu bufei sem paciência alguma. Meu pai às vezes era muito teatral.**_

_**- Jacob me beijou. - respondi**_

_**Eu senti que alguns dentre os membros da minha família tinham parado de respirar. Olhei encabulada pro chão e terminei a frase o mais determinada possível.**_

_**- Jacob me beijou e eu correspondi. Eu também o incentivei a transar comigo.**_

_**Minha mãe deu um gritinho assustado e levou as mãos à boca. Rosalie começou a se abanar freneticamente. Com certeza, aquilo era uma mania de quando ela estava viva porque não há necessidade disso quando se está morto. **_

_**- Que merda, Renesmee! – gritou meu pai nervoso**_

_**Nossa...pra o meu pai falar palavrão, a coisa tava feia mesmo. Ups! Acho que eu peguei a mania de Jacob Black de ir direto ao ponto.**_

_**- Jacob garanhão... – disse Emmet rindo**_

_**- Emmet eu vou bater em você se você não calar a boca. – gritou Rosalie**_

_**Ele riu.**_

_**- Sim, senhora, desculpa....**_

_**Rosalie andou até mim com uma expressão de nojo.**_

_**- Me diz querida que você está mentindo.... – seus olhos estavam esperançosos**_

_**- Quisera eu que fosse, mas....é verdade.**_

_**- Ai, meu Deus, eu vou morrer, pela segunda vez! – exclamou ela indo se sentar no sofá mais próximo.**_

- Renesmee, ele te machucou, ele te forçou? – Edward estava com um olhar meio psicótico e me balançou com força.

- Não, pai....já falei, eu-o-incentivei.... – disse enquanto escapava de suas mãos geladas

Bella desceu as escadas e me puxou pela mão. Sentamos perto de Rosalie.

- Você fez uma grande burrada, você sabe, não sabe?

- Eu sei mãe, eu trai o Nahuel. Eu tenho plena consciência disso e tô mal por isso.

- Você ta arrependida, não é? Não vai mais fazer isso.... – murmurou Rosalie

- Eu estou arrependida de ter traído meu namorado, mas só por este fato, não pelo ato em si.

Alice deu uma risadinha e Rosalie encostou no sofá novamente bufando.

Jasper começou a se concentrar para acalmar Rosalie que realmente parecia que teria um troço. Esme apenas sorria docemente e Carlisle resolvera nem sair do escritório para não ter que se meter naquela confusão. Era por isso que eu adorava tanto ele.

Minha mãe segurou minha mão entre as dela.

- Filha...não faz isso com o Jake...

Edward andava de um lado pra outro, mas naquela hora ele virou para Bella incrédulo.

- Ele abusa de nossa filha e você ainda se preocupa com os sentimentos dele? Bella!Ah, por favor!

- Ela queria, você não ouviu? Ele não fez nada que fosse contra a vontade dela...

Minha mãe voltou a olhar pra mim e deixou meu pai resmungando algo no canto da sala.

- Renesmee, o Jacob, ele não merece que...

Eu levantei irritada.

- Eu sei, eu sei que ele ta sofrendo por minha causa, para de me lembrar disso, eu já tenho noção, ta bem?

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Alice batia as mãos de forma impaciente e ao mesmo tempo animada. Pelo jeito dela, parecia até que ela estava ansiosa para saber a continuação de uma novela muito interessante.

- Ele é um bom garoto...- disse Esme amorosa como sempre

- E ele é engraçado também – falou Alice.

- Ah, que ótimo...agora minha família ta do lado do cachorro.... – disse Rosalie irritada – Ótimo!

Rosalie levantou enquanto Emmet a seguia rindo com a situação.

- Vou dar uma volta, vocês tão quase fedendo como ele! – ela saiu pela porta em um rompante.

- Eu vou ter que concordar com a Rosalie... –disse meu pai nervoso.

- Edward, acalme-se...não é o fim do mundo. – disse minha mãe calmamente.

- Pra mim é quase isso... – ele bufou

- Deixa de ser dramático, pai...

- Edward, você até gosta do Jacob, lembra de tudo que ele fez por nós, por mim.... – minha mãe agora estava indo na direção dele.

- Isso foi antes dele querer fazer minha filha de refeição.

Alice riu de novo. Pra ela aquilo era quase tão bom quanto uma festa.

Minha mãe segurou a mão dele.

- Você precisa se acalmar, vamos lá pra cima, vou fazer uma massagem....

- Eu vou acabar com ele...- Edward murmurou

- Ta bem amor, mas agora vamos lá pra cima.

Os dois subiram. Minha mãe sabia controlar a situação quando precisava. Alice sentou perto de mim, sorriu e falou com aquela voz agitada e fina dela.

- Eu não gosto muito do cheiro dele, né? Mas acho que dá pra se acostumar e além disso, eu tenho tido umas dores de cabeça, sabe? Ele bem que podia vir mais aqui...

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Alice! Ele não é uma aspirina ou algo assim!

- Ah, sim sim...eu sei, bom...ele até que é legal e ele te adora, mas...bom, eu também gosto muito do Nahuel. Bom, só cabe a você mesma escolher.

- É, eu sei...isso é o pior de tudo.

Só mais dois dias e eu começaria as aulas. Foi isso que fiquei pensando quando deitei naquela noite, afinal, eu precisava me distrair com alguma coisa. Logo eu poderia pensar na nova rotina e nos novos colegas e isso, com certeza, seria uma boa distração. Eu também estava mais tranquila em relação ao meu poder, finalmente, eu conseguia compreender melhor o que estava acontecendo. Durante a aula com Carlisle eu até tinha conseguido ver as lembranças mais fortes dele: o dia de sua transformação e a primeira vez em que ele viu Esme. Nossa, fofíssimo, não? Foi legal, mas era meio estranho para mim, afinal, de certa forma aquilo tudo era algo muito íntimo dele, assim como as lembranças de Jacob. O engraçado é que logo eu que reclamava de meu pai em minha cabeça, ia acabar tendo um poder bem próximo dele no quesito "invasão de privacidade".

Pois é, o mundo dá voltas, a vida também.

No dia seguinte todo mundo encheu minha paciência com essa historia toda. Rosalie e Edward não paravam de reclamar, Emmet queria saber detalhes sórdidos (vê se pode!), Alice e Esme ficavam defendendo Jacob, mas lastimando por Nahuel e minha mãe não parava de falar o quanto aquilo seria difícil pra Jake. Alou! Eu to aqui! Alguém pode se importar com o que eu acho? Tá certo que ultimamente eu não tenho tido uma posição tão firme assim, mas eu precisava desabafar, talvez só assim eu fosse entender o que eu queria e deveria fazer. O pior é que Carlisle estava ocupado demais no hospital ou então pesquisando e sobre o meu poder, eu não queria encher o saco dele com mais problemas. Nahuel e Jacob seriam os outros da minha lista de desabafo, mas, como eles eram as partes envolvidas, sem chance.

Alice me acordou ainda cedo. Ela não costumava fazer isso, por isso, estranhei.

- Que houve? – perguntei ainda bocejando

- Nahuel. Ele tá lá embaixo.

Nossaaaaaaa.... legal, hein? Eu ainda não tava preparada pra encarar ele! Depois do dia anterior ainda teria que passar por uma conversa difícil!

Resmunguei baixinho, mas eu não poderia fugir a vida toda, eu sabia disso. Me arrumei e desci.

Ele estava conversando com Esme e quando eu cheguei, ela se retirou.

- Ei, não queria que te acordassem, desculpa... – ele disse e eu tive vontade de chorar

- Não tem problema...

- Então, eu queria saber como você tá, você sumiu, mal falou comigo no telefone...

- É, eu sei...me desculpa

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hum....é.

- Quer conversar? – ele perguntou com aqueles olhos amendoados me fitando com carinho

- Não. – respondi rapidinho, mas depois suspirei e terminei a frase– não quero, mas eu tenho....

- Quer dar uma volta?

- É, pode ser...

Enquanto andávamos ele falou que tinha ido até uma cachoeira muito bonita alguns dias antes. Eu fiquei mais pálida que o normal.

- Em La Push? – perguntei preocupada

Ele sorriu.

- Não, claro que não, eu sei que eu não seria muito bem vindo por lá. Eu nem tenho caminhado muito por perto da fronteira porque, afinal, eu não sei direito onde ela fica.

- Que alívio...

- Não se preocupe tanto – ele disse enquanto pegava meu queixo e se aproximava de mim.

Eu desviei o rosto apontando para uma árvore qualquer e falando alguma besteira da qual já não me lembro. Eu não queria beijá-lo, pelo menos, não antes de contar o que tinha acontecido.

Sentamos em cima de um galho forte de uma das árvores. Eu gostava de balançar os pés no ar, era uma sensação que eu gostara desde que eu aprendera a ficar sentada sozinha.

- E ai...? Vai falar ou vai esperar escurecer? – ele zombou depois de alguns minutos

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Você é muito bobo, não são nem oito da manhã.

Ele sorriu.

- Tô apreensivo, que houve? – seus olhos amendoados piscavam de curiosidade

Eu olhei para o galho observando algumas formigas tentando carregar um inseto morto. Naquele momento, eu preferia ser aquele inseto.

- Eu...hum....Nay, você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

Ele sorriu

- Sei, acho que sim. Por que?

- ...E que você foi um namorado maravilhoso sempre, que você me fez muito feliz, não sabe?

Seu sorriso rasgado desapareceu.

- Você quer terminar comigo? – seus olhos estavam tristes agora

- Não.

- Então o que é?

- Jacob.

Ele balançou as pernas no ar como eu estava fazendo pouco tempo atrás.

- Você o ama? – ele perguntou simplesmente e eu me senti triste, eu não queria magoá-lo.

- Acho que sim.

- Você só tem duas opções, sim ou não, qual você optaria? – ele parecia Carlisle agora, falando e olhando para mim como se pudesse me desvendar.

- Sim. – respondi

- Você não quer terminar comigo, mas você ama outro? Como isso funciona pra você, então?

- Eu amo os dois.

Ele sorriu, mas agora não era um sorriso sincero, era um sorriso de incredulidade.

- Renesmee, você não pode fazer isso.

- Eu sei!

- Não há espaço pra dois...

- Eu sei disso também, mas eu amo os dois caramba, quê que eu posso fazer?

- Não sou eu que vou poder responder isso pra você.

Ele balançou as pernas mais algumas vezes fitando os próprios pés.

- Se dependesse de mim a gente ia morar junto e ficar longe dele, mas não depende... – sua voz triste me deixou ainda pior

- Eu não sei explicar o que eu sinto. Eu não quero sentir o que eu sinto por ele, mas é mais forte do que eu...

- Atração?

- É, mas mais forte.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu me senti culpada novamente. Ele era importante demais pra mim.

- Você....você o beijou?

- Sim – respondi sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos.

Ele não parou de me encarar.

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

Eu hesitei. Fitei o galho novamente, o inseto estava sendo desmontado pelas formigas. Meu coração também estava se despedaçando.

- Aconteceu... –gaguejei deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

Ele fitou o chão em silêncio, depois esfregou os olhos. Eu o conhecia. Ele estava prestes a chorar e, por isso, eu chorei mais ainda. Ele não me deixou ver as lágrimas, escondeu-as de forma quase convincente.

Ele pulou do galho e andou em silêncio. Eu fui atrás dele. Percebi que estávamos voltando o caminho que havíamos feito.

- Que houve? Você não vai falar nada? –perguntei apreensiva

Ele virou pra mim. Não havia ódio em seus olhos, apenas, tristeza.

- O que você quer que eu fale?

- Não sei! Qualquer coisa!

- Não há nada a ser dito, Nessie! – a voz dele saiu mais alta que o habitual e eu me assustei.

Ele deixou de me encarar.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Eu te magoei? Eu deixei faltar alguma coisa pra você? – ele disse fungando o nariz

- Não, Nay! Óbvio que não, você é maravilhoso!

- Não o bastante pelo visto...

As lágrimas inundavam meu rosto, minha voz tremia.

- Para com isso, você é o homem mais perfeito que eu já conheci, você é inteligente, carinhoso, você ouve o que eu falo, você é tudo o que uma garota pode querer!

- Mas ta te faltando algo, ta faltando senão você não teria ficado com outro.

- Não é isso, não tem nada haver com você, tem haver com ele!

Ele botou as mãos no bolso e me lançou um olhar machucado. Ele era esperto, mas, como qualquer homem, inseguro em certos aspectos.

- Nessie, por acaso eu tenho... deixado a desejar sexualmente?

Eu chorei mais ainda em um misto de indignação e tristeza.

- Óbvio que não! Da onde você tirou isso?

- Se eu sou tão bom no resto, só pode ser isso...

- Não é nada disso, que droga! Você é perfeito, eu já falei. A nossa primeira vez foi maravilhosa e todas as outras vezes também. A maioria das garotas reclama que os namorados são afoitos e egoístas e você é o contrário!

Ele continuava cabisbaixo. Eu segurei a mão dele.

- Você tem mais de cem anos de experiência, como poderia ser ruim? Você praticamente lê a minha mente! Sempre foi maravilhoso e eu te amo, mas eu não sei explicar, uma parte de mim ama e deseja outro também...

Ele despenteou o próprio cabelo desfazendo alguns de seus cachinhos e coçou os olhos novamente.

- E agora? O que a gente vai fazer? – ele perguntou

- Eu não queria conversar com você agora porque eu não sei direito o que fazer, mas....acho que o melhor é eu me afastar, me afastar de vocês dois. Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar, um tempo pra mim, entende?

- Entendo.

Eu ainda tinha vontade de chorar. Por que ele tinha que ser compreensivo assim? Me deixava pior do que eu já estava.

- Acho então que chegou a minha hora de voltar para Vegas...

Eu o abracei chorando e enquanto sentia a pele macia do pescoço dele, me arrependi de tudo e tive vontade de desdizer tudo o que eu tinha falado. Eu queria falar que nunca mais veria Jacob, que nunca mais faria nada errado e que não o decepcionaria novamente, mas eu sabia, que se fizesse isso, eu estaria sendo precipitada e injusta com Jake.

- Me desculpa, eu não queria afastar você. Nay, eu te amo tanto, isso tudo é muito difícil pra mim.

Ele jogou meu cabelo para trás e me olhou com carinho.

- Pra mim também...

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Eu sei que você precisa disso e eu ia ter que voltar pra lá uma hora ou outra de qualquer forma.

Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo tudo para eu não me sentir pior e que ele estava fingindo que estava bem, só fingindo. Desejei que ele tivesse me dado um tapa na cara, teria sido mais fácil de lidar.

- Você promete que vai voltar? – perguntei rouca por causa do choro

- Quando você quer que eu volte?

- Amanhã.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

- Nessie....

- Tá bem, três semanas?

- Vou tentar.

- Por favor, eu vou me sentir muito mal se você não vier....

- Eu volto, eu prometo.

Eu o abracei novamente e o beijei. Seus lábios quase sempre eram um pouco mais frios que os meus. Ele tinha gosto de romã e eu adorava aquece gosto e aquele cheiro de sua boca. Eu adorava a maneira como ele mordia de leve os lábios como se fosse uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. Ele tinha aquele ar de perigo, de venenoso que deixava tudo mais interessante, inclusive as carícias. Eu também adorava ficar quieta junto dele, não precisávamos falar muita coisa. Nós sentíamos o outro e isso bastava. O silêncio tinha uma simbologia própria.

No momento em que nos olhamos novamente o silêncio foi assim, coberto de significado. Ele foi embora sem dizer nada. Não precisávamos falar mais nada. Ele só beijou minha mão e sumiu me deixando solitária na floresta. Talvez tenha sido assim que Bella sentira-se quando Edward a deixou. Abandonada. A diferença é que eu estava causando nosso afastamento, o que tornava aquilo ainda pior.

Voltei para casa logo depois. Todos ainda estavam nervosos e eu fingi que não ouvia os comentários, mas quando eu falei, a intenção era que assim eles calassem a boca.

- Eu terminei com Nahuel – declarei e Rosalie botou as duas mãos no rosto desanimada – e vou ficar longe de Jacob também. - conclui

Ninguém disse mais nada, mas Esme acariciou minha cabeça quando passei por ela. Minha mãe estava perto da escada e me abraçou. A lateral dos meus olhos ardiam por causa das lágrimas que eu já havia derramado. Ela me balançou levemente como se eu ainda fosse uma criança.

- Você está certa, Renesmee...é o melhor a fazer, pelo menos por enquanto.

Saí de seu abraço e sorri, mas senti um nó na garganta quando vi que ela usava a pulseira de Jacob. Ela percebeu que eu olhava.

- Gosto dela e não a uso há muito tempo, você se importa?

- Não – menti. Na verdade, aquilo ali me lembrava algo que eu não queria lembrar.

- Renesmee, isso foi há muito tempo, Jacob é um grande amigo, ele é importante pra mim também, você não precisa pensar nisso.

- Eu sei – disse, mas meus olhos desviavam dela.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Mãe...- eu chamei sem ainda olhar para ela.

- Que foi, meu bem?

- Vocês se beijaram, não foi?

Ela ficou parada olhando para mim.

- Por que você não esquece isso?

- Eu quero saber!

- Mas você não precisa, não precisa saber essas coisas, esquece isso tudo, não vê que essa história só causa dor a mim, ao seu pai, ao Jacob e agora até em você?

Ela virou para ir embora, mas eu segurei seu braço e fechei os olhos. Eu sabia muito bem o que eu estava fazendo e em poucos segundos ela soube também.

Quando os abri eu estava na floresta. Podia ver Seth transformado. Vi Jacob com um rosto amargurado. Vi as lágrimas de Bella e ela lhe implorando um beijo. Eu devia ter desviado os olhos, mas não fiz isso. Ver Jacob e Bella se beijarem foi torturante. Sei que é comum que algumas pessoas fiquem paralisadas em momentos de tensão, mas nunca havia acontecido comigo, não antes daquilo. Minha consciência queria fazer meu rosto se virar, mas eu não pude. Nenhum músculo meu se mexeu, nem meus cílios piscaram. Bella correspondeu ao beijo que de agressivo se tornou um pouco mais calmo e até bonito. Senti meus olhos arderem e a imagem dos dois se desfocou com a quantidade de água salgada que se formou neles.

_- Renesmee, concentre-se. Lembre da sua casa, de onde você estava, concentre-se em voltar. –_ soou a voz de Carlisle em minha cabeça e eu, finalmente, consegui fechar os olhos.

Eu fiz o que ele mandava, tentei lembrar de tudo que estava a minha volta antes de eu embarcar nas lembranças de minha mãe.

Abri os olhos assustada. Carlisle segurava minha testa, Edward segurava os meus ombros e todos os outros estavam ao meu redor.

- Renesmee, você ta bem? – perguntou Edward

- Tô, acho.... – minha respiração era ofegante.

Logo depois minhas pernas tremeram e eu não consegui mais me sustentar. Meu corpo amoleceu completamente e eu achei que ia desmaiar. Meu pai me segurou pela cintura e enquanto todos perguntavam a Carlisle se aquilo era efeito das visões, meu pai me carregava no colo. As vozes preocupadas e histéricas se acalmaram aos poucos, obviamente Jasper estava fazendo o trabalho dele direitinho.

Edward me encostou no sofá e eu senti as lágrimas arderem os meus olhos novamente. Abracei meus joelhos e fiquei um tempo esperando meu coração parar de pular.

Bella sentou ao meu lado e eu abaixei a cabeça entre meus braços e minhas pernas. Ela puxou meu braço me forçando a olhar pra ela.

- Por que você fez isso? Você não percebeu que eu não queria que você visse isso, Renesmee?

Eu desviei o rosto novamente e ela segurou em meus ombros me balançando com força.

- Olha pra mim! – ela gritou e eu olhei.

- Para de gritar com ela! – gritou Rosalie

Bella lançou um olhar de fúria para Rosalie, mas sua voz não saiu com raiva, apenas, dura e firme.

- Você pode amá-la Rosalie, mas não vai dizer como eu devo educá-la.

Ela voltou a olhar pra mim e eu tive vergonha de mim mesma.

- Isso não foi legal, sabia?

Eu funguei.

- Eu sei. - respondi

- Você precisa ter mais consciência das coisas que você faz e fala, Renesmee, você já ta bem grandinha pra levar bronca!

As lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto.

- Eu sei, mas eu to tentando fazer a coisa certa agora! Eu vou abdicar de duas pessoas que eu amo muito pra não machucá-las! Poxa, eu não sou tão forte assim, tão perfeita como vocês pensam! Eu sou mais humana do que vocês acham!

Bella segurou minha mão com zelo.

- Eu sei que você não é perfeita, nem nós somos. Eu estou orgulhosa da sua atitude de pensar em Jacob e Nahuel, mas você ainda tem muito o que aprender, por exemplo, os limites do seu poder.

Eu olhei para meu pai. Quando eu falei, apesar de olhar para minha mãe, era com ele que eu falava.

- Não sou só eu que tenho que saber os limites do meu poder. É horrível ter alguém vasculhando minha cabeça toda hora! Sabia disso?

Ela olhou para ele, depois novamente para mim.

- Você tem razão. –ela disse ainda me olhando – eu nunca me importei se seu pai poderia ler minha mente, eu sempre até desejei isso....nunca pensei pelo seu lado. – ela disse antes de levantar.

Ela subiu as escadas e Edward foi atrás dela. Era óbvio que ela havia chamado ele mentalmente e que eles conversariam. Aquilo, porém, não me deixou melhor, eu não queria que eles brigassem nem nada assim.

Alice fez carinho na minha cabeça, mas eu levantei, eu não queria ser paparicada, eu queria resolver tudo e me sentir bem novamente, só isso.

Saí de minha casa correndo em direção a La Push e quando cheguei à tribo, Leah foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi. Ela me lançou um olhar nervoso e eu percebi que suas mãos haviam começado a tremer. Eu andei na direção dela, mas eu não trazia o mesmo olhar de raiva de antes, eu não sentia raiva dela, eu sentia inveja pela conexão que ela tinha com Jacob, mas só isso. Todo o resto nela não me inspirava inveja, me inspirava pena.

- Posso conversar com você? – perguntei

- Quê que você quer? Achei que já tínhamos terminado. – ela respondeu rispidamente.

- Não vim falar sobre Jacob.

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- É importante pra mim, mas eu sei que você ta pouco ligando pra os meus sentimentos, então se você não quiser me ouvir, não precisa.

Ela manteve a mesma expressão desconfiada. Ela estava tentada a me mandar para um lugar não muito agradável, mas também estava curiosa e foi só por isso que ela aceitou me ouvir.

Andamos para um local mais afastado. Uma clareira estava aberta no meio da vegetação e eu me lembrei perfeitamente daquele local, era para lá que eu ia quando era pequena para escutar sobre as lendas dos quileutes. As lendas deles me impressionavam, principalmente, porque eu acreditava em cada uma delas.

No chão, pude ver marcas de pés e de cinza preta. Uma fogueira havia sido acendida no dia anterior e um pouco de fumaça ainda saia do do centro da clareira.

- Que foi? Fala logo que eu não tenho o dia todo. – ela disse cruzando os braços

Eu odiava ter que fazer isso, mas eu já estava me acostumando a ter o tipo de ação que não me deixava feliz, mas que era o certo a ser feito.

- Me desculpa pelo que eu disse, foi cruel da minha parte meter o Sam na nossa briga. – eu disse rápido.

Daquela maneira, era mais fácil e menos rebaixante pra mim.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, mas agora seus olhos traziam um pouco de surpresa.

- Por que você ta falando isso? – ela perguntou um pouco alterada

Eu peguei um galho fino e mexi na fogueira apagada levantando um pouco de pó preto no ar.

- Por que eu descobri que posso ver as memórias das pessoas, só que eu não sei controlar isso muito bem, então, eu vi...eu vi várias lembranças cortadas suas e eu pude ver a sua dor.

Leah levou a mão à garganta esfregando-a contra a pele como se algo estivesse preso em sua traquéia. Ela sentou em um tronco cortado que eles usavam como banco e ficou parada o tempo todo enquanto eu voltava a falar.

- Não foi de propósito, mas eu vi – continuei – e todas as lembranças que eu vi, elas vieram cortadas e duraram pouco tempo, como flashs, mas todas, sem exceção, eram dele, eram de Sam e eu compreendi o quanto eu fui má em despertar esses sentimentos de perda novamente em você.

Ela olhou pra mim mordendo os lábios com força.

- Eu não vou agradecer pela sua piedade – ela disse com a voz falhando e quase chorosa.

- Nem eu quero isso, Leah. Eu só falei isso porque eu precisava para ficar em paz comigo, não espero nada de você, nem mesmo que você me perdoe.

Eu saí dali. Leah ficou sentada no mesmo lugar. Respirei aliviada, pelo menos daquilo eu estava livre. Ela não sabia o quanto aquilo havia sido difícil pra mim, eu não gostava dela, mas eu não podia deixar as coisas da maneira que haviam ficado. Andei com uma direção certa na cabeça. Agora vinha o mais difícil, Jacob.

**PARTE 20– JACOB**

Eu estava tocando violão quando senti o cheiro de Renesmee perto da minha casa. Pensei em levantar, mas logo percebi que ela vinha ate mim. Quando ela encostou na porta do meu quarto e a escancarou, senti de volta a felicidade em estar perto dela, qualquer sorriso, olhar, qualquer gesto, qualquer coisa me arremessava de volta para ela, mesmo quando eu pensava que o melhor para ela e para mim era que ficássemos longe. Não adiantava, ela sempre ia ao meu encontro trazendo a esperança mais uma vez.

- Ei, não sabia que você tocava violão. – ela disse sorrindo.

Eu toquei algumas notas de "Come as you are" do Nirvana.

- É, eu toco. Comecei a aprender a tocar depois que vocês foram embora, mas eu não tocava há uns dois anos. Peguei de volta agora. Tô um pouco enferrujado.

- Eu acho você ótimo.

- Você toca algum instrumento?

- Toco piano. Edward me ensinou. Ele adora me ouvir tocar, mas eu não sou nem de longe tão boa quanto ele.

- Aposto que você é perfeita.

Ela desviou os olhos um pouco sem graça, um pouco triste também.

Eu mudei de música. Meus dedos balançaram as cordas no ritmo da primeira música que eu aprendera a tocar inteira. "I´m yours" do Jasom Mraz. Logicamente, a música tinha todo o sentido naquele momento, aliás, em qualquer momento em que eu estivesse com ela.

- Música bonita. Não me lembro dela. –ela disse cruzando os braços.

Eu sorri para ela, mas não parei de tocar. Ela gostava e nem tinha ouvido a letra ainda....

- Um dia eu canto pra você. -respondi

Ela desviou os olhos novamente e eu senti que algo não estava bem.

- Jacob...

Eu parei de tocar. O tom da voz dela não me agradava.

- Jacob, você é importante pra mim, não quero que você ache que não é, mas...eu não posso mais te ver.

Eu senti meu coração engasgar e mudar o ritmo cardíaco. Não consegui falar nada. Ela nem olhava pra mim.

- Me desculpa, por favor... – ela começava a chorar – eu preciso de um tempo, é só isso que eu peço, não quero machucar ninguém, por favor, Jacob...entenda....

- Não....me...ver? Você não quer mais me ver?

- Não é nada definitivo, é só para as coisas se acertarem!

- Você não quer mais me ver! É isso que você vai fazer agora! Fingir que nada aconteceu! Fingir que você também não quis!

- Jacob! – ela já chorava muito.

Eu levantei e joguei o violão em cima da cama.

- Você vai ficar com ele! Vai me deixar? De novo você quer acabar comigo?

- Jacob, por favor, não é isso que eu quero, eu....

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo!

- Não, o Nahuel...me ouça...

- Eu não quero saber mais porra nenhuma, Nessie. Se você não quer mais me ver, então você não vai mais me ver!

- Para com isso! Jacob, eu te amo!

- Hipócrita!

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, mas eu preciso...

- Precisa ficar com outro? Desculpa, mas isso não é amor pra mim, não o tipo de amor que eu achei que a gente teria...

Eu passei pela porta e ela segurou minha cintura. Eu segurei o braço dela com força e senti que a pressão dos meus dedos estavam causando marcas em sua pele. Afrouxei a mão. Eu nunca poderia machucá-la de propósito. Ela chorou compulsivamente e minha alma também chorou. Eu a larguei.

- Não vai mais me ver, então. –repeti sentindo minha alma relutar contra a minha decisão

Ela escorregou encostada na lateral da porta e sentou no chão com as mãos apoiadas no peito. Lembrei de Bella, aquela era uma mania dela; apertar o peito como se fosse se partir ao meio. Meu coração se esmigalhou, lembrei da dor que eu sentira com tudo o que acontecera com uma e depois tudo de novo, mas ainda pior, com Nessie. Agora, a dor voltava somada a todas que eu já tivera até então.

Saí dali. Eu não poderia ficar mais lá sem machucar nós dois ainda mais.

Corri deixando Jacob Black para trás. Corri deixando Nessie chorando em meu quarto. Mais uma calça e tênis se rasgaram, mas eu não ligava a mínima naquele momento. Dor. Só isso existia envolta de mim. O mundo estava repleto daquilo.

Minha respiração estava pesada. O lobo em mim tentava me libertar do sofrimento, mas era difícil. Corri para longe do cheiro dela, mas ela estava em mim como uma marca, uma cicatriz, um pedaço meu, eu não conseguia deixá-la partir, ela não saía de dentro de mim. Ela se alastrava pelo meu peito e corria pelas minhas veias, ela era a única imagem que eu via antes de dormir e a única quando eu acordava. Ela preenchia minha mente, despertava em mim meu lado mais bonito cheio de amor e o mais feio também cheio de cobiça e ciúmes. Nessie, principalmente, acabava com qualquer instinto meu de autopreservação, ela valia muito pra mim e mais nada importava, nem eu mesmo importava. Ela. Apenas ela existia dentro de mim e apenas a dor existia ao meu redor.

_Volta, Jacob! _– gritou uma voz feminina familiar em minha cabeça

_Não!!!! Me deixa, Leah!_

_Volta, cara! - gritou Gavin_

_Para com isso, você vai acabar vagando feito um doido, de novo _– falou Seth

_Jacob! Você está fora de si!– _gritou Royce

_Eu preciso, me deixem!_

_Você é mais forte que isso! – _exclamou Alana

_Para de sofrer por ela!_ – gritou Leah

_Eu não consigo.....-_ respondi

_Jacob, vai ficar tudo bem, tudo vai dar certo..._ – falou Blade

Vária vozes se misturaram e eu não pude mais compreendê-las.

_Chega, todos vocês! Jacob vai fazer o que achar melhor e nós vamos respeitar!_ – gritou Leah com autoridade.

O silêncio se manteve por alguns segundos

_Volte, Jacob. Volte quando puder. Precisamos de você. Precisamos de você bem. Melhore e volte_ – a voz de Leah agora era suave, quase doce.

_Seth fica no comando enquanto isso_ – eu disse e depois não ouvi mais nada, apenas o barulho de meus músculos, meu coração e da vegetação em movimento junto ao meu corpo.

Corri para outra cidade e quando vi já estava em outra. A lua aparecia e o sol tomava seu lugar até, novamente, a lua voltar a dominar o céu. Eu conhecia o caminho que minhas patas faziam. Eram os mesmos de quando eu sofrera pela Bella, mas desta vez eu ia para mais longe. Vaguei como se fosse apenas uma alma sem direção como os espíritos ancestrais faziam. O lobo preencheu grande parte de mim e eu me deixei conduzir por ele durante muitas batalhas entre a lua e o sol.

**Gente, o próximo cap. vai ser uma surpresinha. Vai ser sobre alguém que ainda não foi ouvido. Depois do próximo, vou tentar não enrolar muito mais, senão esta fic vai ficar infinita! Prometo começar a encaminhar para um fim!!!!**

**Enfim, até mais!**

**Misure**


	7. Chapter 7 A morte e o amor

**Bom, gente, este é só um agradinho pra vcs já que eu ando tão sem tempo. Como ninguém conhece Nahuel direito ainda, resolvi apresentá-lo para vocês da melhor forma possível: contando a historia dele. **

**Sei que vocês estão loucos para ler sobre Nessie, Jacob e Leah , mas eu precisava mostrar quem o meio vampiro é e qual a versão dele sobre Nessie etc. Tenho certeza que ele não vai desapontar vcs! Se você gosta de romantismo, este cap. é pra vc.**

**Mas, antes:**

**Marynna Meira**** – Uhu!!!!Que bom que vc fez o cadastro!Seja mto mto bem vinda!Concordo, ela merece uma sacudida. Ela é tão cheia de defeitos que nem parece que ela é um pouco vampira, mas...enfim, acho que ela ta começando a entender que ela tem que pensar mais nos outros. Adoro seus comentários cheios de descrições, tipo "correndo ao redor da mesa" etc. HUAHUAHAUHAU acho mesmo que somos loucas igualmente.**

**Dalila Sachiko**** – Hum....tÔ?Será?Não sei....hauhauhauuha claro, ela ta se mancando um pouco sim. Mtooooooooo obrigada pelo coemntário, adorei.**

**L. Evans P.**** – Obrigada msm pelo comentário, com certeza ele sofreu em dobro (primeiro com a mãe, agora com a nessie). Pode deixar que eu vou ler a sua fic (mas soh qnd tiver um feriado maior – talvez final deste mês), enfim, pq eu quase não tenho tempo pra escrever, então, assim...ta impossível minha vida, mas eu vou lá , pode deixar.**

**Bella Giacon**** – Bom, não deixei você por último a toa, afinal, esta resposta vai ser maior mesmo. Em primeiro lugar (e claro, mais importante) obrigada pelo comentário e esteja livre para falar o que você achar, afinal, eu não sou perfeita mesmooo e é sempre bom ouvir os outros. Agora, respondendo ao seu comentário:**

_**Jacob + violão**_** – não vejo nada demais, afinal, várias pessoas tocam violão e se amarram em carro etc. Acho um erro pensar no Jake de uma maneira limitadora, como se ele só gostasse de carro, moto e nada mais, obvio que ele tem outros interesses, mas, sem duvida, mecânica é a primeira delas, não discuto isso. Mesmo assim, quem não gosta de música? Ainda mais os índios! Eles são super musicais e os índios e descendentes norte americanos são pessoas que tocam muito violão hoje em dia. "I´m your´s, realmente, pode ter sido um exagero.**

_**Briga forçada -**_**Hum....pode ser, vou rever isso.**

_**Reação do Jake**_** - Não acho a reação exagerada por causa do histórico. Ele ta cansado ne? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu é compreensível. A reação dele não foi por causa da conversa deles em si, foi por causa de tudo, ele explodiu!Tudo que ele tinha guardado dentro dele veio a tona e ele se cegou pelos próprios medos e pela raiva dele. Por isso, acho que até dar pra entender a atitude dele.**

_**O Jake não ta sexy**_** – Bella, ninguém é sexy 24h por dia!Ele tem defeitos e pode ficar feio de vez em quando, isso é normal e humano. Por mais que ele seja um lobisomem, ainda assim, ele parece muito um jovem cheio de aflições como qualquer outro.**

_**Nessie de boa samaritana **_**– ela não é nem nunca vai ser santa, mas acho que ela pode entender onde ela ta errando né? Agora, ela e a Leah de amiguinhas, impossível, só que já tava mais do que na hora de ela crescer.**

**Outra coisa,é claro que esta é a minha versão dos personagens, eles não são os mesmo que são pra autora, nem os que você imaginou, então, apesar de todos terem muita coisa em comum, nós pensamos neles de maneira diferente. Enfim, é isso. Isso foi só pra explicar tudo. Como eu disse, continua sendo importante saber o que você acha, mas, as vezes eu posso não concordar, normal isso né? Espero que você goste deste cap. (apesar de eu achar que não é mto sua praia melosidades, mas, enfim, pode deixar que o outro que eu escrever vai ser pra vc). **

**Boa Leitura!**

**PARTE 21 – NAHUEL**

Este é mais um século, mais um que estou conhecendo, mas, apesar disso, a minha memória não é fraca. Infelizmente, pelo contrário, ela é comparável a de um elefante. No caso dos elefantes, a memória ajuda na sobrevivência, no meu caso, é uma brutal forma de tortura.

Lembro de cada mulher que amei. Lembro de seus cheiros, de seus rostos, da maneira como elas prendiam o cabelo e o jeito como eram lindas quando estavam distraídas. Sempre fui um homem de uma mulher só e sempre as respeitei, uma em cada tempo único em que fui delas. Nunca traí, nunca menti. Apesar do veneno mortal que corre pelas minhas veias, nunca ousei transformar nenhuma delas e, por isso, fui obrigado a vê-las sofrer com as doenças que tomaram seus corpos, ou então, ver a velhice levar embora uma juventude que eu negara a preservar por não querer transformá-las em monstros.

Monstro. Sempre me sentira assim. Eu matara a minha mãe, eu era culpado. Com pouco tempo de vida transformei minha tia em algo terrível e, por tudo isso, nunca me foram as primeiras memórias dolorosas das quais me lembro. O rosto de minha mãe se tornando pálido e ausente e os olhos de minha tia ficando vermelhos como o sangue que ela passaria a derramar.

As mortes das mulheres que eu amava vieram logo depois.

A primeira era apaixonada pelas estrelas e pelo mistério da vida. Lia foi a mulher mais enigmática que conheci. Apesar de não ter poderes, ela tinha um incrível sexto sentido. Nunca consegui entender como ela podia ser tão humana e, ao mesmo tempo, tão mágica. Ela compreendia muito a natureza e me mostrou como era amar o mundo e cada pequeno detalhe inserido nele. Lia disse que me amava enquanto entregava seu corpo à tuberculose e eu quis partir com ela. Aquela foi a primeira vez que a morte me encarou com seus olhos furados e escuros. Eu não poderia expor aqui tudo que senti quando não pude mais ouvir o coração dela batendo. O chão pareceu fugir-me debaixo de meus pés e tudo ao redor ficou feio, sem graça, terrível. Me senti sozinho no mundo e pensei que não conseguiria respirar novamente, muito menos, amar. Fiz tudo para morrer, não morri.

Helen veio dez anos depois. Eu ainda estava arrasado e ela apareceu na minha vida numa noite de Londres durante uma tempestade de raios. Ela estava muito molhada e sorriu quando lhe entreguei uma capa. O sorriso doce dela me fisgou de imediato. Ela era muda, mas seus olhos eram mais expressivos do que palavras. Foi com ela que aprendi a linguagem dos sinais, foi ela também quem me ensinou a respeitar as diferenças e a não julgar os outros. A felicidade dela tornou-se parte fundamental de mim. Eu a vi envelhecer, mas nunca deixei de amá-la. Quando ela tinha vergonha das rugas, eu beijava seus olhos com carinho e acariciava cada dobrinha de seu rosto mostrando que meu amor era incondicional. Ela viveu quase sessenta anos comigo. Morreu enquanto fazia carinho no nosso cachorro. A morte a levou da minha vida e voltou uma semana depois para buscar um cãozinho deprimido que sentia falta da dona. Esperei por muitos meses que também eu pudesse ser levado. A morte não fez isso. Ela era algo que me acompanhava, mas que não podia me tocar. Chorei como uma criança esperando que o perfume de Helen se espalhasse pelo ar. Nunca mais senti seu cheiro. Esperei para ouvir o barulho de algo quebrando para correr e ver o que Locky havia aprontado, mas seu latido também nunca mais ouvi.

Dezoito anos depois entrei em um café enquanto rodava por uma cidade desconhecida da Austrália. Uma mulher ruiva e tempestuosa gritou comigo minutos depois da minha chegada. Karen tinha certeza que eu havia pegado a pasta dela, já que eu segurava uma igual nas mãos. Ela me acusou de roubo e fez um escândalo enorme. Não me abalei. Nunca fui de me abalar por nada, somente a morte egoísta me abalava. Gritos, não, eles não mexiam comigo. A atendente achou a pasta dela em um canto logo depois disso e ela ficou envergonhada, mal conseguia olhar para mim, afinal, ela tinha sido injusta e agido como uma maluca com um estranho. A situação fez meus lábios se esticarem e aquele foi meu primeiro sorriso em dezoito anos. Eu a chamei para tomar um café (o café que eu ainda não conseguira tomar) e ela aceitou, mas pediu para que fossemos para outro lugar. Ela tinha os olhos mais verdes que já vi e, ao longo do mês que passei naquele país, fiz muitos poemas sobre eles. Ela nunca poderia substituir Lia ou Helen, mas era como se uma nova parte de mim estivesse pronta para amar de novo. Relutei contra meus sentimentos no início, mas ela me beijou com tanta paixão que minhas dúvidas voaram para longe. Decidimos ir para a Rússia e lá nos casamos em praça pública. Ela era uma mulher incrível, muito a frente de seu tempo. Era determinada e feminista e seu lado sensível só eu conhecia. Ela gostava de romã e, com o tempo, me viciei também na fruta. Passei a comer todos os dias e adorava quando ela oferecia para mim com pedaços em sua boca. Ela era sem dúvida, bonita e tentadora, mas ela não era apenas isso, ela era muito inteligente também. Nós participamos de muitos protestos e ela me ensinou sobre a política de uma forma que homem algum poderia ensinar. Ela lutava pelo comunismo e eu, por ela. Karen morreu de câncer depois de um ano inteiro de batalha contra algo do qual eu não podia protegê-la: a morte. Mais uma vez o foice reluziu e levou com ele a alma da mulher que eu amava.

Logo depois, voltei para a América do sul. Eu sempre sentia falta do cheiro da vegetação e do clima e mesmo quando eu estava com Lia, Helen ou Karen, nunca deixei de querer ficar perto da minha família e de minhas raizes. Eu sempre sentia falta deles, especialmente de minha tia. E, então, eu estava de volta à minha terra natal há apenas alguns anos quando recebi uma visita inesperada: uma mulher chamada Alice me procurava e pedia minha ajuda.

Descobri que outra criança como eu e minhas irmãs estava para nascer e meu coração se encheu de esperança. Corremos e conseguimos evitar que os Volturi a matassem. Ela era uma criança loirinha de sorriso sapeca e gestos firmes. Ela seria um problemão, eu tinha certeza disso. Ela e a existência de sua mãe me mostraram que havia esperanças, que talvez eu não fosse o ser tão terrível que eu imaginava. A partir daquele momento, não me senti tão mal por tudo que havia acontecido, pude encarar tudo o que havia acontecido como uma fatalidade da vida, talvez até destino.

Voltei para meu lar e não pensei mais sobre o que eu era ou sobre o amor. Por muitos anos vivi com minha família e me recusei a voltar a amar alguém. Eu já havia tido muitas perdas, eu não podia encarar mais uma. Muitas mulheres se aproximaram de mim, mas meu coração estava destroçado e eu não poderia entregá-lo a mais ninguém. Me entreguei, somente, aos meus livros, aos meus estudos. Foi, então, que lendo sobre o amor, comecei a sentir falta dele. Nunca fui uma pessoa solitária e eu sentia falta de amar e ser amado. Eu era um apaixonado por natureza, mas eu não queria mais sofrer. Pensei por muito tempo em como tentar ser feliz, muitas vezes tentei ter relacionamentos com vampiras (já que não poderiam morrer), mas elas não eram nem de perto parecidas com o que eu queria para mim e meu coração recusou-se a amá-las.

Somente depois de anos de solidão, decidi visitar Renesmee. Ela era a razão por eu ter deixado de me sentir um monstro, então, talvez, fosse possível que ela fosse a única a poder trazer o amor que eu gostava tanto de sentir. Eu sabia que havia a possibilidade de eu não gostar dela ou ela de mim, mas resolvi tentar. Eu não queria mais pensar tanto nas mulheres de meu passado porque eu sabia que, em vida, eu fizera tudo por elas, mas, agora, eu só maltrataria a mim mesmo relembrando-as constantemente. Não esqueço de nada nelas e, ao mesmo tempo que fico grato por isso, também sinto que é algo que me corrói sempre que algo me lembra uma delas. Como Shakespeare mesmo fala; _lamentar_ _uma dor passada no presente é criar outra dor e sofrer novamente_. Foi com esta frase que decidi ir atrás de Nessie.

Me matriculei na escola dela como monitor de história e ela, imediatamente, me reconheceu. Ela era esperta, sabia que eu estava lá por ela. As amigas ficaram impressionadas com as investidas dela, ela ia direto ao ponto, falava o que pensava e disse que me queria muito antes do que eu imaginava. Ela era uma criança ainda, seu corpo de mulher era bonito e seu rosto também, mas ela ainda não sabia ser madura. Ela era mimada e teimosa e a maneira possessiva dela mostrou o quanto ela me queria da mesma forma que uma criança quer tomar posse de um brinquedo. Tudo isso, porém, só me trazia para mais perto dela. Ela amava as estrelas como Lia amava e tinha o jeito doce de Helen. Suas ações, no entanto, eram determinadas como as de Karen e, ao perceber tudo isso, entendi que ela era a única que podia me fazer feliz.

Nos amamos muito e intensamente. Ela entregou-se para mim e eu a acolhi com carinho em um saco de dormir durante nossa primeira viagem pelas montanhas. Assim como Lia, Helen e Karen, nunca me esquecerei da primeira vez com Nessie. Acho que eu estava mais nervoso que ela. Ela estava decidida, mas eu tinha medo que ela se arrependesse.

Durante muitos minutos não fiz nada além de deslizar os dedos por seu corpo e acariciá-lo com meus lábios e língua. Ela suspirava quando meus dentes arranhavam sua pele. Quando, finalmente, chegamos ao clímax, ela me beijou e disse, pela primeira vez, que me amava.

Sexo. Transa. Fazer amor....

De todas as expressões, "fazer amor" sempre foi a que mais gostei. Pode parecer muito romântico para grande parte das pessoas, mas para mim, é a expressão perfeita. Nunca toquei com malícia uma mulher que não amava. Todas que beijei e acariciei foram especiais e únicas. Nunca entrei em alguém que já não estivesse metaforicamente dentro de mim também.

Sem dúvida, o ato de se entregar completamente às sensações e ao amor é algo único e, por isso, indispensável para qualquer um que deseje a plenitude da vida. Tem sorte aquele que, nem que seja por um único instante, possa entregar-se plenamente à mulher amada. Perder-se em seus olhares, poder sentir a pele arrepiar ao seu toque, assistir ao deleite, ao prazer, ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome baixinho e implorar por você. Nada se compara a isso.

O amor consumado, abre, distende, engrandece o homem, transforma-o em um deus por aquela fração de tempo. O prazer unido ao amor é como um êxtase que faz parar o tempo, ao redor nada mais parece existir, tudo se desfoca e só você e ela são os donos do mundo. Não existe nada mais doce e terrível. Provar o amor e o prazer é um passo sem volta, depois disso, nunca mais você conseguirá ser feliz sem. Amar e saborear este amor é contemplar nos braços de alguém uma porção dos céus que Deus depôs na carne. Para mim, consumir o amor nunca foi pecado, é o mais próximo do divino que podemos alcançar em vida.

Durante o ato você não é mais você, os pudores não existem e seus movimentos são controlados pelos dela, pela vontade e gemidos dela. As forças não estão mais em condição de ouvir nada além do desejo e ele só fica em segundo plano quando você pensa no desejo da amada. Segurar-se para trazê-la junto a você é ainda mais perturbador e extasiante. Liberar-se e senti-la molhá-lo com seu líquido é ainda mais majestoso.

Foi imerso em tais sensações de indescritível devaneio corporal que adormeci ao lado de Nessie naquela primeira noite e em tantas outras após aquela.

Eu tinha tanta certeza que ficaríamos a eternidade juntos que pedi para que minha família fosse morar conosco. Minha tia, porém, cismava em ir para Las Vegas. Ela adorava ver a cidade na televisão e tinha vontade de ir morar lá. Decidi fazer a vontade dela para agradá-la. Eu também sabia que Nessie ia ter que se mudar de qualquer maneira, por isso, cedi. Fomos para Vegas e, pouco tempo depois, Nessie foi para La Push. Morri de saudade. Eu não gostava de ficar sozinho.

Resolvi vê-la e ela mostrou-se animada e, ao mesmo tempo, relutante com a minha presença. Aos poucos, percebi que ela estava mudada. Eu não poderia, porém, explicar exatamente o que era. Quando ela disse o nome dele eu entendi, finalmente, entendi tudo. Eu queria que ela continuasse a falar o que havia acontecido, mas o anseio de escutar a verdade complicava-se em mim com o temor de a saber. Ela, finalmente, falou e eu escutei.

_Ex abundantia cordis os loquitur_.

Esta é uma pura verdade. Nessie não disse o que achava. Como o próprio provérbio latino diz, _a boca fala do que está cheio o coração_. Eu, que perdera tantas mulheres para morte, pelo visto, pela primeira vez, corria o risco de perdê-la para outro homem.

Naquele dia meu estado emocional se alterou de uma forma que não acontecia há muito tempo. Eu senti um tipo de dor que nunca havia sentido antes, mas fiz a vontade ela, eu pensava demais em sua felicidade para poder brigar, pois um homem perdoa na medida em que ama e eu a amava a ponto de querer-lhe apenas o bem. Aceitei partir, mas eu sabia que não ficaria longe por muito tempo.

Como combinado, voltei para La Push três semanas depois. E o que aconteceu lá mudou completamente a minha vida.

**Esta foi uma parte pequena e pra dar um suspense mesmo. Espero que tenha agradado apesar de ter sido um pouco diferente do normal! ****Não me abandonem, mesmo q eu demore, não vou abandonar vcs.**

**OBS: Bom, Nahuel é um dos personagens mais atípicos desta historia, um romântico nato, como vcs devem ter percebido. Se eu escrevesse melhor, ele seria um poeta perfeito, mas, já que não é assim, tentei mostrar o quão importante o amor sempre foi para ele. Para as poucas românticas, sorry mesmo, mas ele é assim pra mim então eu tinha que mostrar isso. No próximo cap. voltaremos a narrativa normal.**

**Beijos beijos**

**Misure**


	8. Chapter 8 Perigo

**Oá! Depois do sumiço, voltei!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Tem novos personagens e outras coisitas a mais, mas prometo que tá bem dinâmico e com mais pontos de vista. Este cap. ta legal, mas o próximo será dez mil vezes melhor (e eu não to falando isso a toa). Aguardem!**

**Só pra facilitar:**

**Personagens novos:**

**Kate – a nova amiga da Nessie**

**Thomas – como não podia faltar, o canalha.**

**Ben e Liv (na verdade, eles já apareceram) – são o casal que tava acampando em outro cap.**

**Mary – É nova pq vai aparecer mais, mas ela já foi citada. Sim! É a queridinha do Seth!**

**É isso....Mto mto mto obrigada a todos que leram até aqui!**

**Misure**

**PARTE 22 – RENESMEE**

- Nessie! Alouuuu!Acorda!

A voz de Kate me assustou e eu dei um pulo na cadeira. Já fazia quase duas semanas que eu havia terminado com Nahuel e que Jacob havia sumido, mesmo assim, eu me flagrava pensando neles.

As aulas haviam começado, afinal. Mais uma vez eu estava fazendo aquele ano no colegial e a minha grande amiga em Forks era a Kate. No primeiro dia de aula ela sentou ao meu lado e, desde então, nunca mais nos desgrudamos.

Ela era uma garota espontânea com o cabelo bem preto e uma franja que sempre caia em seus olhos. Seus óculos deixavam seus olhos maiores do que o normal, o que a deixava com um jeitinho ainda mais engraçado.

Além dela, também me aproximei muito de Ben e Liv (que eu conhecera quando eles estavam acampando). Ben era muito inteligente e dedicado aos estudos e Liv era o tipo de garota que faz tudo por agitação. Complementares, não?

Eu estava feliz com eles. Estávamos saindo bastante e eles me distraiam. Mas, obviamente, eles não conseguiam evitar que eu pensasse naqueles dois caras que faziam meu coração bater mais forte.

- Vamos Nessie, a gente vai se atrasar!Você ta parada que nem um zumbi olhando pro prato desde que a gente chegou no refeitório. Quê que você tem?

- Nada – menti.

Ela deu um suspiro entediado.

- Ok, acho que vou desistir de perguntar.

Eu a segurei pelos ombros sorrindo.

- Kate, relaxa...eu tô bem!

- Em qual dos dois você ta pensando agora?

- Nos dois.

Ela assoprou a franja e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa me encarando.

- Nossa, Nessie! Que dificuldade que você tem pra escolher, hein?

- É complicado...

- Você é que complica.

Eu ri. Se ela soubesse que eu estava falando sobre um meio vampiro e um lobisomem ela entenderia um pouco melhor. Eu já tinha contado toda a historia para ela, mas ela nunca poderia ter dimensão do que era a nossa relação, principalmente, porque havia um lado bem mágico da minha vida que era totalmente desconhecido para ela.

- Eu vou decidir o que eu quero pra mim, só não agora. – respondi

Adiar sempre foi minha fuga própria, mas eu sabia que já não era mais um modo válido de fazer as coisas, eu só não admitia isso.

- Ok...se você diz.....mas agora vê como é que eu tô. Meu cabelo ta ruim? – Kate perguntou nervosa mudando rapidamente sua postura e seu tom de voz.

Eu bufei.

- O Thomas ta atrás de mim, não ta? – perguntei

- Ta vindo pra cá. – ela respondeu

- Então, Kate, boa sorte com o Tom. Eu vou correr porque...hum...tenho que ir no banheiro antes da aula...boa sorte aí!

Sai correndo. Era só o que me faltava ter que aturar o mala do Thomas. Ele era o garoto mais babaca da face da terra, dava em cima de qualquer coisa com saia que passasse por perto e o pior é que Kate gostava dele. Ele já tinha dado em cima de mim várias vezes e até da Liv que tinha namorado! Saí de lá porque não queria ver, mais uma vez, Kate se humilhar e, principalmente, porque tinha que pensar em coisas realmente importantes, como "o que eu queria" ou "o que eu não queria" e como Tom se incluía entre as coisas que eu tinha certeza que eu não queria, eu não tinha a mínima intenção de aturá-lo. Fui pra aula pensativa. Minutos depois, enquanto a professora escrevia freneticamente no quadro, meu celular vibrou. Abri e vi que Seth havia me mandado uma mensagem.

"_Jacob voltou. "_

Apenas isso, nada mais.

Senti meu coração apertar. Tinha tanta coisa que eu queria saber, mas a mensagem era simples demais pra poder explicar alguma coisa. Saí da sala na cara de pau mesmo e liguei para Seth. Ele não atendeu e eu acabei resolvendo mandar uma mensagem.

_Vou pra La Push hoje._

Não consegui me concentrar mais na aula, mas nem liguei. Eu já sabia aquela matéria se bobear até em latim. O tempo passava devagar demais pra minha vontade de ver Jacob e rápido demais pra o meu medo de ter que encará-lo depois da ultima vez que havíamos nos visto.

Quando o sinal tocou horas depois, voei da aula. Não passei em casa. Fui direto para La Push e, infelizmente, encontrei Leah antes de Seth ou Jacob. Ela me encarou com aquele arzinho superior, mas eu não me importei.

- Não sei se ele vai querer ver você. – ela disse rispidamente.

Eu cruzei os braços.

- Ah, é? E eu não dou a mínima pra o que você acha. Onde é que ele ta?

- Tá lá perto do riacho. Ele ainda não voltou ao normal. Depois de tanto tempo, deve até ser difícil pra ele. Não exige muito dele, não. Só pra variar um pouquinho, vê se pensa nele antes de pensar em você.

Não respondi ao comentário idiota dela. Leah não podia saber o que Jacob significava pra mim. Eu havia errado muitas vezes, mas eu nunca tive a intenção de magoá-lo. Andei rápido até o riacho e do outro lado da margem vi o lobo castanho-avermelhado bebendo á certeza, ele me viu pelo reflexo porque levantou a cabeça muito rápido na minha direção.

- Jacob! – chamei enquanto os olhos humanos dele me encaravam.

Ele não se mexeu e eu estiquei os braços como se o chamasse para um abraço. Logo depois, ele sumiu entre as árvores. Fiquei com os braços apontados pra o lugar onde antes estava seu corpo de animal esperando que, ao menos, ele retomasse a forma humana e voltasse pra mim. Ele não fez isso. Ele não voltou e um ódio enorme tomou conta de mim quando a forma de loba de Leah apareceu me encarando triunfante por saber que estava certa. Ela pulou rapidamente entre as pedras do rio e sumiu por onde Jacob havia partido. Ela ia atrás dele, o consolaria, saberia de seus pensamentos, poderia correr e sentir as mesmas sensações que ele. E eu quis morrer.

A tristeza, a autocrítica e o ciúmes me consumiram como se eu queimasse por dentro. Voltei para casa derrotada e sozinha.

**PARTE 23 – SETH**

Já fazia tempo que eu havia tido a impressão com a Mary e já estava na hora de tomar uma atitude. Enquanto eu dirigia pra casa dela minha cabeça rodopiava com as milhares de imagens que estavam gravadas na minha memória, todas relacionada a ela. O telefone vibrou, achei que era ela. Abri, era uma mensagem da Nessie.

_Vou pra La Push hoje._

Fechei o celular e joguei no banco do carona. A mensagem era de muitas horas atrás e eu me culpei por não ter visto antes. Provavelmente o celular tava vibrando há muito tempo e eu nem tinha reparado.

Jacob não queria ver Nessie tão cedo. Talvez teria sido melhor não ter avisado Renesmee, mas... sei lá, eu não sabia o que era o certo, ou mesmo se havia algo certo a ser não tinha visto Jacob ainda, mas eu estava conectado a ele, por isso, eu sabia que ele estava em La Push mesmo não estando por lá. Talvez ele ficasse com raiva por eu avisá-la, mas nas últimas duas semanas ela não tinha parado de me ligar perguntando por noticias, por isso eu me sentia meio que na obrigação de deixá-la menos preocupada. Ela estava realmente muito mal por causa disso e era assustador como Nessie era parecida com a Bella nesse sentido.

Quando cheguei à casa de Mary demorei para sair do carro. Eu estava nervoso, admito. Olhei para o jardim imenso e me senti pequenininho. A casa não era muito grande, mas dava pra ver que era cara. O pai de Mary, um oficial, havia deixado muito dinheiro pra família depois de sua morte.

Finalmente, toquei a campainha. Uma senhora de idade abriu a porta pra mim. Era a primeira vez que eu e Mary íamos sair de uma forma um pouco mais informal. Não era bem um encontro porque eu fingi que tinha haver com a nossa ONG, mas eu estava muito certo do que eu queria com a nossa saída. Não era a primeira vez que estaríamos sozinhos, mas já estava na hora de eu demonstrar as minhas intenções.

A senhora que abriu a porta, que era a mãe dela, estava com uma cara séria, talvez ela visse as minhas reais pretensões, coisa de mãe, eu acho.

Esperei na sala conversando com ela e acho que a ganhei depois de quinze minutos porque, no final, ela estava impressionada que eu conhecesse tantos cantores, compositores e artistas da época dela. (Ela mal sabia que eram da minha também). Mary chegou em casa logo depois, estava linda mesmo estando com a roupa do trabalho.

- Desculpa, Seth. Fiz vocês esperar muito?Eu vim direto do parque pra cá porque eu tive uns problemas com uns garotos que estavam acampando e...

- Você está linda. – falei interrompendo-a.

Ela sorriu sem graça e deixou a mochila em cima da bancada da cozinha pegando só algumas coisas e botando no bolso. Mary dava aula de biologia na escola de Forks, trabalhava na ONG e ainda no Bogachiel State Park, onde tinha que tomar conta de uma série de questões burocráticas. Não é a toa que ela não tinha muito tempo pra pensar em namorar. Mas, na verdade, acho que a resistência dela em ter um relacionamento era por culpa do último namorado dela. Ela tinha vinte oito anos e estava pra casar com um desgraçado que a espancou na véspera do casamento. Obviamente, eles não casaram. Ele foi preso e ela ficou aprisionada em seus próprios medos de se enganar novamente.

Eu a observei ir e vir pela cozinha tentando deixar tudo organizado antes de sair de cada. Ela era organizada e lindamente metódica. A maneira como se movia lembrava-me uma lebre, dessas que eu costumava caçar. Sorri maliciosamente com o pensamento.

- Desculpa de qualquer forma, Seth. Me atrasei muito?

- Não, eu que cheguei cedo. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu estava tendo uma conversa muito agradável com a sua mãe. – falei enquanto Mary tomava um copo d água.

A mãe dela sorriu animadamente. Mary riu.

- Nossa, que ótimo, mesmo com tanta diferença de idade...

- Diferença de idade nunca foi um problema para mim. – respondi e a indireta fez com que Mary ficasse mais uma vez desconcertada e engasgasse um pouco com a água.

Saímos dali alguns minutos depois e a mãe dela deu uma piscada pra mim, o que foi hilário. Ela também me entregou um papel que eu li discretamente. Ele dizia:

_Volto muito tarde hoje. Aproveite. Mary está precisando de um garotão como você._

Me segurei para não rir. Da expressão desconfiada ela passara direto pra o estímulo à minha relação com a filha dela. Naquele mesmo dia, Mary me contou que a mãe era namoradeira e que gostava de ouvir musica em alto volume. Realmente, esta historia de velhinha viúva que só faz biscoito e cuida da casa mudou há muito tempo.

Fomos para um restaurante italiano. Comemos massa (obviamente) e conversamos muito. Conseguimos resolver algumas questões sobre a ONG e depois conversamos sobre coisas mais gerais, tipo o passado dela, o meu ( não completamente). O cenário era ideal para conversarmos de forma mais íntima. Ao fundo, um grupo cantava uma música antiga italiana. Meio brega, pra falar a verdade, mas naquele momento qualquer coisa tava valendo.

Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa quando imitei minha irmã mandando na casa e brigando por coisas bobas.

- Seth, até quando você pretende morar com ela?

- Até você decidir morar comigo.

Ela me olhou confusa. Eu sorri. Fazia tempo que eu não curtia "rodeios", mas eu não queria assustá-la.

- Tô brincando, Mary.

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça e fitou a torta de maça que acabara de chegar pra ela.

- Seth, você é maravilhoso comigo. Sempre me ajuda, sempre se preocupa com o que eu quero e faz de tudo pra me deixar feliz, mas eu quero que você não se confunda, a nossa relação é amizade, entende?

- Entendo – respondi – mas isso não quer dizer que eu concorde com isso.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu fico sem reação com as suas indiretas, a maneira como me olha, como toca em mim. Eu...não sei o que fazer.

- Você não precisa fazer nada, deixa que eu faço.

Ela desviou os olhos com a expressão nervosa e botou um pedaço de torta na boca dando oportunidade para que eu voltasse eu a falar.

- Você já percebeu que eu gosto muito de você e que eu quero seu bem, mas você não tem noção do quanto.

- Você podia ser meu filho!

- Mas eu não sou.

- Você tem a idade dos meus alunos...

- Também não sou seu aluno.

- Seth...

- Mary...

Ela riu.

- Para com isso, você está me deixando sem graça.

- Ta bem. Desculpa. Eu não vou falar mais nada sobre isso.

- Promete?

- Claro. Palavra de quileute.

- Ok. É melhor assim.

Ela fez questão de pagar a conta e isso deixou meu orgulho ferido. Eu sabia que ela era independente demais pra me deixar pagar, mesmo porque, ela tinha muito mais dinheiro que eu, mas, mesmo assim, coisas desse tipo incomodam muito um homem.

Voltamos pra casa dela, já estava tarde. Eu a acompanhei até a porta. Ela me disse "Boa Noite" e eu a beijei de leve nos lábios.

Ela se afastou de mim pouco depois. Suas bochechas estavam coradas.

- Seth, você prometeu que...

- Eu prometi que não tocaria mais no assunto e eu não estou. Não falei nada até agora.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou.

- Bom, er...ham...quer um copo dágua, alguma coisa?

- Não, na verdade, o que eu quero é...

- Nem um pedaço de bolo? – ela disse rapidamente me interrompendo

- Não – ri.

Ela caminhou para a sala visivelmente querendo fugir da situação.

- Tem um relatório que está com você. Aquele dos gastos e das doações. Preciso dele, Seth.

- Tá, eu levo pra você amanhã.

- Não esquece porque eu tenho que fazer um monte de...

- Relaxa, nada de trabalho agora. Tá?

- Eu tento, mas eu não consigo não pensar nas obrigações....

Ela foi até a cozinha e eu a acompanhei. Ela pegou na bancada uma folha grande presa com um copo de geléia e leu. Percebi que era da mãe.

- Então, estamos sozinhos? - perguntei

Ela sorriu e olhou novamente para o papel.

- Minha mãe saiu. Parece uma adolescente. Vive indo aos bailes de terceira idade, jogando baralho até de madrugada...

- Ora, deixa ela curtir. Você deveria sair mais também, se divertir mais...

- Seth, eu tenho muitas coisas pra resolver.

Eu segurei a mão dela e ela de um passo pra trás encostando na parede.

- Trabalho não impede que você tenha alguém.

- No meu caso impede.

Eu me aproximei dela e ela virou o rosto. Eu podia sentir que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas novamente.

- Seth, por favor...eu...

- Você quer que eu vá embora?

Ela não respondeu, também não olhou para mim.

- Quer? Se for sua vontade eu vou.

- Não, mas não ta certo, eu....

Eu segurei o rosto dela e o virei para mim. Seus olhos faiscavam de nervosismo e eu soube que por mais que suas convicções dissessem que não, ela queria me beijar também. E eu a beijei.

Nos primeiros segundos seus lábios tremeram, mas aos poucos foram se separando e deixando que eu a invadisse com um beijo mais amoroso do que ela poderia imaginar.

- Eu vou me arrepender disso depois... – ela sussurrou enquanto eu ainda a beijava

- Por quê? – perguntei

- Porque você vai ver várias menininhas lindas da sua idade e não vai querer saber mais de mim.

- Óbvio que não.

- Óbvio que sim.

Ficamos discutindo e nos beijando na sala. Depois de uma hora voltei pra La Push. Eu preferia ter ficado lá com ela, como a mãe havia sugerido, mas era muito cedo pra qualquer tipo de aproximação mais íntima. Fui embora sorrindo. Ela não conseguia ver que eu não me interessava por mais ninguém. Um dia, porém, ela perceberia que amor de lobo não tem limite ou condição.

**PARTE 24 - Renesmee**

Fui para casa me odiando, odiando Leah e odiando Jacob por não entender. Que raiva! Era tudo culpa minha, afinal. Agarrei o travesseiro com força e quis chorar. Alice tentou conversar comigo, mas eu não estava a fim de falar. É horrível quando todo mundo acha que você está errada, até você mesma. Mas o que eu deveria fazer se eu amava os dois? Se os queria e tinha medo de ficar só? Um toque estridente de gato miou. Era o meu celular. Eu tinha acabado de receber uma mensagem. Abri. Era Nahuel.

_Ness,_

_Saudades. Nos vemos em uma semana? Fica bem._

_Nahuel_

Fechei o celular e a cara também. Quis chorar de novo. Por que era tão difícil?Céus!

O dia foi inútil. Eu tinha que fazer um trabalho, mas não tive cabeça. Tive que aturar a minha família olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma criança mimada. Talvez eu fosse mesmo, mas é muito ruim admitir.

De noite resolvi dormir. Mesmo não precisando, os sonhos eram um refúgio e tanto pra mim. Me revirei na cama muitas vezes antes de conseguir pregar os olhos. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era a imagem de Jacob virando as costas pra mim.

No dia seguinte, lá estava eu no colégio cheia de livros e tentando enfiar tudo no meu armário bagunçado.

- Nessie! Nessie!

Kate veio correndo até mim que nem uma maluca. Eu quase desviei dela, mas como ela estava muito animada achei que seria meio que sacanagem.

- Que foi? – perguntei.

- Você sumiu ontem, onde você tava?

- Por aí...

- Liguei pra sua casa, seu pai disse que você tava querendo ficar sozinha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não...tava de TPM só isso.

- Ah...então ta. Bom, eu te procurei que nem uma louca porque aconteceu uma coisa fantástica!

- O quê?

- Você sabe que eu sou a fim do Tom há quase dois anos, não sabe?

- Sei, desde o dia que você derrubou o suco nele e aí...

- É isso mesmo, então...você sabe também que ele sempre olhou pra todo mundo menos pra mim, né? E que por isso minha autoestima é baixa etc etc etc...

- Sei, mas quê que tem?

- Então...ele me chamou ontem pra sair ! Não é um máximo?!

Não. Não era um máximo.

- Kate....

- Ele primeiro me ignorou naquela hora que você saiu correndo. Perguntou por você e tal e eu falei que você tinha ido no banheiro. Aí ele voltou pra perto dos amigos dele. Mas, logo depois, ele voltou dizendo que ele e os amigos tavam chamando umas garotas pra ir com eles até a auto estrada. Eles vão fazer um pega e tal e ele disse que queria que eu fosse. Vou sair com o Tom hoje a noite! Tô tão animada, amiga!

Eu não tava acreditando...

- Pois não devia estar. Primeiro porque fazer pega é perigoso e pode acabar mal judicialmente e fisicamente. Segundo porque amanhã é dia de aula e você deveria estar cedo em casa e não num pega. Terceiro porque o Tom não presta e você não devia se envolver com ele.

- Poxa, Nessie, eu já te disse várias vezes que eu to sentindo que ele ta diferente, ele até me perguntou as horas outro dia! Puxou assunto sobre a aula de álgebra...

Eu quis esganar ela pra ver se a falta de oxigenação no cérebro faria ela cair na real. Mas, pensando que eu sou mais forte que ela, eu poderia, de fato, deixá-la em coma. Desisti da idéia.

- Kate, ele ta brincando com você. Você acha mesmo que ele vai querer alguma coisa séria?

- Você ta dizendo isso por quê? Acha que é impossível ele se interessar por mim?

- Não é isso, Kate. Eu só acho que ele não presta.

- Nessie, ele ficou afim de você, não ficou? Por que ele não pode ter visto que não ia dar certo e resolvido investir em mim?

- Eu não vou discutir. Você faz o que você achar melhor, mas ele não presta, é só isso que eu te digo.

- Obrigada, mas a dica foi recusada, ta? Agora dá pra você guardar as suas coisas logo porque, pra variar, a gente ta atrasada?

- Tá, que saco!

Corremos e eu acabei tropeçando e caindo. Com certeza, isso era culpa genética da minha mãe. Levantei meio atordoada.

- Nessie! – chamou uma voz familiar

Olhei para cima. Beemmm para cima.

- Seth! Caramba!

Abraçei o pescoço dele ficando na ponta dos pés e, mesmo ele abaixando, eu era ridiculamente pequena perto dele.

- Quanto tempo! Tá tudo bem? Quê que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntei

- Ahm...vim entregar um negócio pra uma colega de trabalho.

- Sério? Quem?

- Mary Hill.

- Uou! Jura? Ela é minha professora! Vou ter aula com ela agora.

- É? Legal!

- Quer que eu entregue? - perguntei

- Não. Eu vou lá com você.

Kate bateu o pé me apressando.

- Seth, vamos logo porque senão ela vai me dar falta.

Andamos apressados. Quando entramos, ela já tinha começado a chamada.

- Professora?

Ela levantou a cabeça.

- Sim, Renesmee?

- Tem uma pessoa lá fora querendo falar com a senhora.

- Ah, é? Quem?

- O Seth.

- Seth? Que Seth?

- O Seth, altão, moreno... - respondi

- Ah, sim...é que você falou de um jeito que parecia ser alguém daqui, alguém que você conhece. ..

- Mas eu conheço ele.

- Conhece?

- Conheço desde pequena.

- Ah, sim...ahm...vou terminar aqui e já falo com ele.

- Ah, ok.

Sai da sala. Seth estava encostado perto da porta.

- Ela já vem.

- Valeu, Nessie.

- Me diz uma coisa, você já encontrou o Jake?

- Não ainda não.

- Ah ta...

- Como foi ontem, Nessie? Você foi lá mesmo?

- Fui, mas foi um desastre. Se você encontrar o Jake, fala que eu preciso muito conversar com ele. Por favor?

- Pode deixar.

A professora Hill apareceu. Não sei, não, mas tava um climinha meio suspeito ali.

- Bom, Seth... depois a gente conversa. Até mais! - falei

Voltei pra sala.

- Nessie eu vou bater em você! – gritou Kate balançando a franjinha preta.

- Por que ?

- Por que a professora falou que é o nosso terceiro atrasado, então, ela não vai poder relevar o de hoje.

- Ah, Kate! Relaxa! Um atraso não faz mal a ninguém! Fala sério! Antes de mim sua vida era um tédio! Não briga comigo.... – choraminguei

Ela mostrou a língua.

**PARTE 25– MARY**

Abri a porta. Renesmee estava conversando com Seth e mesmo tentando evitar, senti ciúmes. Ela era muito bonita, eles tinham a mesma idade e se conheciam desde pequenos. Não tinha como evitar me sentir em desvantagem. O pior é que mesmo não querendo, eu estava mesmo gostando dele.

- Bom, Seth... depois a gente conversa. Até mais! – ela disse antes de abrir a porta e sumir deixando pra trás aquele discreto perfume adocicado dela.

- E aí? Prometi que viria, não prometi? – ele disse mostrando aquele sorriso lindo de caninos sobressalentes.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso.

- Vamos sair hoje de noite?

- De novo?

- Já ta enjoada de mim? – ele perguntou com uma expressão de cachorro que derrubou panela.

- Não. -respondi

- Então...vamos?

- Tá. Que horas? – cedi rindo

- Oito. Pode ser?

- Tudo bem.

Ele aproximou o rosto de mim. Me senti atordoada, como sempre, quando ele chegava perto demais.

- Queria te beijar agora. Só vou me conter porque você ta no trabalho e porque eu vou poder fazer isso mais tarde. – ele disse sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Não consegui responder. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora. Que vergonha! No colégio flertando com um rapaz que podia ser meu filho! Me senti uma velha louca.

Voltei pra sala. Renesmee estava rindo e mexendo no celular. Tive inveja dela. As coisas seriam mais fáceis se eu tivesse a idade dela.

**PARTE 26 – JACOB**

Eu havia passado o dia anterior conversando com a Leah. Ela estava toda feliz porque eu tinha ignorado a Nessie. Eu me sentia péssimo. Odiava ter que fazer isso, mas como eu podia agora fingir que tudo tava bem?

Minha casa tava arrumada. Leah havia deixado tudo organizado enquanto eu estava fora e o meu quarto nem parecia meu quarto. Nenhuma roupa no chão. Cheirava até a alfazema.

Ri. Era incrível como Leah conseguia me deixar tão puto da vida e tão feliz ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo com tantas diferenças, eu me preocupava com ela, principalmente, agora. Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com ela, eu sentia que havia algo, mas, mesmo podendo ouvir seus pensamentos, ela tornara-se mestre em bloquear o que não queria passar. Ela estava evitando pensar sobre si mesma quando estava transformada, o que levantava muitas suspeitas.

Tomei um banho demorado. Fazia tempo que eu não cuidava de mim. Meus últimos banhos tinham sido na água do rio em forma de lobo. Eu devia estar um lixo mesmo.

Quando saí, Seth estava na sala. Me sequei, botei uma calça qualquer e fui falar com ele.

- Quanto tempo, cara! – ele exclamou

Ele me deu um abraço animado me dando uns tapinhas nas costas e apertando a minha mão.

- E aí, Seth, tranqüilo?

- É, tranqüilo.

- Soube que você teve um encontro ontem...

- É... um baita encontro...

- Então, as coisas evoluíram é?

- Acho que sim. Ela ta meio com o pé atrás ainda, mas ela ta a fim também. Acabei de vê-la, vamos sair hoje de novo.

- Que bom! Fico feliz por você!

Ele estava realmente com uma cara feliz. Isso me deixava contente também, ele merecia.

- E...a Nessie, falou com ela?

Não pude evitar deixar de sorrir.

- Falei o quê? -perguntei

- Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Ela ta preocupada com você...

- Devia ter se preocupado antes...

- Jacob, por favor neh, você já ta bem crescidinho pra ficar de mal.

- Então me ajuda, pow...como é que eu faço pra falar com ela sem me envolver?Sem me machucar...de novo?

- Não sei, não tenho as respostas, mas ficar evitando ela não vai adiantar nada, mesmo porque você é louco por ela...

- Será que a gente pode não falar dela?

- Tá. Tudo bem, você que sabe...

- Mudando de assunto Seth, como é que ta todo mundo? A alcatéia e tal... teve algum problema enquanto eu estive fora?

- Bom, que seja relevante para comentar só tem duas coisas. Uma é que a Leah sumiu por quase cinco dias.

- Tudo isso?

- É. E por incrível que pareça ela não deixou escapar nada, ela tem evitado se transformar e quando esta como loba controla os pensamentos. Eu achei isso muito estranho.

- É. Eu também já percebi isso. Vou tentar descobrir o motivo. E a outra coisa, o que houve?

- Olha, a Alana quebrou umas costelas outro dia, mas já se recuperou. E foram só dois vampiros que apareceram, só que eles eram fortes e vieram juntos.

- É...eu ouvi alguns pensamentos e me pareceu que algo não tava bem. Foi por isso que eu voltei também. Como é que ela se machucou?

- Errou do Royce. Ele devia deixá-la agir sozinha. A gente tinha combinado assim porque ela tem evoluído e eu queria que ela pegasse um sozinha, mas aí ele me desobedeceu, quis pular em cima do vampiro e o outro, que ele deveria estar vigiando, atacou a Alana por trás enquanto ela ainda tentava entender o que tava acontecendo.

- Ele não aprende, não?

- Pois é....

Bufei puto da vida. Lembrei do dia que Sam morreu. Eu prometi pra ele e pra mim mesmo que cuidaria da Alcatéia e eu não estava fazendo isso muito bem. Lembrei que eu tinha prometido que cuidaria da família dele e agora eu percebia que não seria poupando Royce que eu faria bem a ele.

- Reunião.....Agora. A gente precisa conversar umas coisas. – falei entre dentes.

Em poucos minutos estavam todos transformados e reunidos em uma clareira próxima ao topo de uma das montanhas. Alana passou por mim de cabeça baixa. Ela sabia que eu sabia que ela se ferira em combate. Sentia-se mal por isso, culpada e incapaz. Mordi a orelha dela brincalhão. Ela me olhou espantada.

_Tá tudo bem, não foi culpa sua. O próximo é teu. Você pega ele sozinho._

Ela gruniu de felicidade.

Sentamos em círculo.

- Bom, como vocês podem ver, eu to de volta. E tem algumas coisas que precisam ser acertadas. Em primeiro lugar, vamos ter que redobrar nossa atenção e treinar mais. Seth logo não estará entre nós.

- Por que? – perguntou Alana assustada.

- Porque ele estará cuidando da própria família.

Risinhos maliciosos saíram da boca enorme daqueles lobos. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, isso era engraçado pra mim porque eu via direitinho cada um deles debaixo de tanto pêlo.

- Eu não sei daqui a quanto tempo ele irá embora, mas até outro integrante se juntar a nós, vamos nos dedicar. A gente só tem se exercitado quando aparece algum vampiro. Assim não dá, daqui há poucos seremos lobos obesos.

Leah riu e a piada boba valeu por isso.

- Bom, em segundo lugar.... Royce vai ter que treinar em dobro. Todo dia agora Royce, eu e você vamos fazer uns treinamentos. Ou seja, o treinamento de todo mundo será umas duas vezes por semana e a dele será sempre.

Royce me olhou como se fosse me atacar. Eu nunca me intimidaria por um adolescente nervosinho. Virei exclusivamente pra ele.

- Vou te ensinar umas coisas, principalmente, a ter respeito por aqueles que estão em uma posição superior a sua. Você tem dado muito problema. Alana se machucou por culpa sua. Você devia se envergonhar disso.

- E você acha que eu tenho que treinar todo dia pra poder compensar o que fiz?

- Não. Eu sugiro você treinar pra melhorar as suas atitudes.

- Ridículo. – ele rosnou

- Royce! - gritou Alana.

- Mas é! Eu não sou tão ruim assim.

Caminhei até ele. Se eu não fosse o alfa e tivesse que dar o exemplo, teria feito uma besteira ali mesmo. Eu tava sem paciência alguma.

- Você sabe lutar e é esperto, mas você é impulsivo e desobediente. E sem essas duas coisas de nada adiantam as outras.

- Tá. Eu não tenho escolha, tenho?

- Não.

Todos se olharam. Levantei. O recado havia sido dado.

- Tão liberados.

Os lobos foram se dispersando.

- Você não, Royce. Nosso treinamento começa hoje.

Ele rosnou e eu o ataquei inesperadamente. Já tava na hora de começar com as lições.

**PARTE 27 – RENESMEE**

Depois de sair da escola, passei o dia na casa de Kate ajudando ela a escolher a roupa pra sair com o Tom. Eu não conseguia fingir que eu estava feliz por ela.

Ele prometeu que ia chegar às nove da noite. Nove e quarenta ele ainda não tinha aparecido. Kate não me disse nada, mas eu sabia que, lá no fundo, ela tinha medo que ele não aparecesse. Eu queria que ele não aparecesse.

Dez da noite a campainha tocou. A sorte de Kate é que era aniversário de casamento dos pais e eles não estavam, senão, nunca teriam deixado ela sair naquela hora. Ela arrumou a cama com um monte de travesseiro para fingir que era ela caso os pais chegassem e fossem vê-la e desceu as escadas correndo.

Ela se ajeitou no espelho do hall. Eu fiquei atrás dela com a expressão mais desanimadora que eu podia fazer.

- Kate...

- Por favor, Nessie...não estraga esse momento. – ela disse prendendo o cabelo com uma fivela de borboleta. – e aí como estou? Gostou da minha versão com lentes de contato?

- Você ta linda e já é bem grandinha, né? Faz o que você quiser. Boa sorte, então...

- Obrigada

- Não esquece de me ligar assim que você chegar.

- Tá bem, mamãezinha.

Ela abriu a porta e eu encarei a cara de escroto do Thomas.

- E aí, vamo embora? Ta pronta? – ele disse com aquela voz irritante dele.

- Tô, só vou pegar um casaco.

Ela subiu novamente.

- E aí, Renesmee, quer ir não? – ele perguntou

- Não obrigada. Ao contrário da minha amiga, eu só ando em boa companhia.

- Você que sabe. Mas...tudo tem seu tempo. Você ainda vai ser doidinha por mim.

- Com certeza eu vou ter que estar muito doida mesmo pra me interessar por você.

- Você que sabe. Manda um beijo pra Liv, fala pra ela me procurar se o namoradinho CDF dela não tiver dando no tranco.

Nossa...que vontade de meter a mão na cara dele.

- Tô pronta! – gritou Kate descendo correndo novamente. Bem a tempo.

Eu fui pra fora. Kate fechou a porta.

- Tchau, Ness. – ela cantarolou pra mim.

Tom botou o braço envolta do ombro de Kate. Ela ficou paralisada, com certeza, morrendo de vergonha e expectativa.

Ele foi embora segurando ela e piscou pra mim antes de entrar no carro. Que raiva! A minha família bem que podia deixar eu matar humanos filhos da puta como aquele. Respirei fundo. Voltei pra casa. Eu não ficaria calma até ela me ligar.

**PARTE 28 – KATE**

Eu estava super nervosa, mas super feliz também. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente, ele tinha olhado pra mim! Foi meio duro ter que sentar junto com aquele bando de loira siliconada. Aquelas patricinhas da escola eram um saco, sempre odiei! Mas, pelo visto, parece que muitos garotos gostam desse tipinho. Fazer o quê? Eu com essa franjinha infantil e peitos de uma criança de 10 anos....pelo menos tinha chamado a atenção do Tom. Será que eu poderia dizer que, ao menos, ele tinha visto minha beleza interior?

Fiquei exprimida entre aqueles peitos em sutiãs de meia taça, mas eu achava que valia a pena pelo meu amor platônico. Torci pelo Tom na corrida e até me diverti com aquele monte de carros acelerando. Se meu pai, o todo politicamente correto, me visse, ficaria decepcionado. Eu deixei de lado minhas concepções de certo ou errado, o que eu queria era me sentir parte de algo e era assim que eu me sentia até aquele momento.

Quando acabou, uma garota de cabelo castanho bem curto beijou o Thomas na minha frente. Quase morri de ódio. Tudo bem, ela não era loira, mas era tão exibida quanto as outras. Pelo visto, piranha não sente frio mesmo. Como é que ela podia estar usando um shortinho com meia calça fina se estava menos de cinco graus? Fingi que não vi os dois lá, mas sei que não sou muito discreta. Todo mundo percebeu que eu fiquei desnorteada. Até ele que, pouco tempo depois, me puxou pela mão fazendo meu coração acelerar repentinamente.

Entramos no carro dele. Ele fez questão de ficar sozinho comigo. Achei que isso podia significar algo bom. Não era.

- E aí, pra sua casa ou pra minha?

- Ahm...como?

- Pra onde a gente vai? Você não queria ficar sozinha comigo? Então?

- Olha, nós já estamos sozinhos...

- Você entendeu. – ele disse sorrindo

Tom deslizou a mão pela minha perna subindo até a minha coxa. Ele estava dando em cima de mim!Ou melhor, ele estava abusando de mim! Tirei a mão dele rapidamente. Ele nem me beijara e já tava querendo algo mais, era isso mesmo?

- Que foi? – ele perguntou como se estivesse surpreso.

- Tá muito rápido. –respondi

- Você é muito virgem mesmo, né? Puta merda...maldita hora que eu fui aceitar a aposta.

- Aposta?

Ele bateu com a mão na testa. Obviamente, ele havia dito algo que não deveria ter falado.

Ele suspirou impaciente.

- Óbvio que tem uma aposta, né, Betty?

- Betty?

- Além de tapada, é burra....

Prendi a respiração. Quis chorar, mas me segurei. Por que ele estava sendo tão estúpido?

- Todo mundo te chama de Betty...Betty a feia...sabe? Aquele seriado tipo mexicano...vai dizer que nunca ouviu ninguém te sacaneando?

Eu não respondi. As lágrimas se acumulavam nos meus olhos.

- Me leva daqui, me deixa em casa, não to achando nada engraçado!

Ele riu batendo no volante com os punhos de tanta animação maldosa.

- Eu apostei que ia levar a sua calcinha pros meus amigos. Melhor mesmo eu não ter que me esforçar. Passa a calcinha pra cá que eu te deixo em casa. – disse zombeteiro

- Eu não vou me despir por causa de uma aposta retardada sua! -gritei

- Betty, vambora, não tenho a noite toda, não. Se você não me der, você vai ficar aqui.

- Então eu vou ficar aqui.

- Sai do carro. – ele falou de forma dura

- Como é que é? – perguntei incrédula. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Fazia muito frio do lado de fora e eu estava muito longe de casa.

- Sai do carro. Tá surda? Você vai ficar aqui se não quiser me dar a droga da calcinha.

Abri a porta com força. Eu estava me segurando pra não chorar. Que horror, como é que ele podia ser tão mal com alguém? O que eu fiz pra merecer tudo isso? Tanta sacanagem, tantas palavras depreciativas?

Saí e cruzei os braços. Ele arrancou com o carro. Esperei um tempo em pé na mesma posição esperando que ele voltasse, que fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Ele não voltou.

As lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto. Droga, além de tudo, eu tinha esquecido meu casaco no carro dele.

Começou a chover. Droga duplamente.

**PARTE 29 – RENESMEE**

Cheguei em casa com cara de bunda. Óbvio, feliz eu não podia estar. Edward e Jasper estavam jogando xadrez.

- Que foi Renesmee? – perguntou Jasper antes de olhar pra mim.

- Que foi o quê?

- Você aí, com essa cara...

Ele me encarou. Ele sabia que eu não tava bem.

- Tô preocupada. Minha amiga saiu com um retardado mental.

- E você ta com medo que ele faça alguma coisa errada. – afirmou meu pai.

- É, tô. Não paro de pensar nisso.

- É, sua cabeça ta impregnada disso memso, mas fica calma.

- Tô com medo também que ela faça alguma coisa errada, sei lá.

- Por que você não foi atrás dos dois?

- É...eu devia ter ido, né? Mas o quê que eu ia fazer? Se ele beijasse ela, ela ia estar querendo isso, nunca ia me perdoar se eu atrapalhasse. Só que eu não quero que ela se machuque.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Qualquer coisa a gente vai atrás dela. – disse Edward enquanto segurava minha mão carinhosamente. A sensação de frio do toque dele era sempre reconfortante.

- Vamos jogar beisebol amanhã, quer ir? – perguntou Jasper.

- Quero. Mesmo sendo a pior do time eu quero sim.

Eles riram. Eu adorava quando eles riam.

**PARTE 30 – KATE**

Fiquei na chuva. A água escorria pelo meu corpo e o vento gelado estava fazendo meu corpo esfriar rapidamente. Por que eu não ouvira Nessie? Por que eu não percebera que um garoto popular e cheio de garotas no pé nunca se interessaria por mim? Por que eu não percebi que, de fato, ele era um canalha e que eu, de fato, era tão feia quanto a Betty?

Minhas lágrimas se misturaram com a chuva. Só as gotas de água faziam barulho, todo o resto era silêncio. Senti medo. E se alguém aparecesse para me fazer mal? E se os lobos que às vezes apareciam me cercassem? Sempre fui neurótica e em uma situação como esta, obviamente, pensei em todos os tipos de morte possíveis para mim, de serial killers a morrer de hiportemia.

Mas, então, depois de ter imaginado muita coisa ruim, finalmente, alguém apareceu. Como que surgisse do nada, um homem de cabelos ruivos vestido com uma capa cinza apareceu iluminado pela luz que saía do único poste que estava por perto. Fiz o sinal da cruz e apenas segui na direção do meu salvador. Até pensei na hipótese de ele ser um assassino, mas ele era tão bonito... como é que eu podia pensar mal dele?

A cada passo sentia que minha respiração se tornava mais difícil, talvez fosse por causa do frio, talvez fosse porque o homem parado a minha frente era lindo demais. Não consegui fitar seus olhos castanhos quase vinhos. Desviei o rosto. A pele dele era branca, quase transparente e, por algum motivo, eu me sentia totalmente atraída por ele, como ferro sendo puxado de encontro a um ímã.

**PARTE 31– JACOB**

Um cheiro podre e adocicado invadiu minhas narinas. Vinha de longe, mas era inconfundível. Royce, que há horas treinava comigo, ficou parado também. Nos olhamos. Corremos juntos sem nem pensar sobre isso. Logo ouvi os pensamentos de Alana, Leah, Gavin e Blade se juntarem aos nossos.

**PARTE 32 – SETH**

Eu e Mary estávamos num jantar meio romântico e eu tava adorando sair com ela assim...tipo um encontro de verdade. Tá certo que em restaurante caro eu nunca como realmente bem, mas isso era de menos, quando eu chegasse em casa, eu podia fazer um sanduíche.

- Quer mais vinho? –perguntei estendendo a garrafa

- Seth, você ta tentando me embebedar?

- Não. Tô querendo que você aproveite a noite.

- Se eu tomar mais vinho eu vou capotar em cima dessa mesa.

- Tá bom, então é melhor parar, não quero te devolver chapada pra sua mãe.

- Íiii.... já tantas vezes busquei minha mãe em pub´s completamente embriagada... acho que não teria problema acontecer uma vez comigo.

- Pera só um instantinho. – falei interrompendo-a - ..Meu telefone ta vibrando....

- Nossa, como é que você consegue ouvir?

- Sei lá, costume...alô?

- Seth!É a Nessie!

- Oi Nessie, que foi?

- Você passou pela auto estrada, ta em Forks? Ta em La Push? Você pode me ajudar?

- Não, não to em Forks não, to perto doBogachiel State Park. Que houve?

- Desculpa, Seth. Eu só podia ligar pra você porque enfim, eu e o Jacob não tamos nos falando e vocês é que tem mais capacidade pra achar coisas por ai.

- Não to entendendo...

- Tem uma amiga, ela ta com uns caras que foram fazer um pega, acho que há uns quatro quilômetros do parque. Eu queria saber se ela ta bem. Tô preocupada.

- Ok. Se eu tiver alguma notícia eu te aviso. Vou procurar saber. Relaxa.

Desliguei. Renesmee estava nervosa. Pelo visto, Mary também ficou.

- Era a Renesmee, não era?

- Era.

- Seth...você tem, você teria por um acaso...

Ela balançava o copo de vinho entre os dedos, ela já estava muito doida.

- O quê, Mary?

- Você tem alguma coisa com a Renesmee?

- Ahm? Não!

- Ahm....

- Você por acaso estaria com ciúmes senhorita?

- Senhorita? Seth, você é engraçado!

- Você não respondeu.

- Eu to...mais ou menos com ciúmes. – ela disse cambaleante

- Você ta precisando ir pra casa, isso sim.

Paguei a conta e a deixei em casa. Mary dormiu no carro, por isso, a levei no colo até a cama dela. A mãe estava fazendo palavras cruzadas na sala, nem falou nada, só desejou boa noite.

Velhinha engraçada... – pensei.

Logo depois, deixei o carro em outro lugar mais a frente e assumi minha forma animal. Os pensamentos dos outros lobos invadiram minha cabeça. Eles estavam prestes a caçar e, pelo visto, alguém estava prestes a ser a caça de nossa caça. Rezei para que não fosse a amiga de Nessie.

**PARTE 33 – KATE**

- Oi... licença... posso falar com você um instante? –perguntei enquanto ainda andava na direção do estranho.

Meus dedos do pé já tinham congelado, mesmo assim, senti eles aquecerem com o olhar que o ruivo me lançou.

- Claro, linda. Do que você precisa?

Eu sorri. Que doidera que tava a minha vida. Linda? Betty a feia? Não sabia mais o quê que eu era.

- Na verdade eu precisava de uma carona, sei lá. Você ta a pé?

- Não. – o olhar dele era indescritivelmente provocante – minha moto ta aqui perto. Vamos lá?

- Obrigada.

Eu abracei meu próprio corpo. O vento gelado estava congelando minhas orelhas.

- Frio? – ele perguntou deslizando a mão pelo meu ombro.

- Nossa, to! Mas você deve estar também! Sua mão ta fria como gelo. Você nem parece que ta vivo!

Ele sorriu um sorriso encantador.

- Você se importaria se eu sugasse um pouco...do seu calor? – ele perguntou me fitando de forma ousada

Ele tinha parado de andar. Eu também. Em sã consciência eu diria que ele estava maluco. Eu tava congelando, como é que podia ceder calor pra ele? Mas...acho que por causa daquele olhar dele, eu respondi feito uma idiota.

- Ah... como é que você pretende fazer isso?

Meu corpo palpitou. Me senti atrevida. O cabelo vermelho dele brilhava mesmo com a pouca luz da estrada.

Ele se aproximou de mim. O corpo gelado dele encostou no meu e eu senti minha pele queimar. Ele tava tão frio que me queimava, feito gelo mesmo. Uma das mãos dele segurou minha cintura. Me senti mole. O quê que eu tava fazendo? Por que eu tava deixando, eu nem conhecia o cara! Mas, na hora, minha mente parecia meio adormecida. A outra mão dele segurou minha nuca. Meus braços ficaram arrepiados. Eu podia sentir o hálito gelado dele no meu pescoço, era como se ele tivesse acabado de chupar halls ou algo assim. Meu corpo ficou anestesiado. Não conseguia sentir meus pés no chão e acho que, de fato, não estavam. A mão que estava na minha nuca me segurou com força. Pensei que meu pescoço ia quebrar ali mesmo. Eu sentia minha jugular saltar. Uma dor profunda vinha da minha nuca pra todo o meu pescoço. Senti algo afiado raspar nele.

**E aí? Vocês acham que eu vou matar ela? Façam suas apostas.....**

**O próximo cap. já ta pronto, vou postar ainda essa semana, só não botei junto com esse porque eu quero dar uma revisada e pq ele ta enorme. To empolgada, acho que ficou interessante =)**

**Bem, é isso**

**Mil beijos,**

**Misure**


	9. Chapter 9 Escolha

**Olá! Viu? Não abandonei isso aki meeeeesmo. =)**

**Ja esquematizei tudo, então, depois deste, serão mais dois caps. e ai acabou. Agora eh serio msm! Não vou mudar mais minhas idéias senão vou acabar ficando maluca. **

**OBS: Vou botar as respostas aos comentários no final pra não acabar falando alguma coisa que possa estragar eventuais surpresas.**

**Beijos,**

**Misure F.**

**Continuando da parte da Kate....**

**PARTE 33 - KATE **

Eu sentia minha jugular saltar. Uma dor profunda vinha da minha nuca pra todo o meu pescoço. Senti algo afiado raspar nele. Logo depois, eu caí com força no chão.

Caí de mal jeito, meu ombro doeu instantaneamente. Levantei a cabeça atordoada. Levei as mãos aos olhos. Droga, uma das minhas lentes tinha saído. Olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e vi dois ursos enormes desaparecendo no meio do mato. Olhei para a frente e tudo que vi foi o homem ruivo correndo para outra direção e outro urso muito perto dele. O impressionante é que parecia que tinham acelerado a imagem. Eles pareciam mais rápidos do que um carro.

Me arrastei até o poste de luz. Minha respiração estava ofegante. Minha nuca doía. Eu não enxergava quase nada no meio da escuridão.

**PARTE 34 – RENESMEE**

- Pai, vou procurar a Kate. Já são quase quatro da manhã e nada dela.

- Eu vou com você também.

Minha mãe apareceu atrás de mim.

- Se vocês vão, eu também vou.

- Bella, não precisa. A gente só vai checar se está tudo bem. – falou meu pai.

- Então, eu também vou checar. Para de me poupar de tudo, Edward. Você sabe que eu não sou a mesma fracote de antes.

- Mas continua chamando o perigo.

- Foi chamando o perigo que eu chamei você. - ela disse de forma carinhosa

- É, e você quase morreu por causa disso.

- Ei...papai, mamãe, to aqui. Decidam logo porque eu quero ir.

- Vamos os três, então. – meu pai respondeu

- Tá ótimo. Posso dirigir? -perguntei

- De jeito nenhum, mocinha. – disse minha mãe

Meu pai fez aquela cara de "não posso fazer nada", mas eu sabia que o volvo, apesar de terem outros carros na garagem, era o queridinho dele.

- Merda. –lastimei

**PARTE 35– JACOB**

De longe eu podia vê-lo se preparando para dar o bote. Gritei em pensamento para os outros. Eu ia tirar a garota de perto dele e tinha que ser rápido. Todos me deram cobertura. Pulei no desgraçado antes que ele pudesse fugir. Logo depois, Alana correu atrás dele. Eu e Royce voltamos para a floresta para cercá-lo. Os outros se dividiam também. Ele não teria chances.

Talvez fosse um problema que a garota tivesse nos visto, mas não tínhamos escolha, ele quase a pegara. Poucos segundos de atraso e o veneno estaria fazendo-a se contorcer de dor no chão. Apenas uma mordida poderia significar a morte dela. Não havíamos tido escolha.

Minutos depois, observei de longe Alana acabar com o desgraçado. Missão cumprida. Ou quase. Eu sabia que havia outro sanguessuga escondido ali quando chegamos, mas nossa atenção estava voltada para a garota. O outro vampiro teve tempo de fugir. Resolvi não me preocupar com isso. Por hora, aquele era um momento de celebração. Sorri orgulhoso quando enterramos os pedaços do primeiro vampiro que Alana matou sozinha. Ela uivou de felicidade.

**PARTE 36 – RENESMEE**

Um lobo uivou ao longe e meu coração se apertou. Meu pai pisou mais fundo no acelerador. Será que Kate estava bem? O uivo não parecia ser de Jacob, mas teria alguma relação com a minha amiga? Estalei os dedos de nervosismo. Tudo que eu queria é que as coisas acabassem bem. Eu nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela.

**PARTE 37 – KATE**

Meu ombro doía. Minha cabeça doía e, algo ardia no meu pescoço. Durante todo tempo, fiquei encostada na árvore segurando os meus próprios joelhos tentando parecer invisível. Logo eu que sempre quisera ser percebida pelos outros, naquele momento, queria sumir. Ignorei o uivo, ignorei os barulhos assustadores da floresta para tentar ficar calma, mas quando um galho quebrou perto de mim, eu me encolhi ainda mais. E se ele estivesse voltando? E se aquele fosse meu último minuto de vida? Senti uma lágrima cheia de medo escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Hey, você ta bem?

A voz não era a mesma que a do ruivo. Levantei a cabeça e vi um garoto moreno abaixar perto de mim. Pelos traços dele, ele era índio. Ele era meio que enorme e poderia até ser ameaçador, mas eu não tive medo, talvez porque seu rosto fosse muito tranqüilo e amoroso.

- Você está bem? – ele repetiu

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, mas não consegui me mexer. Minha cabeça doía. Ele segurou minha cabeça com as duas mãos. Apesar de elas serem enormes, ele me tocava de forma delicada.

- Ta doendo?

- Um pouco. -respondi

- Foi a pancada, mas acho que não foi forte o suficiente pra te machucar seriamente. De qualquer forma, é melhor você ir ao médico.

De novo não respondi, a dor na cabeça e o frio estavam me deixando desnorteada. Ele virou meu rosto e olhou por alguns segundos para o meu pescoço.

- Tem algo ai? Ta ardendo um pouco... - perguntei

- Ta tudo bem, é um arranhão, mas é leve.

- Nossa, leve e ardendo assim?

- Podia ser pior, eu garanto. Tem certeza que só ta ardendo um pouco?

- Tenho.

Ele passou os dedos na pele do meu pescoço olhando com mais atenção. Eu tremi.

- Tá tudo bem, vai tudo ficar melhor amanha. Eu vou te levar pra casa. Toma minha blusa. - ele disse tirando a blusa que estava amarrada na sua cintura e me entregando.

- Pode pegar, não to com frio. – ele disse serenamente

Ele estendeu a mão e eu a segurei para me levantar. A mão dele era enorme e muito quente.

- obrigadada... – gaguejei

Ele sorriu de forma muito fofa e eu não pude evitar sorrir também.

- Não há de quê.

- Tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou uma jovem que apareceu atrás do índio. Pela fisionomia, ela também era.

- Tudo bem, Leah. Vamos levar a...qual o seu nome mesmo?

- Kate.

- Então, vamos levar a Kate em casa.

- Certo.

- Vou buscar o carro.

- Pega o meu que é mais rápido. – ele disse

- Tá.

- Correndo, Leah. – ele disse de forma quase autoritária.

- Sem dúvida. –ela respondeu rapidamente.

A garota saiu rapidamente sumindo entre as árvores. Achei estranho. Como um carro estaria no meio da floresta? Não perguntei nada. Estava atordoada demais pra isso.

- Precisa tomar mais cuidado, Kate. Não é bom ficar andando por aí sozinha. Principalmente, por aqui e, principalmente, a esta hora.

- É, eu sei... A propósito, qual o seu nome?

- Jacob.

- Meu nome é Kate.

- Você já disse.

- É, né?

- Tá tudo bem mesmo?

- Tá. Só to confusa. Você viu o homem ruivo? Viu como ele era rápido? Viu o que ele pretendia fazer? Eu nem entendi direito, acho que ele queria me matar! Você viu os ursos?

- Não, não vi nada, só ouvi o seu grito.

- Você e a sua namorada estavam passando por aqui?

- É, estávamos. Mas ela não é minha namorada, é minha amiga.

- Ah, sim.

- Acho melhor você esquecer isso.

- Meu Deus, mas a gente não deveria fazer alguma coisa? O urso pode atacar o homem! Tudo bem que ele me queria morta sei lá porque quase quebrou meu pescoço, mas isso não significa que eu o queira assim também.

- Eu acho que você deveria esquecer o que você viu aqui.

Não sei bem o porquê, mas eu concordei. Eu realmente queria esquecer o que havia acontecido. Além disso, eu estava com muito frio para ficar refletindo sobre qualquer coisa que fosse. Meu corpo tremia e agora eu sentia que meus dentes iam começar a fazer o mesmo. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma solução para não congelar, Jacob me abraçou com certo cuidado, provavelmente tentando fazer com que eu não pensasse nenhuma besteira. Entre os braços dele, lembrei de Nessie falando sobre o índio Jake, que era o homem mais quente que já conhecera. Caramba! O Jake que ela tanto falava era o Jacob que tava ali! Meu Deus! Eu tava abraçando o Jake da Nessie!

- Valeu mesmo, mas eu tô bem. – falei me desencilhando dos braços dele.

Sai de perto rapidinho.

- Você não parece muito bem...a não ser que lábios e dedos roxos sejam o seu normal.

- Eu tô...to bem. - repeti

- Então ta, se você diz.

- E aí, tudo certo por aqui? – perguntou outro índio que apareceu do nada. Eles tavam começando a me assustar.

- Tá tudo bem, gente. Eu só preciso ir pra casa mesmo. – respondi

- Oi....prazer. Royce. – ele esticou a mão e eu a apertei meio que sem escolha.

A mão dele era muito quente, que nem a de Jacob. Desviei meu rosto para não ter que ficar fitando o peito desnudo dele. Eu estava vermelha de vergonha. Os dois índios estavam me constrangendo com aquela seminudez.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... É Kate, não é? – perguntou Royce achando que eu estava desviando o rosto por estar assustada. Ele não percebeu que eles e que estavam me deixando nervosa.

- É. Kate....Como você sabe?

- Ah...acho que ouvi eles falando...

- Ah, certo.

Depois de uns minutos a tal da Leah apareceu dirigindo um carro antigo, mas meio turbinado. Entrei ainda tremendo. Ela ligou o aquecedor. Mesmo assim, continuei com frio, por isso, fiquei usando a camisa de Jacob e também botei a de Royce. E eles lá, seminus...meu Deus! Que coisa de louco! Tudo isso só podia ser um sonho!

Quando cheguei em casa, quis devolver a blusa deles, eles não deixaram, falaram que estavam bem sem elas. Agradeci e entrei em casa.

Deitei na cama tentando digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas eu não consegui direito. Tava tudo muito confuso na minha cabeça. Se não fosse pelas blusas que eu estava usando, eu diria que tinha sido um pesadelo mesmo.

Eu as tirei. Elas tinham um cheiro muito bom. Cheiro de homem, sei lá, seria cheiro de índio? Não sei. Não era cheiro de perfume. Engraçado, o cheiro dos dois era meio que parecido. Tomei banho e prometi que ia tentar esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Eu não ia conseguir entender mesmo...

Depois, liguei para Nessie. Ela estava histérica. Eu tava cansada, falei que ligava mais tarde.

Dormi logo depois. Sonhei com os ursos, só que no meu sonho, não eram ursos que estavam lá. Eram lobos.

**PARTE 38 – JACOB**

Os lobos comemoravam correndo pela floresta ao lado da estrada. Eu, Leah e Royce também dentro do carro. Leah até se animou e cantou uma música quileute antiga, da época de nossa infância. Aquele momento era como uma iniciação para Alana e, o melhor, havíamos salvado uma vida. Por sorte, a garota, Kate, estava bem. Os caninos haviam arranhado o pescoço dela, mas de forma muito superficial, provavelmente não haveria nem cicatriz.

Alana corria alegremente perto de nós e logo avistei Seth também. Seguimos adiante. Eu dirigia tranqüilo. Abri as janelas para senti o ar. Eu gostava do vento, talvez por isso eu gostasse tanto de motos.

Foi assim, do nada, que o volvo apareceu. Um flashback percorreu minha cabeça. Tantas vezes aquele carro levara Bella. Ele agora me trazia a Nessie.

Parei. Todos os lobos também.

Nessie saiu do carro. Edward e Bella logo depois.

Seth foi até ela.

Ela perguntou pela amiga, ele disse que ela estava bem.

Saí do carro. Seth se afastou me dando passagem. Meus punhos se fecharam automaticamente, mais para eu me controlar do que por raiva ou algo assim. Eu estava tentando evitar encontrá-la e tudo ficava ainda mais difícil quando ela aparecia assim, de repente, me trazendo de novo a culpa por não estar ao lado dela e a sensação de que ela era uma desgraçada por quem eu estava irremediavelmente apaixonado.

**PARTE 39 – RENESMEE**

Jacob saiu do carro e eu senti a adrenalina percorrer meu corpo.

O mesmo peito desnudo, a mesma jeans surrada. Aquele mesmo jeito de andar meio moleque, meio lobo.

Senti um calafrio percorrer meu ventre, mas não era de frio.

- O nome dela é Kate. É sua amiga? - ele perguntou ainda se aproximando.

- É. Vocês viram ela mesmo, então?

- Vimos. Deixamos ela em casa.

- Sério?

- É... – ele respondeu meu impaciente cruzando os braços sobre o peito

- O que aconteceu?

- Naaaada...só um parente seu querendo o pescoçinho dela.

Senti meu pai se contrair atrás de mim.

- Você sabe muito bem que somos só da mesma raça. – Edward falou entre dentes.

Virei para ele.

Pai, fica calmo – pensei - e ele relaxou um pouco.

- Tá, que seja, da raça de vocês.... – ele voltou a falar, mas, visivelmente, arrependido de ter falado aquilo.

- Por que você ta agressivo assim? - perguntei

- Eu não to agressivo!

- É? Então porque você ta gritando?

Ele parou. As veias pulsavam em seus braços.

- Não quero conversar, a sua amiga ta bem, é isso que você queria saber, então pronto.

Eu quis falar alguma coisa, não consegui. Ele me intimidava, eu ficava sem ação.

- Bella....Edward...sem ofensas.... - ele disse olhando para meus pais, depois ele olhou rapidamente para mim. Esperei pelas desculpas, que não vieram. Ele virou-se e andou para longe

- Vamos pra casa! – ele gritou voltando pra o carro

Os lobos desapareceram, mas a loba pequena ainda estava no meio da rua nos olhando. Ele passou por ela acariciando seu pêlo.

- Vamos comemorar, Alana. – disse carinhoso e eu me senti triste. Queria que ele falasse assim comigo também.

A loba também sumiu rapidamente e Leah apoiou a mão no ombro dele quando ele entrou no carro. Mais uma vez, tive raiva dela. Ela devia estar fazendo isso pra me provocar.

O carro passou por nós e ele nem olhou pra mim.

- Você viram isso? –perguntei virando pros meus pais

- Vimos querida. – respondeu minha mãe.

- Ele sempre foi assim? -perguntei

Meu pai me puxou pela mão me fazendo caminhar de volta para o carro.

- Sempre, mas ele sempre voltava depois pra pedir desculpa pra Bella. – disse ele

- Idiota. Vamos embora. Eu que to com raiva dele agora. – falei rispidamente

Foi então que meu telefone tocou e eu tive que tatear os bolsos para encontrá-lo.

- Alô?

- Ness, to em casa.

- Porra, Kate! Eu tava louca atrás de você! Até saí de casa pra te procurar!

- Eu to bem.

- Quê que aconteceu?

- A gente pode conversar isso amanha, ou melhor, hoje mais tarde? Tô muito cansada.

- Tá, mas você ta bem mesmo?

- Só preciso dormir.

- Amanha, no colégio, se você acordar né?

- Eu vou acordar, não posso matar a aula de química. Beijo.

- Beijo.

Desliguei o telefone. Não havia mais nenhum resquício dos lobos. Minha mãe abraçou meus ombros e me fez entrar no carro.

- Vamos querida. Você não precisa ficar mais preocupada. – falou minha mãe me abraçando mais forte.

- Viu? Tá tudo bem. – disse meu pai

- É, eu sei. O Tom é que não vai ficar muito bem amanhã quando eu descobrir o que aconteceu.

**PARTE 40 - JACOB**

- Ta tudo bem? - Leah perguntou quando entrei no carro.

- Ta, acho que sim - respondi.

Ela esfregou meus ombros como se eu estivesse com frio ou algo assim, mas eu percebi que aquilo era meio que um carinho, estranho, mas amoroso.

- Vou ficar bem. Prometo. - eu disse enquanto arrancava com o carro - eu só preciso sair daqui rápido, muito rápido.

- Ta com medo de quê? - Leah perguntou enquanto eu via o volvo ficar para trás pelo meu retrovisor.

- Nada.

-Jacob....acha que eu não conheço você? Meu amigo, meu próprio alfa? Você ta com medo de sair correndo e voltar pra lá, não ta? Medo de ceder de novo.

- É...talvez eu esteja, eu fui um imbecil. Você ouviu as coisas que eu falei?

- Bom, eu concordo plenamente com o que você disse.

Eu fiz uma careta.

- Você sabe Leah, os Cullen são meio que minha família também, não exatamente claro, não como vocês, mas eu faria tudo pela Nessie, pela Bella...e o Carlisle e a Esme são tão legais....enfim, eu me arriscaria por eles...menos pela Rosalie, mas enfim, eu ate gosto daquela família e os ofendi comparando-os com aquele sanguessuga.

- Relaxa Black, vai ficar tudo certo, eles não ficaram tão ofendidos assim e, sinceramente, depois de tudo que você e o marido da Bella passaram....eu não acredito que vai ser isso que vai comprometer a relação de vocês.

- É...você tem razão.

Era engraçado que Leah nunca os chamasse pelo nome, só a Bella mesmo, mas porque ela a conhecera quando Bella ainda era humana. Eu, pelo contrario, chamava-os pelo nome e "sanguessuga" eu só usava para aqueles vampiros que realmente chupavam sangue humano.

Leah passou a mão no meu cabelo de forma descontraída. Quando ela falou sua voz saiu compreensiva e cheia de pena.

- Apesar de você saber que não foi nada demais, isso não vai te fazer ficar melhor, né?

- Não. - respondi tristemente.

**PARTE 41 – RENESMEE**

Finalmente, chegamos em casa e contamos o que tinha acontecido pra todo mundo. Xinguei o Jake de tudo o que foi nome, ele tinha sido estúpido de verdade! Só Rosalie xingou ele comigo, os outros só riram e a minha mãe soltou um "ai, o Jake sempre foi intenso..."

Eu preferia que ela tivesse ficado calada e pela cara do meu pai, ele também.

Depois de comer uma coisa qualquer sem muita vontade (eu tava precisando caçar urgentemente, mas a verdade e que eu nunca tinha muita vontade de fazer isso. Só Jacob podia deixar aquilo mais interessante) Carlisle me chamou. Nas duas horas que se seguiram, nós passamos o tempo todo trabalhando o meu poder de ver memórias. Quando terminamos, ele estava sorrindo.

- Você esta controlando tudo muito bem, Nessie.

Eu sorri também.

- Obrigada.

- Mas não se esqueça que não é pra sair usando isso toda hora. Tira muito as suas energias.

- Eu sei, já percebi. Também não quero ver memórias indevidas que possam constranger.

- E melhor pra todo mundo mesmo.

- Então, as minhas aulas acabaram?

- Acho que você esta quase pronta, mas seria bom fazermos isso mais algumas vezes, pra você entender melhor quando e como usar seu poder.

- Tudo bem.

- Boa noite, querida.

- Boa noite.

Saí do escritório e pensei em dormir, mas acho que não conseguiria. Ver as memórias de Carlisle me deixava muito afobada, talvez porque as memórias mais antigas sempre me deixavam com expectativa, eram bem mais difíceis de ver. Naquela noite em particular, eu tinha visto o dia em que meu pai se transformou em vampiro. Era engraçado que, apesar de hoje ter o mesmo rosto, naquela época ele não passava de um menino assustado. Edward aparentava ser um homem agora, marido, pai e tudo isso, apesar de ter o mesmo rosto lisinho de 17 anos. Sem muita vontade de dormir, acabei resolvendo ir ver TV. Passei um tempão zapeando os canais. Nada chamou minha atenção. Foi da janela que veio um som mais interessante. O uivo de Jacob.

Corri pra fora. Ele não tava ali. Corri mais pra dentro da floresta e lá o encontrei, o lobo castanho avermelhado.

Ele me encarou. Eu não parei de andar. Uma mistura de reações se misturavam nele. A respiração estava nervosa, a expressão quase furiosa, mas o rabo balançava alegremente. Não me deixei envolver por isso. Não acelerei, nem apertei o passo. Apenas fui conduzida até ele. Envolvi seu pescoço e afundei meu rosto em seu pêlo cheirando a mato.

- Senti sua falta. – eu disse

Ele uivou baixinho.

Tive vontade de chorar, mas não me permiti isso.

- Fiquei preocupada. Eu me senti culpada....

Ele rosnou de leve e eu entendi o recado.

- Eu sei, sei que eu fui culpada, mas eu terminei com o Nahuel, só que você não me deixou falar nada, já foi reagindo que nem um maníaco!

Eu podia sentir a agitação dele.

- Eu precisava...aliás, eu preciso ainda pensar muito sobre tudo isso, eu precisava de um distanciamento entre nós, mas você também exagerou.

Eu o larguei e ele virou indo mais afundo no mato. Eu fui atrás dele, afundando minha mão em seu pelo e fazendo carinho em suas costas.

- Não se transforma não, Jacob. Eu não to preparada pra isso não. Fica assim. Será que a gente pode se encontrar tipo...você assim? Eu tenho medo de mim mesma, é sério. É mais fácil a gente se entender com você assim. Você viu hoje como foi, não viu?

Ele me encarou e eu senti que ele tinha entendido.

- Desculpa, é só por um tempo. Até eu amadurecer melhor as idéias, sei lá....você....

Eu desviei os olhos por um instante.

- Você tem um efeito em mim que acaba confundindo meus sentimentos, você me deixa fora de mim....

Eu estava constrangida, mas ele acabou com a situação. Ele me deu uma lambida carinhosa no rosto e eu me senti aliviada porque estávamos bem novamente, pelo menos com ele naquela forma.

Ficamos muito tempo caminhando juntos e eu contei sobre o colégio, sobre a Kate e sobre Liv, Ben e até sobre o Tom. Falei sobre minha professora, Mary e pela maneira como ele revirou os olhos e botou a língua pra fora de forma divertida, percebi que ela tinha algo com Seth. Ele não afirmou nada quando perguntei, mas eu o conhecia pra saber que havia algo entre os dois. Ali, junto dele, lembrei da minha infância. Foi como se voltássemos ao passado e eu voltasse a contar para ele como fora meu dia. Me senti leve, feliz como eu sempre fui ao lado dele.

Depois de um tempo, fui pra casa. Pelo visto ele também queria curtir a festa em La Push. Despedi-me abraçando-o de novo. Ele encostou o focinho no meu rosto e sumiu.

Quando eu entrei em casa, Bella estava subindo as escadas.

- Eu sabia que ele voltaria, Renesmee...

- É, mãe... - suspirei - Todo mundo sempre sabe o que vai acontecer com a gente, menos a gente.

**PARTE 42 – KATE**

Dormi feito pedra e, no dia seguinte, demorei para sair da cama. Eu não tava a fim de sair de casa. Lembrei-me do dia anterior, das várias imagens estranhas, de tudo. Que coisa mais louca!

Desci, tomei café com a minha mãe como se nada tivesse acontecido. Antes de sair de casa, dei um beijo no meu pai que acabara de acordar. Era incrível que eles não tivessem percebido nada.

Bati a porta, andei pelo jardim como em todos os dias e dei de cara com uma moto na frente da minha casa. Ao lado dela, vi um par de pernas num jeans rasgado.

Olhei pra cima.

- E aí? Tudo bom, Kate?

Era o Jacob. Mas...o quê que ele tava fazendo ali?

- Oi...

- Quer uma carona pro colégio?

- Ahm....não gosto muito de motos.

- Deixa de ser fresca, é tranqüilo!

- Eu vou vomitar.

- Eu ando devagar.

- Não sei, acho que eu já tive emoções demais por essa semana.

- Vamos, Kate. Para de besteira.

- Tá. Tá bom, só porque eu te devo uma. Mas me diz uma coisa antes...

- O quê?

- O quê que você veio fazer aqui? Não pode ter sido só me levar ao colégio...

- Quando a gente chegar lá eu te falo. Agora monta logo na garupa senão você vai se atrasar.

- Ok. Combinado.

Realmente, quase vomitei. Mesmo ele dizendo que estava devagar, pra mim foi rápido demais. Finalmente, depois de minutos intensos de náusea, chegamos ao colégio.

- E aí? Não foi tão ruim, foi?

- Ah, não.... imagina...- disse fazendo minha cara mais fingida.

Ele riu.

- Olha, trouxe uma coisa pra você – ele disse de repente.

- O quê?

- Uma borboleta. Conhece ela?

Peguei minha fivela das mãos dele. Eu tinha perdido na noite anterior e nem tinha reparado.

- Como soube que era meu?

- Hum...digamos que as mulheres que andam no meu carro não usam isso.

- Muito infantil?

- Não, só combina mais com você.

Eu sorri.

- Obrigada, Jacob. Por tudo.

- Só aceito sua gratidão se você for a La Push hoje. Vamos nos reunir entorno da fogueira de noite, pra comer, contar lendas, essas coisas de índio.

- Jura que quer que eu vá?

- Claro. Todos nós queremos.

- Puxa...obrigada, Jacob!

- A gente se vê mais tarde, então?

- Claro!

- Te pego na sua casa, as sete, pode ser?

- Pode, mas não posso chegar muito tarde em casa.

- Pode deixar, Cinderela da fivela perdida.

Eu ri.

- E a Nessie vai chamar ela? – perguntei

Ele parou de sorrir.

- Não sei ainda. Vou ver.

- Não vai ser meio estranho, tipo...eu lá e ela não?

- Deixa que com ela eu me resolvo.

Ele voltou a subir na moto.

- Não perca muito tempo se arrumando.

- Tá. Vou estar pronta na hora.

- E antes de a gente ir, eu vou te levar no médico pra dar uma olhada na sua cabeça, ta?

- Ta, Jacob, aposto que o médico vai ver que eu tenho sérios problemas mentais.

- Nem tente fugir! – ele gritou já com a moto em movimento.

- Ta bem! Até!

Com um barulho ensurdecedor, ele sumiu.

**PARTE 43– JACOB**

Corri de moto sentindo o vento uivar no meu ouvido, sempre gostei do barulho da ventania e do ar passando em alta velocidade. Voltei aliviado por ter convencido Kate de ir para La Push, ela tinha que ir de qualquer jeito. O bom é que não era difícil convencê-la. Nisso, ela me lembrava Emily, ela não sabia dizer não. A maneira de falar e, principalmente, o jeito doce também me lembravam a esposa de Sam. Eram qualidades admiráveis. Enfim, o importante e que ela ia. Mesmo querendo chamar Nessie, eu não podia. Ela mesma dissera que não queria mais me ver na forma humana. Eu não ia quebrar minha promessa. Se era assim que ela queria, assim ia ser.

**PARTE 44 – NESSIE**

Naquele dia cheguei cedo ao colégio. Eu precisava conversar com Kate. Eu já tinha passado a noite tentando imaginar o que tinha acontecido. Será que ela tinha se machucado? Será que tinha tido medo do vampiro e dos lobos que apareceram? É obvio que a resposta era sim, mas eu precisava ouvi-la falar.

Pra minha sorte, Ben também havia chegado cedo.

- E aí, Nessie, tudo bom?

- Tudo. Que bom que você chegou. Tava entediada aqui.

- Eu sempre chego cedo.

- Como todo bom nerd, né?

Ele riu. Ele não ligava que eu o provocasse assim, afinal, que amigo não sacaneia o outro?

- É... – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Senta aí...

Conversamos sobre os professores e provas. Eu sabia as matérias melhor que ele, mas eu sempre evitava tirar nota máxima. Eu nunca tiraria notas melhores que as dele, ele merecia ser o melhor da turma, afinal, eu já tinha feito essas aulas mais de dez vezes e ele era bom mesmo sendo a primeira vez dele.

Minutos depois, Liv chegou. Tom andava ao lado dela mexendo as mãos e no cabelo daquele jeito pegajoso dele. Senti Ben se retrair ao meu lado. Tadinho! Ele estava com ciúmes! Mas, não sei por quê. Liv estava com cara de quem daria tudo para desaparecer de perto de Tom.

- Oi, Nessie! – ela disse ignorando Tom que ainda falava com ela.

- Oi. E aí?

- Nessie.....- falou Tom arrastando a voz de maneira nojenta - eu não respondi e ele continuou– Quando você vai sair comigo hein? Ta me devendo...

- Eu não to devendo nada....e eu só vou aceitar quando a Liv aceitar, ou seja, nunca!

Ele riu esnobemente.

- Você que sabe, mas vai se arrepender, você não sabe o material que está desperdiçando. São vinte centímetros de prazer...

- Nessie, vamos embora, vocês não precisam ficar ouvindo isso – disse Ben pegando Liv pela mão e a arrastando para longe.

- Vai nerd, vai lá pra sua aulinha!

- Tom, deixa ele em paz! - eu levantei irritada - Olha, vou te dizer que você é quem vai se arrepender quando eu descobrir o que fez a Kate chegar tão tarde em casa ontem.

Ele sorriu de forma torta e repugnante.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ela quis tomar uma brisa antes de ir pra casa e acabou encontrando algum retardado que a quisesse no meio do caminho. Por que você não pergunta por que ela chegou tarde em casa ontem pro moreno que trouxe ela hoje? Acabei de ver ela saltando de uma moto e ela parecia bem felizinha.

Não consegui dizer nada. Eu só consegui pensar que o moreno era Jacob e isso me deixava com um baita nó no peito. Como assim agora ele andava dando carona pra garotas? Como assim ele tava dando carona pra Kate?

Tom foi embora e eu nem percebi em que momento. Minha cabeça dava mil voltas tentando imaginar coisas absurdas. Só acordei de meus devaneios quando o sinal tocou indicando que tava na hora de ir pra sala. De longe, vi Ben e Liv subindo abraçadinhos. Senti inveja desse tipo de abraço.

Durante as duas primeiras aulas tentei, sem sucesso, descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Kate sempre conseguia fugir. Era isso que ela tava fazendo, fugindo, tava na cara. Justo na aula de educação física, quando eu ia botá-la contra a parede, ela sumiu sem dizer nada. Joguei queimado de mau humor e botei tanta força em uma das bolas que deixei um hematoma horrível numa das garotas. Em casa, continuei pensando no assunto. Por que ela fugiria tanto de mim? Será que tinha motivo pra ela não querer me encarar? Será que....

Balancei a cabeça com força. Eu ia descobrir o que havia acontecido nem que eu tivesse que entrar nas memórias de Kate, mesmo sabendo que era antiético. Foda-se. Eu precisava saber para não ficar louca de vez.

**PARTE 45 – KATE**

Passei o dia evitando a Nessie. Eu não queria contar a ela sobre o que tinha acontecido, na verdade, eu não queria contar a ninguém, principalmente, porque eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Eu só queria esquecer tudo. Pelo menos, eu tava tentando.

Ela perguntou várias vezes, mas eu desconversei. Aquilo estava me deixando nervosa, tanto que fui capaz de matar aula pra não ter que falar sobre o assunto. Não fui pra aula de educação física, fugi para casa. Eu não queria ter que relembrar a noite anterior e, muito menos, encontrar o Tom. No meu quarto, sozinha, tentei escapar de minhas memórias, mas tudo me dizia que o ruivo não era humano. Com tanta força, beleza e velocidade... ele parecia mais um...vampiro. Eu sei, pode parecer besteira e muita fantasia, mas eu não conseguia evitar, era isso que eu achava. Os caninos que vi de relance brilhando na minha direção, não deixavam que eu ignorasse todas as evidências.

De noite, botei um jeans com tênis, blusa, casaco e pronto. Eu estava na sala prontinha quando Jacob tocou a campainha. Meu pai abriu a porta e foi tudo muito estranho. Meu pai quase morreu do coração quando Jacob me buscou em casa. É... talvez ele fosse mesmo o estereótipo temido por pais de garotinhas como eu. De moto, cabelo arrepiado, forte e muito alto. Nem liguei para os murmúrios de lamento do meu pai. Finalmente, eu estava vivendo algo de interessante e eu não desperdiçaria essa chance por nada.

Depois de uma passadinha rápida no médico, que me disse que eu estava em ótimas condições (apesar de eu duvidar de minha sanidade mental) seguimos para La Push. A noite foi uma das mais incríveis da minha vida. A tribo se respeitava muito e tinha tanta tradição que me fazia querer fazer parte daquilo. Me flagrei cantando músicas que eu nem entendia. Eu, que sempre lera todos os tipos de livros sobre magia, bruxaria, princesas, lendas e mitologia, me senti dentro de uma dessas historias fantásticas. Todos foram muito atenciosos e a maneira como alguns tentavam me agradar, me deixou comovida. Eles realmente se importavam comigo e eu quis ter crescido ali. Devolvi as camisas que havia pegado emprestado. Jacob e Royce eram sempre muito gentis comigo, tanto, que eu não tinha vontade de sair de lá. Infelizmente, depois de ouvir muitas historias de frente para a fogueira e de tomar um chá estranho que depois eu acabei gostando, voltei para casa. Jacob me levou e quando me despedi dele foi como acordar de um sonho exótico e maravilhoso.

**PARTE 46 - RENESMEE**

Já era tarde quando decidi ir ver a Kate. Eu sabia que ela dormia as onze , por isso, cheguei as dez na casa dela. Eu não ia agüentar mais horas de aflição. Fui correndo pra casa dela, mas, quando cheguei lá, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi a moto de Jacob.

Acho que quase tive um infarto quando vi os dois ali, na frente da casa dela como um encontro ou algo assim. Como é que é? Eles...saindo? Não dava pra entender ou aceitar.

Ela se despediu com um aceno, nada demais ou íntimo. Por que, então, mesmo assim, eu me contorcia por dentro?

Ele deu tchau também. Quando ela entrou, ele virou pra mim.

- Vai ficar parada aí a noite toda?

- Não. – respondi – só vim falar com a Kate...ver se estava tudo bem. Pelo visto ela anda muito bem acompanhada.

Ele sorriu e eu odiei pensar que ele tivesse percebido que eu os vigiava.

- Ela ta bem, relaxa.

Pois é, naquele momento, eu é que não tava!

- Bom...eu vou indo então, Nessie.

Ele subiu na moto. Eu caminhei até ele.

- Me dá uma carona, Jake. Até em casa.

- Você não veio falar com a Kate?

- Não é nada importante. Eu só queria ver se tava tudo bem, já que ela está, é melhor eu voltar. Tenho trabalho de casa pra fazer.

- Pensei que você não queria me...

- Me leva, por favor... - disse interrompendo-o

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e me deu o capacete. Eu sentei e pus os braços ao redor da cintura dele. Jake deu a partida e logo nós dois estávamos correndo para fora do centro da cidade. Eu precisava ficar perto assim dele, precisava senti-lo junto de mim. Tinha medo de perdê-lo, medo de tê-lo também. Mas não existe um meio termo, existe?

Apertei meu corpo contra o dele. Ele corria feito bala e o vento gelado passava cortante pelo meu rosto. Mesmo assim, não era por isso que eu tremia. Na verdade, eu queimava por dentro e cada parte minha encostada nele também. Aterrorizava-me perceber o quanto eu o desejava e eu tinha medo de ceder e me arrepender depois. Mas... e se eu o perdesse? Pra sempre?

Com as mãos segurando firmemente sua barriga, eu podia sentir que seus músculos estavam tensos, que ele também não estava à vontade com a proximidade entre nós. Isso só me deixava com mais vontade de fazer uma besteira.

As gotas de suor que escorriam pela minha testa, logo eram varridas pelo vento. Eu queria que ele varresse minhas muitas dúvidas também.

Meu corpo tremia de nervosismo e piorou quando ele parou na frente da minha casa.

- Está com frio? – perguntou Jake enquanto desligava o motor.

- Não, to bem.

Ele equilibrou a moto no suporte e me pegou pela mão. Os dedos dele correram pela parte interna do meu pulso me deixando arrepiada.

Levantei rápido. Tirei a mão dele da minha ainda mais rapidamente. O contato físico era muito perigoso.

- Obrigada, Jake. Até.....até outro dia.

- Tchau, Nessie – ele disse bem baixo enquanto eu corria para dentro de casa.

As palpitações pelo meu corpo me diziam que encontrá-lo havia mexido com minha cabeça e com o meu corpo também.

Naquela noite eu demorei para dormir. Mesmo me esforçando muito só depois de algumas horas consegui relaxar o suficiente. No meio da noite, porém, acordei de repente. Eu não podia ouvi-lo nem vê-lo, mas eu sabia que ele estava ali.

Sentei. O lobo acobreado saiu da sombra andando muito calmamente. A lua brilhava em algumas partes de seu pêlo. Era incrível que ele coubesse dentro do meu quarto. Perto dele, tudo parecia miniatura, um quarto de boneca.

- Jacob...

Ele andou até a minha cama. Seus olhos tão expressivos me fitavam.

- Que bom que você veio. – eu disse simplesmente.

Ele deitou ao lado da cama sem nem encostar no cômodo ao lado. Apesar do tamanho, ele se movia com muito equilíbrio.

Levantei e deitei junto a ele no chão. Abracei sua pata lembrando-me de todas às vezes em que eu tivera pesadelo e ele viera me confortar. Lembrei da maneira como ele segurava a minha mão quando eu era pequena para eu não cair. Me lembrei, principalmente, daqueles olhos que sempre estavam lá pra me proteger.

E então, eu me forcei a visitar o passado. Agora que eu podia controlar melhor minhas viagens pelas memórias, me sentia a vontade em viajar para dentro de uma lembrança de Jake.

Em um instante eu estava na floresta vendo ele e eu mesma muito pequena correndo entre as árvores. Meu corpo tão pequeno sumia perto do dele, mesmo assim, ele era muito delicado a cada movimento perto de mim.

_- Jake! – gritei numa voz muito infantil. _

_- Que foi, Nessie...? – ele perguntou carinhoso_

_Meus olhos brilhavam, meu cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo, meu vestido era amarelo e eu era a visão da infância._

_- Você promete que nunca vai me deixar?_

_Ele sorriu e abaixou numa tentativa impossível de ficar na minha altura._

_- É claro que eu prometo._

_- Promete também que ninguém vai ocupar o meu lugar?_

_Ele riu. Esticou os braços e me pegou no colo._

_- Eu não preciso prometer isso. Você sabe que ninguém vai nunca se comparar ao que você é pra mim._

_Minha versão em miniatura riu e o abraçou._

_- Amigos para sempre, ta bom? – ele disse segurando minha mão entre as dele._

_- Pra sempre – repeti antes de apertar o nariz dele e começar a gargalhar._

Voltei para a realidade. A respiração forte do lobo mostrava que ele dormia pesadamente. Ele era maravilhoso. Me senti culpada por tudo. Dormi enquanto enlaçava meus dedos em seu pêlo.

**PARTE 47 – JACOB**

Nessie ainda estava dormindo quando eu saí do quarto. Não tive coragem de deixá-la no chão, por isso, voltei ao normal para acomodá-la na cama dela. Quando saí pela janela, voltei à forma animal para poder correr para a vila. Eu já estava no meio do caminho quando Leah me encontrou. Corri desanimado, ela me alcançou, rosnou pra mim, me deu uma patada brincalhona. Eu não estava a fim de brincar. Sentei nas patas traseiras de forma melancólica.

_Pára, Leah._

_Jacob, me diz que você não tava na casa dos Cullen... – _ela disse rabugenta quando percebeu da onde eu vinha.

_Eu tava na casa dos Cullen._

_Depois de tudo que a gente conversou sobre essa aí que não te dá bola, você volta pra ver ela? Não to acreditando!_

_Não se mete._

_Eu tava tão orgulhosa que você tinha ignorado ela lá no riacho e agora você passa a noite cuidando dela como um cachorrinho? Eu sei que você se sente e mal e tudo, mas ta hora de seguir em frente, garoto. Deixa isso passar. _

_Leah, se você não parar eu vou ser obrigado a te dar uma mordida._

_Você devia dar uma mordida é na meia sanguessuga, não em mim, e podia ser bem naquela cara de pau dela._

Bufei.

Ela deu um grunhido alegre e balanço o rabo caminhando majestosamente pra longe de mim.

_Eu avisei. Tô cansada de te falar as mesmas coisas. Faça o que quiser. – _ela pensou esnobe

_Você devia cuidar da sua própria vida. Aliás, eu não to entendendo você. Tava toda feliz mês passado, depois ficou rabugenta, aí você sumiu. Ai voltou a ficar brincalhona e compreensiva, agora ta chatinha de novo. Quê que ta acontecendo, hein?_

_Você não quer que eu me meta na sua vida....então não se meta na minha._

Ela correu para a vila. Resolvi ir bem devagar pra não ter que encontrá-la de novo.

**PARTE 48 – NESSIE**

Quando acordei, ele não estava mais lá. Me arrumei desanimada e fui pro colégio. Finalmente, era sexta, pelo menos isso. Eu, pra variar, estava atrasada.

Corri pelos corredores vazios e quando cheguei na porta da sala, vi que Seth estava sentado em um banco perto dali.

- Vai se matricular, Seth? Ta vindo muito aqui...

Ele sorriu.

- Não, não, só estou esperando a Mary.

- É, imaginei, mas...falta mais de uma hora pra aula acabar.

- Não tem problema.

Eu sorri maliciosamente.

- Safadinho...dando em cima da minha professora, é?

Ele sorriu. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e eu quis apertá-las.

- Bem, ahm...pior que to sim, na verdade, to dando em cima descaradamente.

- Ah, eu sabia!Eu bem senti um clima entre vocês no outro dia! – disse eufórica

- Mas não fica comentando não, acho que ela não ia gostar. Já foi bem difícil conseguir alguma coisa, eu tive que ser muito insistente.

- Conseguir alguma coisa? Então ta mesmo rolando tipo uns beijinhos?

Ele riu meio sem graça.

- É...tá.

- Uou! Que legal! – eu disse o abraçando

- Você é muito engraçada, Nessie...

- Você que é ! Ta bancando o atrevido, cercando a professora...

- Tinha que ser, se eu não fosse ela não daria abertura. E, sei lá, acho que ter a impressão meio que te tira dos eixos mesmo.

- É...a tal da impressão.... – disse pensativa - ...acho que no meu caso nem foi bom que Jacob tivesse tido isso comigo....a gente não se acerta nunca!

- É, mas vocês vão acabar se acertando, você vai ver.

- Espero.

Levantei e ajeitei a mochila.

- Tenho que ir pra aula da sua namoradinha.

- Vai lá, mas não fala que eu to aqui pra ela não, ta?

Eu o olhei sem entender.

- Ela meio independente sabe, pode achar que eu to muito no pé.

- Tudo bem.

- Ela também tem um pouco de ciúmes de você, acho que poderia parecer que a gente veio junto, sei lá.

- Ciúmes é? Nada haver!

- É porque você me ligou e tal, enfim, não quero confusão.

- Seth, você é muito preocupado, relaxa!

- To tranqüilo.

- Falando em ligação... obrigada por ontem, ta? Por ter ido tentar ver o que tava acontecendo com a Kate....aliás, você viu o quê que houve?

- Não, cheguei depois. Ela já tava sã e salva.

- Ahm...bom, de qualquer forma, brigada, você é sempre um amigão.

- Ao dispor.

Entrei na sala e a professora Hill me deu um daqueles olhares de censura. Como cheguei atrasada, resolvi não conversar durante a aula. No tempo seguinte, porém, Kate não ia conseguir escapar de mim.

**PARTE 49 – SETH**

Esperei pacientemente. Eu só queria ver se ela estava bem depois do porre da noite passada. De qualquer forma, eu tinha que entregar mesmo uns papéis para ela, nada urgente, mas serviam de desculpa pra eu estar lá. Eu precisava de um motivo, afinal, ela não era do tipo que gostava de ser muito paparicada ou controlada e eu não queria que ela pensasse errado sobre mim. Quando a aula acabou, Nessie passou feito uma flecha e eu só dei um aceno de longe. Pouco depois, Mary apareceu. Com os cabelos presos, ela ficava ainda mais bonita, dava pra ver melhor o seu rosto.

- Seth?

- Oi....

- Nossa, não esperava você aqui. Tá tudo bem?

- Ta. Eu...só vim trazer aqueles outros relatórios que você pediu.

- Ah, sim..obrigada...mas não precisava.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria ver se tava tudo bem, depois de ontem.

Ela levou as mãos a rosto e balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Mil desculpas, Seth...desculpa por você ter me visto naquele estado.

- Que isso...eu que tenho que pedir desculpas por te deixar beber além da conta.

Ela sorriu sem graça.

- Mesmo assim. Foi ridículo. Desculpa.

- Ei, professora, vou entregar depois o trabalho ta? Não deu tempo de terminar não, não to com muito saco hoje.

Eu olhei para meu ombro esquerdo. Um garoto branquelo de cabelo loiro platinado falava de um jeito esnobe demais pra alguém que se dirigia a uma professora.

- Tom, a gente pode conversar no fim da sua última aula? – ela perguntou para o mauricinho

- Tá. Que foi?

Eu me segurei para não falar nada, eu não queria me meter, mas ele era mesmo muito abusado.

- Sobre seu comportamento. A gente se fala as três, pode ser?

- Eu tenho que sair cedo, vou encontrar a galera do basquete.

Eu cerrei os punhos.

- Na próxima aula, então? – ela perguntou compreensiva

- Tá. Valeu. Tchau.

Ele saiu arrastando a calça feito um rapper. Se estivéssemos em outra situação, eu adoraria puxar aquela calça pra cima até esmagar algumas coisas pelo meio do caminho. Mas, eu tava num colégio. Além do mais, eu sempre fui da paz, eu não gostava de confusão. Meu problema era ela. Quando o assunto era Mary, eu perdia mesmo a cabeça.

- Você devia dar uma prensa nesse moleque. – eu disse de cara fechada.

- Eu sei. Eu vou, mas eu não quero chamar a atenção dele na frente de ninguém.

- Você é muito ética....e linda.

- Obrigada Seth, agora para de me bajular. Ta parecendo meus alunos quando querem nota boa.

- Eu não quero bem nota boa...- disse maliciosamente

- Seth!

Senti o sangue ir para meu rosto tamanha a vergonha que fiquei. Como eu podia ter sido tão indiscreto?E o pior e que eu nem mesmo tinha pensado em nada carnal, apenas em começarmos a namorar ou algo assim, só que ficou parecendo outra voltei a falar as palavras tropeçaram da minha boca.

- Perdão....eu sou mesmo meio sem noção as vezes.

- Às vezes?

- A culpa é sua...eu não era assim antes.

- Antes de me conhecer?

- Antes de me apaixonar por você.

- Seth, da pra parar?Eu não sei mais o que eu faço pra responder a esse seu tipo de comentário.

- Não consigo. Ai, que saco! Você ta me achando sufocante, pode falar....

- Não, não to. Só é tudo muito... novo pra mim.

- Ta chega, a gente se fala na Ong. Não vou mais te perturbar.

- Você não ta me perturbando...

- Eu não quero mais falar nenhuma besteira, é melhor eu ir mesmo. Nossa, to parecendo um adolescente na puberdade....

- Mas você é um adolescente!

Eu não podia dizer a ela que eu era bem mais velho do que ela imaginava.

- É, ta vendo? To falando asneira de novo. Tchau Mary, qualquer coisa liga, manda mensagem...

Ela riu

- Pode deixar.

Dei um aceno rápido.

- Seth...?

- Oi...- virei

- Meus sobrinhos vão passar o final de semana comigo e com a minha mãe. Só queria...enfim, te avisar.

- Ta, tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza que eles vão adorar o seu namorado.

Ela riu envergonhada. Só então eu me toquei que, apesar de tudo, não tínhamos falado nada em namoro. Sai de lá quase que correndo. Eu tinha que aprender a me controlar, eu tava sem limite algum.

**PARTE 50 – RENESMEE**

Durante o segundo tempo, enquanto o professor tentava resolver quem seriam os grupos do trabalho de ética, puxei Kate para um canto.

- Ei, Nessie! Ta me machucando. Que foi?

- Desculpa, não era para apertar seu braço tão forte, mas você bem que merecia.

- Do quê que você ta falando?

- Eu to falando de você me evitando ontem e de você zanzando por aí com o m-e-u Jake! Que houve?

- Calma ta? Não é nada disso que você ta pensando.

- Eu não to pensando nada, eu só quero entender.

- Ele me deu carona depois que um cara tentou me matar.

- Te matar? Te matar por quê?

- Nessie...não sei, não consegui entender, na verdade eu....

- O que?

- Você vai me achar uma idiota.

- Não vou. Fala logo.

- Ta...mas só porque você é minha melhor amiga.....bem eu....ai que ridículo!

- Fala poxa!

- Eu acho que ele era um vampiro. Pronto, falei, pode rir agora.

Dei um sorriso torto.

- Er....ahm....bom Kate, essas coisas não existem, você devia estar muito nervosa, devia ser um psicopata qualquer e você ficou impressionada...é isso...

- Será?

- A adrenalina pode causar efeitos loucos nas pessoas, mudar mesmo a percepção. Foi só isso, fica calma.

- É...você tem razão, acho que a minha imaginação é fértil demais, esse é o problema. Eu também tava sem uma lente de contato, perdi lá no meio da estrada.

- Então...

- É...pode ser....Que bom falar isso pra você, to me achando menos doida.

- E como você escapou do cara?

- Uns ursos apareceram, talvez fossem lobos, mas não sei, eles eram enormes.

- Nossa que sorte a sua, né?

- É...mas será que mataram ele?

- Pode ficar tranqüila porque se nenhuma noticia saiu, ele ta bem.

(eu sabia que ele estava morto, mas não queria que Kate ficasse ainda mais assustada)

-É...

- E como foi que você encontrou esse cara?

- Amiga....você tinha razão. O Tom é um retardado mental, eu devia ter te ouvido. Ele queria levar minha calcinha pros amigos porque tinha apostado, eu não deixei. Ele acabou me deixando sozinha na estrada e aí eu encontrei aquele louco.

- Cafajeste! Kate, escuta o que eu to te falando...ele vai pagar bem caro por isso.

- Deixa pra lá, eu só quero esquecer.

- Então...você ta agora...amiga do Jake?

- É, acho que sim. Ele foi tão compreensivo e legal me dando carona. Ele nem me conhecia nem nada e ai ontem ele me convidou pra ir à tribo. Eu falei pra ele te chamar. Por que você não foi?

Eu hesitei por um instante.

- Ahm...tava ocupada. Não pude.

- Que pena.

- Kate e Renesmee, vocês poderiam resolver com quem vocês vão fazer o trabalho? Vai ser com o Ben e com a Liv? – gritou a voz de gralha do professor.

- Sim! – respondemos nós duas.

Sai da aula direto pra La Push. Como assim ele a convidara e esquecera de mim? Fiquei chateada de verdade. Eu adorava a tribo. Eu adorava as lendas, a fogueira, as brincadeiras e comilanças, obvio que eu teria ido!

Dirigi rápido. No caminho pensei em todas as possibilidades. A que me deixava pior era pensar que talvez ele não estivesse tão afim de mim quanto eu pensara. Mas por que, então, ele fora ao meu quarto? Pensei na tal da impressão. Talvez ele estivesse condenado a se preocupar comigo, mas, talvez, não estivesse condenado a me amar.

Não bati na porta, apenas entrei. Royce estava com ele na cozinha conversando. Os dois pareciam animados e dividiam um prato cheio de batata frita.

- Desculpa, eu não queria interromper – disse, mas era justamente o contrário. Eu queria falar com Jacob naquele exato instante.

- Ta tudo bem, já to de saída. Valeu mesmo, Jacob. A gente se fala depois.

Royce foi embora com um aceno feliz. Jacob sorriu.

- Estão se dando melhor agora? –perguntei.

- É...as circunstancias as vezes aproximam duas pessoas.

- Também podem afastar, não é mesmo? – cutuquei

Ele levantou da cadeira e abriu a geladeira.

- Quer alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de água e bebeu no gargalo. Algumas gotas escorreram pelo seu pescoço desaparecendo sob a blusa regata. Eu tive que desviar meu rosto antes que eu ficasse com cara de retardada. Ele enxugou a boca com o braço e ficou parado olhando pra mim.

- Quê que você veio fazer aqui?

- Por quê?Não posso mais vir aqui, Jacob?

- Você disse que não queria mais me ver na forma humana.

- E não queria, mas depois de você ter chamado a minha melhor amiga pra vir aqui e ter me ignorado, achei que eu precisava olhar na sua cara pra perguntar o porquê.

Ele gargalhou.

- Ah não, Nessie....você é louca só pode. Você mesmo falou que não queria me ver assim.

Ele abriu os braços com cara de gozador. Quis imensamente abraçá-lo. Respirei fundo.

- Não estava valendo no caso de você chamar minha melhor amiga pra vir aqui.

- Havia uma regra, condições e exceções? Eu não sabia e, outra coisa, qual o problema se eu a chamei e não quis te chamar? Ta com ciúmes?

- Pode ser que eu esteja. Mas por que você a convidaria? Não faz sentido!

- Fazer amigos não faz sentido pra você?

- Jake, qual é? Você nunca foi de sair por aí querendo fazer amizades fortes com pessoas que poderiam descobrir sobre o que você é.

- Eu só queria ver se ela estava bem, ta bom? E também...eu achei ela gente boa e chamei porque deu vontade, é isso. Não enche ta?

- Não vou mais te encher, mas também não apareça mais lá em casa no meio da noite, ta bem?

Eu virei para ir embora. Ele segurou meus ombros.

- Não faz isso. – ele disse sério

- Não faz o que? – perguntei ainda sem olhar pra ele.

- Não briga comigo, não se afasta.

Eu respirei fundo. As mãos quentes dele me deixavam fora de mim.

- Eu não quero me afastar. -falei

- E eu não quero me sentir sozinho de novo, depois de você já ter me abandonado uma vez.

Virei.

- Você não precisa ficar sozinho nunca. Eu to aqui, não to?

Os olhos dele eram tristes.

- Amanhã você pode não estar.

Eu quis beijá-lo, por isso mesmo, me afastei.

Peguei a garrafa de água e bebi o pouco que ainda havia dentro dela.

**PARTE 51 – JACOB**

Ela pegou a garrafa de água e sentou na bancada da cozinha segurando-a com as duas mãos. Sua expressão era quase ingênua e balançando os pés ela parecia uma criança inocente (algo que ela não era há muito tempo).

Eu tinha vontade de beijá-la, mas eu não podia me humilhar. Não de novo.

Ela parecia indecisa, era óbvio que ela também queria. Sorri. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora, nem que parássemos de nos falar, mas eu não ia perder a oportunidade que a ida de Kate a La Push havia me dado. Eu tinha que dar o troco de alguma forma.

- A Kate é muito legal, sabe? Acho que devíamos sair mais.

O sorriso dela desapareceu e eu continuei.

- Acho que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, que você deixou claro que nunca vai decidir o que você quer....acho que eu devia investir em algum tipo de relacionamento. Acho que a Leah ou a Kate seriam ideais, o que você acha?

Ela pulou da bancada.

- Eu acho que você é um idiota por estar me falando isso.

- Por que?

- Por que claramente você quer me deixar com ciúmes.

- E se eu estiver falando isso porque é verdade? Por que é algo que eu desejo mesmo?

- Ja-cob.... – ela sussurrou com raiva.

Eu sorri e ela me agarrou com vontade, puxando minha cabeça e me beijando loucamente.

- Não. – ela disse de repente me afastando com as duas mãos - Não posso. Para de me provocar. – ela disse parecendo uma maluca

- Eu não to fazendo nada! Foi você quem fez! - resmunguei

**PARTE 52 – RENESMEE**

Eu o queria. Sempre quis. Eu não conseguia evitar mesmo lutando muito.

Só que eu também tinha medo de assumir algo. Minha mãe já ficara em dúvida uma vez, mas escolhera a pessoa certa pra ela. E se eu não soubesse escolher? E se eu fizesse a escolha errada e acabasse fazendo todo mundo sofrer? Meu Deus...porque eu tinha tanto pavor de tudo?

O fato é que cada pedacinho do meu corpo chamava pelo dele. Não consegui me agüentar, tive que beijá-lo. Ele correspondeu de imediato puxando meu corpo para o espaço já inexistente entre nós dois. E, então, eu o afastei. Meu Deus! Eu estava louca ao beijá-lo. O ciúmes havia me dominado! Mas eu não podia fazer isso, podia acabar mal pra nós dois. Segurei a camisa dele ao mesmo tempo o empurrando e o trazendo pra mim.

- A gente nunca vai dar certo, Jacob.

- Só depende de você.

- Eu quero que dê certo, mas eu tenho medo de dar errado. Eu acho que no final, vai dar errado. Esse que é o problema.

- Mais uma vez, Nessie...só depende de você...

- É disso que eu tenho medo.

- Você me ama?

- Eu...

- Ama ou não ama.

- Amo.

- Quanto?

Ele se aproximou. O rosto perto demais do meu.

- Muito. - respondi

Eu não pude impedi-lo. O beijo me invadiu absorvendo minhas resistências completamente. Senti os dedos dele correrem pelo meu pescoço em direção as minhas costas e todo meu corpo pareceu relaxar, desistindo de uma batalha perdida. Eu era sua. Ele se inclinou sobre meu corpo entregue acariciando meus lábios e língua de uma forma que me deixou sem ar. Me debrucei sobre ele em um suspiro.

- Jake...

Ele botou os dedos sobre minha boca e eu os beijei quase instintivamente.

- Nessie...seu lugar é comigo...- ele sussurrou

Ele beijou o espaço entre meu pescoço e ombros. As mãos dele tatearam minha cintura e depois entraram dentro da minha blusa. Um arfar escapou de minha boca quando senti os dedos dele brincarem sobre a pele da minha barriga.

- Não podemos fazer isso...você mesmo, você falou que eu devia escolher, eu não escolhi. Eu não quero te dar esperanças, não sei se...

Com um resmungo de irritação, ele me botou em cima da mesa da cozinha com violência derrubando o prato que estava em cima dela.

- Aqui. Agora.

- Jake...

Ele se inclinou sobe mim pressionando o corpo dele contra o meu.

- Diga que não me quer, então!

Eu gaguejei. Mordi os lábios tentando pensar em algo. Tentei formar alguma frase que parecesse convincente, mas tudo o que eu queria era ele. Não respondi. Fechei os olhos esperando pela pegada forte dele ,que não veio. As mãos quentes subiram pelas minhas coxas e desabotoaram minha blusa lentamente. Ele beijou minha pele nua de forma gentil. Senti meu corpo tremer.

- Por favor... – sussurrei

Ele parou perto do meu ouvido.

- Por favor o quê?

- Por favor, depressa...

Ele tirou completamente a minha blusa e me beijou novamente. Por alguns segundos fiquei meio fora do ar e somente quando um ar gelado percorreu meu corpo, é que percebi que eu estava sem nada. Foi quando eu agarrei o pescoço dele trazendo-o pra mim, depois tentei tirar a camisa dele de forma desajeitada. Perdi a paciência, acabei rasgando-a em dois pedaços. Ele me olhou assustado.

- Eu já tenho poucas camisas, Nessie...

- Péssima idéia usar camisa hoje.

Ele apoiou os joelhos sobre a mesa ficando sobre mim. Minhas mãos agarraram a nuca dele e eu olhei para o teto sabendo que deveria pará-lo, que aquilo podia ser uma péssima idéia, mas eu não conseguia. Eu estava completamente nua em cima da mesa de jantar dele e desejando tudo aquilo. E, então, ele me abraçou e eu percebi que ele nem mesmo estava inteiramente nu. Mas...por que não?

Segurei em sua calça tentando desabotoá-la, mas ele segurou minha mão.

- Fica comigo, Nessie, pra sempre, pra valer....

- Não posso te prometer isso. Não ainda. – eu disse. Era só isso que eu podia responder

Ele deu um suspiro pesado.

- Então não podemos fazer isso. Não ainda.

Ele se afastou largando minha mão e ajeitando a calça. Eu sentei, ainda nua, sentindo-me tonta e boba.

- Você não entende? Você me culpa por ter feito você sofrer, eu não quero que aconteça de novo!

- Não, não entendo. Só vejo uma garotinha mimada determinada a jogar fora algo que podia ser muito especial.

- Eu não estou jogando nada fora, estou protegendo o que já existe entre nós!

- Você quer o quê? Me usar, então? Deitar comigo num dia e ir pra ele depois?É isso?

- Isso não é verdade!

- Foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu da outra vez!

- Então! Eu não quero que isso se repita, é por isso que eu não posso prometer nada a você e é também por isso que eu não poderia estar aqui agora.

- Não to vendo muita força de vontade nisso.

- Argh... eu te odeio Jacob Black!

Peguei minha blusa e a abotoei rapidamente envergonhada e fula da vida.

- Não esquece a calçinha. Tá perto do fogão. –ele falou ironicamente

Ele saiu e eu me vesti com raiva. Quando sai da casa dele batendo a porta com força, vi que ele tava na garagem, a luz estava acesa. Eu não estava mais com vontade de agarrá-lo. Tudo o que eu queria era que aquela merda de garagem explodisse.

**PARTE 53 – JACOB**

Odiava ter que fazer isso. Minhas mãos tremiam. Tudo o que eu queria era ter ficado com ela lá, mas tava na hora de botar um limite. Eu não podia viver disso, de prazeres e pronto. O que eu queria era muito mais do que ela tinha me oferecido até então. Andei pela garagem de um lado pro outro sem rumo, sem nada pra fazer alem de rodar uma chave de fenda nas mãos e esperar que ela fosse embora. E ela foi embora. Fiquei sozinho, me sentindo idiota por não ter ficado com ela ali mesmo naquela mesa de jantar. Só que eu sabia que eu tinha feito o certo, nem por isso o certo se transformou na escolha mais agradável. Eu a desejava. Muito. Era terrivelmente difícil resistir e dizer não a ela e a tudo o que ela provocava em mim me deixava péssimo. Eu odiava gritar com ela, eu odiava sentir vontade de agarrá-la quando eu deveria ser só o amigo que ela queria. Só que ela me deixava confuso quando também demonstrava que me desejava. Eu queria saber o que fazer, mas eu não sabia. Arrasado, fui ate a casa de Seth. Eu precisava conversar. Quando cheguei ele tava saindo de casa.

- Ei, tava indo mesmo na sua casa.

-Serio? -perguntei - que houve?

-Leah....desapareceu. De novo.

- Quê? De novo?

- Desde ontem.

- Isso ta cada vez mais estranho. Você consegue pensar em uma razão?

- Não, Jacob....

- Mas ela continua evitando pensar em coisas que não tem haver com o bando quando esta transformada, não é mesmo?

- É.....

- Acho que a gente só vai descobrir o que ta acontecendo quando ela resolver falar.

- Infelizmente....

- Vou dar uma volta, Seth. Esfriar a cabeça, sei lá. Aproveito e vejo se a encontro por ai.

- Ta tudo bem?

-Nessie...pra variar.

- Poxa, você queria conversar, né? To sendo um péssimo amigo. Entra.

- Não, deixa pra lá....vou andar, espairecer, acho que é melhor mesmo. Se eu conversar ainda mais sobre ela acho que vou ficar maluco.

- Você que sabe. Qualquer coisa to aqui, você sabe, né?

- Sei, pode deixar....vai lá na ong?

- Vou. Tenho muita coisa pra fazer.

- Vai ver a Mary, então.

- Não antes das seis, eu espero...pra dar tempo de fazer tudo. Sabe como é, ela me distrai...me deixa meio perturbado, meio diferente do meu normal. Não consigo trabalhar direito.

- Se sei....

- To com meu celular, qualquer coisa avisa.

- Ok. Pode deixar. Qualquer coisa eu uivo.

Seth riu e eu parti sem rumo. Peguei a moto e fui sei lá pra onde tentando fugir de mim mesmo sem muito sucesso. Logo nos primeiros minutos, porém, me surpreendi ao ver Kate andando sozinha na estrada. O que ela queria, afinal, ser isca de vampiro? Parei a moto e ela logo percebeu e virou. O vento bateu nela e veio pra mim. Ele tinha um cheiro salgado de mar. Olhei pros olhos dela. Ela estava chorando.

**PARTE 54 – KATE**

Quando vi Jacob quis fugir pra ele não me ver chorando, só que ele já tinha visto. Ele saiu do carro. Ele tinha um olhar tão compreensivo...

- Não fica assim, cinderela.

Eu o abracei com força e por uns segundos ele não fez nada, depois afagou as minhas costas como se eu fosse um animalzinho amedrontado. Meio que eu era isso mesmo. Era muito bom abraça-lo, eu me sentia segura. Dava pra entender porque a Nessie sentia tantas coisas perto dele.

- Não vale a pena chorar, Kate, e você não merece. Vem, vamos tomar um sorvete.

Eu me afastei.

- Você não combina com sorvete - eu disse

- Combino com o que, então?

- Com cerveja.

Ele sorriu e então eu sorri também ao vê-lo parecer um menino sapeca.

- Ta, Jacob, na verdade, quando você sorri assim, você combina com sorvete.

- Eu não posso combinar com os dois? Eu gosto dos dois...

Nós rimos e ele comprou dois sorvetes de flocos. Sentamos numa mesinha dentro de um café. As pessoas olharam para nós, talvez porque fossemos os únicos tomando sorvete naquele frio, talvez porque minha cara ainda estava terrivelmente inchada.

- Que houve com você? – ele perguntou

Eu hesitei.

- Se não quiser falar nada, não precisa. Eu só quero ajudar.

Respirei fundo.

- Bom, vamos dizer que eu ainda to arrasada porque eu gosto do Tom.

Eu contei toda a historia pra ele, mas, no final, tive que acrescentar algo que me deixava ainda pior.

- Jacob, eu....bom, eu me sinto feia e tudo o que ele falou só piorou ainda mais tudo o que eu penso sobre mim...

Ele coçou a cabeça meio nervoso. Eu sabia que eu o estava deixando numa posição bem difícil ao jogar tudo aquilo em cima dele. Fiquei em silêncio.

- Kate, não deixe ninguém te dizer o que você é ou não, ta? Você tem que amar você mesma e pronto, esquece esse retardado. Você é uma pessoa incrível.

- Mas é que é tão triste, tipo...saber que ele nunca gostou de mim e que eu tava errada sobre ele....

Ele terminou de comer e limpou a boca. Eu ainda nem tava na metade do meu sorvete. Então, ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e me encarou.

- Sabe, às vezes você encontra uma pessoa e acha que e a pessoa certa pra você, ai você descobre que não, que outra pessoa que é realmente com quem você deve ficar, só que nem sempre é fácil, podem haver desafios, muitas...complicações.

Ele parecia aéreo, mas de repente sorriu.

- Deixa pra lá, enfim...Talvez você não tenha encontrado a pessoa certa ou talvez tenha, mas não sabe...

Ele tinha uns olhos tão...indescritíveis. Desviei o rosto, será que ele tipo...tava falando de mim? De mim e também dele? Eu levantei meio desnorteada, talvez eu tivesse meio que maluca, mas a situação tava muito esquisita. Eu disse que ia ao banheiro e sai correndo. Provavelmente ele achou que eu tinha morrido lá dentro porque eu fiquei muito tempo. Por sorte, quando voltei, Royce tava na mesa com ele.

- Oi, Royce...- eu disse aliviada

- E ai Kate, melhor?

Eu olhei para ele confusa.

-... depois daquele dia, ficou tudo bem? – ele completou.

Eu sorri. Por um momento achei que ele soubesse da conversa que eu acabara de ter. Olhei para Jacob que sorriu de forma angelical.

Sentei e logo lá estava eu que nem uma baleia comendo mais sorvete. Incrível como eles comiam, eu não consegui acompanhar depois do terceiro. Estávamos rindo animadamente quando os dois, de repente se viraram para a janela com as cabeças levemente esticadas. Aquilo era muito estranho. Eles trocaram um olhar rápido. Então, Jacob pegou o telefone.

- Alô? Hã.....ta...ok....

Ele desligou e levantou da mesa.

- Vou ter que ir, mas Royce vai ficar com você, Kate.

- Eu não posso ir com você? – perguntei.

- Hum....na verdade não. Depois a gente se fala. – ele respondeu rapidamente.

Eu apoiei a cabeça nas mãos e aceitei, mas aquilo era esquisito. Por algum motivo, não me parecia que o celular de Jacob havia tocado. Royce sorriu pra mim.

- E aí, o que quer fazer, cinderela?

Eu ri.

- Desde quando você me chama assim?

- Todo mundo te chama assim na tribo.

- Culpa do Jacob.

- Culpa do Jacob – ele repetiu

**PARTE 55 - JACOB**

Corri de lá e me transformei. Todos os outros estavam longe, eu teria que lidar com aquele sozinho. Minhas narinas ardiam conforme eu me aproximava. Ele estava perto. A merda do sanguessuga que tinha fugido na noite em que Kate quase morrera tinha voltado. Ele era rápido e eu tive que correr muito. De repente ele sumiu, quando percebi ele estava bem atrás de mim. Rosnei me virando, mas antes que eu pudesse pegá-lo ele me derrubou. Rolei enquanto ele me dava um chute. Caí de novo ainda mais longe. Ouvi os ossos da minha pata dianteira quebrarem em dois pontos. Ele era muito mais forte do que eu pensava. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, talvez na dúvida se devia me matar ou não naquele momento. Eu não deixaria ele fazer isso, no mínimo, eu o levaria junto comigo. Os olhos dele eram vermelhos, a mesma capa cinza do outro vampiro. E antes de ele sumir entre as árvores, eu vi um medalhão brilhar em seu peito.

Voltei à forma humana, botei a roupa e sentei. Enquanto olhava minha mão se recuperar pensei que talvez teria sido melhor levar Royce comigo. Na hora, achei que não seria necessário, achei que talvez este fosse como o que Alana matara, fácil. Me enganei e me odiei em pensar que talvez ele pudesse mesmo ter me matado. Eu preferia que ele tivesse tentando, eu me sentiria menos fraco. Não era pena, nem compaixão. Por que ele não tentou então? A menos que seu objetivo não tivesse nada haver comigo. Talvez ele estivesse se poupando pra outra coisa, pra outro alguém.

Levantei quando minha mão já estava um pouco menos dolorida. Meus pés me levaram pra casa dos Cullen.

- Jacob? Passeando? – disse Alice quando cheguei perto da porta.

Ela e Jasper pareciam em um momento bem romântico ali na varanda.

- Hum...não exatamente – respondi.

Ela abriu a porta pra mim.

- Eu sei o caminho, Alice...não precisa interromper...enfim...

Ela sorriu.

- Renesmee ta lá em cima.

- Eu vim ver o doutor Carlisle.

Ela riu.

- Doutor Carlisle – ela repetiu sacaneando

- Ele ta no escritório? – perguntei

- Ta. – ela respondeu.

Eu fechei a porta deixando ela do lado de fora. Eu não queria que Jasper ficasse bravo com a minha interrupção.

Bati na porta. Carlisle pediu para que eu entrasse. Ele sabia que era eu. Quando abri a porta ele sorriu e veio apertar minha mão. Com certeza, era muito difícil não gostar e respeitar ele. Conversamos durante um bom tempo e eu contei sobre os dois vampiros de capa cinza. Tenho certeza que ele não teve dúvida que eram da guarda Volturi. Assim como eu também não tinha dúvidas. Quando eu falei sobre o medalhão, ele levantou e pegou um grande livro na estante. Ele procurou durante um tempo e depois o mostrou pra mim.

- Foi isso o que você viu? – ele perguntou

- Foi – respondi

A foto parecia antiga, e parecia mais pintada do que fotografada. A corrente era diferente da que eu vira, mas o medalhão era igual. Era de prata, grande e no centro havia uma marca estranha que se assemelhava muito a um "V". E era.

- Ele deve ser bem forte pra ter esse medalhão – ele disse – só alguns da guarda tem ele, os mais honrados, os melhores....

- Eu percebi – respondi acariciando a mão machucada - O que vamos fazer ? – perguntei.

- Tenho que pensar – ele respondeu – em outros dias eu simplesmente entraria em contato com Aro, mas, por mais que eu não deixe de o considerar um velho amigo, depois dos acontecimentos...

- o senhor prefere ter cautela....- completei

- É. Nunca se sabe e essa fixação deles por Edward, Bella, Alice...não sei, espero que seja apenas uma coincidência. Você tem certeza que nunca viu esses dois antes?

- Eles não vieram a Forks. Com certeza. Eu reconheceria, assim como reconheceria aquele rosto angelical e monstruoso da Jane ou dos outros sangue....- eu dei uma pausa - dos outros....guardas... – completei

Carlisle não disse nada, mas sei que ele percebeu a minha quase gafe. Eu sei que ele não se importaria de fato, mas não era muito legal falar este tipo de coisa.

Ele prometeu tentar descobrir mais a respeito e eu saí de lá. O Carlisle era um cara e tanto, ou melhor, um vampiro como nenhum outro. Eu tava pensando em como tudo aquilo era maluco, tipo, eu gostar dele, ser amigo da Bella e tudo isso, quando Jasper e Alice entraram na casa rindo. Eles pareciam tão normais, e, apesar do cheiro, eu gostava deles também. Eles sorriram e eu também sorri ao me despedir. Engraçado, poucas vezes eu vira Jasper sorrir.

Saí de lá me sentindo bem, Carlisle me deixava um pouco mais tranqüilo, só que o sentimento não durou muito. Eu dei de cara com a Nessie ainda no jardim da casa dela. Eu preferi não dizer nada, apenas desviei dela e tentei saí dali, mas ela veio atrás de mim.

- É assim? Vai me ignorar?

- Quê que você quer que eu faça? – perguntei me preparando pra mais uma briga

- Que diga que tudo vai ficar bem.

- Eu não sei se tudo vai ficar bem – "muito menos agora" – pensei

- Você me deixou lá feito um....uma coisa qualquer. –ela disse nervosa

- Você mereceu – eu disse simplesmente.

- Mereci? – ela caminhou até mim com raiva – Mereci por que? Porque eu não disse pra você que vou ficar com você pra sempre, é isso?

- Por que você é mestra em manipular as pessoas, Nessie...só que a sua família não se importa porque eles te conhecem e porque você é a queridinha deles...

- Eu pensei que você me conhecesse e que eu fosse sua queridinha também.

- Eu não te conheço. Se eu conhecesse, eu te entenderia e eu não entendo.

- Jacob...eu quero o seu bem, de verdade...- ela disse num fio de voz e eu vi que ela estava sofrendo.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Era horrível lidar com isso.

- Só que não da mesma forma que eu, pelo que parece....

**PARTE 56 – RENESMEE**

Eu sentia que ia sufocar. Ele não queria mais brigar, eu também não.

- Eu preciso de você. Não sei por que, mas eu preciso de você por perto. – eu disse quase chorando

- Engraçado, não é a primeira vez que alguém me diz isso.

Ele virou. Andou pra longe de mim e apoiou o braço em uma árvore olhando pro nada.

- Eu acho melhor você ficar com ele, então, Nessie, com o Nahuel....porque a última vez que me disseram que eu era tão necessário, não fui eu o escolhido.

- Eu não tenho nada haver com o que aconteceu entre você e a Bella.

- É? – ele virou – então porque pra mim parece que a historia ta se repetindo?

- Jake...eu preciso de tempo.

- Eu já te dei todo o tempo que eu podia dar, Nessie. Desde que você foi embora eu passei oitenta anos esperando que você voltasse.

- Eu sei....mas...você teve a Leah, não teve?

- Só que ela nunca se comparou a você nesse quesito.

- Que quesito?

Ele bufou.

- No quesito eu! Olha...eu não vou discutir com você de novo sobre isso.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Sua voz saiu cheia de dor quando ele voltou a falar.

- Me desculpa, Nessie....por exigir de você algo que claramente você não pode oferecer....

- Eu..... - murmurei

- O que?

- Nada, Jake.

Ele não voltou a olhar pra mim, foi embora sem olhar pra trás, sem dizer mais nada. Virei para voltar para casa. Todo mundo tava nas janelas. Pelo que parecia, ouvir não era suficiente, eles quiseram nos ver também. Rosalie e Emmet estavam em uma janela de cima, os outros embaixo. Esme parecia emocionada, Bella estava prestes a chorar e eu não quis olhar pra mais ninguém.

- Ta, eu vou atrás dele - resmunguei - mas eu estava fazendo aquilo muito mais por mim do que por eles.

**PARTE 57 - JACOB**

Quanta dor alguém como eu pode suportar? Apesar do tamanho, eu era extremamente fraco ou talvez eu fosse forte por agüentar tanto tempo. Soquei muitas arvores pelo caminho. Não me transformei nem nada, eu acho que precisava liberar energia sem destruir tanta coisa pelo caminho. Se eu tivesse me transformado, teria feito muito estrago. Mesmo.

Olhei para minhas mãos e vi que sangravam. Eu não tinha maneirado nos socos. Minha mão tinha inchado de novo. E agora tinha voltado a doer. Quando cheguei em La Push, a mão ainda tava meio roxa, mas os cortes já tavam quase bons. Essa era a vantagem de ser lobo. A desvantagem era saber que Nessie estava errada e mesmo assim me sentir culpado ao dar as costas pra ela. A impressão tinha um grave defeito: não garantia que a outra pessoa também o amasse. Isso só tornava todo esse negocio, mais uma maldição do que qualquer outra coisa.

Quando entrei em casa, lavei as mãos e o rosto tentando controlar a respiração ainda ofegante. Quê que eu ia fazer agora? Eu não tinha a mínima idéia. Tudo o que eu queria era voltar pra lá e ver se ela estava bem, se precisava de alguma coisa....

Ridículo e inevitável. Eu não conseguia deixar que esses sentimentos afetuosos e cheios de preocupação borbulhassem em mim. E isso era torturante. Principalmente porque eu tinha que me controlar para que meus pés não me arrastassem até ela. Acho que pior do que lutar com dez vampiros de capa cinza ao mesmo tempo, era lutar contra eu mesmo.

Minutos haviam passado e eu continuava jogado no sofá pensando e sentindo meu corpo voltar ao normal depois de tanto correr e socar as árvores a caminho de La Push. Foi quando ela apareceu e tudo o que eu fiz foi evitar olhar pra ela. Definitivamente, a impressão era uma espécie de castigo ancestral só que ninguém me avisara disso quando me transformei pela primeira vez.

**PARTE 58 - RENESMEE**

- Jacob....

Ele olhava pra frente numa espécie de transe. Engoli a seco.

Me sentei ao seu lado no sofá e ele nem ao menos olhou pra mim.

- Jacob...- repeti e depois comecei a tossir. - esse sofá ta meio empoeirado...

Ele não me encarou, sua voz saiu mais baixa que o habitual

- A Leah de vez em quando arruma as coisas pra mim, ela sabe como eu sou desleixado com essas coisas. Só que ela ta...ocupada, não veio.

Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele voltou a falar, desta vez me olhando nos olhos.

- Que bom que pelo menos alguém se preocupa comigo, não é mesmo?

Eu suspirei.

- Eu me preocupo com você, o que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Me torturando.

- Torturando?! - gritei

- É. É o que você sempre faz comigo.

- Jake...eu nunca...

- Chega, Nessie....to cansado....de tudo.

Eu suspirei.

- Eu já te disse, eu me preocupo com você, desde que eu existo você é especial e....isso é difícil pra mim também...

Ele não me olhou. Então eu o abracei.

- Eu não quero que você sofra, só que se eu estivesse assumindo algo com você, a gente corria o risco de terminar depois numa situação muito pior, eu to tentando ser sincera com você...

Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo arrepiado dele e bem na hora que ele ia me abraçar também, meu celular tocou.

Era a música do Nay. Era ele.

Nós nos separamos rápido como se estivéssemos prestes a ser pegos fazendo algo errado. Atendi.

- Alô?

- Nessie, to embarcando agora. Você vai me buscar no aeroporto? Assim...só pra saber, pra eu me programar...

- Claro. Busco sim.

- Então ta, até daqui há pouco.

- Até daqui há pouco.

Desliguei.

Jacob me encarou por um momento, depois tirou o celular da minha mão e me puxou para perto me estreitando entre seus braços.

- Vai correr para ver ele, Ness?

Senti minha garganta gelar.

- Eu não posso ignorar ele...

Jacob deslizou a mão pelo meu rosto acariciando meu pescoço e inclinou o rosto vagarosamente no meu ouvido.

- Então, dane-se, Nessie...

Ele me soltou subitamente e caminhou até a porta. Eu franzi a testa e os lábios.

- Manda lembranças ao seu namoradinho por mim.

E ele saiu deixando pra trás a minha certeza de que, sem dúvida, era ele que eu queria. E sozinha, sussurrei uma confissão.

- Eu te amo, Jacob Black, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi.

Enquanto sentia as lágrimas rolarem bem quentes pelo meu rosto, ouvi ele ligando a moto e indo embora.

**Por que Leah está sumida? O que vai acontecer agora que Nahuel está voltando e que Ness se decidiu? Quem é esse novo vampiro que apareceu? **

**Tan tan tan tan (mistério) **

**Agora....respondendo ao pessoal legal que sempre dá uma força.**

**Respostas:**

**Marynna Meira**** – Olaaaa! Obrigada pela empolgação no comentário =) , enfim, na verdade, a Kate não chegou a ser mordida, mas...foi bem perto disso. Ele segurou ela meio que pela nuca, então, foi bem doloroso. Não vou dizer o que vai acontecer com ela, mas....tudo é possível. Ela ainda pode virar vampira ou ficar humana e se descobrir apaixonada pelo Jacob ou ou ou....bom, vou deixar você curiosa. E o Jacob é maravilhoso mesmo, também suspiro por ele. Agora um comentário rápido: vc viu um pedaço de lua nova que foi exibido no Comic-Con? Tipo, o Taylor tira a camisa e ele ta mtooo...*abana*. Se vc não viu é só procurar no youtube algo como new moon sneak peek ou algo assim. É isso, beijos.**

**Ana Paula Prince ****– Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, fico mto feliz mesmo! Bom, eu também acho a Nessie uma indecisa do cacete, mas...pelo que você acabou de ler, ela ALELUIA decidiu! Bom, mas não acabou ainda né? O Nahuel é um fofinho, eu também adoro ele. Será que ele vai sofrer? Aiaiaiai....Bom, e quanto ao Seth...na verdade a minha intenção não foi fazer ele totalmente seguro, na verdade, ele meio que não consegue controlar o que ele sente perto dela e como ele percebeu que ia ter que se esforçar pra convencer a Mary que ele realmente quer ficar com ela e que não liga pra questão da idade, ele acabou entrando de cabeça nisso e agora ta meio descontrolado. Ele já percebeu que ta em cima demais, vamos ver agora o que ele vai fazer. A questão é, o imprinting mudou a forma como ele age, mas ele ainda é o mesmo Seth fofo e dedicado aos amigos. **

**Hollidaay´- ****Você também foi uma das que falou pra Kate virar vampira, ela não virou, mas...quem sabe né? Acho que eu deixei ela humana porque ninguém pensou nisso. Todo mundo achou que ele mordeu. Ele não mordeu! Bom, deixa rolar agora. Enfim, a Ness e o Jake se gostam mesmo, só que ela tava confusa. Finalmente ela decidiu, pelo menos isso. Só que...não acabou ainda, né? Vamos ver... E o Seth é fofíssimo mesmo, eu também adoro ele. Vlw pelo comentário e espero que tenha gostado deste cap.**

**Bella Giacon – ****É... a Kate não virou vampira, mas...como eu já disse pras outras: ainda pode virar. Eu tenho muita pena dela, tadinha...acho que como qualquer garota, tem fases que nós nos consideramos feia e tal, mas o Tom é um babaca mesmo por piorar isso nela. O Seth na verdade é o mesmo, bem gente boa, amigo, dedicado. O que mudou nele foi só este quesito imprinting mesmo. Ele não consegue controlar muito bem as emoções quando o assunto é a Mary. Bom, nos livros também ele meio que é o mais criança. Eu quis crescer ele um pouco na fic, deixar ele com um lado mais maduro, só que tbm preservar esse lado bem moleque (que vai fazer parte dele sempre na minha opinião). Bom, vamos aguardar. Vlw mesmo querida por continuar lendo e, continue escrevendo! Não abandona a sua não, hein? Beijos**

**Obrigada por tuuuuudo mesmo galera,**

**Misure Foxtail**


	10. Chapter 10 Maldita Impressão

**Olá gente! Saí de um estágio e estou em outro agora, então, vocês podem imaginar a doideira. Espero que gostem deste cap. **

**É o penúltimo! Uhuuuu!**

**Beijos,**

**Misure Foxtail**

**Músicas que me acompanharam durante o capítulo:**

**Halo – Beyonce**

**Look after you – The Fray**

**I hate this Part – Pussy Cat Dolls**

**Sutilmente – Skank**

**Thinking of you – Kate Perry**

**Broken Strings – James Morrison/ Nelly Furtado**

**Everything – Lifehouse**

**Meet me on the Equinox – Deth Cab for Cutie (trilha New Moon)**

**PARTE 59 - RENESMEE**

Nahuel estava ao meu lado no carro, mas tudo o que eu conseguia ver eram as árvores que passavam velozmente por mim. Eu estava feliz em vê-lo, tínhamos nos abraçado no aeroporto e tido uma conversa descontraída enquanto saíamos de lá. Agora, porém, ele também observava as árvores distraidamente enquanto eu dirigia. Perdida nos meus pensamentos, eu me sentia a pessoa mais idiota da face da terra. Como eu não tinha percebido antes que eu amava o Jake? Isso era tão claro agora que eu me sentia estranha ao estar perto de Nahuel, era como se tocar nele tivesse se tornado uma coisa não-natural. Era como se ele, o tempo todo, tivesse servido como um substituto.

Virei os olhos e o fitei, ele percebeu, olhou de volta e sorriu. Eu sorri porque era fácil sorrir quando ele era tão doce e amável, mas eu não conseguia achar que ainda o amava. Como eu poderia dizer isso a ele? Como dizer que durante o tempo que estivemos juntos eu só estava esperando para ter Jacob de volta na minha vida? Pensei em todas as vezes que Nay tinha sofrido, todas as outras perdas, eu não queria magoá-lo, mas eu não podia me magoar também e muito menos magoar Jacob outra vez. Não estávamos longe da minha casa agora, mas eu não queria chegar lá. Não sabia como reagir, como negar um beijo ao Nahuel, como dizer que tudo tinha acabado.

Senti meu coração acelerar de medo e pensei em Jacob. Pensei em tudo o que ele representava pra mim, o quanto eu o queria, o quanto eu o amava. Na verdade, olhando mais pra dentro de mim mesma naquele instante do que para a estrada, eu podia perceber que eu sempre o tinha amado e buscado durante todos aqueles anos.

Desde pequena ele esteve por perto, todos os momentos comigo, a mão que me levantava, o sorriso que iluminava qualquer dor. Jacob era meu guardião particular, meu anjo protetor. Aquele que me amara desde os meus primeiros minutos de vida.

Nunca esquecerei a primeira vez que vi o rosto dele. Sua expressão estava tão fechada e nervosa quando nos olhamos, que eu me impressionei com tanta intensidade. O mundo era tão novo e, mesmo assim, eu sabia quem ele era. Olhando pra ele, mesmo sendo tão pequena, eu sabia que ele era o dono daquela voz forte que acalmava e divertia minha mãe. Eu ficava feliz quando ele estava por perto porque Bella ficava feliz e, por alguma razão, eu tinha necessidade de tê-lo ali comigo, com nós duas.

Não tive medo dele, mesmo sabendo que ele estava nervoso. Eu queria ir para ele e foi com grande alegria que vi sua expressão mudar. Ninguém nunca poderá olhar pra mim como Jacob me olhou naquele dia. A surpresa e o amor nos olhos dele são inesquecíveis. Esticando os braçinhos, eu me virei para ele. Rosalie só deixou-se vencer pela minha sutil insistência quando ele já estava com as mãos ao meu redor no colo dela. Jacob, logo depois, estava comigo nos braços e eu me senti feliz enquanto esperava pela minha mãe.

Com os anos, ele passara todo o tempo, pacientemente, me vendo crescer e fazendo todas as minhas vontades. Ele me estimulava a caçar, a aprender coisas novas, a ser mais curiosa e até competitiva. Jacob era como um irmão, uma babá 24 horas. Nunca descansava quando eu estava triste, com medo ou emburrada. Ele não sossegava enquanto não roubava um sorriso dos meus lábios e era inevitável não sorrir perto dele. Jacob me esperara, e também fora atrás de mim quando eu estava longe. Ele me amava de forma doentia e mágica.

Impressão. Palavra engraçada pra demonstrar algo que, pra mim, era misterioso, mas que não era só uma maldição, uma ordem de sua natureza ou algo assim. Era amor de verdade, no sentido mais amplo da palavra. Uma dedicação intensa e sempre presente. Como eu podia duvidar depois de tantas provas? Depois de tanta dedicação? Ele nunca me machucara de propósito, não como eu o machuquei tantas vezes...repetidas vezes....

E eu? Agora eu podia ver que sempre nutri por ele uma paixão forte, desde quando estava na barriga de minha mãe, eu já precisava dele. Eu necessitava tê-lo comigo. Eu era viciada em Jacob. Desde pequena fazendo de tudo pra ser a garotinha preferida dele, me esforçando pra sempre chamar sua atenção. Eu nem sabia que não precisava de tanto esforço.

Fui embora de Forks e, por dias, o esperei ir me ver, me visitar, estar comigo. Ele não apareceu e eu me revoltei. Eu achava que havia sido abandonada, eu não sabia que ele me visitava sempre escondido. Me senti sozinha durante muitos anos e o bloqueei da minha vida, quis fugir de minhas memórias felizes. Tentei esquecer meu grande amigo, meu companheiro de aventuras. Nunca consegui.

Busquei em muitos garotos a energia de Jacob, mas só me encontrei em Nahuel. Só ele me trouxe algo novo, me deu a compreensão de que eu era alguém, que eu tinha espaço neste mundo, mesmo não sendo completamente humana nem completamente vampira. Ele me ensinou a voltar a ser feliz como eu era antes, me ensinou a amar. E eu o amei muito, mas Jacob nunca deixou de existir pra mim. Eu o buscava nos ventos das montanhas, eu buscava o uivo acolhedor dele no barulho dos ventos. Eu o buscava, toda noite, na estrela do cão maior. Antes de dormir eu não podia deixar de olhar para ela. Desde o dia em que Nay me mostrou que aquela era a estrela mais brilhante, uma das mais próximas da terra e que se chamava canis major, nunca mais deixei de procurá-la de noite.

Eu tinha, assim, o amor de Nay, seu veneno amável e inebriante e tinha os ventos uivantes das montanhas que me aproximavam de Jacob. E eu os amei a cada dia intensamente de formas diferentes até me confrontar com a iminência de uma escolha. Como eu poderia escolher?

Me neguei, neguei tudo. Eu queria ambos, mas nunca poderia ter os dois.

Neguei novamente. Neguei Jacob, fiquei confusa. Meu corpo o desejava, só que eu tinha medo que fosse só isso. E, então, naquele último encontro ele foi estúpido, a maneira rude com que ele falou foi como um tapa na cara. Eu o amava e aquilo me fez sofrer. Eu o amava e sempre amei. Ele era tudo o que eu precisava e muito mais, mas eu tinha medo. Medo de ter que fazer uma escolha e errar, medo de magoar duas pessoas que eu tanto amava, medo de não corresponder as expectativas de Jacob, medo de que a tal da impressão não fosse amor, apenas uma obrigação que ele tinha. Como fui estúpida...

Ergui paredes para me proteger do efeito que ele tinha sobre mim, mas elas nunca foram muito eficazes. É como se agora eu estivesse despertando, acordando pra realidade evidente: eu o amava, mas eu tinha tido receio, eu o tinha bloqueado da minha vida e até então não tinha percebido que tudo tinha sido uma forma de eu me proteger de um novo abandono, que na verdade, nunca havia acontecido de fato. Não é difícil perceber agora porque tantos traumas na infância se perpetuam pra vida toda. Estamos inseguros, não sabemos nem quem somos, temos mais medo do que o normal. Jacob nunca havia me abandonado, mas por ter achado isso na época, eu agora evitava deixar-me amá-lo como homem. Só que eu não podia mais ignorar o efeito dele sobre mim.

Meu Jake....ele queimou minha razão, me fez quebrar todas as regras de bom comportamento que eu conhecia, me tirou de mim, me transformou em uma louca que queria uma overdose do calor de seu corpo. Queimou meus pensamentos nas noites frias, aqueceu meu coração me visitando e cuidando nas noites mais escuras.

Meu raio de sol particular. Não. Ele era como um sol inteiro. Podia ter iluminado Bella alguma vez, mas era pra mim que ele ia brilhar, era pra ser, estava escrito, estávamos predestinados. Fechei os olhos por um instante. Eu podia ver seus olhos, seu sorriso maravilhoso...

**PARTE 60 – JACOB**

Maldita impressão... – resmunguei chutando a cadeira.

Observei ela quebrar e lastimei minha falta de controle.

Eu não conseguia evitar pensar que as coisas poderiam ter sido muito diferentes. Se eu não tivesse totalmente ligado a ela, eu não a amaria e poderia....amar outra pessoa?

Era estranho, mas por mais que eu pensasse sobre isso eu não conseguia não imaginá-la na minha vida. Mas que droga de vida....

Sempre que eu achava que as coisas iam ficar bem, ela puxava o meu tapete. E sempre que a gente brigava e eu achava que poderia tirá-la de mim... lá estava ela de volta.

Mas agora eu não teria como suportar. Ele estava de volta e ela logo estaria com ele pra lá e pra cá. Lembrei de uma dúvida que eu sempre tive. Se eu apertasse o gatilho na minha cabeça, será que eu conseguiria morrer? Tremi ao pensar que talvez eu não morresse e que acabaria tendo que limpar tudo sozinho depois. Sempre odiei fazer faxina.

Vamos pensar.

Revólver não. Corda também não, machado...? Eu conseguiria cortar minha própria cabeça?

Pra ser sincero, eu já deveria estar morto há muito tempo. Eu nem conseguia entender como eu ainda podia existir depois de tanta decepção, de tanta desilusão. Vai ver eu já estava podre por dentro e nem sabia.

Eu era um retardado. Eu odiava ser um louco apaixonado, mas eu era, eu era o brinquedinho dela e por mais que, toda vez, eu me prometesse que eu não ia mais vê-la, em pouco tempo eu já tentava encontrá-la de novo, tentava saber se ela estava bem, se estava feliz.

Porque o sorriso dela era tudo. Era a minha razão de existir.

Abracei a cadeira quebrada e chorei desejando que ninguém aparecesse.

**PARTE 61 – MARY**

- Depois de um dia inteiro de muito trabalho acho que merecemos relaxar um pouco agora, não?

Eu desviei os olhos da tela do computador e encarei Seth. Ele tinha apoiado as duas mãos na minha mesa e me olhava de um jeito brincalhão.

-Ahhh, Mary, vamos sair só, dar uma volta. São quase dez da noite e você já trabalhou muito. Só uma cerveja naquele pub inglês que você tanto gosta. Que tal?

- Acho que tudo bem, mas eu tô um pouco cansada e amanhã meus sobrinhos chegam. Eu te contei, não? Eles tão de mudança, vão passar uma semana aqui enquanto a mãe não organiza as coisas por lá. Então, não vou poder demorar muito.

- Sem problemas.

Ele me ajudou a vestir o casaco. Ele era tão cavalheiro... Não era de se admirar que eu gostasse tanto de estar com ele. Seth era um menino brincalhão, alegre, sempre prestes a ajudar os outros, mas tinha um lado tão masculino e maduro que me deixava envergonhada. Mesmo assim, eu adorava a sensação de ser desejada. Há anos eu não sabia o que era estar com alguém e ele trazia uma nova emoção para minha vida.

Quando chegamos, só havia um grupo de vários homens em um canto rindo alto. Seth abaixou e murmurou no meu ouvido:

- Você pode escolher. Ficar do lado dos bêbados que muito provavelmente estão falando de suas aventuras sexuais ou ficar num cantinho reservado só eu e você. E aí?

Eu o encarei e ele sorriu.

- Olha como eu adivinho as coisas, eu tenho certeza que você prefere a segunda opção.

Eu ri e ele segurou os meus ombros me levando para uma mesa perto da janela. Logo depois ele pediu duas cervejas. Uma normal para ele e uma escura para mim. Ele sabia direitinho o meu gosto.

Eu gostava de estar com ele e ficava feliz em perceber o quanto ele prestava atenção em mim. Ele me conhecia mais do que muitas pessoas com quem eu convivia há anos. Era lindo isso, mas o problema é que eu ainda tinha uma certa relutância em admitir o quanto eu estava interessada nele. Na minha cabeça aquilo era errado demais, quase vulgar.

Só que, por outro lado, ele era tão atencioso o tempo todo, fazia tudo pra facilitar a minha vida e era tão maravilhoso que era impossível evitar os sentimentos que ele fazia brotar em mim. Além disso, apesar da idade, os beijos, os beijos que trocamos não lembravam em nada um menino.

Ele passou o dedo na minha boca e embaixo do meu nariz.

- Bigodinho de cerveja – disse rindo

Eu sorri também e me senti de volta aos dezoito anos, sentindo o nervosismo de quem está a fim de um garoto especial.

- Surpresa! – ouvi gritarem atrás de mim.

Pulei da cadeira e olhei imediatamente para trás. William e Lilly estavam atrás de mim cheios de malas e com sorrisos alegres no rosto. Era incrível o quanto haviam mudado desde as últimas férias.

- Nossa, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Fazendo uma surpresa ora...resolvemos pegar o ônibus pra cá hoje porque a Lilly não parava de tossir. Com a mudança, levantou tanta poeira que a mamãe achou melhor a gente vir logo pra cá. – disse William rindo e me dando um abraço.

- Sabíamos que você estaria aqui. Você sempre vem aqui, tia! – disse Lilly

Senti meus músculos se contraírem de tensão por causa daquele momento. Lá estavam eles me chamando de tia na frente de Seth. Me senti uma velha novamente. Eu nem sabia o que dizer agora. Segundos de silêncio depois Seth se apresentou.

- Sou Seth, sou o....trabalho com a Mary na Ong.

Eles se apresentaram e nós ficamos um tempo conversando. Eu era a única que não estava à vontade com a situação. Pouco depois, resolvi que era hora de fugir dali.

- Está tarde Seth, acho melhor nós três irmos.

- Não tia, a gente não ta com sono....

Eu olhei para William, depois para Seth.

- Desculpa, Seth, preciso dormir. Você se importa se eu os deixar com você?

- Claro que não. Eu levo eles em casa depois.

- Obrigada.

Saí dali e caminhei pela rua pensativa. Eu não estava confortável com a situação e não podia dar o braço a torcer e ficar lá só porque meus sobrinhos queriam ficar lá. Me senti velha de novo...os jovens lá conversando e eu indo pra casa dormir. Cheguei em casa, arrumei o quarto de hospedes para eles e deitei na cama tentando ficar calma pensando que as coisas melhorariam no dia seguinte. Infelizmente, não foi isso o que aconteceu.

**PARTE 62 – RENESMEE**

Tudo bem que eu e o Nay já terminamos, mas dizer para ele que era definitivo era muito ruim. Enquanto todos os Cullen conversavam na sala com ele, eu só conseguia pensar em Jacob. Ele devia estar mal por minha causa, mais uma vez.

- Quando vai ser Renesmee?

Eu olhei assustada para Alice. Não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando.

- Terra chamando....

- Desculpa, tava distraída. - respondi

- Quando vai ser o baile de primavera?

- Ah, o baile....acho que é esse mês, mas não estive muito...interessada nisso ultimamente.

- Pois é bom você começar a pensar porque você precisa escolher seu vestido, seu par....

- Aposto que Nahuel ficaria muito feliz em acompanhá-la ao baile. – disse Rosalie rapidamente. Era óbvio que ela queria que nós voltássemos e que eu me distanciasse de Jacob. Ela estava muito enganada se achava que ia me influenciar nisso.

- Seria uma honra. – respondeu Nay e eu senti meus ombros caírem de forma deprimida.

Passamos mais alguns minutos ali, mas eu estava sufocando com aquilo tudo. A sorte é que Nay resolveu ir para o hotel que havia se hospedado da outra vez, podendo me deixar sozinha para "curtir" a minha dor.

No domingo, porém, não tinha como escapar. Eu precisava falar com ele, principalmente, porque estávamos, os dois, nos evitando. Isto estava claro pra mim. Nem nos falamos direito desde que ele chegara. De tarde fui até o hotel dele. Ele não estava. Sentei em um banco e esperei por quase uma hora. O que foi um período curto porque eu estava tentando adiar aquilo. De domingo não passaria, mas podia ser o mais tarde possível para eu repensar minhas frases prontas.

- Ness, ta aí há muito tempo?

Levantei.

- Não.

- Eu fui até... –ele começou

- Não precisa dizer, vamos entrar logo – interrompi de uma forma que pareceu rude até pra mim mesma. Era o nervosismo.

Entramos no quarto dele. O cheiro adocicado de Nay era inconfundível e já tinha se espalhado pelo lugar.

- Senta. – ele disse apontando para uma cadeira.

- Não precisa – respondi.

- Que houve? Você não parece muito bem.

- E eu não estou. To arrasada pra falar a verdade.

Ele andou até mim e me abraçou.

- Não quero te ver assim. Você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre, não sabe?

- Sei e é por isso que eu estou arrasada.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos e passou os dedos de forma carinhosa pelo meu rosto.

- Nada vai mudar.

Eu desviei os olhos.

- Você sabe o que eu quero falar?

- Imagino.

Andei para perto da janela para não ter que encará-lo. Eu não queria chorar.

- Eu acho que não te amo mais, Nay.

Dois segundos de silêncio pareceram uma eternidade naquele momento.

- Você alguma vez amou? – ele perguntou

- Amei e amo...por isso, eu vou mudar a frase. Eu não sou mais apaixonada por você. É isso. Ta aí a grande diferença. Eu te amo, mas não te desejo, não quero seus beijos ou carícias, eu quero o seu amor amigo, nada mais.

Voltei a encará-lo. Apesar de tudo, ele parecia simpático. Quando ele falou a voz dele estava com aquele tom habitualmente sábio.

- Para se ser feliz até um certo ponto é preciso ter-se sofrido até esse mesmo ponto, Nessie.

- Não conheço essa frase. De quem é?

- Edgar Allan Poe.

- E por que escolheu ela pra me dizer?

- Por que ela mostra que nenhum amor vem sem sofrimento. A felicidade e a dor são constantes em qualquer amor e, muitas vezes, quanto mais sofremos, mais amamos. Você nunca sofreu por mim, Ness.

- Você acha que eu não te amo mais porque nunca sofri por isso?

- Não. O que eu quero dizer é que, se você precisasse sofrer pra me ter, você preferiria não me ter. Nós ficamos juntos porque a felicidade era fácil.

Eu andei para mais perto dele e ele sorriu.

- Eu sei que você o ama. Você sempre o amou. Quando você veio pra cá eu tive medo de te perder, por isso eu vim. Eu sabia que você estaria perto dele.

- Como você...?

- Você o chamou muitas vezes durante esses anos... Nos sonhos...

Senti as lágrimas se acumularem nos meus olhos, mas olhei para cima para que elas não caíssem.

- ...Só que eu não podia destruir o que vocês tinham, nem pedir para que você escolhesse logo, você precisava de tempo. E você fez a sua escolha.

- Eu prefiro você. Eu preferia ficar com você. É tão mais fácil com você. – eu disse andando até ele e o abraçando novamente.

- O amor verdadeiro nunca é fácil.

- Eu queria ficar com você.

- Você não poderia,Ness, não seria feliz.

- Eu fui feliz.

- Foi feliz, não está mais.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo e nada vai mudar nossa afeição ou o que tivemos.

- Eu teria te amado para sempre, Nay.

- Você ainda pode, só que não como sonhávamos antes.

- Está bravo comigo?

- Não. Eu entendo. Não sou mais velho que o seu pai à toa. Eu juro que compreendo.

- Odeio sua compreensão.

Ele sorriu enquanto mexia no meu cabelo distraidamente.

- Às vezes eu também. Só que compreender não quer dizer que eu não sofra. São coisas diferentes.

- Você está sofrendo agora?

- Eu sofri quando estava aqui e estaria sofrendo agora se não tivéssemos ficado esse tempo afastados. Esse tempo foi bom pra nós dois.

- Nay...

- Para de manha, vai lá atrás dele. Não é aqui que você deve estar.

- Obrigada – disse pegando minha bolsa.

- Vai dar tudo certo – ele disse antes de fechar a porta.

Saí de lá aliviada. Será que as coisas, finalmente, dariam certo?

Cheguei em casa e liguei para Jake, ele demorou para atender.

Quando, finalmente, atendeu, estava ofegante.

- Jake...?

- Nessie, não posso falar agora. Péssimo momento.

- Será que...

- Tenho que desligar...tchau.

Fiquei com o telefone na mão escutando aquele tun tun tun irritante. Ele tinha mesmo desligado o telefone na minha cara! Nossa, me senti muito mal, triste...será que daríamos certo algum dia?

**PARTE 63 – JACOB**

Desliguei o telefone com raiva. Era só o que me faltava! Nessie ligando para me perturbar e desestruturar de novo, enquanto eu e Leah tínhamos uma discussão daquelas.

Mal Leah chegara e todo mundo começara a implicar com ela. Ta certo, eles tinham razão, mas quem devia dar a bronca era eu. Royce fez uma piadinha maldosa e Leah voou em cima dele. O braço dele fez um barulho horrível e ele caiu tentando juntá-lo para que não cicatrizasse errado. Separei a briga e a encarei. Ela estava muito errada em ter sumido daquele jeito. Ela, porém, me obedecera. Na noite anterior eu havia mandado ela voltar e ela estava de volta. Isso eu tinha que reconhecer.

Quando o telefone tocou, Alana tinha acabado de chegar e agora estava abraçada à Leah. Elas tinham uma ligação forte porque Leah praticamente criara a filha de Sam (mãe de Royce e Alana). Só que Royce nunca lidara bem com o fato de ter que obedecer a uma mulher. Nunca tinha obedecido a mãe e muito menos Leah. O que acontecia é que os dois eram mandões e temperamentais demais para conseguirem se aturar em certos momentos.

Quando desliguei, respirei fundo e voltei a encarar Leah.

- Então, você vai me falar porque sumiu?

- Não. Não agora.

- Você está dizendo não para o alfa, é isso mesmo? – perguntou Royce divertido ainda segurando o braço– Depois eu que sou o sem noção...

- Quieto Royce, deixa ela falar. Por que você não quer nos contar? - perguntei

- Jacob...- ela andou até mim séria – eu vou contar pra você na hora certa, não falta muito, mas eu vou contar. Juro que não é nada que vá interferir na alcatéia. Eu quero contar pra você porque você é o alfa, mas principalmente porque você é o meu melhor amigo, eu só te peço tempo.

Rosnei involuntariamente.

- Eu ainda vou acabar com esse maldito tempo. Você, Nessie...

- Jacob, eu estou bem.

- Mas nós ficamos preocupados! Você NUNCA deveria sair sem minha autorização.

- Eu sei e eu peço perdão por isso. Duas vezes. Pelas duas vezes que eu sumi.

-Você sabe que a base de tudo, de nós, da alcatéia é a confiança, não sabe?

- Sei e é por isso que eu te peço. Confia em mim. Eu agi por impulso, mas não vou prejudicar ninguém. Se alguém for se dar mal, serei eu mesma.

- Prometa que não vai mais sumir.

- Prometo. De agora em diante nada vai ser feito sem o seu consentimento. Ainda sou sua beta, não sou?

Sorri mesmo não devendo.

- Claro.

Ela me abraçou e Seth deu um risinho. A sorte é que só ele e nós dois entendíamos aquele risinho, só que ele era totalmente sem fundamento agora. Leah era a beta, minha guerreira, minha amiga e não tinha outro título além destes.

- Estou interrompendo? – soou uma voz doce

Nos viramos.

- Não, Kate. Claro que não

- Desculpa- ela disse sem graça – é que eu realmente preciso ir pra casa e eu queria me despedir.

- Sem problemas. Acho melhor eu te dar uma carona – disse enquanto a acompanhava até a porta.

**PARTE 64 - RENESMEE**

O grupinho de meninas conversava animadamente sobre a festa de primavera. A festa seria na outra semana e eu não estava nem um pouco animada. Em muitos momentos, até parei de prestar atenção no que elas falavam. De repente, meus ouvidos ficaram atentos. Só que o que eu ouvi, não podia ser verdade. Eu devia ter ouvido errado. Mesmo assim, minha reação foi imediata.

- Como é que é ??!!!– gritei.

Não eram nem sete horas da manhã de segunda e meu sangue já estava fervendo.

- Foi o que eu disse – riu Liv – Kate estava aos beijos com um moreno bonitão na porta da escola agora pouco. Eu acho que...

- Fala pro professor que eu to doente, eu não vou pra aula hoje.

- Aonde você vai Nessie?

- Primeiro achar a Kate, segundo assassinar alguém

Corri. Liv ficou para trás gritando meu nome.

Dois lances de escada e não foi difícil achar Kate na frente da sala já esperando o professor. Ela segurava os livros rindo sozinha. Rindo sozinha!!!!!Dá pra acreditar?

Corri na direção dela muito mais rápido do que eu deveria. Na hora, nem pensei que eu estava numa velocidade irreal pra qualquer humano. Meu sangue borbulhava.

**PARTE 65 – KATE**

Não sei da onde Nessie surgiu, só sei que não tive tempo nem de sorrir para ela. O tapa fez um barulho enorme, na hora achei que meu maxilar tinha sido deslocado.

- Isso é por você não ser a amiga que eu pensei que você fosse.

- Nessie!

- Cala a boca! Você é uma baita de uma sonsa!

Ela desapareceu tão rápido quanto antes. Fiquei com a mão no rosto sem reação, tentando assimilar aquilo. Algumas pessoas olhavam curiosas.

Minha bochecha ardia, estava quente onde ela havia me batido. Ela era mais forte do que eu pensava. Fui no banheiro passar água gelada e vi no reflexo uma marca enorme. Eu quase podia contar os dedos dela na minha cara.

Puxa. Nunca pensei que ela ficaria tão brava por causa do Jake.

**PARTE 66 – MARY**

Na segunda-feira, preparei o café da manhã e deixei tudo organizado para William e Lilly. Eu estava feliz que fosse feriado no Estado deles e que eles pudessem passar aquela semana comigo. Tudo bem que eles iam matar algumas aulas, mas, com a mudança, eles não teriam mesmo onde ficar.

Fui para o trabalho disposta a sair mais cedo naquela semana para poder passear pelas cidades vizinhas com eles. Mais uma vez eles fizeram uma surpresa indo me visitar na Ong. Mostrei tudo para eles, já que eles não conheciam direito essa nova dedicação na minha vida. Lilly fez questão de ver o nosso "berçário". Nos fundos da antiga casa havia um quintal gigantesco onde várias árvores bebês eram cultivadas para depois serem transplantadas. Seth se ofereceu para mostrar tudo a ela e, antes de eles saírem pela porta, ela deu uma piscadinha risonha para mim.

Meu coração congelou. Ela estava visivelmente interessada nele e em nenhum momento senti que poderia competir com a beleza jovial dela. Da janela eu os observei conversando. Eles ficavam bem juntos, tinham tudo haver! Ela só era dois anos mais nova que ele, enquanto eu tinha mais de uma década de diferença! Talvez fosse melhor que ele tivesse um relacionamento com ela e não comigo. Era bem mais compatível.

Saí da janela arrasada com a cena dos dois. Fui para o banheiro e chorei. Depois, limpei o rosto e voltei para a minha mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**PARTE 67 – RENESMEE**

Fui até La Push morrendo de ódio. Por que sempre que eu dirigia até lá eu estava com raiva ou cheia de desejo? Por que eu não conseguia ir para perto dele sem sentir os extremos da nossa relação? Matar aula não era nada, eu queria ver o que ele ia dizer na minha cara.

Não cumprimentei ninguém, apenas segui para casa dele. Jacob estava logo na porta consertando uma cadeira. Sua bermuda estava pequena e surrada, ele não devia comprar roupa há muito tempo. Quando me aproximei, tentei não fitar seus braços e seu peito.

- Por que você ta fazendo isso?

- Isso o quê? – ele perguntou enquanto terminava de bater o martelo na madeira.

- Beijar Kate – cuspi as palavras

Ele me encarou prestando atenção em mim pela primeira vez desde que eu chegara.

Ele largou o martelo.

- Quer dizer que você pode beijar quem você quiser e eu não?

- Não a minha amiga!

- Nessie, porque você não vai encontrar o seu namoradinho, hein? Ele deve estar atrás de você.

- É, eu vou mesmo. É bem melhor do que ficar aqui com uma pessoa que não merece o mínimo de consideração.

Ele riu de forma debochada.

- Consideração? Essa palavra existe no seu vocabulário?

Eu reprimi a vontade de pegar o martelo e tacar nele e saí dali antes que ele visse que eu estava prestes a chorar. As lágrimas estavam mesmo sendo companheiras muito presentes nos últimos meses

Meti a mão no bolso e liguei para o Nay. Ele demorou para atender, o que era raro. Ele sempre atendia antes mesmo da chamada tocar.

- Nessie, ta tudo bem?

- Ta.

- Que foi?

- Você vai mesmo comigo, não vai?

- Pra onde?

- Pra festa da primavera.

- Claro. Quando é?

- Semana que vem.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada.

Desliguei. Eu queria voltar a gostar dele como antes. Enquanto dirigia pra casa me esforcei para convencer meu coração teimoso de que era o Nay que ele queria, não adiantou.

**PARTE 68 – SETH**

Mary me evitou nos últimos dias. Eu não desisti. Passei a fazer questão de inventar desculpas para ir até a casa dela. Até inventei uma competição de videogame com o sobrinho dela. Fiz de tudo, ela simplesmente tinha desistido de mim. Comecei a ficar com medo de perdê-la.

Tive que passar o dia inteiro com William e Lilly para tentar ter alguns minutos a mais perto de Mary. Não que eu não gostasse da companhia deles, eles eram legais, mas eu estava fazendo isso por ela. Eu precisava ficar alguns minutos sozinho com ela para entender por que, tão de repente, ela passara a me evitar. Não só fora da Ong, mas lá também. Ela estava fria, evitando qualquer contato e eu estava ficando desesperado.

**PARTE 69 – RENESMEE**

Os dias foram passando e eu estava sem vontade de fazer as coisas mais básicas como comer. Emmet criou várias competições para caçarmos e eu cacei com ele para deixar minha família feliz. Aquilo tudo na verdade, só me fazia lembrar das vezes em que eu e Jacob caçávamos juntos. Era tão triste...

Eu também não tinha vontade de conversar com ninguém. Eu só queria ficar sozinha. Não fui à escola, inventei uma doença qualquer. Várias vezes, tentei ficar mais felizinha com a minha família. Raramente eu conseguia. Alice criou brincadeiras estimulantes e até tentou me convencer a chamar as minhas amigas para um dia de filme lá em casa. Não aceitei. Sem Kate não teria graça nenhuma.

Era doloroso demais imaginar que eles dois podiam ter feito uma sacanagem tão grande comigo. Talvez eu merecesse. Eu só queria voltar no tempo.

**PARTE 70 – JACOB**

Os dias foram passando e eu estava sem vontade de fazer as coisas mais básicas como comer. Doía evitá-la, mas eu estava magoado. Ele estava lá não estava? Ele tinha voltado pra Forks pra ficar com ela e ela estava com ele, não estava? Pra que ela queria falar comigo, então? Eu não queria falar com ela. Não para sofrer tudo de novo como numa reprise de um filme ruim e sem final feliz. Quis chorar de novo, como andava fazendo nos últimos tempos, mas me repreendi mentalmente. Eu odiava essa minha dor brega e inevitável.

**PARTE 71 – MARY**

Eu não esperava que Seth aparecesse de surpresa na minha casa no meio da tarde. Pensei em fingir que não havia ninguém, mas meus sobrinhos estavam no andar de cima com a minha mãe e eles, certamente, abririam a porta pra ele.

Abri a porta e ele me encarou por um tempo. Não consegui me mexer.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Claro. Desculpa. Entra.

Ele limpou o tênis no tapete e entrou.

- Vou chamar a Lilly e o William.

- Não. Eu quero falar com você, Mary.

- Estou ocupada.

- Mentira.

Eu desviei os olhos. Eu não conseguia mentir para ele. O que eu diria agora? Que Lilly estava cada vez mais encantada com ele e eu não queria magoá-la? Que eu conseguia imaginá-los juntos como algo natural e ao nos imaginar juntos eu só via um relacionamento de uma velha ridícula? Que quando ele jogava videogame com William eu me via como uma pedófila que seduzira um menino que podia ser meu filho?

Eu não conseguiria dizer isso pra ele. Eu não poderia dizer também que ele era bom demais pra mim e que eu não via nós dois como algo correto.

- Fala comigo. Por que você ta me evitando?

Eu o encarei tentando bolar a frase certa na minha cabeça e me preparando para usar o tom certo também.

- Eu não queria que você levasse nós dois a sério demais. – senti meus lábios dizerem num sopro

- Quê?

- É isso, Seth. Acho que foi divertido, mas nós não temos nada haver. A começar pela idade.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Estou.

Ele andou até mim e acariciou o meu rosto. Dei um passo para trás evitando sentir sua pele contra a minha.

- Você vai me dizer agora que não sentiu nada por mim?

Não respondi.

- Que você não sentiu nada quando a gente se beijou e que não quer me beijar de novo?

Não respondi de novo. Pela minha expressão eu tentava dizer que não, mas por dentro eu sabia que não era essa a resposta.

- Você está tornando isso ainda mais difícil, Seth. –disse evitando olhar a dobra séria e preocupada entre suas sobrancelhas.

Ele segurou minhas mãos. Eu tentei tirá-las de dentro das dele, mas não consegui.

- Eu quero ficar com você, Mary.

- Seth, você... a gente não tem nada em comum.

- Claro que temos! A Ong! Nós dois gostamos da natureza, dos animais, nós dois gostamos de ver basquete, de comida italiana e de torta de maçã!

Eu teria rido se estivéssemos em outra circunstância.

- Lilly... ela gosta muito de você. – eu disse.

- Mary, ela é uma garota legal, mas eu mal conheço ela. Nós já estávamos juntos quando ela apareceu e eu nunca... nunca mesmo dei a entender que estava interessado nela. Todos esses dias vindo aqui, saindo com ela e com William foram legais, mas eu vim por sua causa. Pra te ver. Pra te ajudar a ficar com eles aqui.

Mais uma vez, fiquei sem reação. Seth apertou minhas mãos com mais força e olhou profundamente para mim.

- Mary, eu estou totalmente, loucamente e irremediavelmente apaixonado por você.

Mais uma vez fiquei calada, mas agora eu estava totalmente sem reação. O que eu deveria dizer? Como reagir? Eu estaria apaixonada também? Eu estaria louca? Eu....não sabia o que fazer.

Seth esperou que alguma coisa saísse da minha boca, mas nada aconteceu. Nós dois ficamos nos olhando e depois ele partiu.

Sentei na poltrona sentindo meu coração bater forte. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu estava sentindo um estranho frio de nervosismo.

Ouvi passos rápidos na escada, mas não virei. Eu nem sabia se conseguia assimilar tudo aquilo. Ele...me amava? De verdade?

- Tia!

Minha cabeça virou vagarosamente como se eu estivesse com torcicolo terrível. Lilly me olhava com um ar sério. Atrás dela, já descendo os degraus, William e minha mãe cochichavam alguma coisa.

- Tia. Ele....a gente ouviu o que ele disse – disse Lilly tão rapidamente que demorou alguns segundos para eu entender.

Eu não tinha o que dizer. Já durante alguns minutos, aliás, eu não conseguia abrir a boca.

- Pensei que ele gostava de mim. Me enganei pelo visto. –ela disse.

- Lilly...

- Ele veio até aqui todos esses dias por sua causa, né?

Eu engoli a seco. Ela levou as mãos na boca surpresa.

- É isso? Eu aqui pensando que era por mim e era por você tia?

- É, acho que sim.

- Tia, você é maluca? Como assim você deixou eu me iludir tanto?

- Me desculpa. Eu pensei que daria certo, vocês dois. Vocês são tão mais...

- Minha filha, como assim você deixa um garotão desses ir embora assim? Na minha época as mulheres eram mais espertas. – resmungou minha mãe enquanto William abafava alguns risinhos.

- Mamãe!

- Ué, mas é. Você é muito sortuda. Não ta merecendo a sorte que tem.

Sempre ouça a sua mãe. Ela sempre terá razão e sempre te deixará mal ao te fazer perceber isso.

Caminhei até Lilly, que fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

- Me desculpa ... - sussurrei

- Eu to chateada...tô mesmo, mas... você não devia ter feito isso. Não é porque você quer que eu e ele vamos dar certo. Os dois lados precisam querer. Além do mais, eu não to apaixonada, tava a fim, achei ele gatinho, mas, pelo visto, você ta mesmo caidinha por ele. Muito mais do que eu. Por que não falou nada?

(Tava tão na cara assim que eu gostava tanto dele?)

- Não sei...

- Como assim você ta recusando uma pessoa como ele? – ela perguntou balançando a cabeça incrédula

Eu encostei na parede tentando sustentar meu corpo e todos os meus argumentos, não consegui.

- Eu...acho que eu queria dar uma chance de ele ficar com alguém da idade dele, de não se prender com uma pessoa que tem o dobro da idade dele.

- Ele claramente não liga pra isso. Você está de preconceito. – ela brigou

- É eu sei...- choraminguei – acho que eu estou....com medo.

Lilly me abraçou.

- Não precisa. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Quê que eu faço agora?

- Vai atrás dele! – gritou William

- Isso mesmo, vai consertar a besteira que você fez! – completou minha mãe.

- Eu...

- Tia, vai logo! – exclamou Lilly

- Mas...Como? - perguntei

- Correndo, dirigindo, tanto faz! – ela respondeu

- Eu não sou uma adolescente, Lilly!

- Você é obviamente uma mulher apaixonada, tia, e mulheres apaixonadas são sempre adolescentes!

Eu sorri. Ela tinha razão. Todo mundo tinha sempre razão. Do que valia a minha idade se eram eles que sempre estavam certos?

Peguei minhas chaves e corri.

- Run Mary, run! – gritou William brincalhão da janela

- Aproveite ele por mim! – gritou Lilly

- E por mim também! – completou minha mãe

Eu ri tanto que mal consegui enfiar as chaves no carro. O riso era também parte do nervosismo que eu estava sentindo. Dirigi feito uma louca. Eu já havia ido a La Push, mas isso era totalmente diferente e estranho.

- Por favor, onde fica a casa de Seth Clearwater? – perguntei a um homem que passava.

- É a terceira casa depois daquele varal ali.

- Obrigada.

Corri. Tudo o que eu queria era dizer pra ele que tudo o que ele me falara era recíproco. Eu era uma boba mesmo. Eu estava deixando o cara mais maravilhoso do mundo escapar. Pouco importava a idade dele agora, eu sabia que ele não era um garotinho. Seth era um homem em todos os sentidos.

Bati na porta. Depois de novo. De novo.

- Já vai! – ele disse por fim.

Ele abriu a porta só de bermuda e eu não pensei duas vezes. Enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço e afundei o rosto em seu peito. Eu era bem alta, mas ele era mais. Seu cheiro era quente e amadeirado. A pele lisa de seu peito roçava no meu rosto como um sutil carinho.

- Ei, que foi? – ele perguntou

Só então eu percebi que eu estava chorando e que as minhas lágrimas escorriam pelo peito dele.

- Não sei. Queria me desculpar.

- Pelo quê?

- Por não ter dito o mesmo a você na hora certa. Por ter ficado calada.

Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me olhou.

- Mas...você sente?

Eu suspirei.

- Seth Clearwater, eu estou totalmente, loucamente e irremediavelmente apaixonada por você.

Ele sorriu.

- É disso que eu gosto, mulheres de atitude.

Eu ri e ele beijou meu sorriso muito docemente. Depois ele me abraçou e nós andamos abraçados pela casa sem que eu nem percebesse as portas que muito provavelmente abriram e fecharam pelo caminho. Éramos só nós ali e a cama que eu senti nas minhas costas.

- Você é linda – eu o ouvi dizer enquanto eu olhava para cima e examinava seus olhos.

E eu me senti a pessoa mais bonita do mundo. Ali e em todas as horas que se passaram logo após. A cada beijo e a cada carinho, e depois quando ele dormiu me abraçando de forma protetora e tão adulta. Seth era, definitivamente, o homem mais encantador, amigo, gentil e sexy que eu conhecera.

**PARTE 72 – RENESMEE**

Dias se passaram e eu não estava mais falado com Jacob. Kate estava com medo de mim. Nem sentava mais perto, nem nada assim. Liv e Ben não entendiam nossa atitude. Tentaram conversar, eu mudava de assunto, era muito complexo.

- Pronto – disse Alice sorrindo – está perfeito!

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Apesar do vestido e do coque moderno eu parecia uma menina infeliz.

- Está linda mesmo.

Virei e sorri para o meu pai, depois o abracei.

- Obrigada, pai.

Ele fez carinho na minha cabeça com cuidado para não desarrumar meu penteado.

- Não acha que está na hora de você parar de brincar?

- Parar de brincar?

Ele me encarou.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Minha mãe entrou no quarto e nos abraçou.

- Renesmee, está tão...bonita. Eu nunca teria ficado tão bonita quanto você.

- Mãe...

- Deixe de ser tão modesta querida...- disse Edward e eu fugi dali antes de ficar entre um beijo.

Não, eu não estava a fim de presenciar aquilo.

Nay foi pontual, como sempre. Eu o abracei, feliz por, apesar de tudo, ele ter topado ir comigo.

O baile era numa casa de festas muito bonita. Fazia pouco tempo que tinha inaugurado, não tinha ido lá ainda.

Cumprimentei as pessoas e apresentei Nahuel como meu amigo. Os mais próximos sabiam que ele era meu ex, mas não comentaram nada. Liv e Bem ficaram conversando muito tempo com a gente.

- Nessie, sei que você e a Kate não estão se falando, mas...você soube que ela está namorando? – perguntou Ben

Cuspi o ponche nas minhas próprias mãos numa tentativa mal sucedida de segurar aquilo.

- O quê?

- Namorando...acho que aquele cara que ela beijou naquele dia. – completou Liv.

- Namorando? Mas isso é sério demais! – exclamei enquanto Nahuel me ajudava a limpar o vestido com o guardanapo.

- Pois é! Aliás...falando nela...

Respirei fundo e virei. Kate estava de costas com uma pessoa enorme ao lado dela. A primeira coisa que eu vi foram as mãos. Ele estavam de mãos dadas.

- Nessie, você está bem?

Eu não respondi. Eu também não respirava.

E então, eles viraram e eu senti meu peito esvaziar a agonia que eu sentia através de uma única palavra.

- Royce!

Liv, Ben e Nay olharam para mim assustados. Eu tinha falado tão alto que Royce e Kate tinham ouvido. Os dois agora caminhavam em minha direção.

- Nessie, que bom vê-la! – ele exclamou me dando um aperto de mão. Eu nunca tinha o visto tão simpático.

Kate sorriu constrangida e eu a abracei com tanta força que senti suas costas estalarem.

- Kate, amiga, me desculpa...eu sou uma mongolóide...

Ela respirou profundamente antes de responder.

- Não sabia que você ficaria tão chateada por eu ter pegado carona com o Jake.

- Não vamos falar disso.

- Eu só peguei carona com ele porque o Royce tava com o braço machucado. Agora ele já sarou do tombo, mas na hora eu achei até que tinha quebrado.

Eu ri. Tombo...sei, claro.

- Deixa pra lá, Kate. Vamos esquecer isso! Então, tão namorando há quanto tempo?

- Há cinco dias – ela disse sorrindo.

- E como começou?

- Ah, eu estava...- ela hesitou – não briga comigo....bem, eu tava tomando sorvete com o Jake e aí o Royce chegou e ai o Jake teve que ir embora e então nós dois ficamos conversando. Nossa, ele me levou pra uns lugares lindos naquele dia. Foi maravilhoso.

Eles sorriram apaixonados. Quase tive náuseas.

- E aí...?- incentivei

- E aí...a gente começou a sair.

- Nossa, foi rápido.

Ela sorriu sem graça novamente.

- Mas a gente não ficou logo, não. Eu já me sentia muito íntima de todo mundo em La Push e o Royce foi sempre tão legal comigo que eu comecei a pensar a respeito. Quando a gente começou a sair ele sempre me dava um presente, fazia alguma surpresa. Foi tudo tão lindo, tão do jeito que eu sonhava pra mim. Ah...não pude evitar.

- Nossa...

- Eu peguei carona com o Jacob no outro dia porque o Royce parecia bem mal. Ele é teimoso, disse que não era nada, mas preferi pegar carona com o Jake. Não está mais chateada não, né?

- Não claro que não.

- Sabe, no dia seguinte o Royce foi me buscar em casa pra me levar na escola. Tão fofo né?

- Ah, eu farei isso todos os dias se você quiser – disse Royce enquanto ajeitava a franja dela.

Náuseas. Náuseas. Náuseas. Talvez se minha situação amorosa estivesse melhor, talvez, eu achasse bonitinho aquele exagero de atenção.

Kate riu com alguma coisa que Royce disse, depois voltou a me encarar.

- E então.... ele me beijou na frente de todo mundo, na porta da escola! Dá pra acreditar? Nosso primeiro beijo! Aí, no dia seguinte, ele me pediu em namoro na praia.

- Que lindo....- falei sorrindo. – Bingo! – pensei. Agora tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Nunca havia sido Jacob.

Me distraí em pensamentos refletindo sobre o quanto eu tinha agido como uma namorada ciumenta.

**PARTE 73 – KATE**

Eu não poderia dizer que comecei a gostar de Royce de uma hora para a outra. Eu já o achava bonito e interessante antes, mas nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de ficarmos juntos. Tom era mesmo um idiota infantil e eu me odiava por ter percebido isso tão tarde! Pelo menos servira para eu aprender.

No dia em que eu e Royce ficamos sozinhos, ele me fez sentir especial, como nunca antes eu havia sentido. Jacob era adorável, mas seus olhos brilhavam mesmo quando ele falava de Nessie. Foi bom ver os olhos de Royce brilhando para mim, por mim.

Só o fato de ele gostar de estar comigo, e de ele dizer isso, já me fez gostar dele. Depois da sorveteria e do dia maravilhoso com ele, sonhei que nos beijávamos e quando acordei no dia seguinte eu não estava apaixonada, mas, com certeza, estava muito empolgada. Como é boa essa sensação, não é? A expectativa de ver a pessoa, de saber que ela também quer ver você...Ele foi perfeito durante todos aqueles dias e posso dizer que no dia em que ele me pediu em namoro, eu já o amava. O beijo na frente de todo mundo havia me deixado constrangida, mas me fez sentir sensações que eu só sabia que existia através de filmes e livros. Era constrangedor que ele percebesse que eu ficava arrepiada quando ele encostava em mim. Aquela sensação de querer flutuar me dominava e eu tive que confessar para mim mesma que eu estava gostando pra valer dele.

O sentimento era precoce, mas o que passei a sentir não tinha nada haver com o que eu sentira por Tom. O sentimento de agora era mais maduro, mais bonito e completo. Eu juro que conseguia nos imaginar casados. Talvez fosse bobeira minha, mas ele vibrava tanto com cada conquista minha (como abrir um pote ou algo assim), que eu passei a acreditar que meus sonhos poderiam se tornar realidade com ele. Em parte, realmente, meus sonhos já estavam acontecendo. Eu havia encontrado alguém que me amava do jeito que eu era. Minha alma gêmea, por que não? Em pouco tempo, ele já adivinhava meus desejos e vontades e eu já não conseguia me imaginar sem ele por perto.

Observei enquanto Nessie mexia, sem prazer algum, na bebida dela. Ela gostava de Jacob, porque a maluca não conseguia aceitar isso?

Fui pega de surpresa quando Royce me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Vou ali e já volto. Não pense em fugir de mim.

- Eu não vou fugir.

- Tô ali, mas não to longe ta? Me chama qualquer coisa.

- Eu to bem, exagerado!

Ele sorriu e me mandou um beijo enquanto caminhava até uma mesa próxima para conversar com um grupo que estava ali. Eu estava mesmo encantada pelo jeito "over" dele.

**PARTE 74 - RENESMEE**

Um pouco depois, enquanto Royce se distraia conversando com Seth ( que obviamente estava lá por causa da professora Hill), Kate me abraçou de um jeito contente e descontraído.

- Você é muito fortinha, sabia?

Eu ri.

- É, eu sei.

- Só achei que você exagerou um pouquinho, só foi uma carona de nada...

- Eu achei que vocês tinham se beijado.

Ela me olhou assustada.

- Óbvio que não, Nessie. Eu nunca faria isso com você.

Ela parou por um instante e piscou freneticamente (ela sempre fazia isso quando ia falar algo que a incomodava).

- Na verdade, eu meio que fiquei afim do Jake no inicio. Não pra valer, é que...nunca nenhum cara tinha sido tão legal comigo quanto ele foi. Mas só a idéia de ficar com ele me dava um nervoso ruim porque eu nunca poderia sacanear você. Ele...ele gosta de você também, enfim, vocês foram feitos um pra o outro e eu acabei descobrindo que eu também tinha meu lugarzinho reservado em um coração quileute.

Logo depois, Royce a abraçou pela cintura e me encarou desconfiado.

- Já falando mal de mim? Não posso nem sair um pouquinho?

Nós rimos e dissemos que estávamos falando mal dele e de todos os homens. Ele não ligou. Disse que não se importava desde que Kate não terminasse com ele.

Minutos depois eu tive que sai de perto deles. É impossível conviver com qualquer casalzinho em início de namoro. Com um imprinting então, pior ainda. A maneira como Royce olhava para ela me deixou feliz. Tava na cara que ele tinha tido a impressão e tava na cara que Kate nunca tinha recebido tanta atenção e carinho. Fiquei feliz por ela e com raiva de Jacob. Ele podia ter negado o beijo. O que ele queria? Me provocar?

Eu e Nay dançamos duas músicas animadas bem da época mamãe-ainda-era-mortal.

Eu, porém, estava fora da minha própria cabeça, meus pés mexiam-se sem que eu os comandasse. Eu nem sabia por que tinha ido para aquele raio de baile.

E então, enquanto estávamos numa daquelas músicas que fazem todo o salão pular, Jacob apareceu de terno. Ao lado dele, num vestido vermelho, Leah.

Trinquei os dentes.

**PARTE 75 -JACOB**

Me mexi desconfortavelmente no maldito terno. Tudo bem que ele havia sido de Sam, então, pelo menos, cabia, mas, mesmo assim, ele não era do meu em algumas partes e faltava em outras. Além disso, eu estava fora de moda. Não que eu ligasse muito pra isso, mas é que eu já me sentia muito deslocado em lugares como aquele, então, eu definitivamente não precisava mais desta.

O pior de tudo é que eu estava ficando um frouxo. Depois do sumiço de Leah, ela não merecia minha companhia. Ela queria ir de qualquer jeito ao maldito baile e eu cedi porque ela nunca ia a festas e porque era muito não-ela. Eu achava que seria interessante ver isso.

Ela estava linda no vestido. Nunca tinha visto ela assim. Eu podia ter pensado muitas coisas quando ela apareceu na porta da minha casa (brava como sempre) dizendo que estávamos atrasados, mas a primeira coisa me veio à cabeça é que aquilo tinha haver com algum cara e eu o odiei mesmo não sabendo se ele existia. E se ela sofresse de novo? E se fosse um otário babaca?Não importava. Fosse quem fosse, ele não merecia aquele vestido e, muito menos, a mulher que o vestia.

Royce se aproximou com cara de espanto, depois, deu um assovio para Leah.

- Leah, eu já te vi pelada uma vez, mas confesso que hoje você se superou.

Ela cerrou os punhos e eu afaguei seu ombro.

- Ah, Leah, para de besteira. Ele está te elogiando! É raro isso...

- Não preciso de elogios. – ela disse pegando uma taça de champanhe e indo para a pista de dança como se estivesse acostumada a fazer isso.

- Mui loca. – riu Royce

- Nem me fale.

- E ela ta aqui porque....

- Não sei. Ainda. Ela disse que de hoje não passa. Disse que vai me contar tudo o que eu preciso saber.

- Estarei por perto então para saber, mas por enquanto deixa eu voltar para a Kate.

Era engraçado que, justo ele, que sempre tivera pavor de obedecer a pessoas do sexo feminino, fosse tão...mansinho agora. Kate tinha mesmo mudado ele. Havia valido a pena ajudá-lo a ficar sempre perto dela. Por causa dele, eu a levei até La Push, o chamei para a sorveteria quando ela estava lá comigo, até briguei com a Nessie por causa disso! É, eu me aproveitara da situação para cutucar a Nessie, mas, no fim, Royce é que saíra ganhando.

Eu o observei ir em direção a Kate. Era isso que eu devia estar fazendo naquele momento, indo pra perto de Nessie. Não foi isso que eu fiz. Eu simplesmente não conseguia. Naquele momento eu nem conseguia me mexer direito. Aquele maldito globo de festas podia cair em cima de mim, que, mesmo assim, eu não ia falar com ela agora. Talvez eu estivesse tomando coragem para chamar ela pra dançar. Não sei dançar, eu ia acabar estragando aquele penteado elaborado dela. Nessie estava tão bonita que doía não olhar para ela. Só que ela não podia ver que eu estava olhando. E eu conseguia disfarçar?

**PARTE 76 – BELLA**

Do outro lado da pista de dança eu podia ver um Jacob muito sério e arrumado para ser o Jake que eu tanto adorava. Ele fitou um ponto que estava quase a sua frente e, mesmo antes de eu olhar, eu já sabia que era em Renesmee que seus olhos focavam. Ela estava mesmo muito bonita. O vestido acobreado combinava com a cor de seus cabelos e também com os olhos. Edward sorria orgulhoso enquanto nossa filha sorria para as amigas.

- Ela está mudada. Percebeu isso também? – perguntei

- Está. Acho que ela sofreu muitas transformações nos últimos meses, ou melhor, semanas.

- Foi uma boa idéia termos voltado. Era muito importante que ela passasse por isso. Ela sofreu tanto quando fomos embora. Ela precisava voltar.

- Eu sei querida, foi a melhor coisa para ela. Às vezes só enfrentando nossos fantasmas é que a gente consegue seguir em frente com a vida.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ela cresceu tão rápido que acho que ela demorou para amadurecer o lado emocional dela, ela é tão emotiva, tão impulsiva as vezes. É reflexo de ter tido uma infância tão curta. Tenho certeza disso.

- Acho que ela amadureceu muito, Bella, mas não acho que ela vá mudar certas coisas. Ser temperamental de vez em quando e ser emotiva são características que vão ficar com ela se entrega aos sentimentos, seja à raiva ou ao amor. Só que a parte mais confusa e insegura dela, acho que essa parte ta desaparecendo. É como se ela estivesse encarando uma nova fase, talvez o fim de sua adolescência mental.

- Falando em mente, você tem ouvido os pensamentos dela?

- Não. Depois das aulas com Carlisle, ela passou a erguer uma barreira contra qualquer tipo de interferência externa. Eu também não procurei tentar quebrar sua proteção. Ela estava certa ao se sentir invadida. Ler as intimidades de outra pessoa não é algo certo e é muito errado para um pai.

Eu sorri.

- Edward, eu sei que ela pensa em Jacob. Não preciso ler os pensamentos dela para saber isso.

- É. Eu sei disso também.

Virei o rosto novamente para onde Jacob estava. Ele parecia incomodado. Estava lá sozinho, olhando a multidão. E então, ele se moveu para a parte mais escura do salão, para um lugar onde ele poderia observar sem ser observado e se sentir menos deslocado. É, eu tinha certeza que era assim que ele se sentia. Ele estava triste e, mesmo não tendo a mesma necessidade de vê-lo e tê-lo por perto como antes, eu me senti triste também e quis ficar perto dele.

Deixei meus pensamentos fluírem e Edward os captou. Ele apertou a minha mão levemente acariciando-a com a ponta do dedo.

- Se importa? – perguntei

Ele levou minha mão aos lábios e a beijou. Depois, voltou a colocá-la no meu colo.

- Não posso me importar. Seria injusto.

- Obrigada. – respondi

- Também não posso negar que admiro Jacob. Ele é amado pelas mulheres que eu mais amo e se esforça pra que isso não mude. É difícil admitir, mas ele merece o carinho de vocês.

Eu o beijei e agradeci novamente. Depois, levantei e fui para a parte mais deserta do salão.

A luz da pista de dança brilhou forte em meus olhos e eu desviei o rosto. Cambaleei um pouco cegada para o escuro até sentir as mãos de Jacob segurarem as minhas. Com o calor da pele dele me veio toda a lembrança do meu casamento, da nossa conversa, da briga, do medo dele de me perder, do meu medo de perdê-lo.

- Agora eu também posso ver melhor no escuro, Jake.

Ele sorriu.

- E agora eu posso dizer que sei que essa não é a nossa última dança.

A mão dele passou por trás da minha cabeça ainda segurando a minha mão e eu rodopiei. Era tão fácil fazer isso como vampira. Na forma humana eu teria sido desajeitada, talvez até desequilibrado.

- Você vai pedir pra continuar dançando na segunda música como fez no meu casamento, Jake? Por que, se for, aviso logo que corre o risco de você amassar o meu pé, ou eu o seu.

Ele andou segurando minha mão.

- Não. Desta vez a segunda é pra sua filha.

Sorri.

- Boa troca.

Ele me levou para a pista de dança e me segurou como se eu ainda fosse a frágil Bella que ele conhecera. Ele ainda não sabia dançar. Fato. Eu tinha que admitir, porém, que agora ele conseguia perceber o ritmo da música.

- Desculpa, Jake.

Ele suspirou pesadamente fazendo uma mexa do meu cabelo flutuar por alguns segundos.

- A gente já não passou por essa parte, não?

- Passou, mas é que eu fico tão triste quando penso em tudo.

- Então não pense.

- Você foi sempre um amigo muito melhor do que eu merecia.

- Ora Bella, eu sou assim, sempre superando as expectativas. Será que você ainda não aprendeu?

Eu encostei a cabeça em seu peito sentindo o seu coração bater. Eu podia sentir o sangue que entrava e o que saia, podia ouvir ele correndo, cada pulsação, cada liquido expulso ou sugado pelo órgão. Era um som bom, um som tão vivo e tão perto do que eu havia sido perto de Jacob que quase me esqueci que eu era uma vampira agora.

- Eu devia ter me controlado naquele dia. Estraguei seu casamento. – ele sussurrou no topo da minha cabeça.

- Não estragou não. Ele teria ficado incompleto sem você lá.

Ele girou um pouco mais rápido tentando acompanhar o ritmo da dança, mas tomando cuidado para que eu não tivesse que mudar de posição. Ele conseguia ser adorável quando queria.

- Sabe Bells...eu também não aguentaria a segunda dança com você, esse seu cheiro é mesmo de arder as narinas.

- Você também não tem o cheiro mais agradável do mundo, Jake – disse dando umas cutucadas em sua costela.

- Não inspirar deve ser tranqüilo pra você, mas se eu ficar muito tempo quase sem respirar, eu vou desmaiar. Já me imaginou desmaiando? Eu só ia querer ver quem ia me carregar daqui.

Eu ri.

- Respirar pela boca não adianta?

- Um pouco, mas mesmo assim da pra sentir e é pior porque fica um gosto estranho na boca. É melhor evitar respirar.

Eu levantei a cabeça e encarei o seu queixo (a única coisa que eu conseguia ver do ângulo em que eu estava).

- É uma pena que a gente não se aguente tanto tempo quanto antes.

Ele olhou para baixo sem deixar de me balançar levemente de um lado para o outro.

- É melhor assim, afinal, você poderia se arrepender de ter casado com o Edward.

Eu mostrei a língua e ele deu uma risada gutural, depois completou:

- Estou brincando, Ed!

Nós rimos e paramos no exato instante que a música acabou.

- Foi uma honra mademoiselle...

Com a ponta dos dedos estiquei a saia do vestido em um cumprimento digno de uma dama. Em pouco tempo Jacob estava longe e Edward ao meu lado envolvendo a minha cintura.

Suspirei ao sentir a pele dele contra a minha. Ele ainda produzia efeitos totalmente humanos em mim.

- Ele já está com muita intimidade, não acha?

Eu o olhei.

- Intimidade?Comigo? – perguntei confusa

- Não. Comigo. Se antes ele me chamava de sanguessuga, depois de Edward ou cullen, agora passei para...Ed?

Eu não pude evitar o riso.

- Achei super fofo ele te chamando assim! Além do mais, um dia, talvez, sejamos uma família, não?

Edward fez uma leve careta com ar aristocrático e pareceu que eu estava diante de um garoto de 17 anos de muitos séculos atrás. Ele me abraçou e nós dançamos aquela música. Estando ali, eu senti uma estranha felicidade me envolver. Éramos vampiros, mas, sem dúvida, tínhamos uma alma. Uma alma repleta de nosso amor literalmente eterno.

**PARTE 77 – RENESMEE**

Por que eles estavam ali? Leah tão...mulher, Jacob de terno? Que coisa mais maluca! Às vezes eu viajava em pensamentos e as vozes humanas ficavam para trás. De repente, tudo o que eu ouvia era ele, o coração de Jacob batendo, sua respiração forte. Quando eu me concentrava eu conseguia apurar minhas percepções e focar nele. Eu não virei, não olhei para ele, mas podia ouvir seus passos quando ele moveu-se para um dos cantos do salão. Pouco depois, minha mãe e ele estavam dançando. Senti ciúmes do que eles tinham. Ele parecia tão relaxado perto dela. Deixei um olhar furtivo escapar e antes que eu pudesse evitar, eu já estava hipnotizada pela imagem deles. Bella era um pouco mais baixa que eu e ficava na exata altura do peito dele. Ela agora estava com a cabeça pousada em seu tórax ouvindo o coração dele bater. Era admirável que eles se gostassem tanto mesmo sendo tão diferentes. Eu gostaria de ao menos ser amiga dele, de entender melhor o que tínhamos, de compreender melhor o imprinting. Quanta dor eu havia causado a nós por simplesmente não entender ele e não me entender?

Desviei o rosto novamente quando eles se separaram. Jacob andou na minha direção e eu fingi que estava distraída.

Ele deve ter percebido. Eu não sou boa em fingir, muito menos pra ele.

Eu encarava a porta de entrada "distraidamente" quando ele segurou no meu braço. Virei devagar, talvez porque eu quisesse apreciar o momento, a excitação de virar e olhar para ele. A mão quente escorregou pelo meu braço e enlaçou nos meus dedos.

Ele me encarou por um tempo. Ele estava bonito no terno antigo, mas eu ainda o preferia sem camisa. Eu sorri.

- Eu adoraria dançar. – disse puxando-o para a pista de dança antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa.

De repente, era como se Leah não estivesse mais lá, Nem Nay, nem Kate, nem ninguém. A incrível sensação de estarmos sozinhos era maravilhosa. Ele não desgrudava os olhos de mim, nem eu dele. Parecia tudo tão fácil quando nos encontrávamos pacificamente juntos...

Eu encostei a cabeça no braço dele sentindo as leves contrações de seu músculo no meu rosto. A música era antiga, algo parecido com coldplay, mas não sei ao certo. Eu não estava prestando atenção em nenhum outro som além dos movimentos de Jacob.

Nós rodamos lentamente e eu levantei a cabeça fitando o formato quadrado de seu rosto, seus lábios entreabertos e gostosos, seus olhos tão selvagens e amorosos. E então, eu distraída, pisei no pé dele, cambaleando para frente.

Ele segurou a minha cintura com força, como se eu estivesse tentando sair dali ou algo assim. Nos olhamos por muito tempo, mas nada aconteceu. Acho que nós dois esperávamos pelo beijo. O que não esperávamos é que Royce passasse por nós com tanta raiva exalando do corpo dele.

Naquela exata hora, Jacob parou de me olhar e virou o rosto para o garoto nervoso que passava. As mãos de Royce tremiam.

Eu e Jacob nos afastamos. Ele andou para mais perto do lobo mais arredio do bando.

Royce esticou a mão para trás avisando Jacob que não precisava de ajuda. Depois, cutucou o ombro de Tom, que virou encarando o grandalhão na frente dele com total espanto.

- Você que é o Tom Kase, não é? – perguntou Royce

- Sou, por que?

- Trouxe um negócio pra você. A Kate pediu pra eu trazer.

- O que é?

-Isto aqui.

Fechei os olhos. O soco de Royce fez com que Tom caísse no chão. O mais surpreendente era que eu sabia que ele podia ter usado uma força ainda maior, mas, mesmo assim, aquele canalha metidinho do Tom estava destruído no chão. Ele ficou caído com as mãos no rosto sem se mexer. Os amigos correram pra ajudar, mas ninguém disse nada, ninguém ousou chamar Royce de maluco ou coisa assim.

O nariz de Tom sangrava. Eu ri. Bem feito.

E, então, Jacob pulou para perto de Royce e o tirou dali segurando-o firmemente no braço. Eu olhei ao redor. Todos olhavam a cena de Tom estendido do chão.

Menos Nahuel.

Eu estava distraída, só um pouco interessada em entender porque ele não estava ligando pra o acontecimento mais interessante daquela noite.

Meus olhos acompanharam o olhar dele e, ali, no exato ponto onde não deveria estar nada demais, estava Leah.

Na hora, a minha atitude não foi outra além de andar até ele com a cara mais incrédula do mundo. Não sei porquê aquilo mexeu tanto comigo. Podia não ser nada demais. Só que também podia ser.

Eu andei até ele e encostei em seu braço. Quando percebi, já estava dentro de uma lembrança.

A questão é que eu não tinha feito intencionalmente, só que também não tinha sido por acaso. Foi algo natural, algo que fiz sem pensar.

Quisera eu não tivesse feito.

Ali, dentro da memória de Nay, eu podia vê-lo com a única pessoa que eu nunca imaginaria. Leah estava na frente dele com uma trança e parecendo feminina e até doce. Nahuel estava na frente dela segurando suas mãos. Eles estavam num lugar diferente. Olhei para fora e vendo as luzes, percebi que era Vegas. Apesar de ser noite estava mais claro do lado de fora do que dentro do quarto. Eles não se falavam e nem se olhavam. Um silêncio incômodo pairava por lá. Andei em círculos ao redor deles reparando que Nahuel segurava as mãos dela entre as dele, o que era um claro sinal de carinho.

- Preciso voltar. –ela disse

- Eu também tenho que ir para Forks.

- Mas eu tenho que ir hoje. Jacob me chamou de volta. Não posso deixar de ir. É agoniante não obedecer e eu também não posso deixar de respeitar a vontade dele. Ele é o...

- Alfa. Eu sei, Leah.

- Preciso ir, mas antes eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Pode falar.

- Me beija.

Senti meus dedos do pé se contraírem de nervoso. Como é que é? Ela tinha falado isso mesmo?

Nahuel brincou com uma mexa de cabelo dela depois aproximou o rosto. Eu fechei os olhos com força, mas logo voltei a abri-los para ver o que aconteceria. Foi um estalinho, só isso – pensei.

Ele já estava retirando o rosto quando ela o puxou para si.

O beijo dessa vez não foi tão rápido, nem calmo.

A música voltou a preencher meus ouvidos e eu senti uma dor de cabeça horrível com a mudança brusca de imagem e som. Eu estava de volta.

Nahuel nem tinha percebido o que eu fizera. Bebia tranquilamente um ponche. Ele tomou um gole depois me deu achando que eu o olhava porque também queria um pouco. Meu corpo se virou completamente para a imagem de Leah, que não parava de olhar para nós dois.

Uma raiva enorme me consumiu. Ela não só havia ficado com Jacob duas vezes como agora tivera a audácia de dar em cima do Nay. Leah os queria porque eu queria! Ela queria me destruir! Ela era uma cachorra sardenta e a minha vontade era puxar aquele rabo de cavalo até ela bater com a aquela cara petulante no chão.

E foi quase isso que eu fiz.

Andei rapidamente ( mas de forma humana) até ela. O copo na minha mão voou na direção dela. O líquido encharcou o rosto dela e molhou o vestido. O copo quebrou no chão. Milésimos de segundos depois estávamos as duas, belamente em nossos vestidos de gala, nos engalfinhando no chão. Pouco tempo depois, vampiros e lobos estavam em cima de nós nos separando enquanto gritávamos elogios uma pra outra.

**PARTE 78 – JACOB**

- Ai cuidado! – Leah exclamou puxando a mão enquanto eu tentada examiná-la

- Ahhh Leah, não acredito que você ta reclamando por causa de uma unhada!

- Arde, pô!

- É menos pior do que seus últimos machucados.

- Não é não, Jacob, esse arranhão vem acompanhado de uma rixa enorme, meu orgulho ta em jogo!

- Ta vendo como não foi nada? Olha pra sua mão. Já ta quase boa agora.

- Não sei como você pode gostar dessa garota. Com cara de santinha, mas é agressiva, irritante e, ainda por cima, quer dois ao mesmo tempo.

Encarei a parede da sala dela. Eu não conseguia não gostar de Nessie, mesmo sabendo que em algumas coisas Leah tinha razão.

Leah apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e segurou minha mão.

- Ta, foi mal...não vou falar mal dela. Você não tem nada haver com o que nós duas achamos uma da outra.

Virei pra ela.

- Você também não deveria ter dado em cima dele , né?

- Por que não? Que eu saiba eles terminaram.

- É, eu sei. Eu to mal por causa disso, pela reação dela a essa historia de vocês, mas, eu entendo, em parte, ela. Vocês já não se gostavam antes quando só tinha eu na historia, agora com ele também....

- Pelo menos isso nós temos em comum. Nós temos bom gosto.

Sorri, mas eu não estava animado.

- Você....- comecei de forma difícil

Ela virou o rosto e respirou profundamente.

- É. Aconteceu. – ela respondeu

- Você teve o imprinting com ele? Tem certeza?

Ela me encarou.

- É claro que eu tenho certeza. Você, tanto quanto eu sabe o quanto isso é único.

Fiquei alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Não era a pessoa que eu gostaria que ficasse com você, mas...eu espero que você seja feliz.

Ela me abraçou.

- Jacob, obrigada. Eu sabia que você entenderia.

- Foi por isso que você sumiu? Você tem ido atrás dele? É isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- É. Eu o encontrei uma vez na floresta, perto dos limites entre o que antes era a divisão entre nós e os Cullen. Primeiro eu quis atacá-lo, eu estava preparada para lutar, mas, quando ele virou pra mim, eu fiquei sem reação alguma. Pela primeira vez Jacob, eu consegui tirar Sam completamente da minha cabeça e do meu coração. Foi como se...

- Tudo ligasse você a ele, algo mais forte do que tudo, do que um comando meu...

- É. Foi como se tudo tivesse um novo significado, uma nova razão. É como se eu só pudesse focalizar ele diante de mim, a floresta, todo o resto era só um monte de imagens borradas. Eu fiquei paralisada e ele não teve medo de mim, ele olhou para a loba na frente dele e não se incomodou. Foi bonito. Naquele dia, eu voltei ao normal e nós conversamos um tempo. Foi por alguns minutos só porque ele não queria que você aparecesse. Aqueles poucos minutos foram os minutos mais felizes da minha vida.

- É, posso imaginar.

- Depois, quando ele foi embora, eu fiquei mal, mas eu não podia mostrar isso pra vocês. Fiz de tudo pra evitar que vocês percebessem alguma coisa. Várias vezes eu deixei escapar alguma informação, mas vocês nunca chegaram a captá-la. Eu fui atrás dele e nós ficamos um tempo juntos, como amigos. Eu descobri muitas coisas maravilhosas sobre ele, mas eu tinha que voltar pra cá, pra o bando, pra você, pra o meu irmão. Eu fiz isso com o coração em pedaços, Jacob. Eu voltei por vocês, mas minha cabeça estava lá.

- É, Leah. Eu sei como é isso também.

- Eu passei a ler vários livros, a tentar entender vários assuntos de que ele gostava e quando eu voltei, a segunda vez pra perto dele, nós já tínhamos algo especial. Eu sei que ele começou a gostar de mim, pelo menos um pouco. Eu o beijei e ele correspondeu, mas foi só isso. Um beijo. Ele precisava voltar e falar com a Renesmee. Sinceramente, se eu pudesse escolher alguém para ter o imprinting, eu juro, não teria sido ele. A última coisa que eu queria era mais alguém me ligando a ela. Já basta você.

- Agora você está chamando ela pelo nome?-perguntei

- Não posso menosprezá-la chamando-a de meia sanguessuga. Ele também é.

- Muito boa essa...é até hilário!

Ela fez uma carranca e eu voltei ao assunto central.

- E então, você voltou e aí teve toda a confusão....

- É. Eu voltei e nós saímos juntos nos últimos dias. O problema é que eu sei que ele gosta de mim, ele começou a gostar de mim ultimamente, mas ele não quer me machucar. Ele é venenoso, Jacob, uma mordida dele, simples que seja, é tão fatal pra mim quanto pra qualquer humano. O problema é que um humano ele poderia transformar, comigo não. Eu morreria. Ponto final.

- Isso é muito grave. Ele tem razão em ficar preocupado. A relação de vocês seria muito perigosa.

- Eu sei, mas eu estive como morta-viva por muito tempo. Tempo demais. Eu quero viver ou morrer agora, não existe mais um meio termo pra mim. Eu não me importo se eu morrer por causa dele. Seria uma morte feliz.

Eu a abracei com mais força. Eu tinha pena de nós dois. Nunca imaginei o quanto a impressão poderia ser dolorosa e até fatal para nós, mas era. Eu também me sentia como Leah. Era viver ou morrer.

- Vocês não estão juntos, então? –perguntei

- Não. Ainda não.

Eu suspirei.

- É, mas uma coisa em comum entre nós.

**PARTE 79 – NESSIE**

- Ai , Nay! Para de passar esse treco na minha testa!

- Faz bem, é natural.

- E desde quando vampiro precisa dessas coisas?

- Grande porcentagem de você é humana, caso não tenha percebido ainda.

Bufei.

- A culpa é sua. Toda sua.

- Minha? Minha por que?

- Eu não acredito que você beijou ela!

- Tecnicamente, foi ela quem me beijou.

- Mas você correspondeu!

- Ness, nós não estávamos mais juntos.

- Mesmo assim. Foi traição!

- Traição?

- É. Você traiu a minha amizade ficando com uma pessoa que eu não gosto.

- E você, senhorita Renesmee Carlie Cullen, você traiu o nosso relacionamento fazendo sabe lá Deus o quê com ele.

Eu não respondi. Ele estava certo, mas isso não me deixava feliz com o fato de Leah poder estar tendo algo com ele.

- Eu estou decepcionada com você.

- E eu aposto que muita gente está decepcionada com você também. Inclusive eu.

Senti um aperto no peito. Eu não queria desapontá-lo.

- Pensei que você fosse mais corajosa. Pensei que você ia contar pra ele que o ama. Nós terminamos por causa dele e você simplesmente o deixa de lado? Sinceramente, Nessie, você estava com ele lá na festa e o largou pra quê? Pra brigar com a Leah pelo seu ex que você nem gosta? Você tem botado seu orgulho muito a frente do seu amor e isso vai acabar matando você e ele também.

Senti as lágrimas correrem pelo meus rosto e solucei alto sentindo meu rosto contrair. Eu tinha certeza que, naquele momento, apesar de eu nunca ficar vermelha, eu estava inchando de tanto nervosismo.

- Eu sou uma idiota.

Ele acariciou minha cabeça.

- Não. Só toma sempre as escolhas erradas.

- Ele deve estar me odiando.

- Duvido muito, Nessie.

- Quê que eu faço agora?

- Você mesma tem as respostas.

**PARTE 80 – CARLISLE**

Folheei mais um dos livros da minha estante a procura das informações que precisava. Desde que Jacob me procurara, eu passava bastante tempo tentando descobrir algo importante sobre os vampiros de capa cinza. A única coisa que encontrei foram os registros sobre o medalhão. A minha última esperança era Conrad, um antigo amigo, por isso, escrevi para ele. A minha aposta era que talvez ele pudesse falar um pouco mais sobre os vampiros que estariam usando aquele símbolo tão cheio de significado.

Conrad foi um dos poucos vampiros que conheci que desafiou os Volturi e sobreviveu. Ele era amigo de Marcus, mas eles brigaram por causa de Didyme. Ele acabou deixando a guarda especial dos Volturi, há muitos séculos atrás, e nunca mais voltou a Volterra. Tinha, no entanto, uma fixação por receber notícias da cidade, o que, na minha opinião, mostrava o quanto ela estava vinculada tanto a lembranças terríveis, quanto a lembranças felizes daquele lugar.

Há poucas décadas, ele escrevera para mim dizendo que se mudaria para o Canadá. Desde então, mantínhamos um vínculo via correspondência muito agradável, afinal, assim como eu, ele era apreciador de bons livros e boas músicas.

Nossas cartas eram esporádicas, uma por ano talvez, e elas demoravam para chegar, já que a prestação de serviço dos correios não é a mesma de cem anos atrás. Não havia, porém, outra forma de entrar em contato com ele. Como muitos de nós, ele ainda preferia a intimidade e a consideração transmitida pelas cartas.

Quando Alice me entregou o envelope amarelo, eu soube que era dele antes de olhar seu nome no verso. Fui para fora de casa e abri enquanto dava um passeio pelo jardim. Sua letra era forte e bem marcada no papel.

Prezado e querido Carlisle,

Creio que posso ajudá-lo, pois conheço um rapaz que está na guarda especial dos Volturi. Ainda agradeço poder ter em quem confiar naquela cidade pútrida. O rapaz em questão é genro de um grande amigo, mas isso não vem em questão. Joaquim é um dos que foi consagrado recentemente como membro da guarda especial, e como você bem sabe, este grupo restrito só perde para os cãezinhos de Aro (Jane e aquelas outras crianças petulantes) em termos de responsabilidades e confiança em relação à realeza.

Ele me contou que é impossível que qualquer um da guarda especial estivesse nos Estados Unidos porque é época da Regata das Grandes Repúblicas Marítimas (aquela disputa antiga da Itália) e eles estão tendo problemas em controlar alguns recém-criados por lá.

Sendo assim, temo que saiba quem eram os vampiros que aí se encontravam. Há poucos anos atrás um grupo de ex-guardas, como eu, me procurou. Eles me convidaram para fazer parte de uma organização que visa à retirada do poder dos Volturi. Eles querem destituí-los do poder porque foram menosprezados quando os vampiros com poderes especiais da guarda principal apareceram. Não entendo o que eles fazem tão longe da Itália, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza, eles são perigosos para qualquer um que ameaça seus objetivos. Eles são, principalmente, muito vingativos. Cuide de sua família, caro amigo, eu recusei participar do levante que eles estão organizando, mas sei que outros aderiram.

Com meu respeito e admiração,

Conrad P.D. Badeau

Minha preocupação acentuou-se. Veio-me à memória que um dos vampiros fora morto. Imediatamente, fui até o escritório e liguei para Jacob.

**PARTE 81 – JACOB**

Depois de sair da casa de Leah, fui para minha própria casa e já estava pronto para abocanhar um sanduíche de peito de peru para esquecer as merdas que eu tava pensando, quando o telefone tocou. Carlisle tinha uma voz preocupada. Contou-se que eu precisava ficar atento porque os vampiros que rondavam Forks, além de fortes, eram muito perigosos. Quando desliguei, eu estava me sentindo pior do que o normal. A impressão que tinha é que haviam jogado um búfalo contra a minha cabeça.

Acabei perdendo a fome, o que era raro, e saí para caminhar. Eu precisava pensar naquilo tudo. O que seriam esses vampiros? Qual era o risco real que corríamos? Eu deveria ficar mesmo tão preocupado quanto Carlisle parecia estar?

Além disso, eu estava incomodado com a nova realidade da Leah. O que poderia significar o imprinting pro futuro dela? Podia ser mesmo arriscado? Era melhor do que ela não ter ninguém?

Eu não queria que ela se arriscasse ou se decepcionasse. Leah era a pessoa mais próxima do entendimento da minha dor. Agora mais do que nunca. Eu não podia perdê-la.

Saí andando sem rumo pra pensar também em mim mesmo, na Nessie, na vida. Na porcaria do imprinting. No meu azar enorme em questões amorosas.

Saí pra pensar no fim. No fato de tudo ter um fim. Eu, Leah, Nessie...Pelo que vale viver? Pelo que vale a pena morrer?

Nessie. Nessie. Nessie. Nessie.

Minha única razão por respirar, por dar cada paço, por existir ainda. Tantos já tinham ido, eu estava lá. Pra ela, por ela. Isso teria um fim? Minha loucura por ela teria um basta ou será que eu precisaria enterrar isso comigo?

Provavelmente eu levaria tudo comigo pro paraíso, pro inferno, ou sei lá pra onde os lobisomens e outras criaturas vão. Talvez minha alma vagasse como as dos meus ancestrais faziam séculos atrás. Será que minha alma seria como um eco, um resquício da minha dor nesse mundo? Eu a perseguiria se ela continuasse viva?

Eu acho que eu já fui um garoto alegre. Só que ali, rondando feito uma alma penada, eu não conseguia me lembrar quando.

A noite estava clara. A lua estava bem redonda. Se eu fosse de fato um lobisomem, desses que se transformam mesmo em lua cheia, aquela seria uma noite especial pra mim, mas, naquele momento, eu não via tanta graça assim nela. A lua estava meio deprimente, talvez eu que estivesse.

O vento trouxe o cheiro de Nessie. Senti meu corpo paralisar e logo depois uma onda de atração me invadiu como se houvesse uma força gravitacional me puxando em direção a ela, era angustiante não me mover, então, eu virei para o lugar de onde ela vinha.

Ela olhou para mim com uma expressão doce. Parecia a minha pequena Nessie de tantos anos atrás.

Ela andou até mim. Fiquei parado observando-a. Ela ficou na minha frente com um rosto abatido e aquilo dilacerou o meu coração.

- Me abraça. – ela disse num fio de voz

Eu abaixei os olhos, mas eu não conseguia tê-la tão perto e deixar de admirar seu rosto, voltei a fitá-la. A luz da lua a iluminava parcialmente deixando seu cabelo com fios de prata e um brilho nos olhos. Engoli a seco. Ela estava tristemente linda. Tudo o que eu queria era tê-la nos meus braços, confortar toda a dor que a estivesse machucando.

- Não. Chega. Eu sei onde isso vai parar. – respondi com muito custo.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim e deslizou as mãos pelo meu peito.

- Por favor. Eu senti tanto a sua falta nos últimos dias...

O olhar dela arrepiava meu corpo. Eu não sabia resistir aos efeitos que ela tinha sobre mim. Eu a puxei pra perto segurando sua nuca e a beijei simplesmente porque era difícil demais dizer não.

Lá estava eu, cedendo de novo, deixando ela me conduzir para um caminho que eu conhecia bem o fim; dor, decepção, desilusão. Eu sabia disso, mas por mais que eu soubesse, beijando-a, aquilo parecia valer a pena. Uma noite de amor por uma eternidade de dor. Idiota, não? Mas ali, daquele jeito, eu queria mais é que tudo isso se danasse.

**PARTE 82 - RENESMEE**

Encarei Jacob. Depois de tudo, como eu poderia falar qualquer coisa? Eu não tinha nem direito de argumentar. Nahuel estava certo, eu não devia ter tido a reação que tivera no baile. Jacob me abraçou e eu apreciei aqueles poucos segundos junto a ele.

- Eu te amo...-sussurrei

Ele me largou e virou desviando o rosto. Aquilo tinha o deixado extremamente incomodado.

- Por que você veio aqui? Por que tava me procurando? Pra me encher de esperanças falsas?

- Claro que não. Eu precisava te ver. -respondi

- O que você quer dessa vez? Ver como eu to "feliz" com as suas atitudes?

- Eu não queria te magoar, Jake...

- Você sempre fala isso e sempre acaba magoando.

- Eu...é que eu tenho um bloqueio, é difícil admitir o quanto você é fundamental na minha vida e eu...não consigo entender esse seu amor por mim, essa intensidade, o imprinting...

Ele virou. Seu rosto ardia em fúria agora.

- Você quer saber por que eu me humilho tanto? Por que eu abano o rabinho pra você e te deixo passar por cima de mim? É isso que você quer saber? Tem certeza que você não tem a resposta??

- Para com isso, Jake, não é nada disso do que você ta falando.!

- Não? Engraçado.... eu sou o único que acha que a gente deveria ficar junto. Isso não parece estranho, Nessie? Não é estranho que todo mundo me diga que você não vale à pena?

- Quem disse isso?

- Ninguém disse, mas eu sei.

- Leah.

- Não é só ela.

- A alcatéia.

- Até a sua mãe, Nessie, até ela tem medo da nossa relação e o interessante é que ela teme pelo que pode acontecer comigo . Ela não tá preocupada com você, ela sabe muito bem que a corda rompe no lado do mais fraco.

- Ela falou isso pra você? Falou que tinha medo de eu te machucar?

- Não, Ness....ela não disse, mas eu sei, eu sei porque eu conheço muito bem a Bella.

Fiquei um tempo o encarando, tendo raiva dele por ele estar sempre certo. Fiquei lá tendo ainda mais raiva de mim por ser sempre eu a errada. Ele estava certo, Bella já havia falado isso, ela realmente temia por ele e eu me senti um monstro por fazê-lo sofrer.

- Eu vou embora, Nessie, vou pra casa.

Cobri o rosto com meus cabelos, sabia que minha feição estava abatida e eu não queria que ele me visse assim.

- Tá, Jake, vai lá.

Ele sumiu no meio da vegetação.

Tentei segurar o choro. Não consegui. O soluço que escapou da minha garganta foi mais alto do que eu esperava. As lágrimas correram livremente e eu senti um aperto no peito subir até a minha garganta e me sufocar.

Senti que ele tinha parado de andar para longe e quando eu estava prestes a sair correndo de volta pra casa, ele voltou. Não pude evitar que ele visse meu estado.

Ele caminhou até mim e limpou uma lágrima com a ponta dos dedos.

- Por que isso tudo, Nessie? Por que você parece me amar em um momento e no outro some, me deixa mal?

Eu respirei fundo sentindo que a pressão no meu peito era tão grande que eu não conseguiria parar de falar até tirar tudo de dentro de mim:

- Por que eu te odeio, eu te odeio Jacob Black! Eu odeio o fato de você não ter aparecido pra mim em oitenta anos! Você sabe quantas vezes eu chorei esperando por você? Sabe quantas vezes pensei que talvez você não me amasse mais?

Ele me encarou assustado, mas não pude observar direito. As lágrimas embaçavam minha visão.

- Eu te odeio porque eu nunca superei isso, porque por oitenta anos eu procurei alguém para substituir você e quando eu finalmente encontrei, você voltou a ser a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Justo quando eu, finalmente, estava bem! Eu te odeio porque eu não consigo me controlar perto de você, te odeio porque você me fez magoar o Nahuel. Eu te odeio por você ter tido uma historia antes de eu existir com a minha mãe. Odeio a Leah e o seu carinho por ela. Odeio ter demorado pra entender que o imprinting é parte da sua forma de me amar. Odeio, principalmente, o fato de eu te amar tanto a ponto de me fazer pisar no meu orgulho e me humilhar assim! Eu te odeio porque eu não me reconheço perto de você e porque eu quero você todos os dias, todas as horas e por, só agora, entender tudo isso.

**PARTE 83 – JACOB**

O meu maxilar caiu abobadamente. Tipo....hã? Eu estava mesmo ficando louco agora? Tendo visões ou algo assim? Aquilo era tão surreal e perfeito que não podia ser verdade. Quando o arco-íris aparecia, sempre surgia uma tempestade na minha vida depois. Assim mesmo! De forma antinatural e terrível. Será que agora tava tudo na ordem cronológica certa? Estava fazendo sentido aquilo?

Continuei paralisado com cara de mongol. Ela respirou fundo fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas sutilmente rosadas.

Meus braços chegaram até ela bem antes de mim. Logo as lágrimas dela estavam pingando na minha pele.

- Eu te odeio, Jacob Black, porque eu te amo.

Eu sorri pela primeira vez enquanto ela olhava para mim.

- Não vale, Nessie, essa você tirou de um filme antigo.

- Vale sim porque é verdade.

Eu mordi o lábio meio desconfiado.

- Verdade verdadeira? - perguntei

- Verdade verdadeira.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sério mesmo.

- Mesmo, Nessie?

- Sem dúvidas dessa vez.

Sorrimos e nos beijamos. Uma onda de felicidade preencheu cada espaçinho dentro de mim. Era como se todos os planetas dessem uma volta em sua órbita e se alinhassem todos no nosso beijo, na sensação de sentir o céu da boca dela.

Aquilo, porém, não durou muito tempo. Eu acariciava as mexas onduladas do cabelo de Nessie, quando um instinto de alerta e pânico se apossou de mim.

Um grito agudo e canino rompeu o silêncio na noite. E, mesmo não estando na forma de lobo, eu ouvi os pensamentos de dor que vinham da minha beta.

**Respostas:**

**Tah B.** – Pedido feito. Pedido atendido. Obrigada por comentar! Isso me deixa muitoooo mais animada e disposta pra continuar escrevendo.

**Marynna Meira** – Olá!!! Adorei seu comentário. Viu? Você não tem noção do quanto eu fiquei feliz em saber que você sentiu várias coisas, acho muito legal poder passar isso pra quem ta lendo a fic. Realmente, a Ness é indecisa e super confusa, mas, acho que deu pra entender um pouquinho ela agora, não? Outra coisa: você tava certa! Royce e Kate tão juntos. Mas, vamos ver. A historia só acaba quando acaba. =)

**Anna R. Black** – Huhauahuahua adorei o seu "pelo amor de Deus", fico mtooo feliz com a sua empolgação! Mas não sofre não! Ta acabando, logo vamos ver o nosso The End.

**Bella Giacon** – Ah, pra você não preciso nem escrever por aqui porque a gente tem nossas mensagens, né? Enfim, vou escrever pq vc é uma das que mais merece minha atenção. Só pra vc saber: sim, eu vou escrever mais em breve! Mas estou enrolada por enquanto. To trabalhando bastante. OBS: Meu programa sobre o corpo humano vai ao ar segunda agora! E.....! Outra coisa, to pensando em escrever um livro (com capa e tudo). Sei lá, vamos ver no que vai dar. Mtoooo obrigada (de novo) por tudo.

**Hollidaay'** – Engraçado vc dizer que não gosta do Nahuel porque isso me faz lembrar a Stephanie Meyer. Ela uma vez disse que não conseguia entender como algumas pessoas podiam não amar o Jacob porque ela amava todos os personagens do livro dela. Eu também sou assim. Amo os personagens que eu acabei construindo ( ta, muitos são dela, mas eles sempre mudam um pouco em outras mãos, né?). De qualquer forma, acho super legal essa diversidade de impressões e opiniões. Mto obrigada por comentar, isso me incentiva muito.

**Dalila **– Amei sua mensagem particular enorme. Vou responder e ai faço todos os comentários. =)

**Liefhebben** – Eu, logo quando li a cena do imprinting, também não gostei da idéia desse casal, mas juro que depois passei a imaginar todas as possibilidades desse relacionamento e percebi que era o ideal para o Jake. Acabo que eu passei a amar JacobXRenesmee mais do que qualquer coisa do livro, por isso, fico feliz que você tenha começado a gostar deles. É quase como ter uma missão comprida. OBS: Fiquei curiosa com o seu "nome". Li lá no seu profile que é uma palavra holandesa e me chamou atenção porque meu pezinho é na Alemanha e essa palavra é meio semelhante. Qual o significado? Beijo!

**Ta acabandoooo!!!! O último eu posto antes do fim de outubro! Ta bom assim? Isso eu posso prometer! Já andei rabiscando umas idéias.**

**Continuem comigo!**

**Beijos mil!**

**Mise **

**( como diria a Bella Giacon, minha leitora fofíssima)**


	11. Chapter 11 Amor e sangue

**Galera, não vou começar exatamente de onde parei no outro cap. mas já já vocês chegam na última parte do capitulo anterior.**

**Esse era pra ser o último, mas como eu ainda tenho que escrever algumas coisas, explicar algumas coisas etc, eu dividi em duas partes. Principalmente, é claro, por causa de algumas reclamações que andei recebendo por não postar logo. Enquanto a outra não vem, vocês vão ficar com essa aqui. A próxima parte, que eu já comecei, vem até o fim do mês.**

**Fiquem atentos porque muita coisa acontece nesse capitulo ao mesmo tempo e é um pouco difícil mostrar como as coisas estão se desenrolando simultaneamente. Mas, vocês vão entender melhor depois quando eu postar mais.**

**Divirtam-se com o capitulo mais pesado de todos. **

**Segurem-se nas suas cadeiras e BOA LEITURA!**

**PARTE 84 – NAHUEL**

Eu não pretendia vê-la tão cedo ali no hotel, mas fiquei feliz. Era tão bom tê-la por perto, mesmo...sendo errado. Acho que não é o comportamento ideal, no caso, uma mulher correndo atrás de um homem, mas...quem ligaria para isso agora? Acho que eu sempre vou me prender as noções dos séculos passados. Ser cavalheiro, cortejar, coisas que hoje soam quase como breguice. De qualquer forma, era bom ser testado e tentado assim. Poucas mulheres tiveram tal ousadia. Linda ousadia por sinal.

A velhice chega para todos, até para os vampiros. Pode parecer que não, mas vampiros também podem se sentir ultrapassados. Quando eu estava com a Leah eu me sentia velho. Ela era tão forte e ligada no mundo ao seu redor que era impossível não ver as qualidades que eu admirava nela. Ela era jovial em seu jeito rude de ser e eu mais merecia estar em um antiquário. Até mesmo a minha forma de amar parecia ser algo antigo. Eu estava acostumado a controlar a situação, a ser intenso, a amar mais, a ceder, a fazer as vontades femininas. Pela primeira vez, eu não precisava fazer nada para agradar. Leah não se importava com nada vindo de mim, ela só queria estar perto de mim e fazia de tudo para isso. Era um amor novo e independente. Assustador, mas muito real.

- Trouxe pão australiano. Você gosta, Nahuel?

- Você tem prestado muita atenção em mim...

- Por que? Você não merece atenção? –ela disse com as mãos na cintura e olhar desafiador.

- Não sei.

Ela sorriu. Seu sorriso era lindo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender como ela o tinha escondido por tanto tempo do resto do mundo.

- Você é linda...- deixei escapar

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, mas sua face corou deixando seu rosto em um tom ainda mais moreno e avermelhado. Depois, ela virou tentando se concentrar nas sacolas que havia deixado na cadeira.

- Eu...trouxe outras coisas, não sei mais o que você gostaria de comer. A comida desse hotel não é lá essas coisas.

- Não estou com fome, Leah, mas vou comer o pão mais tarde.

Ela virou e caminhou até mim.

- Você...precisa de sangue, não?

Era a primeira vez que conversávamos sobre isso. Mas ela já devia imaginar que comigo era bem parecido com o que acontecia com a Nessie.

- Sim. Logo vou ter que caçar.

- Posso caçar com você.

- Isso seria ótimo.

- Nahuel...

- Me chame de Nay.

Ela sorriu e fitou as próprias mãos.

- Nay, não é...insatisfatório, digo, sangue de animal? Eu...nunca conversei muito sobre isso com Jacob ou com qualquer Cullen.

- Não. É tranqüilo. Ainda mais para mim que sou só meio vampiro.

- Você nunca precisaria de sangue humano?

- Não. A menos que eu estivesse muito ferido ou doente. Aí, evidentemente, é o melhor tipo de sangue.

- O que aconteceria se você me mordesse?

- Você morreria. Eu sou venenoso.

- Mas e se você precisasse de sangue? Se estivesse ferido?

- Eu nunca chuparia o seu sangue, Leah! Por que esta falando essas coisas?

- O sangue de um lobisomem deve ser mais forte, até melhor, não?

- É. Talvez seja, mas acho que nenhum vampiro se sente atraído por isso. Seria como comer brócolis com chuchu. Saudável, mas nojento. Acho até que mais nojento ainda que isso...

- Você me acha nojenta?

- Não! Claro que não! Eu só...não chuparia o seu sangue...Por que você está falando isso?

- Por que eu sonhei que você me mordia.

- Sonhou?

- Sonhei.

- Teve medo?

-Não.

Caminhei até as sacolas e mexi nelas distraidamente. Nunca gostei de sonhos.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou

- Leah, o seu sonho não foi algo literal, mas....sonhar que um vampiro está te mordendo é sonhar que você está sendo tomada pela morte. Muita gente que interpreta sonhos diz isso. É a morte ou o desejo. São os dois símbolos fortes do vampirismo.

- Então eu espero que seja pelo desejo.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Se realmente quiser dizer algo, com certeza será o desejo e não a morte.

- Eu desejo você. Pode ser isso, não? Não é tão difícil assim interpretar sonhos...

Ela caminhou até mim. Eu podia sentir o movimento de cada parte de seu corpo. Me senti paralisado. Ela mal fazia barulho ao se mover.

- Eu desejo você...- ela repetiu no exato instante que me aproximei encurtando a distancia entre nossos corpos.

Seu corpo tremeu com meu movimento brusco quando a puxei pela cintura, mas ela não deixou de sustentar o olhar. Eu a toquei bem de leve, acariciando o seu pescoço e suas costas.

A mão dela percorreu meu braço queimando minha pele e incendiando meu corpo. Seu olhar era ardente como tudo nela e eu me perguntei como ela podia ter tanta vida depois de tanta dor. Os olhos dela viajaram pelo meu corpo e eu senti um arrepio estranho tensionar meus músculos. Ela me olhava de um jeito que me deixava nervoso. Depois de tantas coisas que vivi, era incrível que ela me fizesse sentir assim. Seus cabelos negros caiam sobre os ombros e a roupa clara contrastava com sua cor forte. Ela era em tudo uma loba. A maneira como ela se movia, o risco da boca, o olhar fixo. Era muito irreal que eu correspondesse tanto a ela.

Leah passara a provocar algo em mim com o tempo, algo inexplicável para aqueles que são racionais demais. Ela conseguia me mostrar que eu estava vivo e que ela também estava, apesar de tudo. Cada pedaço do meu corpo se contraia agora respondendo àquele olhar.

Ela deu um sorriso quase submisso e desatou os laços que prendiam seu vestido no peito ficando diante de mim como Eva ficara diante de Adão no início de suas vidas: nua e sem vestígio de vergonha. Me encontrei sobre seu corpo sentindo seu calor e seu perfume. E eram lindas todas as curvas de seu corpo e suas pernas eram longas e fortes e seu rosto, seu rosto era como uma visão da face de uma amazona. E ela me beijou com os beijos de sua boca e os seus gestos e toques me livraram de toda e qualquer resistência. E naquele instante, enquanto minha alegria estava prestes a consumar-se, entreguei-me plenamente a ela sabendo que ela colheria cada fragmento meu que sofrera e juntaria meus cacos como eu juntaria os dela.

Depois, enquanto caía desvanecido sobre aquele corpo o qual me unira, compreendi que a chama que ardia nela acendia a minha e que a dor que lhe restara em sua alma de loba era a mesma que a que impregnava minha existência e que, por isso, ambos resquícios de dor se libertavam, nos libertavam de tudo e apenas nós importávamos porque o passado passara e não seria esquecido, nem apagado (e nem nós queríamos) mas podia ser aliviado do sofrimento e apenas a lição e as belas coisas restariam para que nós, juntos, pudéssemos compartilhar. E nós, ali, continuamos sentindo as reações de nossos corpos experimentando uma sensação de continuidade como se um último fogo ainda teimasse em não se tornar cinza. Seu corpo tremia levemente, minha respiração demorava a aquietar-se. Ela sorriu e ela nunca me pareceu tão bela e tão minha.

**PARTE 85 – KATE**

Fui para a reserva bem cedo. Eu já não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe dali. O cheiro, os sons, tudo me fazia sentir em casa. Eu fazia parte daquilo de alguma forma e eu nem saberia explicar o porquê. Eu e Royce passamos a manhã nadando num riacho próximo. Estava muito frio, por isso, ficamos por pouco tempo. Os minutos de brincadeira foram divertidos e quando nós saímos dali, Royce me vestiu com a camisa e o casaco dele e voltou para a reserva só de bermuda. Eu ainda não entendia como ele podia não sentir frio, mas eu adorava vê-lo desta forma.

Quando chegamos na casa dele, Royce me fez tomar um banho quente e me emprestou umas roupas de Alana para usar. A irmã dele era sempre muito gentil, por isso, imaginei que ela não ficaria chateada. Quando saí do banho, vi que ele estava vendo TV. Andei para a sala e quando ele me viu, abriu um largo sorriso e deu dois tapinhas no sofá ao lado dele sinalizando que eu deveria sentar ali. Me senti nervosa. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que estávamos, de fato, juntos. Sentada ali do lado dele, curti os vinte minutos restantes de uma partida de futebol americano, depois, ele desligou a TV e me fez deitar a cabeça no peito dele.

- Se você não quiser ver essas coisas que eu vejo, me avisa que eu desligo a TV, ou troco, se você preferir.

- Não precisa. Você gosta de assistir.

- Gosto. Mas gosto mais de assistir você sorrindo, feliz, satisfeita. Se te chatear, eu troco...

Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

- É serio, Kate, eu troco se você quiser.

- Não, eu.... eu também gosto de ver você vendo TV. As expressões do seu rosto mudam de uma maneira, sei lá, eu apenas gosto de olhar você.

Minha cabeça levantou levemente quando ele respirou mais forte. Senti a mão quente dele alisando a lateral do meu rosto e botando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Kate...

- Que foi?

-Você gosta de mim?

Eu levantei a cabeça e o olhei intrigada.

- Gosto. Claro que gosto. Por que?

- Tem certeza? Gosta pra vida inteira?  
Eu me endireitei desencostando dele. Respirei. Pensei.

Lembrei de todos os momentos que tínhamos vivido até ali, poucos, mas extremamente intensos. Lembrei de todas as demonstrações de amor dele, cada pequeno gesto que demonstrava preocupação e carinho. Me concentrei em entender a maneira como eu me sentia quando estava com ele. Era tudo tão diferente de quando eu gostava do Tom!

Pode parecer estranho e é, mas olhando para ele eu me via, eu via nosso futuro juntos. Eu sempre fui uma apaixonada pela vida, sempre me entreguei completamente e agora parecia que isso era ainda mais forte. Eu sou daquelas que diz pra sempre, sempre, e que quer viver o eterno até o último segundo que restar.

- Royce eu....eu quero que seja pra sempre.

- Se você quer, então será assim.

- Como você sabe? Um dia você pode parar de gostar de mim...

- Eu sempre vou te querer, a pergunta é: você vai?

Senti o meu coração palpitar na garganta enquanto fitava o fundo de seus olhos cor de mel.

- Eu vou Royce, se eu sentir por você a cada dia, metade do que eu to sentindo agora, eu tenho certeza que sim.

- Então, Kate...se é assim, se é sério mesmo o que a gente ta tendo...eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa antes, antes de qualquer coisa, antes de você me aceitar por completo, de você se envolver demais. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso que você veja.

- Ver?

- Só depois disso a gente vai poder ficar junto de verdade e dizer que vai ser mesmo pra sempre.

- Ah....ta, tudo bem. O que é?

- Vem comigo.

Ele me pegou pela mão e me levou para fora da casa dele. Caminhamos passando pela tribo e entrando dentro da floresta.

- Nossa! Esse negócio ta tão longe assim?

Ele sorriu e continuou me conduzindo através das imensas árvores que cercavam a reserva.

- Ta muito perto. Só que ninguém pode nos ver.

- Ahm?

- Calma, curiosa!

Eu já estava ficando cansada quando ele finalmente parou.

-É aqui? Quê que tem aqui? Só vejo árvores e...folhas...pedras...

- Não é o lugar, Kate.

- Como assim?

- Sou eu. Tem algo em mim que você precisa saber. Eu to com um pouco de medo da sua reação, mas isso agora se tornou inevitável. A gente ia ter que passar por isso mais cedo ou mais tarde e eu prefiro que seja agora, antes que qualquer coisa mais séria aconteça entre nós.

Eu o olhei confusa. Ele sorriu e tirou a blusa. Senti meu coração pulsar novamente na garganta. Ele, então, desabotoou a calça e eu não pude evitar pensar o quanto ele era sexy fazendo isso. Me perdi em pensamentos e quando eu percebi que ele estava a poucos segundo de ficar inteiramente nu, desviei o rosto.

- Roy! Sério! Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu não tô preparada para ver agora!

Eu o ouvi rindo enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente tapar o rosto com as mãos.

- Você não deveria se preocupar com a minha nudez.

- Ah! Devia sim! Meu Deus! Nunca pensei que veria um homem nu numa situação assim!

Eu virei de costas morrendo de vergonha e quando pensei que ele havia desistido de se despir, ouvi a última peça de roupa cair no meio das folhas.

- Com certeza isso aqui não é nada parecido com o que você poderia imaginar. Lembra o que conversamos sobre lobisomens?

- Lobisomens? Do quê que você ta falando?! Isso lá é hora de conversar sobre isso?

- Nós conversamos um tempo atrás sobre a hipótese de eles existirem....

- Sei eu lembro, mas não to entendendo.

- Lembra o que você me disse sobre isso?

- Ahm...Eu disse que eu tinha tido uma impressão estranha no dia que tava na estrada, por isso, por mais que eu achasse improvável, eu tinha uma sensação de que talvez eles existissem.

Eu não conseguia entender aquilo, onde ele queria chegar? Ele tava atrás de mim pelado e nós batendo papo sobre lobisomens? Desde quando isso era normal?

Eu o ouvi se aproximar um pouco mais e fiquei ainda mais nervosa.

- O que mais você disse, Kate?

- Que... que...seria legal se eles existissem.

- É, Kate, eles existem. Vira.

- Não. Eu não vou virar.

- Vira logo vai....

Eu virei com as mãos ainda nos olhos.

- Tira as mãos. Você não vai ver nada indevido.

Eu tirei as mãos devagar. Ele estava nu em uma posição meio agachada que escondia as partes intimas. Mesmo assim, não pude evitar a sensação que me tomou ao vê-lo daquela forma.

- Não fuja, Kate, eu não vou te machucar.

Eu me abracei sem saber ao certo onde botar as mãos e, então, diante dos meus olhos, em um segundo, Royce não estava mais na minha frente. Eu agora estava diante de um lobo preto tão grande que poderia me esmagar com uma pata.

A primeira coisa que senti foi o medo. Depois, eu o reconheci. Aquele era o mesmo lobo que eu vira de relance no dia em que quase havia sido morta. Era estranho. Eu estava com medo, mas não queria correr. Talvez a minha fascinação por ele me impulsionasse a querer tocar seu pêlo.

Me contive. O lobo não se mexia, mas a sua respiração era forte o suficiente para que eu a ouvisse. Fitei seus olhos e me vi refletida neles. Os olhos cor de mel eram amorosos e eu me senti completamente relaxada. Dei um passo à frente e encostei minha mão em seu focinho.

- Royce...

Minhas pernas bambearam e eu desmoronei no chão, caindo sentada sobre meus calcanhares. O lobo encostou o focinho no topo da minha cabeça. As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. De repente, o peso sobre mim diminuiu e eu senti um par de braços me envolverem.

- Que foi? Por que está chorando?  
Eu solucei e ele me abraçou.

- Desculpa, Kate. Eu achei que você estava preparada, mas você não está...pra isso...pra mim....

Eu solucei novamente.

- Kate, eu vou te levar pra casa. Não precisa falar nada, não precisa nem olhar pra mim, só não tenha medo, ta bem?

- Medo? – choraminguei – eu nunca teria medo de você!Foram os lobos que me salvaram, não foram?!

Ele ajoelhou na minha frente, mas muito próximo, eu só podia ver parte de seu tórax. Eu segurei seu rosto fitando o fundo de seus olhos e me vendo neles novamente.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. Você estava lá, você me salvou, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu!

- Mas você está nervosa, está chorando....

- Eu to chorando porque você compartilhou isso comigo. Essa foi a maior prova de amor que você poderia me dar e eu te amo ainda mais por isso.

- Eu também te amo, muito.

Eu o beijei e o beijo tinha um gosto salgado de felicidade. Aquilo era fantasticamente louco, mas era perfeito.

Eu podia ouvir meu próprio coração batendo na minha jugular e quando ele desencostou os lábios dos meus, um uivo ecoou pela floresta. Não era dele que saía o som, mas eu vi em seus olhos que ele sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava.

Royce levantou o corpo em direção ao uivo e eu desviei novamente o rosto antes que visse coisas demais. Eu estava pronta para o lobo, mas, definitivamente, não estava pronta para um homem sem roupas.

Ele me ajudou a levantar e ficou atrás de mim. Suas mãos seguravam meus ombros. A respiração dele soprava no meu pescoço.

- Kate?

- Que foi?

- Eu te amo, eu já te disse isso, não disse?

- Disse.

- Guarda isso com você pra sempre, está bem?

- Por que você ta falando assim?

- Eu tenho que ir. Eu...vou resolver umas coisas bem sérias, mas eu quero ter certeza que você está bem. Você me promete uma coisa?

- Prometo.

- Você vai correr o mais rápido possível quando eu te soltar e não vai olhar pra trás. Você vai direto pra minha casa e não vai sair de lá. Entendeu?

- Entendi, mas...

- Vai!

As mãos dele largaram meus ombros e eu só consegui correr. Corri passando por dezenas de árvores iguais e aterrorizantes e quando eu já estava na reserva ouvi um rosnado que fez meu corpo se arrepiar.

**PARTE 86 – ROYCE**

- Vai!

Kate correu para longe e eu não tive tempo de acompanhá-la com os olhos por muito tempo. Eu me transformei sentindo meu corpo tremer de raiva. Só o cheiro adocicado já fazia o meu instinto aflorar. Eu queria pegar aquele desgraçado e sentir seu gosto nojento na minha boca. Vampiro maldito. Se ele pensava que me pegaria despreparado, estava muito enganado. Ele se preparou para atacar e eu rosnei avisando que eu estava pronto para ele.

**PARTE 87 – LEAH**

Nahuel precisava caçar, por isso, eu o acompanhei.

O que eu não esperava é que fossemos encontrar tantos vampiros no meio do caminho.

Um tinha cabelos grisalho. O mais alto tinha cabelo preto até os ombros. Outro tinha o cabelo loiro platinado até a cintura. O mais novo e mais largo tinha o cabelo loiro e espetado e havia, pelo menos, mais uns dez vampiros atrás deles. Provavelmente aqueles quatro eram os chefes ou algo assim.

O meu instinto foi o de me transformar logo que senti o cheiro deles, mas Nahuel segurou meu braço. Os quatro saíram do meio das árvores. O mais alto sorriu quando nos viu. Nahuel não se mexeu, mas estreitou os olhos.

- Ora ora....se não é o Nahuel.

Os outros riram.

- Vejo que fez um ótimo trabalho trazendo a loba para nós...

Eu o olhei assustada. Ele não olhou para mim.

- Ela não fez nada. – ele disse com uma voz ácida.

- É claro que fez. Ela matou o Melro! Agora chegou a hora de dar o troco.

- Não foi ela – ele repetiu.

- Quantas lobas existem nesse maldito bando? É óbvio que foi ela. Você acha que descansaríamos enquanto não acabássemos com a cachorra?

Meu cérebro acelerou lembrando do dia em que havíamos matado um vampiro na estrada. Nós não. Alana.

Senti medo por ela. Era óbvio que queriam matá-la. Ela não estava preparada para enfrentar tantos vampiros. Talvez nem eu.

- Fui eu sim. – rosnei

Os dois mais próximos de nós sorriram ao mesmo tempo e no segundo seguinte estavam em cima de mim. Me transformei enquanto um ainda segurava meu braço.

Eles não estavam apenas em vantagem. Eles eram mais fortes do que os vampiros que eu estava habituada. Eles me lembravam os Volturi.

A luta não durou mais do que três minutos e eu já sabia disso no instante que eles me atacaram. Eu não tinha chances.

O golpe que o vampiro loiro platinado me deu foi tão forte que ouvi o barulho dos meus ossos quebrando. A mão dele entrou parcialmente dentro do meu tórax e quando saiu quebrou uma costela que ficou exposta. Meu uivo foi curto e doloroso. Foi uma mistura de uivo e ganido que saiu de mim. Ele estava prestes a dar o golpe de misericórdia quando Nahuel o puxou.

- Você quer perder tempo com ela? Ela já vai morrer nesse estado. Os outros lobos já estão se reunindo. Ela deu o alerta. O ideal é pegá-los desprevenidos. Onde estão os outros? Há mais de nós? Estão por perto?

- Nós somos dezenove no total, alguns já estão atrás da alcatéia.

- Então a deixe e vamos. Ela logo morrerá.

Os quatro principais se entreolharam e assentiram. Todos eles desapareceram meio segundo depois.

Nahuel não voltou a olhar para mim. Quando percebi, ele não estava mais lá.

Ouvi um lobo rosnar e eu soube que era Royce. Na minha cabeça vários pensamentos surgiam um a um. Meu bando.

Eu deveria estar feliz. Eles estavam preocupados comigo, eles estavam vindo me ajudar. Não fiquei bem. Olhei para meu tórax e observei meu próprio osso quebrado. Desejei morrer. Não pela dor física, mas pela dor de estar em dúvida sobre Nahuel.

Quando Seth chegou, ele não teve tempo de falar comigo. Um vampiro de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos voou em cima dele. Ainda não tinha visto aquele, mas ele parecia ser um recém-criado tamanha a violência e energia que emitia. Royce chegou um tempo depois, mas já estava ocupado com outro inimigo também antes mesmo de chegar até mim.

Fiquei revoltada com a minha situação de vítima. Eu queria acabar com os vampiros que queriam machucar meu bando. Me mexi e logo senti o gosto de sangue na minha boca e a falta de ar. Eu queria levantar. Não consegui. Quando que tudo aquilo começara? Nada fazia sentido para mim. Eu só tinha uma certeza: Nahuel não ligava para a minha morte.

Tossi sangue.

Nunca pensei que o significado do sonho pudesse estar tão correto. A imagem de Nahuel me mordendo não representava o desejo que ele me fazia ter por ele, não era desejo que ele trazia para mim. Era a morte.

**PARTE 88 – NESSIE**

O uivo que ecoou pela floresta fez a expressão de Jacob mudar completamente. Eu nunca havia visto essa expressão antes no rosto dele.

- Que houve? – perguntei tentando acompanhar os olhos dele até um ponto inexistente à frente.

- Vampiros.

Virei meu corpo sentindo o vento trazer um cheiro discreto e adocicado.

- Leah. – ele disse antes de correr.

Eu corri o acompanhando. Ele tirou a camisa e a largou pelo caminho sem desacelerar. Ele era rápido.

- O que ta acontecendo?

Ele não respondeu. Seus pensamentos pareciam estar a mil.

Eu pulei na frente dele, só que eu não estava mais querendo respostas, eu já imaginava que Leah havia sido atacada e o pior de tudo era que um arrepio sinistro estava tomando conta do meu corpo.

- Fica. Eu to com um pressentimento ruim. Eu to com medo! Jake...olha pra mim!

Ele virou o rosto ao mesmo tempo que segurou meus braços.

- Que tipo de alfa eu seria se eu não fosse, Nessie?

Eu me desvencilhei e o segurei com toda a minha força.

- Não me importa isso! Eu quero você vivo! Você pode ser qualquer coisa, fazer o que quiser desde que esteja bem!

- Eu to perdendo tempo, Nessie! Me larga!

- Não! Você vai morrer! Eu to sentindo isso, eu nunca senti nada tão forte quanto agora!

- Eu prefiro morrer a deixar que qualquer um dos meus morra!

Eu o larguei deslizando minhas mãos pelos braços dele porque eu senti fortemente que nunca havia o tido sob meu total controle. Eu queria que a impressão bastasse para que ele evitasse correr riscos por mim. Nunca bastaria. Senti a angustia vir junto com as palavras.

- Eu não quero perder você. Fica.

- Eu tenho que ir...

- Eu não quero que você morra. Eu te amo.

- Me desculpa, Nessie.

Ele não chegou a tirar a bermuda ou o tênis. Em poucos segundos, só os panos rasgados restavam. Eles haviam ficado para trás, destroçados como eu.

**PARTE 89 – ROYCE**

Eu havia conseguido pegar o sanguessuga, mas não sem muita briga antes. Ele era forte, mas minha raiva era maior. O que ele pretendia? Me matar e depois lanchar a Kate? Só o fato de saber que ele estava ali me espionando me deixava com ânsias piores ainda. Ele sabia quem eu era. Ele me queria despreparado. Aquele era o momento ideal e por pouco ele não teve sucesso. Enterrei sua cabeça bem longe dali e mais ainda da reserva. Eu não queria ele perto de nenhuma lembrança boa minha.

O grito de dor de Leah havia perfurado o meu cérebro. Eu só queria chegar onde ela estava e dar um fim a existência do morto-vivo que havia lhe feito isso.

Nunca me dei bem com ela. Aquela ranzinza mandona nunca havia mexido com nenhum lado sentimental meu, mas agora eu não podia evitar a preocupação. Não dava para imaginar o bando sem ela.

Corri o mais rápido que pude. Quando cheguei, Seth já estava lá lutando. Eram três vampiros e eles estavam em vantagem. Derrubei um assim que ele voou para cima de mim, o outro que resolveu brincar comigo fazia uma dança macabra de esconde-esconde atrás das árvores esperando que eu vacilasse. Logo eram dois os que me cercavam.

Eu não podia olhar para os lados, mas eu podia sentir todos os movimentos e pensamentos dos que estavam a minha volta. Não demorou muito para que outros vampiros aparecessem. Agora estávamos seriamente em desvantagem.

Seth não fez nenhum som físico, mas gritou em pensamentos. Eu não podia saber o que havia acontecido, mas eu temia que fosse sério.

Leah respirava pesadamente intercalando seus pensamentos de dor com sua raiva própria por não poder fazer nada além de olhar.

Os dois vampiros passaram a se locomover em sintonia e cada um foi para um lado. Agora eu estava ao lado de Leah e não muito longe de Seth. Olhando rapidamente, pude ver que Leah estava com uma costela perfurada. Um de seus ossos saía para fora de seu tórax. O sangue escorria pela sua boca e ela mantinha as mãos sobre o ferimento, tentando, de alguma forma, botar o osso no lugar para poder cicatrizar. Eu não conseguia imaginar a dor que ela estava causando em si mesma naquele momento, mas eu sabia que não era nada perto de sua aflição ao ver que estávamos em desvantagem. Ela queria lutar ao nosso lado.

Eu me mantive ao lado dela enquanto os vampiros mantinham suas posições, um em cada lado.

_- Seth, Leah está com o tórax perfurado!_ – gritei em pensamentos

_- Eu sei. Não posso ajudar agora, o que a gente faz?_

_- Você ta bem?_

_- Duas patas quebradas. Esse vampiro ta acabando comigo._

Mantive o foco do meu pensamento. Jacob não estava longe, mas havia três em cima dele também. Onde estavam os outros?Seth estava com as duas patas traseiras quebradas e Leah estava ferida. O vampiro da esquerda pulou novamente sobre mim e eu tombei no chão desviando de uma mordida.

Minutos se passaram. Os pensamentos de Alana, Blade e Garvin de repente eram de felicidade, pelo visto haviam conseguido matar alguns vampiros. Ele estavam, finalmente, a caminho.

Antes que eles chegassem quatro vampiros apareceram. Eles eram diferentes. Senti um arrepio levantar meus pêlos. Eles eram assustadores. Até as roupas eram diferentes. Senti Leah se contrair e eu tive certeza ao ouvir seus pensamentos que fora um deles que a machucara daquela forma.

Eles estavam com raiva e conversavam nervosamente. Quando iam atacar Seth e eu, os outros do nosso bando apareceram.

Vampiros nojentos. Filhos da puta.

De alguma forma, eles sabiam que Leah podia se recuperar. Eles sabiam de nós, o que éramos, como cicatrizávamos e não queriam deixar Leah voltar ao combate. Fui cercado pelos dois sanguessugas que me rondavam e não pude evitar o que aconteceu à Leah. O ataque do vampiro de cabelo loiro platinado foi o mais brutal que assisti. Quando o corpo de Leah tombou, eu tinha certeza que ela estava morta.

**PARTE 90 – JACOB**

Eles estavam brincando comigo. Nenhum dos três me deixava se aproximar o bastante para pegá-los. Depois que matei o primeiro e eles recomeçaram com o joguinho, desisti deles. Corri para o alto, para onde havia ouvido o uivo cortante de Leah. Na minha cabeça vários pensamentos se uniam. Alana e os outros já estavam quase lá, Seth estava ferido, Royce lutava bravamente, Leah tentava se recuperar.

Corri desviando dos ataques. Era isso o que queriam. Eles não me deixariam chegar até o topo. Eles que pensassem isso. Nunca me impediriam. Não com o sentimento de ódio que crescia em mim.

Um avançou e com uma patada, o derrubei. Não parei.

Estava na hora de dar apoio ao bando, eu não podia perder tempo.

Um novo ataque, um novo desvio.

Corri mais. Faltava apenas um quilômetro. Era tudo o que eu pensava.

Mas eu não esperava pela ausência de som. Nada. Nenhum pensamento chegou até mim por aquela fração de segundos. Nenhum lobo pensou, nenhum respirou. Meu corpo ficou em alerta e eu acelerei. Logo depois, os pensamentos de todos eles eram um só: o nome da minha beta.

Esperei pelo pensamento de Leah, que não veio.

Cheguei com os dois vampiros ainda no meu encalço.

Todos os lobos atacavam um vampiro grisalho. Ao lado dele, um rastro de sangue.

Minhas patas pesavam enquanto eu andava até ela. Mesmo de longe, eu sabia que o ferimento era mortal. Era impossível ver os traços bonitos de seu rosto. Leah estava com um pedaço da face completamente aberto. Sua mandíbula estava quebrada. Sua respiração era quase nula. Seu coração desacelerava.

**PARTE 91 - NESSIE**

Corri o mais rápido que pude depois que Jake sumiu entre as árvores. Eu precisava lutar pela vida dele ou eu morreria também. Ele não era apenas meu vício, meu sol, ele era mais do que qualquer coisa fundamental para mim. Jacob era a minha própria vida.

Sozinha, talvez eu não tivesse muitas chances, mas eu tinha meu próprio exército particular para salvar Jake do que quer que estivesse no topo daquela montanha.

Não sei como eu sabia que ele precisava de ajuda ou como eu sentia o tamanho do perigo. Eu sabia. Bastava isso.

Não precisei chegar até em casa para que todos viessem ao meu encontro. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet e até Rosalie estavam preparados para lutar. Eles sabiam que havia chegado a hora de retribuir o favor prestado pelos lobisomens anos atrás. Ninguém hesitou. Não houve troca de palavras quando os encontrei.

Corremos unidos, como uma família deve ser. E eu era extremamente grata a eles por tudo isso, principalmente, a Rosalie, pois sabia que ela estava fazendo isso exclusivamente por mim. Bella avisou que Edward tinha saído minutos antes e não dissera nada a ninguém. Eu não podia imaginar o que era, mas não era mesmo hora pra ficar curiosa. Tínhamos que chegar lá rápido, muito rápido.

Quando chegamos, a cena que vi fez meu estômago revirar. Era impossível ficar imune a dor presente nos olhos de Jacob. Leah estava em seus braços completamente nua e destroçada. Uma de suas costelas estava visivelmente quebrada e para fora. Um rasgo dividia parte de seu rosto e pescoço e de sua boca deformada saia um fio de sangue que escorria pelo braço de Jake. Ela respirava brevemente e eu me perguntei como poderia ainda estar viva.

Ao redor, os lobisomens lutavam, mas era visível que estavam em desvantagem. Seth tinha dificuldade em se manter em pé e uma de suas patas estava quase ao contrário. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava cicatrizando errado, era como se tivessem montado um brinquedo de forma desleixada.

Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto de pura aflição. Jacob tinha a expressão mais desesperada que eu já vira e era óbvio que ele estava dividido entre permanecer com Leah tentando conter seu sangue ou lutar junto aos outros.

Olhei para trás e vi que todos da família Cullen lutavam. Quando me virei novamente para Jacob, eu já estava sentindo o cheiro de Nahuel.

Em poucos segundos ele estava agachado ao lado de Jacob, que trocou um olhar nervoso com ele logo antes de pular na forma de lobo. Nahuel parecia cansado, seu corpo estava curvado e ele parecia muito nervoso.

Meus pés não se moviam. Eu não conseguia assimilar tudo de uma vez só. Gritei mentalmente comigo para que eu fizesse alguma coisa. Eram as pessoas que eu amava que estavam ali! Não consegui. Observei Blade pular para desviar de um ataque e vi Nahuel arrancando a camisa e a enrolando em Leah, que tentava desesperadamente se afastar dele. Não sei com que força. Ela devia estar confusa, talvez pensasse que ele era um inimigo. Ele a enrolou e encostou a cabeça em seu ouvido. Não mudou de posição, mas ficou bem perto dela. Mais rosnados e barulho de árvores caindo. Eu voltei a olhar para a confusão.

Jacob foi arremessado e passou tão perto de mim que meus cabelos voaram. Ele se sacudiu e logo avançou novamente. Seus olhos ardiam em fúria, seus dentes pareciam ainda maiores e ele pulou mais alto do que qualquer outro dia. Enquanto estava no ar, a cabeça enorme do lobo não se manteve ereta na direção do vampiro que havia o derrubado. Sua mandíbula se fechou na cabeça de um segundo vampiro que se preparava para atacar Alana. Em segundos, o corpo sem cabeça do vampiro tombava no chão.

Depois disso, a trava mental que me prendia ao solo se soltou e, junto com Alice, matei meu primeiro vampiro. O segundo foi apenas uma ajuda à Emmet.

Jacob estava com o mais forte de todos eles, o de cabelos grisalho. E ele estava tendo trabalho.

Era incrível ver como Alice e Bella, tão frágeis, podiam ser tão fortes. Não era a primeira vez que eu as via em ação, mas, definitivamente, era a primeira vez que, de fato, me surpreendia com elas.

Lá estava eu, desta vez sozinha, lutando com um vampiro de cabelo loiro e arrepiado. Ele era mais forte do que eu esperava. Todos eles eram muito fortes, eu esperava que ao menos um fosse mais fácil de pegar. Nenhum era.

O soco que levei fez meu corpo tombar pesado no chão. Desviei de alguns golpes, mas eu não tinha nem um terço de sua força. Eu me sentia inútil ali, eu provavelmente estava mais atrapalhando do que ajudando. Eu, que sempre me sentira forte entre os humanos, não passava de uma menina indefesa agora. Qualquer um ali me mataria com facilidade. Eu e Nay éramos os pontos fracos, só que ninguém prestaria atenção em um meio-vampiro com uma moribunda. Eu, ao contrário, era o ponto fraco de todos que estavam ali e quando eu percebi isso, eles também perceberam.

Os meus olhos se cruzaram rapidamente com os do vampiro loiro. Eu corri o mais rápido que pude, mas ele estava logo atrás de mim. Consegui desviar e impedi-lo algumas vezes usando as árvores como escudo, mas ele arrancou todas elas e uma caiu sobre mim.

Eu não cheguei a tombar, com as mãos eu consegui desviá-la. Ele me segurou por trás tampando a minha boca e fazendo tanta força, que achei que meu rosto ia afundar dentro do meu crânio.

Não foi difícil atrair Jacob. Ali, feito um estorvo, eu era a isca perfeita e me doía saber que eu tinha feito tanto para salvá-lo e agora estava botando-o em um perigo ainda maior.

Jacob pulou na nossa frente. O vampiro loiro acabou me largando quando percebeu que o lobo castanho-avermelhado estava se preparando para pular. Eu não seria um motivo para que Jake evitasse o ataque. Depois de tanto tempo, ele sabia exatamente como se movimentar sem que eu sofresse um arranhão.

O vampiro loiro correu e enquanto Jacob direcionava sua fúria para ele ficando entre nós dois, o vampiro grisalho surgiu do nada. Ninguém poderia saber. Ele era mais rápido do que Edward e do que qualquer outro. Com uma piscada de olhos, ele já estava sobre Jacob.

Logo depois, Jake tombava no chão.

Foi difícil saber o que aconteceu depois. Enquanto todos ainda o observavam grunhir de dor no chão, Alana atacou o vampiro loiro e Edward apareceu e começou a lutar com o grisalho.

Levei a mão na garganta tentando segurar minha respiração irregular e difícil. Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com Jacob. O que podia causar tanta dor nele?

Foi quando seu corpo começou a reagir.

Jake começou a alternar sua forma humana com sua forma de lobo, só que ele não chegava a ficar em nenhum dos dois estados, ele pulsava, se aproximando e se distanciando das duas anatomias. Eu podia ver as veias dilatando em seu corpo. Quando o pêlo desaparecia quase que por completo, dava pra ver que havia uma mordida em seu ombro. Ele havia sido envenenado pela mordida. Ele estava morrendo.

Senti uma agonia enorme pulsar dentro do meu peito e invadir minha garganta, minhas têmporas e subir até transbordar pelos meus olhos. O grito de sofrimento saiu ferozmente, muito mais forte do que eu poderia imaginar ser capaz de emitir.

Caí de joelhos ao lado de Jacob e toquei suas mãos frias demais para alguém como ele.

Desespero. Como descrever o tamanho do meu medo? Meu peito pulsava em soluços descontrolados, enquanto o choro encharcava o meu rosto.

- Não me deixa, Jake!

Gritei, mas ele não parecia me ouvir.

Uni meus lábios aos dele e pedi novamente para que ficasse comigo. Seus lábios esticaram-se quase imperceptivelmente e eu desejei que aquele não fosse seu último esforço, muito menos seu último resquício de vida.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, deslizei meus lábios para o ombro dele e o mordi com força. Pouco depois um líquido fino e levemente ácido inundava minha boca. Não demorou muito para que eu tombasse ao lado dele e a última coisa que vi foi seu rosto desacordado.

**É...ta acabando!**

**Beijos e mais beijos a todos**

**Até a última parte...MESMO!**

**Mise =)**


	12. Chapter 12 Finais Imortais

**Galera, último cap.! Finalmente!**

**Meus agradecimentos vão a todos que leram, em especial, a todos que comentaram. Fico meio chatiadinha de ver que tanta gente me adicionou como favorita, mas que grande parte não falou nada. Enfim, acho que faz parte. Para essas pessoas, essa é a última chance de fazer uma autora feliz! Que tal comentar, hein?**

**Aqui vão os meus agradecimentos especiais para essas pessoas maravilhosas q me ajudaram a terminar a fic:**

**ANA R. BLACK**** ( "Black" é um belo sobrenome, garota, parabéns pela escolha e muito obrigada pela sua participação por aqui)**

**YUUNI DAKARO**** ( uma carinha nova, ou melhor, um revie novo, é sempre bem vindo, espero que você leia as minhas próximas fics)**

**BELLA GIACON**** (não preciso falar mto pq vc sabe q eh uma das minhas queridinhas, neh? Vc prevê coisa mesmo, hahaha, nem lembrava desse seu comentário, vai ver foi algo q estava no meu subconsciente. Qnd terminar de ler a fic, vota na próxima q eu vou escrever, ok? Bjus!)**

**VANESSA O´SHEA**** ( olaaaa Vanessa, obrigada por comentar. Bom, vc vai ter q adivinhar o q vai acontecer hahaha, bom, vc vai ler agora, mas soh vou te lembrar uma coisa: lembra q a bella tinha preocupação com o veneno de vampiro na nessie? Ela sempre pensava que a nessie, como era hibrida, reagiria semelhantemente aos lobisomens, hum.....lê e veja, então!)**

**MANDY FLETCHER**** ( hhauahua vc eh engraçada, adorei seu comentário. Cara, a minha idéia do nahuel, tem mto haver com vc, afinal, vc desconfiava dele e eu achei algo interessante para a historia, mas eu sou uma apoixonada por esses personagens. Eu bem que tentei matar alguém pra ficar mais real, mas...enfim...leia q senão vou meter spoilers!**

**ANNA-POTTER-CULLEN**** ( huahauah seu comentário *rebola* foi hilário. Pronto, tah aqui o ultimo cap. Espero q goste)**

**SRT. BLACK**** ( adoro esse "Black", meus personagens favoritos tem ele: Sirius Black e Jacob Black....Tbm amo! Amo q vc comente! =)**

**MI LOEWENHEI**** (gostei mutissimo do seu comentário, fiquei toda boba com os elogios =), espero q goste do final. Por favor leia a minha próxima fic! Vou escrevê-la em breve!)**

**TAH B.**** ( vc me ajudou mto tbm, me cobrando e tal, mtooo obrigada mesmo!)**

**MARYNNA MEIRA**** ( eu tbm senti muita raiva da Nessie ao longo da fic, mas ela ganhou vida! Personagem super teimossa ela! Ia pra onde queria, juro! Mas acho que ela aprendeu, pelo menos um pouco....valeu pela força!) **

**GIULYCERCEAU**** – Tbm acho a Kate uma fofa, e super tadinha tbm! Adorei escrever sobre ela! Mary tbm eh fofa, mas ela complica demais as coisas. Bom, leia e descubra o final!)**

**ANA PAULA PRINCE**** – Vou te contar um segredo, mas não conta pra ninguém...eu acho seu nome é lindo, mas não vou te falar pq...hihihi. Vlw pelo incentivo, viu? Adorei!)**

**MALUH WEASLEY HALE**** – Agora sou eu q vou pedir: mais ! Por favor! Mais comentários! Haha**

**CHANTAL FORKS CULLEN**** – Chantal é um nome mto interessante, achei super aristocrático. De repente vou ate inventar um personagem com esse nome, achei bem legal.**

**LIEFHEBBEN**** – Adorei qnd vc disse q passou a gostar de Nessie e Jake juntos, eu hj sou apaixonada por esses dois....não suma, viu! Vc tbm eh super importante pra me incentivar a não parar!**

**Gente, espero q não tenha esquecido ninguém, me dêem um puxão de orelha qualquer coisa.**

**Agora chega, vamos ao q mais interessa. Boa leitura. Curtam pq é a última respiração dessa fic.!**

**PARTE 92 – BELLA**

Não consegui me concentrar em nada naquele dia. Nessie estava desacordada, Leah e Jacob também. Jacob era o único que não estava no hospital. Carlisle achava melhor não levantar tantas suspeitas com três pessoas apresentando quadros clínicos tão estranhos.

Nessie ficaria bem. Ela havia sofrido um pouco por causa do veneno, que penetrou por sua boca, mas ela logo acordaria. Havia sido desgastante, mas tudo ficaria bem.

O veneno que circulava pelo corpo de Jacob atingiu o sistema nervoso, o que fazia com que ele tivesse algumas convulsões de vez em quando. As veias e artérias, ás vezes dilatavam muito, seria impossível deixá-lo em um hospital sem causar uma grande confusão. Segundo Carlisle, também não adiantaria. Nenhum remédio ou tratamento funcionaria nele. O corpo dele tinha que vencer aquela batalha sozinho e eu temia por ele. Por mais que Nessie houvesse impedido sua morte eminente, ele não estava completamente fora de perigo.

Leah estava ainda pior. Seu rosto desfigurado já estava na segunda operação. Eu estava arrasada por ela, depois de tanta coisa, mais isso?

Andei pela casa inquieta e sem saber o que fazer. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice haviam acabado de voltar do hospital. Esme estava com Renesmee e eu e Edward já estávamos prontos para ir. Não consegui sentar e esperar. Eu tinha que andar para não fazer minha cabeça dar voltas ainda maiores.

Eu não sei o que aconteceria comigo se Jacob morresse. Ele não podia morrer porque o mundo em que eu vivia já era inimaginável sem ele. Por mais que tivéssemos passado tanto tempo separados, a nossa amizade não mudou em nenhum momento. Quando voltei, era como se nunca tivesse ficado longe. Meu Jacob estava ao meu lado novamente.

O amor de uma amizade, ainda mais um como o que eu sentia por ele, com tantos significados e lembranças, é forte a ponto de destroçar alguém como eu. A amizade pode ser tão bonita ou tão arrasadora quanto uma grande paixão. A cada dia, eu tinha mais certeza disso.

Olhei pela janela desejando ver o lobo castanho-avermelhado, mas nem seu uivo ouvi. Naquele momento, o bando devia estar junto dele vendo-o travar uma batalha interna terrível. Jacob tinha que ser imortal, por mim, pelo bando e por Nessie. O que seria da minha filha se ele não estivesse mais aqui?

Esfreguei o rosto com força tentando parar de pensar nisso.

No caminho do hospital, enquanto eu pensava em Nessie, eu pensava também no que dizer a ela quando ela acordasse.

**PARTE 93 – CARLISLE**

Edward veio até mim quando saí do quarto de Nessie.

- Como ela está?

- Está tudo bem, Edward. Ela vai se recuperar perfeitamente.

- Quem exatamente eram eles, Carlisle? O que aconteceu?

- Aqueles eram um grupo que há muito tempo tenta se organizar para acabar com os Volturi. Eles já foram da guarda, então eram tão fortes quanto.

- O que eles estavam fazendo aqui?

- A intenção inicial deles era acabar conosco primeiro.

- Nós?

- Sim, toda a nossa família.

- Por que?

- Porque as notícias correm rápido. Eles souberam sobre a última vinda dos Volturi aqui. Perceberam que a nossa família estava muito forte, tanto que os Volturi não foram capazes de nos destruir, eles cederam, Edward, e deixaram Renesmee viva porque éramos fortes.

- Mas não foi um pouco, ingênuo da parte deles? Se eles nos achavam mais fortes, eles não deveriam começar por nós...

- Eles achavam que seria mais fácil do que para os Volturi porque eles estavam em maior número. Eles não sabiam sobre a alcatéia. Essa foi uma parte nova para eles e quando um dos deles morreu, a primeira missão deles se tronou matar os lobos. Eles decidiram que iam acabar com eles primeiro, para depois virem até nós. Eles eram muitos, mas ainda não sabiam o principal, que os lobos se recuperam rapidamente. Eles acharam que os matariam facilmente e, que depois, poderiam nos pegar. Assim, isso atrairia, com facilidade, os Volturi até aqui e em Forks seria mais fácil acabar com eles porque longe de Volterra eles estariam mais desprotegidos. Enquanto metade do grupo ficasse aqui para acabar com eles, os outros começariam a revolução na Itália.

- Como você sabe disso tudo?

- Não sei, mas faz sentido para mim, é um palpite, não tenho certeza.

- Faz sentido com o que eu ouvi da mente deles, mas até você explicar eram pensamentos desconexos para mim.

- E pensar que tudo começou porque eles resolveram se alimentar da Kate...

- É impressionante tudo o que aconteceu em tão pouco tempo.

- Mas os Volturi já sabem. Recebi uma carta hoje cedo.

Estiquei o papel para Edward, que leu rapidamente e sorriu.

- Estão gratos. Prometeram uma compensação – disse Edward.

- É. Acho que a paz por aqui pode durar um pouco mais. Os dois vampiros que não matamos estão sendo caçados por eles. Os dois não serão tolos a ponto de voltar para cá.

Nahuel passou por nós e foi se sentar ao lado de Bella, que segurou a mão dele lhe dando força.

- Ele está arrasado com tudo isso. – comentei

- Eu sei. Ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu, especialmente, em relação a Leah.

Desta vez, foi a minha vez de perguntar.

- Por que?

- Ele fez parte desse grupo por um bom tempo, mas ele não sabia do plano deles de nos matar. Quando ele veio para cá, a intenção era estar perto de Nessie, mas o grupo pensou que ele já tinha percebido o plano e que estava se comprometendo a ajudar.

- Você leu isso na mente deles?

- Li. E também li a mente de Nahuel. Ele fingiu estar no grupo quando percebeu tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer, por isso, os convenceu a segui-lo. Ele teve que deixar Leah muito machucada para trás, para dar uma chance para todos nós. Enquanto ele caminhava com eles fingindo que iam pegar os lobos da alcatéia, ele gritava em pensamentos para mim. Sua força de vontade era tão grande que eu captei seus pensamentos. Pude ir atrás dos lobos e nós conseguimos matar quase todos eles. Os mais fortes, porém, eles fugiram. Foi quando toda a confusão aconteceu. Se não fosse por Nahuel, as coisas teriam sido ainda mais complicadas. Pegamos eles desprevenidos e conseguimos reduzir o número de inimigos, mas não foi possível evitar o que aconteceu a Leah e a Jacob. Quando eles perceberam que os lobos podiam cicatrizar rapidamente, eles não quiseram poupar Leah.

- Como ele está agora?

Edward se virou para Nahuel, depois voltou a me encarar.

- Não melhorou muito. Leah ainda está desacordada.

**PARTE 94 – SETH**

Depois de oito horas de cirurgia, Leah foi levada para o CTI. Ninguém podia vê-la e meu sofrimento não parecia que teria fim tão cedo. Oito horas para tentar salvá-la, para lhe dar um rosto novamente. Oito horas que não dormi, não comi. Oito horas em que revivi uma vida inteira, quase um século, com lembranças da minha irmã. Eu não sabia o que era não tê-la me enchendo o saco, cuidando de mim. Leah estava escapando das minhas mãos e eu não sabia como segurá-la. Culpei-me a cada minuto por ter deixado a atacarem daquela forma.

Mary apertou minha mão com força quando o médico apareceu. Levantei do sofá tão rapidamente que quase fiquei tonto.

- Sr. Clearwater...

- Sim. Sou eu.

- O senhor é irmão de Leah Clearwater, não?

- Sim. Por favor, diga que está tudo bem.

- Veja bem, o caso dela é extremamente grave. No momento, ela está em coma induzido.

- Mas ela vai sobreviver?

- Tudo depende de como o corpo dela vai reagir. Em primeiro lugar, já é um milagre que esteja viva, em segundo, é inacreditável que o corpo dela não abaixe a temperatura. Seu metabolismo parece estar muito rápido e, na minha opinião, esse é o único motivo aparente para que ainda esteja viva. Não que faça total sentido, mas é realmente um milagre.

- Quando terei mais informações sobre o estado dela?

- O doutor Carlisle é o médico responsável, ele pode dar mais informações. Ele está cuidando do caso dela, mas eu o ajudei a operá-la. Logo terá mais notícias.

- Quando poderei vê-la?

- Não sabemos. Vamos ver como ela reage à medicação, está bem?

- Tá.

Sentei novamente. Eu estava destruído. Meu ombro ainda doía imensamente e o gesso em uma das pernas estava coçando sem parar. Comparado á minha situação do dia anterior, eu estava ótimo. Eu queria estar no lugar da minha irmã.

- Vai dar tudo certo – disse Mary afagando minhas costas.

- Tô com medo.

- Não fique. Ela vai ficar bem. Eu to aqui, você não ta sozinho.

Segurei as lágrimas e respirei o perfume dos cabelos de Mary. Eu ainda não havia lhe explicado tudo o que tinha acontecido. Em nenhum momento ela fez perguntas e eu era extremamente grato a ela por isso. Acompanhei o ponteiro do relógio da parede se mover. Eu não ia sair do hospital sem Leah.

**PARTE 95 – ROYCE**

Fui até o hospital para ver como Leah estava. Kate ficou com Jacob, ele ainda precisava de muitos cuidados.

Quando cheguei, Seth me deu um abraço apertado e desesperado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. -falei

- Eu espero.

- Ela é durona, Seth, e teimosa. Se a morte resolver levá-la, a Leah é bem capaz de dar um chute no traseiro dela.

Seth sorriu, mas a piadinha não melhorou seu estado.

Sentamos e esperamos. Não havia muito o que fazer.

**PARTE 96 – SETH**

Três dias depois, pude ver minha irmã. Só depois que entrei no quarto e falei com Leah é que me senti aliviado. Ela não podia falar, mas dava pra entender algumas coisas pelos olhos. Ela não estava mais com dor, mas estava entediada em ter que ficar de cama.

- Sua mandíbula quebrou, sua maluca, óbvio que você tem que ficar aqui quietinha!

Ela bufou de um jeito estranho.

A sorte é que ninguém duvidara da versão de que uma árvore havia caído em cima dela. Aliás haviam muitas caídas na floresta pra contar historia.

Quando saí do quarto, Nahuel estava esperando para entrar. Ele parecia abatido.

Voltei para a sala de espera e bebi água.

Mary passou a mão em meu braço com carinho.

- Vai descansar, Seth.

- Não preciso.

- Você está a mais de vinte quatro horas sem dormir.

- Não quero deixar ela aqui sozinha.

- Ela não está sozinha. Tem um monte de médicos, tem o Nahuel também e eu vou ficar aqui. Vai lá, toma um banho, come alguma coisa e descansa um pouco. Não vou sair daqui. E , além do mais, ela vai precisar de você bem disposto quando sair daqui.

- É, talvez você tenha razão. Vou esperar o Nahuel sair de lá, para eu me despedir da Leah. Depois eu vou pra casa.

**ARTE 97 – NAHUEL**

Entrei no quarto com cautela. Leah tinha acabado de ser transferida para o quarto onde podia receber visitas. Os médicos estavam impressionados com a recuperação dela. Mesmo assim, ainda havia muitos tubos presos a ela.

Leah desviou o rosto quando entrei. Eu sabia que aquilo não seria fácil. Eu a havia deixado para trás enquanto ela sangrava e, apesar de ter sido a coisa mais difícil que fiz na vida, ela não sabia disso.

Sentei em uma cadeira próxima e toquei seu braço, Ela o puxou com a pouca disposição que tinha, teimosa, arredia como era.

- Me perdoa. – sussurrei. Eu tinha vontade de chorar, mas não sabia mais ao certo como era isso.

Ela fitou o teto.

Seu rosto estava inchado e cheio de ataduras, mesmo assim, não pude evitar reparar nos olhos dela. Olhos de loba.

- Você tem razão em agir assim. Não espero o seu perdão, Leah, mas eu quero que me escute.

Ela revirou os olhos dando a entender que não tinha mesmo outra escolha.

Eu não voltei a tentar tocá-la, mas abaixei um pouco para ficar na altura em que ela estava.

- Aqueles vampiros, eles eram da guarda dos Volturi e se rebelaram contra eles. Eu, que nunca fui a favor da realeza, passei a fazer parte do grupo deles, colhendo informações que podiam ser relevantes. Nunca, porém, falei sobre os Cullen ou sobre os lobisomens. Quando percebi que o que eles queriam era criar um sistema de governo ainda mais injusto e sangrento, desisti. Não os via há muito tempo, Leah. Mas, quando soube o que aconteceu com a amiga de Nessie, imaginei que eram eles. As características do vampiro não deixavam a duvidar. Demorei a entender o que queriam e, na floresta, quando os encontrei, eu quis proteger vocês. O mais velho, Tulian, ele pode se conectar a mente de outras pessoas e captar ou transmitir seus pensamentos. Assim, quando ele chegou, nós conversamos mentalmente e eu o fiz acreditar que eu havia descoberto o plano deles e que estava lá para ajudá-los. Eu precisava deixá-la para que eles acreditassem. Só assim eu teria chance de diminuir o grupo de vampiros que estava com ele. Depois, eu entrei em contato com Edward, mas eu só pude fazer isso quando Tulian estava relaxado o suficiente para sair de dentro da minha cabeça. Eu nunca fiz por mal. Deixar você foi a decisão que mais me fez sofrer até hoje.

Leah voltou a olhar para mim. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Eu deitei a cabeça no travesseiro bem perto dela.

- Eu quero ficar com você, Leah. Eu fico aqui, em La Push, em qualquer lugar se você quiser. Ta na hora de dar um rumo pra minha vida com alguém com quem eu tenha futuro. Você.

Ela respirou profundamente. Eu tinha a impressão que ela estava se controlando para não chorar.

- Mas, se você não me quiser, eu vou embora, eu deixo você em paz e você nunca mais vai precisar ouvir falar de mim.

Eu tentei levantar. A minha intenção era ir embora. Ela estava começando a ficar alterada, eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo mais forte e eu não queria que isso acabasse piorando o estado dela. Mas, ela não deixou. Seus dedos encostaram na minha mão com suavidade e quando eu segurei sua mão, ela apertou meus dedos com o pouco de força que tinha.

- Você quer que eu fique?

Ela piscou com força e eu voltei a deitar a cabeça ao lado dela.

**PARTE 98 – SETH**

Royce estava novamente com a gente. Ele havia se tornado um companheiro de jogo de baralho. Era a única coisa que fazíamos de divertido enquanto dávamos o nosso plantão no hospital.

- Há! Ganhei – ele disse animado.

- Você trapaceou.

- Não trapaceei não.

- Ah...que lindo....

Nós nos viramos para Mary.

- Que foi? – perguntei.

Mary virou a revista que estava folheando para mim e eu e Royce vimos uma foto grande de um lobo com um filhotinho.

- Não é lindo? – ela perguntou

Eu e Royce nos encaramos.

- Eu sempre quis ter um cachorrinho, já pensou que legal se eu tivesse um lobo? – ela completou.

Royce soltou uma gargalhada tão alta que fez as pessoas ao redor nos mandarem ficar quietos.

- Você gosta de lobos, é? – ele perguntou.

Acho a organização deles fascinante. Minha tese de mestrado foi sobre a alcatéia, sobre a forma como eles agem.

- Que legal, Mary, então o Seth vai te levar pra conhecer uns lobos...

Fechei a cara pra ele e ele gesticulou com a boca: "já ta na hora".

Ele estava certo.

- Sério? Como? Quando? – ela parecia uma criança feliz.

- Hum...depois, quando Leah for pra casa, está bem? Não quero pensar muito em outra coisa agora.

Ela olhou sorridente para a foto.

- Há uma reserva de lobos por aqui? Nunca ouvi falar...

- Tem sim...eu te levo lá um dia desses.

Ela levantou e me deu um abraço e eu sorri porque pensei que aquilo seria mais fácil do que eu estava pensando.

- Que bonitinho os pombinhos....ou eu deveria dizer lobinhos? – falou Royce sacaneando.

Taquei uma revista nele.

- Seth! – chamou alguém atrás de mim.

Virei e vi Nahuel em pé.

- Posso ficar hoje aqui com a Leah?

- Claro. – respondi. – mande um beijo pra ela, fala que eu volto logo.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou para o quarto.

- Bom, então vamos embora né?

Royce levantou e eu também.

- Acho que é melhor você ir para casa descansar também, Mary, o Nahuel não dorme muito, ele vai ficar bastante tempo por aqui.

- Tudo bem, eu volto com você depois então. Eu tenho que ligar para os meus sobrinhos.

- Como eles estão? Nem perguntei se eles chegarem bem.

- Estão bem sim, mas eles são uns linguarudos. Contaram pra família inteira que eu estou namorando.

- Que bom. Então agora você não pode mais negar.

Ela corou e andou colada em mim enquanto andávamos até o carro dela. Royce ficou do outro lado, mais perto do carro dele.

- Mais tarde a gente se vê, então. – falei.

Ela piscou os olhos de uma maneira graciosa.

- Parece coisa de menina, mas eu já estou com saudade.

- Você é uma menina. A minha menina...

Ela riu e me beijou e, depois de Royce buzinar freneticamente, eu fui para La Push. Antes de qualquer coisa, porém, eu ia ver como Jacob estava.

**PARTE 99 – NESSIE**

Quando abri os olhos eu nem mesmo tinha consciência que os estava abrindo. As imagens que eu via não passavam de borrões claros, tão brancos que chegavam a ser ofuscantes.

A primeira coisa que, de fato, vi, foi o copo com água ao lado de uma cabeceira branca.

Depois vi o abajur e a janela semi aberta.

Tudo era tão branco e estranho que demorei a entender.

- Querida? Você está bem?

Os olhos de minha mãe estavam castanhos e levemente vermelhos.

Eu estava em um hospital e ela deveria estar ali há muito tempo.

Essas foram as únicas certezas que tive naquele momento.

Edward apareceu logo depois com Carlisle.

- Ela está reagindo muito bem. – disse Carlisle para Edward, depois voltou-se para mim – Como se sente?

- Estranha. –respondi

- É normal. Daqui a pouco você vai se sentir forte de novo. Quando formaos para casa você poderá beber sangue e se sentirá bem melhor.

Minha cabeça estava começando a funcionar e, então, senti um aperto no peito. A aflição tomou conta de mim. Senti minha voz falhar e meu coração acelerar.

- Jacob?!

Os três se entreolharam e me senti fraca e com medo. Carlisle segurou minha mão.

- Renesmee, Jacob está na reserva. Estamos sem notícia desde ontem, mas ele deve estar bem.

- Deve estar bem não significa nada pra mim. Preciso vê-lo.

- Você não está cem por cento. – disse meu pai

- Eu preciso ir lá ver ele. – repeti tentando sentar.

Carlisle apoiou a mão nas minhas costas e me ajudou a sentar.

- Ela só vai ficar ainda mais nervosa se não for. Não é bom que ela fique por aqui muito mais tempo, podem desconfiar. Só eu até agora vi os exames dela. Vamos levá-la até a reserva, depois vamos para casa.

Bella e Edward concordaram.

- Vou pegar uma cadeira de rodas.

- Não precisa, eu...

Carlisle lançou um olhar muito significativo e eu me calei.

Me troquei botando um vestido confortável e menos de uma hora depois estávamos chegando na reserva. Eu estava com medo. Bella apoiou minha cabeça em seu ombro e fez carinho no meu cabelo.

- Renesmee, ele está bem. Você fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Será que funcionou mesmo?

- Claro.

Edward não deixou de correr com o carro, mas me olhou através do espelho.

- Só você poderia salvá-lo. Você era a única que não era venenosa ali, então poderia mordê-lo e sugar o veneno. Por outro lado, uma pessoa comum teria morrido ao entrar em contato com a substancia. Você mesma foi muito afetada, Nessie, e eu fiquei muito preocupado, até mesmo bravo com você.

- Pai...!

- Mas eu entendo. Você foi a heroína da vez, como sua mãe foi e continua sendo até hoje.

Eles sorriram e um leve alívio me fez relaxar. Por telefone, falei com Alice e prometi que daria noticias a todos muito em breve.

Quando chegamos todo o bando estava ali bem na frente da casa de Jacob. Somente Leah não estava presente.

Olhei de forma indagativa para Bella. O olhar dela me disse que Leah estava bem.

- E o Nahuel, você sabe....? –comecei.

- Ele está com ela. – respondeu Edward.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e passei pelos lobos. Eu teria que conviver com Leah. Agora isso estava ainda mais claro. Por incrível que pareça, não fiquei com raiva disso. Por mais que tivéssemos problemas uma com a outra, nós amávamos as mesmas pessoas e éramos mandonas e teimosas do mesmo jeito. Eu aprenderia a lidar com ela, mesmo que isso significasse que nos estapearíamos muitas vezes ainda. Se Jacob ficasse bem mesmo, eu faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Bella e Edward ficaram na sala com Alana, Royce, Seth e Kate e eu segui pelo corredor. Parei na porta e respirei fundo para tomar coragem. Quando entrei, ele estava dormindo de lado e eu só podia ver as costas dele.

Sentei na cama e toquei seu ombro. Estava quente e isso me fez ficar mais tranqüila. Eu só queria que ele ficasse bem logo. Eu queria que ele acordasse porque eu só ia me sentir aliviada quando ouvisse a voz dele.

- Ele precisa se recuperar, Ness. Vai demorar um pouco ainda para ficar tudo bem.

Eu olhei para trás e encarei Royce. Kate estava logo atrás dele com uma expressão extremamente triste.

Eu sorri um sorriso forçado.

- Acho que chega de vampiros por enquanto pra ele. Então, melhor eu ir embora.

Kate fez uma careta assustada e olhou para cima encarando os olhos de Royce.

- Peraí, então vampiros existem mesmo?

Royce deu um risinho grave e olhou para mim. Ah, droga....as coisas estavam tão loucas que nem me toquei que Kate estava um pouco a parte de tudo. Que idiotice...

- Longa historia Kate.

- Você-cê....é uma vampira mesmo, Ness? É isso....é por isso que você disse de vampiros e falou que precisa ir embora?

- Hum...mais ou menos.

-Mais ou menos???

- Olha Kate, você vai conviver com a gente, então é melhor você saber de uma vez. Toda a minha família é de vampiros e eu sou meia-vampira. E, a propósito, Esme não é minha mãe, nem Carlisle é meu pai. Bella e Edward são.

Kate ficou tão pálida quanto qualquer vampiro.

- Céus...por isso ninguém comia naquela casa....

- Pois é.

- Como não desconfiei antes? Se lobisomens existem, faz total sentido que vampiros existissem também. Aquele homem que tentou...

- Exato – respondi – vampiro...

- Minha santa Maria....

- Tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou Carlisle na soleira da porta fazendo Kate pular de susto.

- Tudo bem – respondi – Kate acaba de saber de nós.

Carlisle sorriu.

- Está com medo, Kate?

Ela se encolheu agarrando o braço de Royce.

- Ahm...tô assustada, mas não poderia ter medo de você depois de conviver tanto tempo com a sua família. Só, por favor, não me assusta assim chegando devagarzinho. Mas me responde uma coisa; vocês chupam sangue, viram morcego e coisa e tal?

- Não...- respondi.

- Nós caçamos animais. – completou Carlisle.

- Ufa. Que alívio...

Carlisle sorriu e logo depois nos expulsou do quarto para poder examinar Jacob. Eu queria ficar lá, mas ninguém deixou. Alice apareceu lá horas depois e me levou embora quase que a força.

De noite não consegui dormir mesmo me sentindo exausta com tudo o que havia acontecido. Eu dormia e acordava assustada. Nos meus pesadelos, Jacob morria.

Não consegui ficar em casa. Vesti uma blusa surrada e dirigi até Forks. Quando cheguei na casa de Jacob muita gente da tribo estava na frente da casa. Uma fogueira estava acesa e, por um momento, tive medo que aquilo fosse um rito fúnebre. Sai correndo na direção de Royce quando o vi.

- O que ta acontecendo? Que houve com ele?

- Calma, Nessie, ele ta se recuperando ainda.

- Pra que tanta gente aqui?

- Eles estão rezando para os espíritos ancestrais ajudarem Jacob a melhorar.

- Espero que funcione mesmo.

- Vai funcionar, não se preocupe.

Corri para dentro da casa dele e quando entrei no quarto Alana segurava a mão dele.

- Como ele está? – perguntei me ajoelhando ao lado da cama e colocando a mão na testa dele para ver se a sua temperatura estava quente como o normal.

- Ele está lutando muito. Ele não é alpha à toa Nessie, ele está lutando muito pra ficar vivo.

- Você acha que ele está melhor?

Alana me olhou por um momento depois voltou a olhar para Jacob.

- Ele melhorou um pouco, mas ta igual há quase duas horas...

O celular dela vibrou de repente. E ela o atendeu rapidamente com medo que Jacob acordasse com o barulho.

- Alô?/ oi....../ não...não posso/ já disse que não posso/ to ocupada/tchau.

Eu a olhei curiosa, mas achei indiscreto perguntar.

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Era o Tom.

- Tom?

- É...o Tom, você conhece, o cara em quem meu irmão bateu..

- Alana esse cara, ele é...

- Um escroto idiota. Eu sei disso. O Royce e a Kate já me falaram isso também, mas eu gosto de desafios.

- Mas é perigo...

- Perigoso? – ela riu- Nessie, eu sei muito bem me cuidar. Eu acho que ele é que tem que ter medo de mim.

- Hum...então, você...teve...você sabe...

- Não, Nessie, eu não tive o imprinting com ele, mas porque não aproveitar enquanto não acontece comigo? Além disso, acho que eu vou fazer um bem para a humanidade se eu ensinar ao Tom algumas coisinhas básicas sobre bom caráter.

Sorri. Ela estava mesmo se transformando em uma mulher.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e eu a observei deitar o rosto em uma das mãos de Jacob. O convívio com o bando me ensinara que aquele era um sinal de respeito e submissão.

Não falei nada, mas sei que ela chorou.

Quase uma hora depois, enquanto eu segurava uma mão dele e ela a outra, ela puxou assunto novamente.

- Sabe...tenho inveja de você.

Eu endireitei o corpo para poder ver o rosto dela.

- Por que?

- Porque você é o imprinting do Jacob. E ele sempre foi uma pessoa que eu admirei muito, apesar de no início ter relutado um pouquinho em tê-lo como alpha. Agora é inimaginável não ser ele. Acho também que eu tenho inveja dele também, eu queria ter meu imprinting, como ele teve com você.

- Não se preocupe, um dia vai acontecer. Como você mesma disse, é melhor aproveitar enquanto não acontece, não é mesmo?

- É... com certeza, ficar esperando é que eu não vou...– ela disse num meio bocejo.

- Pode ir Alana, eu fico aqui com ele.

Ela pareceu indecisa.

- Está tudo bem, eu não vou embora.

Ela levantou estalando as costas e antes de sair do quarto me encarou de forma séria e doce ao mesmo tempo.

- Não vai mais embora, não magoa mais ele. Jacob já sofreu muito.

Senti as lágrimas arderem meus olhos.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou a lugar algum sem ele.

Ela sorriu.

- Ótimo. Até amanhã então.

- Até amanhã.

**PARTE 100 – KATE**

Passamos a noite dançando e cantando em volta da fogueira. Eu repetia os movimentos de Royce. Aquilo era um rito muito interessante e, por incrível que pareça, senti um vento estranho passar velozmente por mim de um jeito mágico. Foi muito rápido, mas eu tive certeza de que quando ele passou pela fogueira, ele moldou a fumaça que saía dela em um formato de lobo.

- Os espíritos estão aqui – Royce disse. - Os espíritos de todos os lobos da tribo. Eles vão cuidar de Jacob. Não está na hora do nosso alpha partir.

Apertei sua mão.

- Você um dia será um espírito também? – perguntei

- Quando você não estiver mais aqui, Kate, eu vou ser um espírito também.

Olhei-o fascinada.

- Não pense nisso agora, meu espírito estará preso a você até o fim.

- Não haverá fim – eu disse – apenas novos começos.

Ele me rodopiou no ar e nós voltamos a dançar enquanto a fumaça nos embalava como lobos correndo.

**PARTE 101 - RENESMEE**

Eu ainda segurava a mão de Jacob quando seu corpo tremeu. A convulsão veio mais forte do que eu esperava. Seus olhos reviraram e ele arqueou as costas levantando o corpo da cama.

As lágrimas escorreram abundantemente pelo meu rosto enquanto eu o ouvia urrar de dor. Seu estado agora era semi-acordado. A dor era forte o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta.

Sofri ao vê-lo sofrer tanto e desejei que fosse eu ali no lugar dele. Jacob não merecia aquilo. Eu, por tudo que havia feito, merecia.

Abracei seu corpo me deitando ao lado dele e encostei a boca em sua orelha.

- Jake, é a Ness, fica calmo. Vai dar tudo certo. A dor já vai embora. Eu to aqui com você, eu não vou embora.

Mais um espasmo em seu corpo, mas dessa vez ele mordeu o lábio e me segurou com força.

- Eu to aqui...- eu repeti – a gente vai ficar junto e vai tudo ficar bem.

Ele relaxou aos poucos enquanto eu cantava uma música antiga que ele costumava cantar quando eu era pequena.

I am a wolf,  
wild, fierce and free.  
Living in forests and mountains,  
stretching as far as the eye can see.

I am a wolf,  
I'd never want to be anything more.  
And I hope that even after I'm gone,  
there will be wolves forevermore.

Senti seus músculos relaxarem e no final da música ele parecia dormir tranquilamente. Um vento fez meus cabelos voarem, então, eu levantei e fechei a janela. Mesmo assim, o vento não desapareceu e levantou o lençol da cama de Jake ondulando ao redor de seu corpo. Ele suspirou profundamente e depois embarcou em um sono ainda mais profundo.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro e zelei a noite dele como tantas vezes ele fizera comigo.

**PARTE 102 – ALANA**

Cheguei cedo na casa de Jacob. Nessie estava toda torta ao lado da cama dele. Jacob estava esparramado e parecia muito bem, bem a ponto de dar aquelas leves roncadinhas engraçadas dele.

- Ei, Nessie, levanta um pouquinho. Eu fico aqui com ele.

Ela acordou um pouco nervosa.

- Droga. Dormi.

- Você também ainda está se recuperando. Não se culpe.

Ajudei Nessie a se levantar.

- Eu fico com ele – disse Royce – vão lá comer muffin – eu mesmo é que fiz – ele disse orgulhoso.

- Nossa que lobo mais prendado... – disse Nessie ainda sonolenta.

Ele sorriu.

Comemos tomando suco. Mary estava conosco, mas Seth estava apagado no sofá de Jacob. Conversamos sobre os homens da tribo. Eles eram bem parecidos.

- Eu só não entendo porque eles precisam estar sempre sem camisa. – comentou Mary.

- Ah, um dia você entende – disse Nessie.

- Eu estou sempre de top. – comentei – é uma coisa, hum...cultural.

Nessie deu um risinho.

- Bom, então ta...- Mary comentou enquanto pegava mais um muffin. Ela mal sabia que, em breve, ela entenderia perfeitamente bem.

Fiquei com Jacob enquanto Nessie ia para casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Era engraçado que nos revezássemos tanto para cuidar dele. Eu achava incrível, por exemplo, quando Bella ficava com ele. Se eu fosse o marido dela, eu ia morrer de ciúmes, mas talvez o que havia entre aqueles três não poderia ser entendido racionalmente. Edward estava acima dessas coisas, Bella e Jacob, também.

Quando Nessie voltou, Tom já estava na tribo. Eu, afinal, havia marcado de sair com ele, depois de tantas ligações dele.

Royce o encarou com uma expressão que se assemelhava a "vou matar você se tocar na minha irmã", o que pareceu surtir efeito. Na minha opinião, aquilo era desnecessário, afinal, ninguém nunca ouviu falar em "chute no saco"?

Nessie foi para o quarto ficar com Jacob e eu saí de casa depois de dar um beijinho em Royce. Kate parecia feliz com tudo aquilo, talvez ela tivesse mais confiança em mim do que o meu irmão.

Tom ficou feliz em sair dali. Antes que ele pudesse entrar no carro novo dele, aquele que ele tinha tanto orgulho e falava sem parar, eu tirei a chave da mão dele e andei em direção ao banco do motorista.

- Ei! – ele reclamou.

- Você quer sair comigo, ou não quer?

- Quero.

- Então eu dirijo.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas...mas... eu acabei de aprender a dirigir e quero treinar. Se você não quiser me dar essa experiência, eu aposto que haverá quem queira.

Tom abriu a porta do carona e eu ri porque, no final das contas, fora ele quem tinha metido o rabo entre as pernas.

**PARTE 103 - RENESMEE**

Entrei no quarto devagar. Não quis acordá-lo, mas quando eu sentei na cama ele se virou. Era a primeira vez que ele demonstrava uma reação mais consciente.

- Não se mexa... – sussurrei

- Hey Ness...

- Shh...fica quietinho, não precisa falar nada.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Ele estava bem, meu Deus, ele estava bem!

Ele esticou o braço e me puxou para perto fazendo com que eu encostasse em seu corpo. Apoiei a minha cabeça em seu ombro e afundei meu rosto ali, na curva do pescoço dele.

Eu havia errado tanto, feito ele sofrer tanto, que agora era injusto que eu estivesse com ele. Eu não o merecia. Agradeci por ele estar vivo mentalmente repetidas vezes enquanto ele respirava calmamente. Eu ainda era uma pessoa mimada e egoísta. Tão egoísta que eu não conseguiria admitir ficar sem ele, mesmo merecendo isso. Tantas coisas eu havia feito...mas eu tinha plena consciência disso e eu mudaria tudo de ruim que ainda restava em mim. Por ele, por Jacob. Porque eu não me permitiria fazê-lo sofrer mais, nunca mais.

Minhas lágrimas emocionadas escorreram pela pele quente dele.

- Não chora.... ta triste em ver que não se livrou de mim, é?

Não pude evitar o riso nervoso.

- Ah, Jake! Como você pode brincar assim?

Ele deu um beijinho na minha cabeça.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Morderam você e eu tirei o veneno.

- E aí?

- E aí eu fiquei no hospital um tempo. E você ficou aqui se recuperando.

- Sério?

- Sério. Eu fiquei tão preocupada esse tempo todo, você parecia estar tão mal. Eu quase morri com você.

- Literalmente. –ele disse.

- É. Mas não era disso que eu estava falando. Ver você....ver você.....

- Me ver....?

A palavra ficou presa na garganta até eu deixar mais lágrimas caírem.

- Ver você morrendo....acabou comigo.

- Eu to bem, não to? Para com isso.

- Só de pensar que você podia...

- Não pense. Eu não vou a lugar algum.

Eu me desencostei e me apoiei sobre o peito dele olhando-o nos olhos.

- Promete que não vai a lugar nenhum sem mim a partir de agora? Promete que a gente não vai mais se afastar?

Ele sorriu um sorriso feliz e brincalhão.

- Prometo te perturbar pela eternidade.

- Jake, eu não quero me separar de você. Nunca mais. Você aceita ficar pra sempre comigo?

- Eu....

Eu o olhei assustada por um momento. Ele estava hesitando?

- Jake?!

- Você ta em cima do meu pulmão. – arfou.

Eu levantei o corpo e observei as veias de seu tórax pulsarem.

- Ah! Desculpa! Você ainda está se recuperando!

Ele respirou profundamente.

- Pelo visto você vai ter que ter cuidado comigo. Há! Quem diria, hein?

Rimos e o beijo dele na ponta do meu nariz me trouxe a sensação de que nada estava mais certo do que nós ali. Eu era a criança que ele protegia, a garota que ele ajudava, eu também era a mulher que ele amava e ele era meu amigo, meu conselheiro, meu protetor, meu amante.

Ele me beijou de uma forma doce e aquele foi o primeiro beijo de nossa eternidade. Envolvi-me entre seus braços e o abracei apertado. Ele deu um daqueles risos guturais e gostosos que só ele sabia dar e eu o olhei no fundo de seus olhos. Eu o olhei pretendendo ver sua alma, mas em seus olhos eu vi a minha também.

**THE END**

**Acabouououou, acabouuuuu..........**

**Foi muito bom enquanto durou gente, adorei escrever e adorei ouvir a opinião de cada um, mas, já tava na hora de terminar.**

**Vou, com certeza, escrever mais e aí aviso vocês quando postar algo novo.**

**Tô em dúvida sobre o que escrever, então gostaria que vocês votassem na minha próxima fic:**

**a- Edward, Bella e Jacob (sem distinção de quem vai ficar com ela)**

**b- Nessie, Jacob e Leah (sem distinção de quem vai ficar com ele)**

**c- Vários casais (sem distinção de quem vai ficar com quem – pode rolar Rosalie com Jacob e qualquer outra coisa maluca)**

**e- Jacob e Nessie + alguém + problemas ( novo final para Breaking Dawn – Nessie vai morar com os Volturi – essa foi a condição para que eles a deixassem viva – e um belo dia ela volta para casa.)**

**Bom, eu explico melhor depois que vocês escolherem**

**Bom, deixo aqui o meu muuuuuuito obrigada a todos.**

**Um beijo,**

**Misure Foxtail (Mise)**


End file.
